Bienvenues en Terre du Milieu
by lesenfantsdugondor
Summary: Anhya et Lyra se retrouvent à cause d'un voeu stupide en Terre du Milieu. Seulement voila, quand on veut vivre les aventures du Seigneur des Anneaux, il faut survivre. Et elles y parviendront grace à la Communauté de l'Anneaux...
1. Quand les voeux se réalisent

**Chapitre 1**

**Quand les vœux se réalisent**

Nous sommes au mois de Juillet. Le temps à l'extérieur était magnifique ; le ciel était d'un bleu des plus envoûtant et le soleil luisait, réchauffant l'air. La plus part des habitants étaient dehors, se promenaient, bronzaient dans leur jardin. Tous ? Non, pas tout le monde.

En effet, deux jeunes filles en particulier s'apprêtaient à se terrer dans l'obscurité de la chambre de l'une d'entre elle. Ces deux jeunes filles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer.

- Lyra, tu as prit les pops corn ? cria Anhya au pied de l'escalier.

- Oui ! Il manque le Coca et c'est bon. Dépêche, j'ai incéré le DVD, répondit l'interpellée.

Lyra était brune aux yeux noir comme le néant ce qui contrastait avec Anhya qui avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux noisettes. Toutes deux possédait cette petite lueur de joie de vivre dans la prunelle de leurs yeux. Rien ne pouvait briser leur bonne humeur. De nature extravertie, elles se fichaient complètement de ce que pensaient les autres sur elles car du moment qu'elles s'amusaient, rien ne comptait.

On entendit les pas d'Anhya dans l'escalier qui se dépêchait de grimper les marches afin d'arriver au plus vite dans la chambre. Lyra était déjà affalée sur le lit deux places et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur lecture une fois que son amie serait aussi bien installée qu'elle. Anhya éboula dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, deux bouteilles de Coca-Cola en mains. Elle en tendit une à son amie et s'installa aux côtés de cette dernière.

- Terre du Milieu, nous voici ! déclara Lyra en appuyant sur le bouton play de la télécommande.

Il faut savoir que les deux amies étaient de fanatiques du Seigneur des Anneaux et rien ni personne ne pouvait les empêcher de regarder la trilogie si l'envie leur prenait.

Le film venait à peine de commencer qu'elles étaient déjà plongées dedans, s'imaginant qu'elles voyageraient en compagnie des neufs membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, riant des blagues de Merry et Pippin… En clair, la trilogie de Tolkien les faisait tout simplement rêver.

L'après-midi passa sous le règne des deux premiers films. On pleura durant la mort de Gandalf, de Boromir et d'Haldir mais on riait aussi de la rivalité présente entre Legolas et Gimli.

Elles ne s'accordaient que de brèves pauses pour aller, éventuellement aux toilettes. La pause la plus longue qu'elles firent fut quand elles durent aller dîner sous la demande de la mère de Lyra.

- Les filles, on va dîner, déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut toqué à la porte de la chambre de sa filles.

- On arrive.

- Anhya, tu dors à la maison ? demanda à nouveau la mère de la brunette.

La jeune fille regarda son amie. Il était logiquement prévu qu'elle dîne chez sa meilleure amie puis qu'elle rentre ensuite chez elle mais puisqu'on l'invitait à passer la nuit, il lui était plus que difficile de refuser.

- Puisque vous me le proposez aussi gentiment, j'accepte.

Lyra sourit et sa mère hocha la tête puis sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes filles s'écrièrent de joie. Rare n'étaient pas les fois où elles dormaient ensemble mais à chaque fois c'était un pur bonheur. En plus de cela s'ajoutait la nouvelle qu'elles pourraient visionner le troisième film dans la fouler plutôt que d'attendre le lendemain.

- J'appelle tout de suite chez moi, dit Anhya en attrapant son téléphone portable.

Pendant que son amie téléphonait, la brunette sortit le DVD dont le film venait de s'achever pour préparer le troisième volet de la saga. Elle éteignit la télé puis descendit à la cuisine où ses parents étaient déjà attablés. Elle fut suivit de très près par Anhya dont l'accord des parents se révéla positif.

Durant le dîner, la conversation qui régnait principalement à table tournait autour du Seigneur des Anneaux.

- Et tu as vu comme Legolas sort sa réplique qui tue à Gimli à la bataille du gouffre de Helm ? « Dois-je tous décrire, ou vous trouvez un marche pied ? » s'exclama Lyra.

- Ouais !!! Et même qu'après, Gimli est mort de rire ! Mais moi j'adore c'est quand ils courent après les Uruk-hai qui ont enlevé Merry et Pippin et puis le pauvre Gimli qui est à trois kilomètres derrière Aragorn et Legolas et il est là : « Il faut respirer,c'est la clé ! » Comment faire pour se donner du courage ? répondit Anhya avec le même entrain que son amie.

- Oh oui ! Même qu'avant il dit : « Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, sans manger, ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier, alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?! », continua Lyra.

Voila un peu à quoi ressemblait la discussion du repas.

Une fois la vaisselle rangée, les deux amies retournèrent dans la chambre et se réinstallèrent sur le lit avec la grâce digne d'un hippopotame. Lyra lança le troisième film de la saga et le silence se fit de nouveau roi pendant plus de trois heures.

Quand Le retour du Roi prit fin, il était plus de 23h00 et Anhya et Lyra essuyaient leurs dernières larmes. La tristesse du départ de Frodon pour les Terres Immortelles était toujours aussi vivace dans les cœurs des jeunes filles à chaque fois qu'elles le visionnaient.

- Alala, que d'émotion, dit Lyra en respirant un bon coup.

- Ouais. Il fait chaud tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Anhya.

La brunette hocha la tête. C'est sur que au bout de sept heures enfermé dans une chambre, il faisait chaud ! D'un commun accord, elles ouvrirent les fenêtres de la chambre et sortirent dans le jardin, le temps que la pièce soit un peu plus fraîche.

Dehors, une douce brise de vent vint caresser les deux jeunes filles qui respirèrent de bonheur ! Tout de même, les nuits d'été étaient un vrai régal et puis, ça faisait du bien de respirer l'air frais de temps en temps. Surtout après avoir passé toute son après-midi dans une pièce close. Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Anhya et Lyra s'allongèrent sur le dos, côté à côté dans l'herbe du jardin. Elles observèrent le ciel et les étoiles qui le peuplaient.

- T'imagines, nous deux, en Terre du Milieu, combattant pour la paix du monde ? Honnêtement, ça ne te plairais pas ? demanda Lyra.

- Un peu que ça me plairais ! Attend, réfléchit, tu pourrais rencontrer ton cher Faramir et moi le beau Legolas ! Mais aussi Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen, les hobbits ! s'exclama Anhya avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Ouais t'as raison. Dommage que notre vie à nous ne soit pas aussi remplie, répondit la brunette en mettant ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

- Ouais…

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles se perdirent dans leurs pensées, quand tout à coup, une étoile filante passa juste devant leurs yeux. Les deux amies se regardèrent et comme il ne suffisait que d'un regard pour qu'elles se comprennent, elles crièrent :

- Je souhaite aller en Terre du Milieu !

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire car elles trouvaient ce vœu complètement idiot. Seulement voila, au lieu de s'éloigner, l'étoile filante se faisait de plus en plus grosse et se dirigeait dangereusement dans leur direction.

- Euh… Lyra, dit Anhya qui observait l'étoile d'un œil inquiet.

Lyra leva les yeux à son tour vers l'astre qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et le temps passait vite !

Instinctivement, elles se prirent la main et la peur se peignit sur les visages des deux adolescentes.

- Oh mon dieu… articula Lyra.

L'étoile n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles qu'elles se prirent toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- C'est la fin du monde ! crièrent-elle.

La lumière aveuglante de l'étoile les enveloppa. Les deux jeunes filles fermèrent les yeux tellement la blancheur était vivace. Puis tout à coup, ce fut le trou noir...


	2. C'est du délire!

**Melior **: **Eh bien, j'espère que leur vœu ne tournera pas au cauchemar à ce point !** _Oh ça, ça ne risque pas ^^. C'est leur vœu qui se réalise donc bon... _**Elles vont quand même avoir droit à un peu de bonheur, non ?** _Héhé, si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise xD _**En tous cas, on sent qu'elles sont sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est super !**_ Et ouais ! Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent xD_

**Cataclop : J'aime bien le coup (sans jeu de mot) de l'étoile filante ^^**_ Oui, c'est le truc un peu basique mais bon, j'aime bien moi aussi ^^ _**A bientôt pour un nouveau chap' ! **_A bientôt ^^_

**LittleLexy : j'attends la suite avec impatience =) **_Te voila servi ^^_

**H'L-lol'a : Complètement fanatique du seigneur des anneaux? **_Pire qu'elles, y'a pas !_** Ca me rappelle quelqu'un... Ah, oui: moi! **_Oh !!! Bienvenue au club xD_** Sauf que moi je n'ai pas d'amis qui sont, elles aussi, complètement fan du seigneur des anneaux...sniff **_Je compatie, avant de tomber sur Lyra, j'étais la seule à fond dedans xD _**sniff c'est triste! Mais bon au moins j'ai le beau Legolas pour moi toute seule, NA!**_ Pour ça, moi et Lyra on ne se battra pas, elle aime bien Legolas mais pas au point de ne voir que lui dans le film (contrairement à moi xD)_** Bref j'aime bien le début de ta fic, et la façon dont tu écris, c'est sympa. **_Contente que le premier chapitre te plaise ^^_** J'espère que leur épopée future en terre du milieu me plaira! **_J'espère aussi._

**Bref vivement la suite =p**

**bsx lol_ah!**

**ps: elles ont quels ages? **_Mmmhh... 16 ou 17 ans pas plus_

Bon et bien, me revoila avec le chapitre 2 ! Héhé, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. S'il y a quelque chose qui coince, signalez-le moi, je suis ouverte à toute critique (j'ai bien dit critique hein ?)

Bon, je l'ai pas fait dans le chap 1, Mea Culpa, mais les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent entièrement au Seigneur Tolkien (fanatique *o*), sauf Lyra et Anhya qui sont deux personnages inventés par moi et une amie (Anhya = Moi ; Lyra = l'amie en question xD)

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2**

**C'est du délire !**

Quand les rayons du soleil caressèrent les paupières closes de Lyra, cette dernière gémit et porta une main à ses yeux. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants se demandant ce qui avait bien put lui arriver. La scène de l'étoile filante lui revint en mémoire et se souvenant de la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentit, elle se redressa brutalement.

- Oh mon dieu !

En effet, elle se rendit compte, tout à coup, qu'elle n'était plus dans son jardin mais au beau milieu d'une forêt. Lyra se frotta machinalement les yeux et les rouvrit : encore la forêt.

La jeune fille tourna la tête et constata qu'Anhya était à ses côtés, allongée sur le ventre, toujours endormie. La brunette lui secoua l'épaule.

- Anhya ! Anhya, réveille toi ! dit-elle en la secouant de plus en plus fort.

Son amie lui répondit par un grognement incompréhensible, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était toujours sonnée.

- Anhya ! continua Lyra.

- Keskiya... réussit à articuler son amie.

- Je crois qu'on est morte, lui répondit-elle.

- Hein ?

- Oui, on est au paradis... A moins qu'on nous ait mentit sur l'Enfer.

Anhya ouvrit un œil et roula sur le dos. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que racontait son amie. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redressa et tout lui revint en mémoire en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Lyra haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait guère plus qu'elle. La blondinette observa à son tour les environs. C'était plus qu'étrange.

- Que faisons-nous en pleine forêt ? Nous n'étions pas dans ton jardin il y a quelques temps ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Lyra.

Sans plus de cérémonie, cette dernière se leva. Son amie l'imita et analysa à nouveau les alentours. Cette forêt ne lui disait rien et n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir parcourut un jour.

- Je propose qu'on aille voir où débouche la forêt, dit Anhya.

Lyra acquiesça car après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. Cependant, tout cela était illogique : elles se trouvaient dans le jardin de Lyra puis d'un coup d'un seul, elles se retrouvaient dans une forêt. Mais une chose était sûre, l'étoile, soit disant, « filante » n'était pas étrangère à tout ceci. Et puis, pourquoi pile poil au moment où elles souhaitaient se rendre en Terre du Milieu ?

Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure sans jamais déboucher sur quoi que ce soit. C'était à croire que la forêt n'avait aucune limite.

- Arrêtons-nous un moment, proposa Anhya. Ca fait un bon bout de temps qu'on marche comme ça et on n'a rien trouvé, pas même un passant.

- Tu as raison, faisons une pause, dit Lyra qui en avait aussi pleins les bottes.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur une énorme racine et soupirèrent de soulagement. Marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe, c'est sympa, mais au bout d'un moment, ça fatigue. Mine de rien, les deux amies commençaient à se demander si leur escapade dans la forêt était réelle.

Alors que le silence régnait, une douce mélodie vint bercer les angoisses des adolescentes. Elles se regardèrent interloquée quand, tout à coup, apparut une silhouette entourée d'une lueur argentée. Anhya et Lyra se collèrent au maximum contre le tronc de l'arbre. Une fois leur avait suffit.

- Bienvenue dans la Lórien, dit une voix mélodieuse.

Jamais une aussi belle voix n'était parvenue aux oreilles des deux amies. Et pourtant cette voix, elles semblaient la connaître mais aucun visage ne prenait forme dans leurs souvenirs.

Quand la silhouette illuminée fut près d'elles, Anhya et Lyra durent plisser les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à regarder. Petit à petit, la lumière s'estompa, faisant paraître plus distinctement les traits de la personne face à elles. Ce fut seulement lorsque la lumière disparut que les deux jeunes filles comprirent à qui elles avaient affaire.

- Galadriel ! s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

L'elfe sourit. Elle était encore plus jolie dans la réalité et habitait une grâce sans nom comme tous ceux de son espèce.

- Je vous attendais, dit l'elfe en tendant les bras vers les deux adolescentes.

Ces dernières se regardèrent éberluées par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Les attendait ? C'était inexplicable mais elles étaient déterminées à obtenir des réponses.

- Je sais ce que vous vous demandez, et je vous fournirais des réponses, mais pour l'instant, suivez-moi.

Galadriel se retourna et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt. Anhya et Lyra se levèrent et suivirent la reine des elfes sans le moindre mot. Elles étaient comme attirées par la Dame Blanche de la Lórien.

Cette dernière les conduisit à la Lothlórien, la ville elfique située au cœur de la forêt.

Lothlórien était sûrement la plus belle ville elfique qui soit. Même Fondcombe, qui était déjà une ville majestueuse, n'égalait pas la beauté de Lothlórien. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes filles regardaient partout où leurs yeux pouvaient aller. De l'animosité brillait dans leurs prunelles brunes. Elles étaient plongées dans un magnifique rêve car jamais elles n'auraient imaginé qu'un jour, elles parcourraient la Terre du Mileu. Souvent elles avaient rêvé chevaucher auprès d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, où alors, aider Frodon et Sam à détruire l'anneau unique. Mais jamais elles n'auraient cru rencontrer Galadriel en personne, ni même se retrouver en Terre du Milieu d'ailleurs.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Anhya en observant un groupe d'elfes qui bavassaient joyeusement.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, continua Lyra.

Devant elles, Galadriel montait les marches d'un escalier de marbre blanc. Ce dernier débouchait sur une immense terrasse où était installée une table pour trois personnes. La Dame Blanche de la Lórien s'installa sur une des chaises et désigna les deux autres. Anhya et Lyra s'assirent. Elles regardaient toujours autour d'elles. Elles avaient beau regardé minutieusement, il y avait toujours un nouveau détail qui apparaissait. Galadriel les observait en souriant. Elle savait que se trouver en Terre du Milieu était une vrai joie pour elles qu'elle n'osait pas les interrompre dans leur contemplation. Cependant, elle avait tant de chose à leur dire.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Je le récents dans vos cœurs et votre animosité envahit le mien.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Galadriel. La réalité retomba et la situation reprit sa place. Ce fut Lyra qui posa une question en premier.

- Excusez-moi, mais, comment se fait-il que vous nous attendiez ? Enfin, je veux dire que je sais que vous voyez tout, mais notre arrivée n'était pas préméditée car quand on s'endort, on ne sait jamais où on va tomber...

- Alors vous pensez encore être entrain de rêver, dit la reine des elfes.

- Et bien... La Terre du Milieu... commença Anhya légèrement incertaine.

- Qu'avez-vous ressentit en marchant comme vous l'avez fait ?

- De la fatigue, répondit de nouveau la blondinette.

- Et ?

- Et dans les rêves on n'est jamais fatiguée et on ne ressent aucune douleur, hors il faut l'avouer, nous avons mal aux jambes, répondit Lyra.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent la bouche légèrement ouverte. En Terre du Milieu... Elles se trouvaient réellement en Terre du Milieu ! Dans le monde Tolkien !

- Alors, ce n'est pas un rêve ? demanda Anhya qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Non, j'ai vu votre arrivée dans l'eau, c'est pour cela que je suis venue vous accueillir.

- Mais, pourtant, nous ne faisons pas partie de votre monde, dit Lyra.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Lyra. Je vais vous répondre. La raison de votre présence est tout simplement due à votre immense désir à vous trouver ici.

Anhya fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle regarda son amie qui avait posé son menton au creux de la paume de sa main. Elle aussi était en pleine réflexion. Les deux jeunes filles réfléchirent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce que une illumination éclaira leur cerveau.

- L'étoile filante ! s'écrièrent-t-elle.

Galadriel hocha la tête positivement.

- Rare sont les phénomènes magiques qui transportent ainsi des personnes dans un autre monde, mais lorsque le désir est plus fort que tout le reste, cela se produit, expliqua-t-elle.

- Voila l'origine de la lueur blanche, dit Lyra.

- Mais, et dans notre monde ? demanda Anhya.

Le visage de la Dame Blanche s'attrista et les deux amies comprirent qu'elles ne faisaient plus partie de leur monde d'origine.

- Je l'ignore, dit l'elfe qui avait perçu leurs pensées. Mais une chose est sure, c'est que vous n'y êtes pas en ce moment même.

L'inquiétude se mêla à l'excitation d'être en Terre du Milieu. Anhya et Lyra ne dirent rien. Elles ne savaient que dire car tout cela étaient si soudain.

- En attendant, on va vous conduire à votre chambre. Nous en avons une avec deux lits, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dit Galadriel. Vous avez aussi une armoire où je vous ai préparé quelques tenues qui vous seront un peu plus adapté que vos robes fines.

C'est alors qu'un elfe apparut et simultanément, les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il se tenait droit et abordait un visage serein. Il s'approcha de la table d'une démarche gracieuse.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Je suis Edrahil, et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous accompagner dans votre chambre.

- Et bien, on vous suit, déclara Lyra en se levant.

Anhya se leva à son tour et elles saluèrent Galadriel.

Edrahil les conduisit dans une grande tour construite aux milieux des arbres. Tout était si magnifique qu'il est à présent inutile de le préciser. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massif couleur bai.

- Vous voici arrivez. Je vous laisse découvrir votre nouvelle chambre.

Il s'inclina et repartie comme il était venue. Anhya ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans leur nouveau chez elles, suivit de Lyra.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahou ! s'exclamèrent-elle en cœur.

Elles s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce et tournèrent sur elles-mêmes pour observer l'endroit. La chambre comportait de grandes armoires où étaient gravées sur chacune d'entre elle, le prénom de sa propriétaire. Deux lits d'une personne, ornés de draps blancs étaient collés au mur d'en face, légèrement séparer l'un de l'autre. Au plafond, un magnifique lustre de cristal. Et répartit un peu partout dans la chambre, des chandelles qui s'allumeraient lorsque la nuit tomberait.

Anhya se laissa tomber sur un des lits et soupira.

- Le pied ! On est en Terre du Milieu ! Tu te rends compte ?

Lyra s'installa également sur le même lit que son amie.

- Ouais ! Notre rêve se réalise enfin ! A ton avis, on est à quelle époque ?

- Je pencherais pour le Troisième Age... Mais quand et à quel moment, je l'ignore.

Le soir tomba rapidement sur la Lórien. Durant l'après-midi, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient changées et avait mis des robes elfiques que Galadriel avait mis à leur disposition. Ensuite, elles s'étaient baladées dans la capital, observant les moindres détails et goûtant quelques spécialités que leurs proposaient les marchants elfes. L'acceuil que leur réservait le peuple elfique était surprenant et Anhya et Lyra se sentirent aussitôt chez elles.


	3. Il va y avoir du sport à la Lorien

**Melior : Eh bien, je suis contente qu'elles aient tout de suite rencontré Galadriel. Si elles étaient tombées sur un ennemi comme un Orc, ç'aurait été moins marrant. **_Surtout qu'elles ne savent pas se battre xD. Elles auraient simplement pu prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous. _**J'espère seulement qu'elles réussiront à s'adapter. Et que leurs regrets ne les hanteront pas. Encore que j'en doute. **_T'as raison d'en douter. La Terre du Milieu pour elles, il n'y a que ça de vrai ^^._ **L'ennemi peut s'en servir pour les affaiblir mentalement, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont devenir, maintenant ? **_Ah ah !! Ca fait partie de leur aventure mais si je te dis tout, tout de suite, y'aura plus de surprise, t'es pas d'accord ?_** Et je me demande si l'étoile filante ne leur aurait pas donné des pouvoirs en les touchant, tiens ? **_Oh pas mal comme idée ! Faudrait que j'en rediscute ^^._** Holà, je délire trop, là, désolée ! J'arrête. En tous cas, j'adore ce deuxième chapitre. Et j'ai hâte de lire la suite des aventures de Lyra et Anhya ! **_En espérant que le chapitre 3 te plaise ^^_

**Cataclop : Ah, un nouveau chapitre^^bon, pas encore d'action, l'histoire se met en place gentiment... **_Ca va venir t'inquiète pas._** Par contre, je tiens à signaler que "avec animosité" signifie "avec malveillance, hostilité, antipathie..." ça traduit l'idée de violence et de conflit larvés peut-être voulais-tu dire "avec admiration, émerveillement, ravissement"? **_O_O Oh tu m'apprends un truc là ! Merci ^^. Je l'ignorais complètement mais grâce à toi je ne ferais plus la même bêtise ^^ merci !! Oui donc, c'était bien avec émerveillement que je voulais dire et pas avec hostilité !! xD Sinon ce serait pas leur rêve qui se réalise mais leur cauchemar xD._

Bon voila le petit chapitre 3. Il n'y a pas encore d'action mais ça va venir, vous en faites pas ^^. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent au Seigneur Tolkien mis à part Anhya et Lyra.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 3**

**Il va y avoir du sport en Lórien**

Le lendemain, ce fut Anhya qui se réveilla en première. Elle se leva et s'étira aussi fort que possible, c'était à s'en faire craquer les côtes. Jamais elle n'avait dormi aussi bien. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui menait à un balcon. Une légère brise de vent entra dans la chambre, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes rebelles.

Le soleil venait de se lever en Terre du Milieu et la Lothlórien était silencieuse. La jeune fille posa ses coudes sur la rambarde de pierre. Peu de temps après, elle fut rejoint par Lyra qui se grattait l'arrière de sa tête.

- B'jour, dit cette dernière avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir, et toi ?

- Encore mieux.

La brunette posa ses mains sur la rambarde et regarda l'horizon.

Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent rien. Toutes deux observaient le paysage qui s'offrait à elles. Leur rêve le plus cher s'était réalisé et elles comptaient bien en profiter car personne, avant elles, n'avait mis un pied en Terre du Milieu en dehors des songes les plus merveilleux.

_« Lyra... Anhya... Rejoignez-moi sur la terrasse... »_

La voix de Galadriel résonna dans leurs têtes. Elles furent tout d'abord surprises car elles ne s'y attendaient pas mais elles connaissaient les pouvoirs de la Dame Blanche de la Lórien alors cela ne les surprit pas outre mesure.

- On nous appelle, déclara Anhya. Je me demande bien ce qu'on nous veut.

- Allons voir, de toute façon, cela ne peut-être qu'intéressant, dit Lyra.

Rapidement, elles se préparèrent. Elles enfilèrent des combinaisons elfiques ainsi qu'une paire de bottes noires leur arrivant un peu avant la pliure du genou.

Comme Galadriel leur avait annoncé, elle les attendait au même endroit que la veille. Elle était debout, tout près de la table qu'elles avaient occupée une quinzaine d'heures plus tôt. Sur celle-ci étaient posées deux assiettes de porcelaine blanches et sur tout le reste de la table étaient disposés plusieurs mets elfiques.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? demanda la reine des Elfes.

- Oui, très bien. Merci, répondit Anhya.

- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour votre hospitalité, dit Lyra.

Galadriel sourit et désigna à nouveau les deux chaises. Les deux amies s'exécutèrent.

- Mangez à votre faim, jeunes filles. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai fait venir.

Les deux humaines se servirent une part d'à peut près chaque plat qui s'offraient à elles.

- Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce que j'ai la conviction que vous avez un rôle important à jouer car sinon, pourquoi seriez-vous venues en Terre du Milieu si ce n'est par votre immense désir de vous y retrouver.

Anhya et Lyra l'écoutèrent sans rien dire pendant que la Dame Blanche de la Lórien leur parlait.

- Si comme je le pense, vous avez un rôle à jouer, il vous faudra de l'entrainement car sinon comment pensez-vous survivre aux heures sombres qui s'annoncent. C'est pourquoi...

Elle tendit une main vers la gauche et un elfe apparut.

- ... le capitaine de l'escouade de la Lórien, j'ai nommé Haldir...

A l'entente du prénom de l'elfe, les deux jeunes filles s'étouffèrent avec ce qu'elles avaient dans la bouche. En effet, il s'agissait bien d'Haldir mais elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué aux premiers regards car malgré tout, il était encore plongé dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

Haldir, qui s'approchait d'une démarche militaire et imposante, fut surpris de la réaction de ses deux futurs disciples, mais il n'en démontra rien et continua à avancer.

Quand les toux d'étouffement des deux jeunes filles s'estompèrent, elles s'excusèrent puis regardèrent le capitaine de la Lórien. Il était vêtu de vêtements simples, ça le changeai de son armure qu'il portait continuellement durant les deux premiers films. Sa stature était digne d'un chef militaire et ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient dans le milieu de son dos. Son visage était impassible mais elles savaient qu'il était en réalité un homme, ou plutôt un elfe, au grand cœur.

Se rendant alors compte de l'impolitesse dont elles faisaient preuve, elles baissèrent les yeux.

- Désolées, nous... nous ne nous attendions pas à... à cela, réussit à dire Anhya dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

- Ma Dame, dit Haldir à l'adresse de Galadriel, si vous me permettez ?

- Allez-y, lui répondit-elle.

Le capitaine de l'escouade se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

- Nous commencerons votre entrainement aujourd'hui même. Je vous attendrais au Nord d'ici une heure.

- Bien, répondit Lyra. Nous y serons.

- Excusez-moi, se risqua Anhya.

Haldir tourna son regard vers cette dernière et l'incita à continuer.

- Le Nord... C'est un peu vague... Je veux dire que... le Nord est vaste. Comment seront-nous que nous devrons nous arrêter ?

- Ce que je veux dire par le Nord, c'est que si vous prenez cette direction, vous trouverez une clairière. C'est là que je vous attendrais, répondit-il.

Anhya hocha la tête et l'elfe s'en alla après les avoir saluer.

Galadriel regarda ensuite ses deux invitées.

- Je vous laisse finir votre repas. Un conseil, évitez d'être en retard avec Haldir. Il déteste cela.

On put lire une pointe d'amusement dans la voix mélodieuse de la Dame Blanche.

Comme convenue, Anhya et Lyra prirent direction le Nord une fois qu'elles eurent terminées de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Elles suivirent le sentier qui menait à la direction que leur avait dit Haldir.

- Que crois-tu que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ? Tirer à l'arc ? Apprendre l'art du combat à l'épée ! Oh j'ai trop hâte d'en tenir une dans mes mains ! s'exclama la blondinette qui trépignait d'impatience.

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, si c'est Haldir qui nous entraine, se sera surement génial, lui répondit sa brunette d'amie.

Toutes deux avaient plus que hâte de voir un peu ce que le capitaine de l'escouade leur avait préparé.

Elles arrivèrent pile poil à l'heure à la clairière. Elle était ensoleillée et l'herbe était si verte qu'on avait l'impression de la voir briller sous les rayons de l'astre de lumière. Non loin, se tenait contre un arbre, Haldir. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et attendait.

Lyra et Anhya s'approchèrent, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Nous voila !!!! déclara la brunette d'une voix enjouée.

L'elfe releva la tête et détailla ses deux nouvelles élèves. Elles avaient l'air contente et il se dit alors que leur sourire ne serait que passager quand elles verront ce qui les attendaient.

- Bien. Prenez chacune épée de bois et posté vous à quelques mètres de moi.

Il prit de son côté une épée de bois et s'éloigna légèrement. Les deux jeunes filles empoignèrent leur « épée » et s'approchèrent d'Haldir côte à côte. Elles s'éloignèrent de lui d'environ cinq mètres et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bien. Maintenant, attaquez-moi pour que j'évalue vos compétences.

Anhya et Lyra se regardèrent. Attaquer ? Compétences ? Elles n'en avaient aucune ! Cependant, elles obéirent et s'élancèrent comme deux flèches en direction du capitaine de l'escouade. Quand elles furent à deux mètres de lui, elles brandirent leur arme en bois et frappèrent.

Dans deux magnifiques « BADABOUM », elles atterrirent face contre terre quelques mètres plus loin derrière Haldir.

En effet, l'elfe avait facilement réussit à parer leurs attaques. Il se tourna vers elles la mine surprise.

- Vous... Vous n'avez aucune compétence...

Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent difficilement. Elles sentirent certains de leurs os craqués mais aucun n'était cassé. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- N'avez-vous donc jamais tenu une épée entre vos mains ?

- Jamais, répondit Lyra qui se massait la nuque.

- Un arc ?

- Non plus, dit Anhya qui se tenait le poignet droit.

- Mais... Mais comment cela se fait-il ?

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne répondirent. C'était déjà assez compliquer alors si en plus il apprenait qu'elle venait d'un monde carrément hors sujet avec la Terre du Milieu, se serait le pompon.

- Bon... Et bien... C'est partit.

C'est partit ? Elles regardèrent Haldir sans comprendre. Celui-ci soupira et prit la peine de répondre à la question silencieuse des deux jeunes filles.

- Nous allons commencer par la base. Cent tours de clairière !

Les deux amies ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Cent tours de stade ?! Mais il est malade !

Anhya s'apprêta à protester mais remarquant la tête sérieuse de l'elfe, elle ferma aussitôt la bouche et se mit à courir suivit de Lyra.

Quatre heures passèrent et les deux jeunes filles n'en était qu'à 40 tours de stade. Toutes deux étaient sur les rotules et respiraient comme des bœufs ! A présent, même Haldir allait plus vite qu'elles en marchant. C'était même à se demander si un escargot allait plus vite.

- Allez, plus vite !!!! s'écria l'elfe qui les regardait courir.

- C'n'est pas humain ! s'exclama Lyra en puisant dans ses dernières ressources.

- Taisez-vous insolente ! Et courrez !

- TYRAN ! hurla Anhya.

- Silence, effrontée ! Vous avez de la chance d'être dans les bonnes grâces de la Dame car sinon, il y aurait longtemps que je vous aurais rossé !

En fin de journée, les deux jeunes filles étaient mortes de fatigue. Quand Haldir leur cria « STOP », elles s'écroulèrent au sol, haletant, transpirant comme pas possible. Pendant qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle, l'elfe s'approcha d'elles et s'agenouilla.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça la prochaine fois. Demain matin, au levé du soleil, même endroit.

Puis il partit, laissant Anhya et Lyra dans la clairière.

La vie en Lórien promettait d'être sportive.


	4. le rôdeur du Nord

**Cataclop : Traumatisée par les cours d'EPS ? ^^**_ Bah ouais... C'est traumatisant un prof qui te regarde courir non ?_

**Bon, j'espère que tu seras assidue sur cette fic, j'aime bien ton style léger et ta mise en scène des décors et des personnages. C'est très doux, avec une pointe d'humour, enfin je trouve pas les mots adéquats. **_Merci beaucoup ^^. Je fais de mon mieux !_

**Bref, j'arrive à être séduite par une histoire dont le schéma type a été décrit des dizaines de fois, uniquement grâce à ton style. Bon j'espère que tu te démarqueras aussi pour la suite des aventures, hein^^ ** _J'espère aussi ^^ Tu ne sais pas combien de temps et d'amour je donne pour cette fic._

**Au fait, est-ce volontairement que tu refuses les reviews anonymes? tu te prives sans doute de reviewers. **_Ah ? Non je les refuse pas ! Bien au contraire, je suis contente d'avoir des reviews, ça m'aide à progresser ! J'ai été changé tout ça ^^_

**Melior : "Sportive" ? Infernale, oui ! **_C'est vrai que se serait le mot le plus juste ! xD _**Haldir est horrible, je trouve. **_ Horrible, mais gentil ^^. On l'aime bien le p'tit Haldirounet xD. _**Pft, s'imaginer que le combat est une chose basique pour des filles ! **_C'est vrai que logiquement, se sont les hommes qui se battent et les femmes restent au foyer... Mais peut-être a-t-il cru que Lyra et Anhya savaient se battre. Qui sait ?xD _**D'habitude, en Terre du Milieu, on pense que les femmes restent au foyer pendant que les hommes se battent, sauf au Rohan, non ? **_C'est vrai qu'Eowyn est un cas à part et Arwen aussi ! _**J'espère qu'elles s'en sortiront, vraiment ! **Pas de doute là-dessus !!! ^^

**EloBlack : Vraiment bien. J'aime beaucoup et j'ai très envie de savoir comment elles vont s'en sortir avec l'entraînement d'Haldir. **_Contente que la fic te plaise ^^_** Legolas et Faramir vont-ils tomber sous leur charme? **_Héhé surprise !!!_** En tout cas, continue comme ça, c'est vraiment très bien. **_Merci beaucoup !!!_

Bon et bien, me revoila avec un quatrième chapitre !! Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est au seigneur Tolkien sauf Anhya et Lyra qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination et celle d'une amie (car nous sommes 2 !)

Grace au review de Cataclop, je me suis rendue compte que je refusais (sans le vouloir) les reviews anonymes. J'ai réglé le problème xD. Donc milles excuses à ceux qui ont tenté de m'en laisser. Je pense que c'est bon maintenant.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !!

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 4**

**Le rodeur du Nord**

Quatre mois passèrent depuis qu'Anhya et Lyra étaient arrivées en Terre du Milieu.

Depuis leur première journée d'entraînement, les deux jeunes filles s'endurcissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Haldir leur avait mené la vie dure mais le prix avait payé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressaient, il devenait de moins en moins pointilleux dans ce qu'il demandait.

Leur entrainement avait tout d'abord consisté à devenir un peu plus endurant. Maintenant les deux amies étaient capables de faire cent tours de clairière en même pas cinq heures. Puis elles étaient passées à la maîtrise de l'épée, étape par étape, passant de l'épée de bois à l'épée de fer et d'acier. Il leur avait fallu un mois et demi pour connaître toutes les techniques. Et enfin, le tir à l'arc qui s'était avéré être plus compliqué qu'il ne semblait paraître mais en cinq semaines, elles touchaient neuf fois sur dix leur cible. On pouvait clairement dire qu'Haldir était fier de ses nouvelles élèves.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, Anhya et Lyra se levèrent une heure avant l'aube afin de se rendre comme à leur habitude à la clairière où les attendait Haldir pour un petit footing d'une heure histoire de s'échauffer.

Quand elles descendirent les escaliers de la tour où elles habitaient désormais, elles entendirent un brouhaha venant de la place centrale. Piquées par la curiosité, elles s'approchèrent.

Au milieu de la place centrale se trouvaient cinq cavaliers ; cinq membres de l'escouade de la Lórien pour être exacte. L'un d'eux était Haldir qui donnait des ordres à ses soldats. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du petit groupe d'elfes qui entourait l'escouade.

- Haldir ! s'exclama Anhya.

Les deux amies se faufilèrent parmi les autres jusqu'à atteindre le capitaine qui les avait entendu.

- Où allez-vous ? continua la jeune fille.

- Nous partons à la recherche d'un rodeur du Nord sous les ordres de Dame Galadriel, répondit-il.

- Permettez-nous de chevaucher avec vous, demanda Lyra.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible, c'est trop dangereux pour deux demoiselles.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes prêtes à présent à affronter le danger. Vous nous avez appris à nous défendre ! s'exclama la brunette.

- C'est vrai et je suis fier de vous car peu de personnes auraient réussi à apprendre autant de choses en à peine quatre moi, mais vous ne pouvez venir. Nous reviendrons d'ici cinq jours. En attendant, reposez-vous. Au revoir.

Haldir talonna son cheval qui avança vers les portes de la Lothlórien, suivit des quatre autres elfes qui les regardaient l'air désolé. Déçues, les deux jeunes filles les regardèrent s'éloigner sans un mot. Quand les portes se refermèrent, la foule se dissipa. Seules les deux amies ne bougèrent pas.

Ce fut Lyra qui rompit le silence.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont été cherché Aragorn ?

- Je crois que oui... C'est le seul rodeur du Nord que nous connaissons et qui joue un rôle important, répondit Anhya.

- Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Galadriel, tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est le moment.

Elles prirent donc le chemin vers la demeure de la reine des Elfes d'un pas ferme et déterminé.

C'était à croire que Galadriel savait tout car elle les attendait en haut des marches menant à son « chez elle ». Elle ne dit rien lorsque les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent face à elle.

- Nous aimerions vous parler, déclara Anhya.

Suivez-moi, furent ses seuls mots. Elle emmena les deux humaines sur un gigantesque balcon circulaire. Là, elle s'arrêta et s'installa sur un banc. Elle s'attendait à ce que ses deux invitées s'asseyent à côté d'elle, mais aux lieux de cela, Lyra et Anhya s'assirent au sol les jambes croisés. Dans leurs regards, elle lisait de la détermination et elle ne tarderait pas à savoir ce qui les amenait.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle.

- Nous savons qui est le rodeur du Nord que vous avez demandé à faire venir, dit Lyra. C'est Aragorn, c'est cela ?

- Oui, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. C'est bien lui. Mais que voulez-vous ?

- Vous savez que un hobbit va hériter de l'anneau et qu'il aura la lourde tache de le détruire n'est-ce pas ? demanda Anhya.

Galadriel fut stupéfaite de ce que les jeunes filles lui demandaient. Cependant, elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer car c'était la vérité.

- Oui, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans l'eau et j'ai vu que le destin d'Aragorn était mélangé à celui du porteur de l'anneau, j'ignore de quelle manière mais l'eau me l'a dit. Où voulez-vous en venir exactement ?

- Nous souhaitons faire partie du périple et quoi qu'en dise les autres ou même ce que vous en dites vous, nous partirons avec Aragorn, déclara Anhya.

- Nous pouvons être une aide précieuse pour eux et même pour le nouveau porteur de l'anneau unique, continua Lyra.

- Je n'ai donc guère le choix, c'est cela ?

Galadriel voyait que rien ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis et pourtant, elle aurait aimé que ces jeunes filles ne soient pas lier à la monstruosité destinée de l'anneau mais elles ne faisaient pas partit de son peuple et ne pouvait guère les retenir.

- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que vous décidez, je vous laisserais partir avec Aragorn, dit-elle.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de chacune. Elles allaient enfin réaliser la plus grande partie de leur rêve ! C'était une victoire pour elle d'avoir réussi à convaincre la Dame Blanche de la Lórien. Elles se frappèrent dans la main avec un « Hourra » bien placé.

C'est donc dans l'impatience que les deux jeunes filles virent les cinq jours d'absences des cavaliers de l'escouade. Elles ne cessaient de se demander ce qu'elles feraient, ce qui se passeraient...

Le cinquième jour, le cor elfique sonna au beau milieu de l'après-midi. En l'entendant, les deux jeunes filles dévalèrent les marches de la tour pour arriver comme des bombes devant la porte de la cité. Quand elles arrivèrent, les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir et le premier cavalier à entrer fut Haldir. Les deux amies se précipitèrent sur lui, telles deux petites filles voyant leur père rentrer à la maison après une longue absence.

- Haldir ! Haldir ! s'écriaient-elles. Bienvenue en Lothlórien !

L'elfe sourit et descendit du cheval.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir également. Mes amies, laissez-moi vous présenter, Aragorn le Dúnedain.

C'est alors qu'un homme descendit de derrière le cheval d'un des elfes de l'escouade. Grand, brun, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et une barbe noir qui lui donnait un charme fou. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'Aragorn.

- Mon ami, dit Haldir à son adresse, voici Lyra et Anhya, mes deux élèves.

Aragorn s'approcha et se courba légèrement face aux deux jeunes filles qui le dévoraient littéralement des yeux.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Haldir m'a tellement parlé de vous durant notre voyage, dit-il.

Lyra tourna le regard vers le capitaine de l'escouade et sourit. Ce dernier sentit le rouge naître à la pointe de ses oreilles et tourna la tête pour faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Anhya et son amie se mirent à rire.

- Venez, nous allons vous conduire à Galadriel, dit la blondinette.

D'un même geste, les deux amies le prirent par le bras et le conduisirent à la reine des Elfes.

- Bienvenue, Aragorn le Dúnedain, dit la Dame Blanche en le voyant arriver.

Anhya et Lyra le lâchèrent et il s'approcha d'elle. Il la salua en se courbant, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda-t-il.

- En effet, j'ai une mission à vous confier, dit-elle.

Elle lança un regard aux deux jeunes filles se trouvant derrière de l'homme.

- Vous devez vous rendre à Bree le plus vite possible, si possible avant six jours. Là-bas, vous rencontrerez un hobbit porteur de l'anneau unique.

A l'entente des mots « anneau » et « unique », Aragorn regarda Galadriel surpris. Il ne put dire quoi que ce soit car elle continua.

- Vous le conduirez à Fondcombe dans la demeure d'Elrond, le plus vite possible. Est-ce dans vos cordes ?

- Bien sur. Mais... L'anneau unique... Qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit pourrait bien faire de lui ? Son pouvoir est bien trop puissant, il le conduira à la mort.

- Je le sais. Mais, je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte qu'il survive. Anhya et Lyra prendront part au voyage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront capable de se débrouiller s'il se passe quelque chose.

Même s'il trouvait tout cela quelque peu insensé, Aragorn ne put que s'incliner, acceptant ainsi la requête de Galadriel.


	5. En route vers Bree

**Cataclop : Ah un nouveau chapitre! Il faut que ça pulse! Une publication toutes les 3 heures au moins XD !! "Anhya et Lyra se levèrent une heure avant l'aube" t'es cruelle là O__o !!**_ Héhé, non je suis pas cruelle xD juste un p'tit peu xD._** J'espère qu'on est en hiver lol **_Euh... XD Pas cruelle à ce point non plus, les pauvres._** Tiens d'ailleurs question : pourquoi Anhya et Lyra? Ces noms signifient-ils quelque chose de particulier dans une des langues de tolkien ?**_ Pas du tout ! Anhya et Lyra sont des prénoms inventés (Anhya par mon cerveau et Lyra par le cerveau de mon amie) Pour les origines d'Anhya (qui est mon personnage à moi et donc, c'est celui que je connais le mieux) j'ai crée ce prénom car j'avais besoin d'un prénom fantastique et comme j'ai toujours été une mordue du Seigneur des Anneaux, je m'en suis quelque peu inspiré on va dire. Sinon, pour la petite question, Anhya en elfique se dit Lúthien et Lyra se dit Nessa. Je demanderais à mon amie pourquoi Lyra ^^_** Et re-tiens re-d'ailleurs : qui aura la préférence d'Haldir et/ou d'Aragorn? Lyra ou Anhya? **_Mmmmh... Dur à dire. Je pense qu'Haldir et Aragorn aiment autant Anhya et Lyra l'un que l'autre. Dans ce chapitre, on verra qu'Aragorn considérera les deux filles comme ses sœurs. Mais je pense que malgré tout, Aragorn aura un peu plus d'affinité avec Lyra, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de grosses différences. _**Ou sont-elles lesbiennes?(bah quoi)^^**_Euh... non désolée xDDD Quoi que je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité (qu'on soit d'accord). Si Anhya et Lyra soient si proche l'une de l'autre c'est surement parce qu'elles ont grandi ensemble(un peu comme moi et mon amie)._** Alors passons à présent aux : ** REVIEWS DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE ** Ahah la vilaine! bouh pas bien ! "quatre moi(mois)""elle aurait aimé que ces jeunes filles ne soient pas lier(liées) à la monstruosité(monstrueuse/terrifiante/etc) destinée de l'anneau mais ellesne faisaient pas partit(partie) de son peuple""je vous laisserais(laisserai) partir avec Aragorn"**_ Oh My God !!! O_____o_** Je n'ai indiqué que les fautes qui accrochaient véritablement à lalecture. C'est d'ailleurs très étrange car ton style ne pose aucun problème mais ton orthographe flanche parfois. Pense à te relire, si tu ne le fais pas c'est peut-être à cause de ça^^ **_Et pourtant je me relis au moins trois fois !!! Sans compter mes relectures pendant que j'écris le chapitre xD. Bon pour le chapitre 5, je passe tout à la LOUPE !!! *en mode Sherlock Holmes xD*_** Au prochain chapitre! **_Bisous !_

**Melior : Ouf, Lyra et Anhya ont réussi à devenir plus "guerrières".**_ Et oui ! Si elles veulent vivre leur histoire favorite, il faut bien. Car comme on dit, qui n'a rien sans rien xD._** Et je suis contente qu'elles s'entendent bien avec Haldir. **_Bah il est gentil après tout non ? Bourru mais gentil ^^._** Et elles ont enfin rencontré Aragorn. **_My dream xD Moi aussi je veux le voir !!! *o*_** Et elles vont partir avec lui pour aider les premiers membres de laCommunauté de l'Anneau… **_Héhé ça promet xD. Je plains ceux qui sont un peu coincé xD._** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur pour la suite. Peur pour elles. J'ai peur que leur rêve finisse par tourner en cauchemar… **_Beh... Je ne pense pas. En fait, j'en sais rien xD honnêtement, je ne peux pas trop te dire._

**EloBlack : AH !! C'est pas humain d'arrêter comme ça! Publie vite la suite !!**_ Sadique moua ??? Non jamais xD._

**H'L-lol'a : Oh mais c'est trop bien!! Je l'ai vois dja avec la communauté et Pipin, ça promet d'être drole! **_Oui, très drôle ^^. Pippin est mon hobbit favoris. _**J'aime trop ta fic...J'aime. **_Contente qu'elle te plaise. _**Et aragorn, miam il est trop beau!! Bon j'arrete mdr **_On est deux à le trouver trop craquant xD _**Enfin bref DEUX CENTS TOURS? **_Cent, c'est cent tours xD Tu veux les tuer ou quoi ? _** Mais... mais ... mais c'est...IMOSSIBLE! **_Je te l'accorde ! Le jour où je vois quelqu'un faire cent tours sans s'arrêter je l'épouse xDDD._** Bon on c'est tous que la course a pied c'est pas mon fort aussi XD **_C'est pas le mien non plus, je te rassure. _**Mais c'est trop cool elles vont tuer des orcs et tout et tout et se faire sauver par Legolas... **_Mouahahah Legolas à la rescousse XD._** Demoiselle en détresse! TRop bien! Hate, hate, vitee la suite! **_Le voila xDDD_

Tout appartient au Seigneur Tolkien sauf Anhya et Lyra qui sortent tout droit de nos imaginations (a moi et mon amie). Je pense que j'ai bien rectifié les fautes xD. J'ai tout relu cinq fois au moins xDD

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 5**

**En route vers Bree**

Le lendemain à l'aube, Aragorn, Lyra et Anhya saluèrent les elfes de la Lórien qui venaient spécialement pour leur dire au revoir.

Quand les deux jeunes filles furent face à Galadriel, cette dernière se mit sur le côté faisant apparaître un elfe encore inconnu aux yeux des deux amies. Celui-ci tenait deux épées rangées dans leurs fourreaux. Il s'approcha et tendit à chacune des deux humaines, une épée. Lyra et Anhya les prirent.

- Ces épées ont été forgées spécialement pour vous. Sur chacun des fourreaux sont gravés votre prénom. Puisse la lame de vos épées vous protéger de tous les dangers, dit Galadriel tandis que les deux jeunes filles admiraient les magnifiques lames elfiques.

- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez, dit Anhya.

- Nous vous devons beaucoup, continua Lyra qui attachait le fourreau autour de sa ceinture.

On pouvait entendre l'émotion dans la voix des deux amies qui étaient tristes de devoir partir aussi vite. Cependant, c'était leur choix. Mais elles savaient que leur route croiserait à nouveau celle de la Lórien.

La reine des Elfes sourit et les embrassa sur le front.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Haldir. Les deux amies ne purent cette fois retenir d'avantage leurs larmes. L'elfe fut surpris qu'elles réagissent ainsi.

- Allons, allons ! Pourquoi ces larmes ? Aurais-je entraîné deux pleurnicheuses ? demanda-t-il.

Il releva les mentons des deux jeunes filles et les observa d'un air fraternel. De l'amitié était né auprès des trois personnes. Haldir avait appris à apprécier le caractère spécial des deux amies et elles avaient appris à mieux connaître cet elfe bourru en apparence mais d'une gentillesse incroyable. Ni tenant plus, elles se jetèrent dans les bras du capitaine de l'escouade. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux encore plus surpris. Personne n'aurait jamais osé agir ainsi avec lui et pourtant ces deux jeunes filles osaient. Les larmes redoublèrent et Haldir referma ses bras autour d'elles. Lui ne pleurait pas mais leur départ le touchait beaucoup.

Aragorn, qui observait la scène avec tendresse, s'approcha de quelques pas et déclara :

- Il nous faut partir à présent. La route est longue jusqu'à Bree.

Anhya et Lyra se détachèrent à contre cœur du capitaine de l'escouade et se mirent à la hauteur du rôdeur du nord. Ce dernier leur sourit.

- Puisse la grâce des Valars vous protéger, dit Celeborn.

D'un dernier signe de la main, les trois compagnons s'en allèrent de la Lórien.

Pendant quatre jours ils marchèrent sans relâche. En route, ils apprirent à ce connaître d'avantage. Aragorn se révéla être un 'meilleur compagnon' de route que leur cher Haldir. Il était un peu plus causant et plus facile à dérider. Anhya et Lyra en apprirent un peu plus sur lui, notamment la façon dont il était devenu le célèbre rôdeur du Nord et comment on l'avait surnommé Grands-Pas. Quand venait le tour des deux jeunes filles de dévoiler leurs origines, elles dirent qu'elles venaient des Terres du Nord, bien au-delà de la Terre du Milieu et qu'elles étaient arrivées là après un malheureux naufrage. Le rôdeur s'en conforma et ne posa pas plus de questions sur leurs origines.

Les trois compagnons voyageaient surtout de jour et dormant quelques heures la nuit. Aucune pause n'était accordée, si ce n'est pour manger à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, du déjeuner et du dîner. Leur repas était surtout constitué de lapin que chassait Aragorn.

L'endurance que leur avait fait travailler Haldir porta ses fruits car Anhya et Lyra arrivaient sans peine à marcher au rythme de Grands-Pas. Parfois il leur demandait si ça allait et elles répondaient toujours de manière positive.

Au bout du cinquième jour, ils arrivèrent enfin à Bree. Ils frappèrent aux portes de la ville et le gardien demanda la nature de leur visite.

- Nous souhaitons prendre repos dans votre charmante ville, mes sœurs et moi.

Les deux jeunes filles furent honorées d'avoir été présentée comme les sœurs d'Aragorn. Il aurait tout simplement pu les présenter comme des amies mais non, c'était comme des membres de sa famille.

Aragorn leur fit un clin d'œil lorsque le gardien referma la petite ouverture pour ouvrir la porte de la ville.

La grande avenue de la ville était bondée de monde et plusieurs charrettes tirées par des chevaux croisaient leur chemin.

- Où logons-nous ? demanda à nouveau le rôdeur.

Lyra regarda l'enseigne du « Poney Fringant ». Elle fut tentée de dire « ici » mais Anhya la devança en désignant l'auberge juste en face. Le rôdeur du Nord accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge désignée.

C'était une taverne des plus banales remplis d'hommes qui buvaient leurs chopes de bières. Anhya et Lyra se sentir tout à coup mal à l'aise car tous les regards se portèrent sur elles. En effet, elles étaient les seules 'femmes' du lieu. Aragorn du sentir leur gêne car il se mit au milieu d'elles et posa ses deux mains sur une des épaules des deux jeunes filles.

L'aubergiste les vit arriver et leur demanda ce qui les amenait.

- Nous souhaiterions louer une de vos chambres pour deux nuits, dit Aragorn.

- Vous voulez dormir avec ces donzelles ? demanda l'aubergiste avec un sourire narquois.

- N'avez-vous donc jamais dormi avec vos sœurs ? répliqua Aragorn d'une voix froide.

L'aubergiste se tût et tendit une clé de fer au rôdeur en lui annonçant le prix. Grands-Pas prit la clé et sortit une bourse sous sa cape de voyage. Il lâcha les pièces d'or sur le comptoir et entraina les deux jeunes filles à l'étage. Ces dernières n'en revenaient pas. Comment est-ce que les hommes pouvaient-ils penser de cette façon ? Elles étaient heureuses qu'Aragorn soit auprès d'elles à ce moment là car elles ne s'en seraient pas sortit vivantes.

A l'heure du dîner, le Dúnedain commanda trois repas qu'on lui fit porter dans la chambre. Pendant leur repas, Anhya et Lyra expliquèrent ce qu'elles savaient sur Frodon et le danger qui le poursuivait.

- Il faudra le trouver avant les Nazgûl sinon il sera perdu. Demain, il nous faudra nous poster à chaque entrée de la ville. Chance pour nous, il y en a trois. Celui qui trouvera le hobbit devra le suivre et viendra prévenir les autres, déclara Aragorn.

- C'est un bon plan, dit Lyra. Cependant, nous savons où trouver Frodon. Nous n'aurons nul besoin de le chercher.

Aragorn fut surpris qu'elles en sachent autant. Il s'apprêta à poser la question mais il se résigna. Il venait de se souvenir qu'elles avaient été envoyé par Galadriel qui avait vu le hobbit porteur de l'Anneau, il en conclue qu'elle avait dut leur raconter comment trouver ce semi-homme.

- Alors où le trouverons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Au « Poney Fringant », c'est là qu'il doit attendre Gandalf le Gris. Il arrivera à Bree un peu après la nuit tombée. Cependant, le magicien ne sera pas là pour les accueillir, répondit Anhya.

Après cela, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'auberge d'en face quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit afin de pouvoir surveiller l'arriver du hobbit.

Le lendemain, ils eurent quartier libre pendant la journée. Ils en profitèrent pour acheter de quoi subsister pendant quelques jours afin qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim car marcher demandait beaucoup d'énergie, surtout sur les longues distances. Aragorn acheta à ses deux 'sœurs' une cape de voyage chacune afin qu'elles soient protégées en cas d'intempérie.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et une heure avant la tombée de la nuit, ils se rendirent à l'auberge du « Poney Fringant ». Ils s'installèrent dans un coin reculé de tous et commandèrent quelque chose à boire. Bien évidement, en Terre du Milieu, il n'y avait ni Coca-Cola, ni boisson moderne, alors Anhya et Lyra durent se contenter de verres d'eau ce qui faisait sérieusement rire l'aubergiste qui était un peu plus poli que celui de l'auberge dans laquelle elles avaient passé la nuit.

Pendant deux longues heures, ils attendirent en silence. Et au prix d'une immense patience, quatre semi-hommes apparurent. Anhya et Lyra se redressèrent sur leurs chaises mais Aragorn leur ordonna d'un bref signe de la main de ne pas bouger.

Les quatre hobbits festoyèrent pendant une bonne heure s'imaginant que Gandalf n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Merry revint alors à sa table et aussitôt Pippin se leva pour aller se commander une pinte. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Anhya donna à un léger coup de coude à Aragorn. En effet, Sam signala leur présence à Frodon. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux puis intercepta le patron de l'auberge qui lui expliqua qu'Aragorn était un rôdeur connu sous le nom de Grands-Pas mais en ce qui concernait les deux jeunes filles en sa compagnie, il ne put lui répondre.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand Frodon se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait Pippin. Aragorn retira sa pipe de ses lèvres et les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent à nouveau.

- Montez, dit-il.

Anhya et Lyra le regardèrent sans comprendre.  
- Montez à l'étage et entrez dans la chambre du fond. Je vous y rejoindrais avec le hobbit.

Les deux jeunes filles obéirent et se précipitèrent vers l'escalier de bois.

Quand elles furent en haut, Aragorn reporta son attention sur Frodon qui disparut aussitôt des yeux de la foule. Il se leva et s'avança de quelques pas. Une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, le semi-homme réapparut sous une table et le rôdeur se dirigea vers lui. Il l'empoigna et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Vous attirez bien trop l'attention sur vous, Monsieur Soucolline !

Il fit monter les marches au porteur de l'Anneau et une fois arrivé en haut, il le traina jusque la pièce qu'il avait indiquée aux deux jeunes filles.

Anhya et Lyra se tournèrent vers eux quand Aragorn entra dans la chambre.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Frodon en regardant simultanément les deux jeunes filles puis le rôdeur.

- De la prudence de votre part car vous ne transportez pas une babiole, dit Aragorn.

- Je ne transporte rien, se défendit le hobbit.

- C'est cela ! dit-il en éteignant les bougies. Je peux éviter d'être vu, si je le désir, mais disparaître totalement, c'est un don rare.

Il retira le capuchon de sa cape de voyage, dévoilant son visage. Frodon écarquilla les yeux.

- Anhya, Lyra, préparez une corde avec les draps, nous retournons à notre auberge, ordonna Grands-Pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Frodon qui regardait les deux amies qui déployaient les draps blancs.

- Êtes-vous effrayé ? répondit le rôdeur par une autre question.

Le semi-homme eut un moment d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas trop où il en était, ni que penser des trois personnes face à lui. Etaient-ils dangereux ? Il en doutait, cependant, quand il regardait les deux jeunes filles, il ne cessait de se dire que si elles étaient là, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'il le croyait. Mais il resta prudent.

- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

- Pas assez en tout cas, dit Aragorn au tac au tac. Je sais ce qui vous poursuit.

Il entendit alors des pas précipité dans les escaliers et sortit aussitôt son épée. La porte s'ouvrit violement laissant apparaître les trois autres hobbits.

- Laissez-le ! Ou je vous rosse, Longues-Jambes ! s'exclama Sam les points brandis.

Anhya et Lyra qui observaient la scène sourirent. Ca les amusaient toujours de voir un petit homme se dresser face un homme qui faisait le double de sa taille.

- Vous êtes un vaillant cœur, jeune hobbit, répondit-il en rengainant son épée, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps. Frodon, ils arrivent.

- Aragorn ! La corde est prête, s'exclama Anhya.

Les trois hobbits se tournèrent vers elles et ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils les remarquaient.

- Vite, nous n'avons que très peu de temps, dit Lyra.  
Elle attrapa Merry par le bras et l'entraîna vers la fenêtre. Avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva au bon soin d'Anhya qui l'aidait à descendre par la fenêtre. Vint ensuite Pippin, puis Sam. La blondinette descendit à sa suite et une fois pied à terre, elle releva la tête. Frodon descendait à son tour, précédé par Lyra. Le dernier à descendre fut Aragorn. D'un pas rapide, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'auberge d'en face.

La taverne était encore pleine à craquée et pratiquement personne ne remarqua que trois humains et quatre hobbits gravissaient les escaliers menant à l'étage. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, le rôdeur éteignit à nouveau les lumières. A présent, seul le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée éclairait la pièce.

- Il vous faut dormir à présent, dit-il à l'adresse des semi-hommes. Prenez les lits, les filles et moi nous accommoderons de ce qu'il reste.

Une heure passa. Une heure remplie d'angoisse car nul ne savait ce qui allait se passer. Si tout allait bien, les cavaliers noirs se rendraient seulement au « Poney Fringant ». Les trois humains étaient assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre par laquelle ils regardaient l'avenue plongée dans la nuit noire. Bientôt, des bruits de sabots résonnèrent sur les pavés de la rue et les jeunes filles se crispèrent. Les cavaliers noirs apparurent et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'auberge du « Poney Fringant ». Ils étaient encore plus effrayant que dans la télévision.

L'un à la suite de l'autre, tels des fantômes, ils entrèrent dans l'auberge.

Bientôt, leurs cris stridents se firent entendre, faisant sursauter les hobbits qui dormaient. Frodon s'approcha légèrement de la fenêtre.

- Que sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.  
- Autrefois des hommes, répondit Aragorn, de grands rois. Puis Sauron, l'imposteur, leur a offert neuf anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par leur avidité, ils acceptèrent sans poser de question et sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les ténèbres.

Les cavaliers noirs sortirent de l'auberge toujours en criant et remontèrent sur leurs chevaux pour quitter Bree.

- Désormais ce sont les esclaves de la volonté de Sauron, continua-t-il. Ce sont les Nazgûls, les spectres de l'Anneau. Ni vivants, ni morts. A chaque instant ils sentent la présence de l'Anneau. Ils sont attirés par le pouvoir de l'unique. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser.

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent horrifiés par cette révélation. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance au bac de Château-Bouc.

- Dormez à présent, dit Lyra. Car la route sera longue et vous avez besoin de repos.

- Vous en avez aussi besoin, dit Aragorn à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles.

Anhya bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais secoua négativement la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, dit-elle. Nous sommes beaucoup plus résistantes que vous ne le pensez.

- Je vois cela. Dormons tous, le danger est parti et il ne revient jamais deux fois au même endroit, déclara Aragorn qui eut le dernier mot.


	6. Drame à l'ancienne tour de garde

**Julia 23 : je suis presser de lire la suite ta fic est super je l'adore. **_Et bien merci à toi ^^ J'espère que le chapitre 6 te plaira._

**Melior : Les sœurs d'Aragorn ? **_Et oui, bon prétexte n'est-ce pas ? _**Très touchant, en effet ! Pft, le gérant de l'autre auberge est ignoble ! **_Oui . On voit bien où vont ses pensées à celui là. _**Espèce de sale petit pervers mielleux, va ! **_Je n'aurais, moi-même, pas dit mieux. Heureusement qu'il y a Aragorn parce que sinon... _**Les Hobbits aiment bien les filles, c'est bon signe. **_Oui ^^. En même temps, les hobbits aiment tout le monde alors. _**Bon, et à quand la suite ? **_La voila !!_

**H'L-lol'a : Coucou!! Ahh moi aussi je veux avoir une chambre avec Aragorn =D **_Moi aussi, moi aussi !! xD _**...les chanceuses! XD **_Comme quoi, la prochaine étoile filante qui passe, c'est pour moi !! xD Je ferais moi aussi le vœu voir si ça marche xD (on a bien le droit d'essayer non ?) _**J'ai hate qu'elles voient Legolas (L) =p **_Moi aussi xDD _**Vite la suitee **_Ca vient, ça vient xD _**(dsl je vais chier avec les "vite la suite", mais je ne peux pas patienter!! XD En plus je fais un peu donneuse de leçon, ça fait un mois que j'ai plus posté sur la mienne mdr!) **_Mais non tu ne fais pas « chier » au contraire, ça me motive pour continuer._

**Bisou**

**lol_ah!**

**Eloblack : Enfin !! J'aime bien ce chapitre !! La chance : se faire passer pour les soeurs du beau Aragorn!! C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être considéré comme tel. **_Hélas non, snif... Moi aussi je veux être la sœur d'Aragorn xD_** En tout cas, j'attends avec impatiente Legolas et Faramir!! **_Pour Legolas, un peu de patience. Pour Faramir, beaucoup de patience xDDD._

Me revoila avec le chapitre 6 ! xD Ah je suis fière de moi ! J'ai même commencé le chapitre 7 héhé. Il est pour bientôt. Normalement, d'ici deux ou trois jours, je ne sais pas. Je vais me dépêcher !

Donc comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est au Seigneur Tolkien mis à part Anhya et Lyra. Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, ça commence à venir (« Enfin ! » me direz-vous, mais comme toute histoire, il faut être patient pour qu'une histoire ce mette en place (Ne me demandez pas d'où je tiens ça, j'en sais rien moi-même .).

Bon, et bien sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à très bientôt avec le chapitre 7 !!

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 6**

**Drame à l'ancienne tour de garde d'Amon Sûl**

- Réveillez-vous, dit Aragorn en réveillant tout le monde.

La chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité quand ils ouvrirent les yeux.

Les hobbits furent vite debout contrairement aux deux jeunes filles. Non pas qu'elles étaient paresseuses, loin de là, mais elles avaient veillé tard dans la nuit et n'avaient donc pas eu leur quota de sommeil.

- Allez mesdemoiselles, nous devons partir, continua le rôdeur.

Lyra se redressa et s'étira. A côté d'elle, sur le ventre, Anhya dormait encore. La brunette se frotta les yeux et bailla aussi fort que pouvait s'ouvrir sa mâchoire.

- Il est encore tôt... dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Peut-être, mais c'est la meilleure heure pour partir discrètement. Réveillez votre amie et préparez-vous, nous partons dès que je reviens, dit Aragorn.

Lyra tourna la tête vers son amie qui avait mis son oreiller sur sa tête.

- Allée la blonde, t'as entendu Aragorn, faut se lever, dit-elle en mettant un léger coup sur l'épaule d'Anhya.

- Mmmhhh... J'ai entendu... Merci..., répondit-elle la voix rauque de sommeil. Et puis, je ne suis pas blonde... Enfin pas dans le contexte...

- T'es blonde quand même, répliqua Lyra.

Anhya se redressa et reprit ses esprits. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie qui s'était levée.

- Veeeeeeeengeaaaaaaance de la BLONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur la brunette.

Lyra se retourna mais trop tard, son amie la heurta en plein fouet et elles tombèrent au sol dans un magnifique roulé-boulé. Anhya était à califourchon sur son amie et lui chatouillait vivement les côtes. La brunette se tordait de tous les côtés riant aux éclats.

- A... Arrête... Pitié... Merry, Pippin, à moiiiiiiiiii !!!! dit-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Les deux hobbits interpellés se jetèrent sur l'assaillante et la tournée de chatouille commença. Frodon et Sam, qui étaient sûrement les plus responsables, se contentèrent de regarder en souriant.

Quand Aragorn revint, tous ceux qui avaient participé à la partie de chatouille étaient assis sur le lit et se remettaient doucement de leur folie passagère.

- Quoi ? Pas encore prêt ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Euh... Disons que... Nous sommes prêt, dit Anhya en riant.

Le rôdeur leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules. Ces filles étaient un vrai mystère pour lui.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide, ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Des discussions joyeuses régnaient parmi les quatre hobbits et les deux jeunes filles qui avaient la parole facile. Le seul qui ne parlait pas était Aragorn qui avançait au moins à cinq mètres devant tout le groupe.

- Dites donc, il n'est pas très causant votre copain, dit Sam à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles.

- C'est vrai. Il est un peu réservé mais il est gentil, répondit Lyra.

- Où nous conduisez-vous ? demanda Frodon.

- Dans la forêt, répondit Aragorn sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Comment être sur que ce Grands-Pas est bien un ami de Gandalf ? demanda Merry.

Le porteur de l'Anneau qui marchait devant lui, lui répondit :

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut lui faire confiance.

- Mais où c'est qu'il nous conduit ? demanda Sam.

- A Fondcombe, maître Gamegie, dans la demeure d'Elrond.

Sam écarquilla les yeux et regarda les deux jeunes filles qui marchaient derrière lui.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? On va voir des elfes ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux amies lui sourirent. On voyait bien qu'il souhaitait voir les elfes au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et bien, il n'allait pas être déçu.

Une heure passa à nouveau. Sam ne cessait de parler des elfes et de ce qu'il savait sur eux.

A présent les Hommes marchaient devant avec Aragorn tandis que les hobbits s'arrêtèrent. Le rôdeur se retourna vers eux et constata qu'ils commençaient à défaire leur équipement de cuisine.

- Messieurs ?

Anhya et Lyra s'arrêtèrent et les semi-hommes le regardèrent.

- Nous ne ferons pas d'arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit, dit Grands-Pas.

Les hobbits se regardèrent entre eux. Pippin qui bien sur était celui qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche risqua une question :

- Mais, et notre petit déjeuner ?

- Vous l'avez déjà pris, répondit Aragorn surpris.

- Oui, le premier c'est vrai. Mais qu'en est-il du second petit déjeuner ?

Anhya et Lyra se mirent à rire doucement. Aragorn les regarda du coin de l'œil puis se retourna pour continuer à marcher sans prendre la peine de répondre à Pippin.

- Il n'a pas l'air au courant pour le second petit déjeuner, Pippin, dit Merry.

Frodon et Sam rangèrent à contre cœur ce qu'ils avaient sorti tandis que Pippin s'élança derrière son cousin.

- Et la collation de onze heures ? Le déjeuner ? Le goûter ? Le dîner ? Le souper ? Il est au courant pour ça, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Mieux vaut les oublier, répondit Merry.

Les deux jeunes filles qui avaient tout entendu arrachèrent chacune deux pommes rouge d'un pommier et les donnèrent aux quatre hobbits.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais si vous avez vraiment faim, ça vous tiendra l'estomac, dit Lyra en donnant une pomme à Pippin.

La journée défila à une allure régulière. Comme l'avait prédit Aragorn, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant le coucher du soleil. Ils venaient d'atteindre une ruine faite de pierre noire.

- C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sûl. Nous y passerons la nuit, déclara le rôdeur.

Un soupire de joie naquit chez les hobbits non mécontents de s'arrêter. Anhya et Lyra ne disaient rien et suivaient sans chigner. Elles encourageaient mêmes les semi-hommes quand ils étaient à bout. Cependant, elles étaient contentes de faire une halte.

C'était à croire que voir son point d'arriver donnait des ailes car tout le monde gravit jusqu'au sommet de la ruine avec une facilité déconcertante. Une fois en haut, tous s'écroulèrent au sol ne sentant plus ses jambes, sauf Aragorn qui regardait l'horizon.

- J'en peux pluuuuuuuus ! gémit Anhya en étalant ses pauvres jambes.

- A qui le dites-vous, dit Sam en retirant son sac.

Lyra colla sa tête contre le mur de pierre puis déclara :

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant marché de toute ma vie depuis qu'on est ici.

Son amie acquiesça.

Le rôdeur s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur un rocher.

- Si vous voulez dîner, faites-le maintenant car si nous allumons un feu en pleine nuit, nous serons facilement repérable. Lyra, Anhya, vous viendrez avec moi faire un tour de garde.

Les deux amies hochèrent la tête à contre cœur car il faudrait se lever à nouveau.

Pour ce qui était du dîner, il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois pour que les hobbits sortent leurs affaires de cuisine. Ils préparèrent le repas avec beaucoup d'entrain et lorsqu'il fut prêt, tous mangèrent en silence bien trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand la nuit tomba, Aragorn s'agenouilla face aux quatre hobbits et enleva l'un de ces baluchons. Quand il l'ouvrit, les semi-hommes découvrirent quatre épées. Le rôdeur en donna une à chacun.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous. Gardez les à porté. Nous allons surveiller les alentours. Restez ici.

Les trois humains s'éloignèrent laissant les quatre hobbits seuls.

La nuit tomba alors rapidement et chaque pas les menait de plus en plus loin d'Amon Sûl. Anhya et Lyra emboîtaient le pas à Aragorn.

- Je continue à croire que nous n'aurions pas du les laisser seuls, dit Lyra en regardant à nouveau derrière elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour eux, répondit Grands-Pas.

- Je ne serais pas aussi sur de vous à votre place, répliqua Anhya.

Le rôdeur se retourna vers elles de façon si brutale qu'elles eurent tout juste le temps de s'arrêter pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

- Que voulez-vous qui leur arrive ? Ils ont mangé. Ils doivent sûrement être entrain de dormir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Il y a des Nazgûls à nos trousses, ne l'oubliez pas ! répondit Lyra sous le même ton qu'il venait d'employer.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer quand tout à coup, les cris stridents des cavaliers noirs se firent entendre. Anhya et Lyra se retournèrent aussitôt et tous ensemble ils s'élancèrent vers Amon Sûl. Les hautes herbes leur prenaient les pieds, les racines qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué au début les firent trébucher, mais rien ne pouvait les faire ralentir. La vie des quatre hobbits dépendait de leur course.

Quand la tour de garde fut en vue, ils redoublèrent de vitesse. Au pied des ruines se trouvaient cinq chevaux noirs. Aragorn leva les yeux et la silhouette des cavaliers noirs se dessinait là où se trouvaient les semi-hommes.

Sans s'arrêtez de courir, le rôdeur fit flamber une torche. Avec un peu de chance, les Nazgûls seraient trop occupés avec les hobbits qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas l'arriver des trois autres compagnons.

Quand ils atteignirent le sommet, Aragorn se jeta sur celui qui pointait un point invisible. Frodon avait mis l'Anneau une fois de plus. Lyra et Anhya se jetèrent sur deux autres cavaliers et engagèrent un combat serré. Aussitôt, un hurlement de douleur se dit entendre. Le porteur de l'Anneau avait été poignardé. Le rôdeur brûlait les Nazgûls car il savait très bien qu'il était impossible de les battre. Une fois tous les cavaliers partirent, Sam cria après Aragorn.

Lyra et Anhya se trouvaient déjà auprès de Frodon. Aragorn s'accroupit à son tour.

- Grands-Pas, aidez moi, implora Sam.

Le rôdeur prit l'épée du cavalier noir laissée près du souffrant.

- Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul.

Aussitôt, la dite lame devint de la cendre et Aragorn lâcha la poignée.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Anhya dont la voix était paniquée.

- C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur, répondit-il. Il lui faut la médecine elfique.

Il prit Frodon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la fissure permettant de descendre des ruines. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et le suivirent, bientôt imitées par les hobbits.

Dans la forêt, on entendait encore les hurlements perçants des Nazgûls. Les sept compagnons courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient à travers le bois.

- Nous sommes à six jours de Fondcombe, dit Sam. Il n'y arrivera pas !

- Ne perdez pas espoir, Sam, dit Lyra. Frodon est beaucoup plus résistant qu'on ne le pense.

Ils coururent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Le porteur de l'Anneau faisait à présent des bruits bizarres, presque semblable à ceux que poussaient les cavaliers noirs. Aragorn le posa au sol et Sam se précipita sur lui.

- Monsieur Frodon ? Il est tout froid.

- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? demanda Pippin en larmes.

Le rôdeur se tourna vers eux.

- Il passe dans le monde des ombres et il sera bientôt un spectre comme eux, répondit-il.

Anhya regarda Frodon dont les yeux d'un bleu habituellement intenses, viraient au blanc.

- Il faut faire vite, dit-elle.

Le cris des Nazgûls se firent à nouveau entendre et Frodon faisait son étrange bruit de plus en plus fort, comme s'il leur répondait.

- Ils approchent, dit Merry l'air grave.

- Sam, dit alors Aragorn.

Le hobbit se leva et s'approcha.

- Connaissez-vous l'athelas ? C'est une plante.

- L'athelas ? s'étonna le semi-homme.

- La feuille des bois.

- Oui, c'est de la mauvaise herbe.

- Elle peut ralentir le poison, allez en chercher.

Le rôdeur donna la torche à Sam qui l'élança aussitôt à la recherche de la plante.

- Vous deux, continua Aragorn à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles, restez ici avec les autres.

Elles hochèrent la tête et avec les deux cousins, ils s'occupèrent du mieux qu'il pouvait de Frodon. Son état empirait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Rapidement, Aragorn fut de retour mais il n'était pas seul. En effet, Arwen les avait retrouvé. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du porteur de l'Anneau.

- Frodon ? Il disparaît, dit-elle tandis que le rôdeur appliquait la plante sur la blessure du semi-homme. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il faut le mener à mon père.

Grands-Pas prit Frodon dans ses bras et le mena au cheval d'Arwen.

- Cela fait deux jours que je vous cherche, dit-elle.

- Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? demanda Sam.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre car tous s'approchèrent de la monture de l'elfe.

- Il y a cinq spectres à vos trousses, déclara Arwen. Où sont les quatre autres, ça je l'ignore.

Aragorn assit Frodon sur la scelle du cheval et empoigna les rênes. C'est alors que débuta une conversation en elfique. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils se disaient mais ayant vu les films une bonne centaine de fois, Anhya et Lyra savait de quoi il s'en retournait : Arwen essayait de convaincre Grands-Pas de la laisser partir avec Frodon.

- Non je ne les crains pas, conclue-t-elle.  
Aragorn céda et elle monta en scelle aussitôt.

-Arwen ? Avec grand train, ne vous retournez pas.

Aussitôt l'elfe partit au galop.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'emporta Sam. Les spectres sont toujours là !

Lyra lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- C'est la meilleure solution, dit-elle.


	7. La deuxième citée des Elfes

**EloBlack : Chapitre génial, comme toujours ! **_Merci, c'est gentil !_** J'attends avec impatience la suite. **_La voila !! Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais je vais m'expliquer xDDD_** J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Boromir quand il saura que les deux filles  
feront partit de la communauté! **_Crois moi, tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage ^^_**  
Gros bisous !! **_Bisous à toi aussi !_**  
Un dernier mot pour la fin : Love Eomer for ever ! **_Ah ? Non moi ce serait plutôt Love Legolas for ever xD. Mais chacun ses choix ^^_

**H'L-lol'a : Rêve! Elle est pour moi la prochaine étoile filante XD **_Hey, tu m'emmènes avec toi xD. Moi aussi je veux y aller !! _**même avec leur cent tour de terrain (de clairière pardon =p ) elle ne tienne pas la journée?? **_Bah disons que courir et marcher ce n'est pas la même chose, en plus une clairière, ce n'est pas de la monter, c'est toujours plat, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^. _** J'essais même pas d'imaginer dans quel état je serrais moi XD **_J'imagine même pas le mien, à mon avis, il serait pire lol. _**Bon ben sinon j'aime bien ce chapitre, peut-être un peu vite sur certain passage... **_C'est vrai que je suis d'accord avec toi, certain passage vont vite, mais bon, l'essentiel doit aussi ne pas trop se faire attendre ^^ _** mais j'aime bientôt le chapitre 7 !! Houra XD Bon je vais te mettre un petit vite la suite pour de booster **_Oh oui !!! . Mais le voila !!! _** XDbisoulol_ah!**

**Melior : Je pensais que les filles seraient plus alertes et empêcheraient les spectres de frapper Frodon. **_C'est ce qu'on pensait faire au début, éviter que Frodon soit blessé, mais si il n'avait pas été blessé, il n'y aurait pas eu Arwen et on ne voyait pas l'intérêt des spectres dans l'histoire car malgré tout, ils poursuivent Frodon pendant tout le film pratiquement donc, il fallait bien qu'il lui arrive quelque chose._** Enfin… Il est vrai que sinon, le cours de l'histoire changerait trop et tout deviendrait plus imprévisible, mais… C'est tellement triste pour Frodon ! **_Et oui, pauvre Frodon, il en voit de dur c'est temps-ci..._** En tous cas, j'ai adoré la séance de chatouillis. **_Moi aussi, on s'est bien amusé à l'écrire ^^._

**Leviathan08 : Coucou Alors je suis une toute nouvelle lectrice de ta fic, et je voulais te dire bravo, je trouve cette fic très réussi!! **_Merci à toi, contente que ma fic plaise à beaucoup de gens ^^. _**J'adore également Lyra et Ahnya qui sont très marrante et j'ai hâte devoir la suite de leurs aventures en Terre du Milieu!! **_Ah ah ! Bah tu ne vas pas être déçue du voyage, parce que l'action arrive !! Tadam !! ._** Par contre j'ai une question à te poser, est-ce que Legolas et Faramir vont tomber sous leur charme?? **_Ah... Qui t'as dit ça ?? C'est si évident que ça ? xD Je peux rien te dire mais je suppose que tu connais déjà la réponse lol._** Sinon j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre. Bisous.**

**CMGC : J'avais encore jamais lu de fic sur le seigneur des anneaux mais franchement je la trouve sympa... **_Il faut bien une première fois à tout comme on dit ^^. Contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^^._** vivement la suite.**

**Aeris de Lothlorien : Et bien, Sam va voir des elfes, et plus qu'il ne le croit, **_Oh oui, il va en voir plein ! Son rêve se réalise ._** en tout cas j'adore cette fic , j'attends les chapitres suivants avec impatience. **_Le voila !_

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre 7. La dernière fois que j'ai posté le chapitre 6, je suis ensuite partie en vacances et donc comme je viens de rentrer, et bien, me revoila avec la suite . Soyez pas trop sévère avec moi, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !!! Je suis rentrée il y a deux jours et donc, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre là rien que pour vous ^^.

Sinon, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartiens, tout est au Seigneur Tokien ; sauf Anhya et Lyra qui sont de mon cerveau et celui de mon amie avec qui j'écris la fic !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 7**

**La deuxième citée des Elfes**

Quand Arwen disparut, ils se remirent en route. Aragorn leur fit presser le pas. Comme l'avait dit Sam quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient à six jours de Fondcombe et s'ils voulaient arriver rapidement il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Malgré la confiance aveugle qu'il accordait à Arwen, le rôdeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Comment être sur que cette elfe y arrivera ? demanda Merry. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les cavaliers noirs ont aussi des chevaux.

- Les montures elfiques sont beaucoup plus rapides, répondit Lyra. Et puis, il est trop tard pour reculer, il faut lui faire confiance.

- Arwen est une excellente cavalier, elle y arrivera, renchérit Aragorn.

Derrière tout le groupe, Pippin avançait avec grande peine. Non pas qu'il n'y arrivait pas, mais un voile lui cachait les yeux, l'empêchant de marcher au même rythme que les autres. En effet, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Anhya, qui avançait à quelques mètres devant lui, entendit ses sanglots. Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta et attendit le hobbit.

- Pourquoi ces larmes ? demanda-t-elle.

Pippin, tout honteux, s'essuya les yeux et renifla.

- Des larmes ? Oh mais je ne pleure pas ! déclara-t-il. Un hobbit ne pleure jamais. C'est juste un petit moucheron qui m'est rentré dans l'œil.

- Allons, allons, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

Les larmes du semi-homme redoublèrent. La jeune fille lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Ca vous fera du bien, continua-t-elle.

- On... On l'a abandonné, dit-il en sanglotant. Nous n'avons pas su le protéger. Quand Sam a hurlé « arrière démons », il s'est retrouvé propulser. Merry et moi nous sommes postés devant Frodon mais nous nous sommes écartés aussitôt à l'approche des spectres. C'est à cause de nous que Frodon est blessé et maintenant... il... il... va mourir par notre faute...

Anhya eut alors un pincement au cœur. Le voir pleuré ainsi lui faisait mal. Elle croisa le regard de Lyra qui avait entendu la conversation et lui adressa un faible sourire que son amie répondit.

- Ce que vous dites est complètement faux, Pippin, dit alors la blondinette. Vous êtes aussi courageux que n'importe qui. Et puis, qui vous dit que Frodon ne s'en sortira pas ?

- Personne...

- Alors séchez moi ces larmes de crocodiles et gardez la tête haute Peregrin Touque. Rien n'est encore perdu !

Pippin hocha la tête et inspira un bon coup. La jeune fille lui sourit et ils accélérèrent la cadence pour rattraper le reste du groupe

Six jours durant, le petit groupe marcha sans relâche à travers prairies et forêts. Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus durant la journée, même pas pour manger. Ils voulaient arriver à tout prix à Fondcombe. Chaque jour, l'angoisse grandissait, tous se demandaient comment allait Frodon. Tous, sauf Anhya et Lyra qui savaient pertinemment qu'Arwen réussirait. Seulement voila, elles avaient un doute : et si leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu chamboulait tous ? Elles s'efforçaient de ne pas y penser mais quand le doute s'installait, il était dur de le faire disparaitre.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la rivière délimitant le territoire elfique. Dans l'eau, un morceau de tissu noir flottait. Aragorn le ramassa et l'examina.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Sam.

Le rôdeur se tourna vers le groupe. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Cela signifie qu'Arwen a réussi. !

Des sourires de joie naquirent sur le visage de chacun, Merry et Pippin se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Sam laissa échapper des larmes de joie : Frodon allait être sauvé.

- Arwen a réussi à les tuer alors ? demanda Pippin.

- Non Pippin, on ne peut tuer les cavaliers noirs, lui répondit Lyra. Mais elle a surement du les terrasser et nous ne les auront plus dans les pattes pendant un petit bout de temps.

- Vite, dépêchons-nous, déclara Aragorn. Nous ne sommes qu'à une demi-journée de Fondcombe. Avec un peu de chance, nous y serons avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il traversa la rivière en courant suivit des autres. L'espoir était revenu mais rien n'était joué. Il fallait maintenant espérer qu'Arwen soit arrivé auprès de son père à temps.

Ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe en milieu d'après midi. Tous étaient ébahis par l'architecture elfique. Les deux jeunes filles, qui avaient connu celle de la Lórien, trouvèrent que cette architecture était encore plus belle en plein air.

Aragorn servit de guide jusqu'au seigneur Elrond qui se trouvait dans sa tour.

Quand il les aperçut, le seigneur elfe s'approcha d'eux. Il avait un visage sévère mais il inspirait le respect à celui qui croisait sa route. C'était un être juste qui faisait ce qu'il croyait bon pour son peuple.

- Bienvenu à Fondcombe, dit-il.

Elrond les regarda un a un d'un air solennel. Il s'attarda sur les deux jeunes filles qui le fixaient tout en chuchotant à l'oreille l'une de l'autre.

- Elrond, c'est Elrond ! souffla Anhya.

- J'n'y crois pas mes yeux, lui répondit son amie.

Le seigneur Elfe fut tiré de sa contemplation lorsque Merry prit la parole.

- Seigneur Elrond ? demanda Merry. Comment va Frodon ? Est-il sain et sauf ?

L'interpellé regarda le hobbit.

- Il est guérit, répondit-il. Arwen est arrivé juste à temps.

Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre. Aragorn porta une main à son cœur et s'inclina légèrement face au guérisseur du porteur de l'Anneau.

- Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? demanda Pippin.

- Pas pour le moment, il est plongé dans un long repos. On ignore quand il se réveillera.

Sam s'avança de deux ou trois pas et leva la tête devant le seigneur Elrond.

- Je vous en pris, votre seigneurie, permettez moi de veiller à son chevet, demanda-t-il.

L'elfe regarda le reste du groupe comme s'il cherchait conseil auprès d'eux mais il rebaissa aussitôt la tête vers le hobbit.

- Vous, et uniquement vous, pourrez veiller sur le porteur de l'Anneau. Mais pour l'instant, il vous faut vous occuper de vous. Frodon pourra attendre une heure ou deux.

Deux femmes elfes apparurent. L'une d'entre elles se dirigea vers les hommes et l'autre vint vers les deux jeunes filles.

- Suivez-moi, déclara cette dernière.

Les deux amies suivirent la femme elfe qui les mena dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler une salle de bain et les laissa à l'intérieur.

Une heure et demie plus tard, dans une salle à manger commune, Aragorn conversait joyeusement avec les trois hobbits. Leurs estomacs criaient famine mais ils attendaient deux membres de leur groupe de la gente féminine.

- Mais que font-elles ? demanda Pippin.

- Que voulez-vous ? Même si elles sont jeunes, se sont des femmes avant tout, répondit Aragorn.

Cependant, comme il suffisait parfois de parler du loup pour en voir la queue, les deux jeunes filles apparurent plus jolies que jamais. Elles portaient de magnifiques robes elfiques : Lyra abordait une robe bleu électrique avec de la soie blanche aux manches ; Anhya portait une robe jaune pastel, similaire à celle de son amie.

Les hommes les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Même Aragorn, pour qui le cœur bâtait et bâtera à jamais pour Arwen, ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il savait reconnaître quand une fille était belle et quand elle ne l'était pas. C'est fou comme une jolie robe pouvait changer une femme.

- Anhya ! Lyra ! déclara Merry en souriant. Vous... Vous êtes très jolie dans ces robes...

Les deux complimentées rougirent.

- Cela signifie que nous ne sommes pas jolies les autres jours ? demanda Lyra.

Tous se mirent à rire et Merry se mit à rougir.

- Non, non... Enfin, si... Enfin... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Bien sur que vous êtes jolies dans vos tenues de voyages.

Aragorn lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

- Mon cher ami, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux leçons. Mes amis, mangeons, nous l'avons bien mérité.

- Oh oui ! Passons à table ! s'exclama Pippin.

- N'y a-t-il donc rien d'autre que la boustifaille et la fête qui compte à vos yeux ? demanda Anhya en riant.

- Si ! La boisson !

Pendant trois jours, Sam resta auprès de Frodon qui n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance. Merry et Pippin bavassaient avec des elfes qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Et enfin, Aragorn prenait du repos.

Concernant nos deux amies, c'était une autre paire de manche. C'était deux excitées de la vie qui visitaient main dans la main la charmante citée de Fondcombe. Elles eurent même le privilège de rencontrer Arwen avec qui elles bavassèrent une journée durant. La princesse elfe s'avéra être une femme intelligente et aussi fort agréable. Ensembles, elles passèrent de bons moments à rire.

Le troisième jour, par un heureux hasard, elles découvrirent une sorte de centre historique. En effet, sur les murs étaient peints l'histoire d'Isildur, quand il reçut l'anneau. En son centre, une statue portait un plateau sur lequel avait été posé Narzil, la lame brisée.

- Tu te rends compte que cette épée a déterminé la destinée de la Terre du Milieu, dit Lyra.

- Oui, et nous avons l'occasion de la voir en vrai, continua Anhya.

Elles la contemplèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que des voix s'élèvent. Ces voix venaient de l'extérieur.

Les deux amies sortirent du temple afin de savoir ce qui pouvait bien troubler la sérénité de la citée elfique.

- Un aigle ! Regardez ! s'exclama un elfe.

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent le nez au ciel. En effet, un aigle géant survolait la citée et se posa près de la tour du seigneur Elrond. Anhya et Lyra se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et s'élancèrent vers la piste d'atterrissage du rapace.

Gandalf venait d'arriver : cela signifiait que Frodon n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elles accoururent aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient et quand elles arrivèrent à destination, l'aigle s'envola pour disparaitre au loin. Le seigneur Elrond se trouvait déjà en compagnie de Gandalf. Il regarda arriver les deux amies et lorsqu'elles furent près d'eux, il déclara :

- Voici Anhya et Lyra. C'est deux jeunes filles ont contribué à la protection des hobbits.

Le magicien s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

- Je vous remercie, mesdemoiselles, du fond du cœur. Vous ne savez pas combien la survie de Frodon est essentielle, dit-il.

- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, dit Anhya. Nous l'avons fait avec... Je ne vais pas dire joie, car ce n'est pas le mot approprié mais cela ne nous a aucunement dérangés.

Elrond s'approcha des trois personnes.

- Je dois m'entretenir avec Gandalf maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Le magicien s'en alla avec le seigneur de Fondcombe laissant les deux amies ébahies par la rencontre qu'elles venaient de faire.


	8. La Communauté de l'Anneau

**Aeris de Lothlorien : J'aime bien ce chapitre mais il est un peu trop court a mon gout.**_ C'est vrai, je te l'accorde, mais comme je l'ai précisé, je l'ai fait rapidement et puis, je ne voyais pas trop quoi dire d'autre là-dessus. Je me suis un peu trituré le cerveau pour voir si je pouvais rajouter quelque chose, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit alors… M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^_

**Vendéta : trop cool vivement le prochain chapitre! **_Le voici, le voila _**Le conseil vite^-^**

**Melior : Eh bien, elles en font des rencontres ! D'abord Elrond, puis Gandalf…**_ Oui pour le coup, deux personnages importants, même si on ne voit pas beaucoup Elrond il joue sa petite part du marché ^^ _** J'adore le passage où Merry se montre un peu maladroit avec les filles.**_ Héhé, j'aime bien Merry et Pippin alors. Et puis, je les vois un peu gaffeur sur les bords alors… ^^_** Et la boisson… **_ Ah oui ! La boisson c'est très important chez les hobbits c'est comme la bière chez les Nains, c'est pareil. _**Ah, les hobbits… (soupir résigné mais souriant)**_ Tiens, ça me fait penser que Gandalf dit la même chose dans le troisième film lol_

**EloBlack : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. **_ Merci. _**C'est vraiment bien pour quelque chose écrit en deux jours.**_ Merci ^^ c'est gentil de ta part._** En tout cas j'attends la suite et espère que ça ne tardera pas trop.**_ J'ai fait au plus vite ! C'est que j'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour faire un bon chapitre à vous offrir._

**Tsukiyo2894 : Chapitre 1 : Le coup de l'étoile filante... SI SEULEMENT SA MARCHAIT T_T *snif snif***_ Oh oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Si seulement ça marchait… Y'aurais longtemps que j'y serais allé !_** J'ai jamais regardé entièrement le derier film,**_ O_O Sacrilège ! Moi je l'ai regardé au cinéma et j'ai pas décrocher du début à la fin tellement j'étais à fond dedans. J'y ai même emmené ma mamie qui a beaucoup aimer et pourtant les grands-parents si c'est pas les feux de l'amour, c'est pourri (XD)_** ça fait longtemps et je me souviens pas de tout,**_ bah, faut regarder à nouveau xD_** sauf dans le premier et la mort de Boromir,**_ Oh… Boromiiiiiiir !!!! *se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes*_** je me cachais toujours dans le passage des Mines de la Moria parce que je crevais de trouille,**_ Ah ? Bah pas moi . J'étais à fond dedans ! _** Aussi devant les Nazgûls,**_ Ouais, non là pour le coup, la première fois que je l'ai vu c'était avec les parents et au moment des Nazgul j'ai regardé mais pas moyen de les voir une fois toute seule. _** Oh mon dieu, c'est lourd de souvenirs tout ça ù_ù **_ Oh oui, pleins de souvenirs. Je confirme. Moi ça va je regarde régulièrement parce que voila, j'écris la fic mais avant ça, ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne les avais pas vu. _**Ca va être une des rares fics du seigneur des anneaux que je vais lire et je la trouve déjà super bien =) **_ Ah ! Ca c'est gentil ça ^^ quelle privilège ! _**Tsuki' P.S: Ca marche en variante cinq filles + vœu d'aller dans le monde de ffVII ton truc?**_ Euh… Bah faut tester… xD Je peux pas te dire_

**Chapitre 2 : Je pense que le monde de SDA est a peu près aussi compliqué que celui deffVII a ceci près qu'il est plus vaste et plus avancé concernant les dates ,aussi il est plus dur a comprendre avec les Âges... **_C'est vrai que le Seigneurs des Anneaux ne se résume pas seulement à La Communauté de l'Anneaux, les Deux tours, et le retour du Roi. No, ces trois films ou même les livres, ils ne concernent que le troisième Age. Avant il y a toute la série Premier Age et Deuxième Age et puis il y a aussi Quatrième Age avec le fils d'Aragorn. Donc c'est assez étendu dans le monde. On peut dire que Tolkien a eu beaucoup d'imagination pour faire l'histoire complète d'un monde imaginaire._**Moi j'y pige rien ^_^**_ bah faut pas dire ça, moi aussi j'étais un peu perdu mais après avoir consulté le site officiel de Tolkien qui s'appelle Tolkiendil, tu comprends mieux. Bon, il faut avoir du temps à revendre pour regarder tout. Moi perso j'avais un week-end à tuer alors…_** J'ai hâte de lire la suite, je vais me mettre a ce genre de fic et, qui sait, en écrire une =)**_ Ah bah dans ce cas là, tu me préviens ! Je viendrais lire._

**Chapitre 3 : Haha ^^' Sadique =D **_Tu trouves ? lol _**N'empêche que pour savoirs se battre faut s'entraîner u_u (et c'est moi quidit ça --')**_ T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis comme toi : pour savoir se battre faut s'entraîner mais en même temps, ça me soulerait de devoir le faire xDDD_

**Deux connes de plus dans la Communauté de l'Anneau u_u =) **_Bon alors là, on va pas être d'accord. Je sais que t'as pas dit ça méchamment, et je le prends bien, mais conne c'est peut être à trop grand mot non ? Mongole, je veux bien parce qu'Anhya et Lyra sont un peu hyperactives dans leur genre et toujours prêtes à faire le pitre mais de là à être connes… non pas vraiment. M'enfin, je le prends bien, je me fache pas loin de là. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi et ne prendra peut-être pas bien la remarque. Mais sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça fait deux clowns de plus dans l'équipe en plus de Merry et Pippin. _** Je lirais la suite dans quelques heures, je vais passer la tondeuse =)**_ Bah… Bon courage ._

**Chapitre 5 : Oh! Les Nazgûls!**_ Et oui, les Nazguls._** Mondieumondieumondieu! **_Tu peux aller te cacher, je ne t'en voudrais pas xDDD _**Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas maté le film mais ils sont toujours aussi flippants! **_Ca c'est sur, ils ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois que tu as regardé le film ._

**Chapitre 6 : Ah, la tour de garde, trop de souvenirs, franchement, c'est super de revoir tout ça sous un autre angle ^^**_ Oui. Moi parfois je me sens un peu perdue xD J'arrive plus à distingué le film officiel et ma fiction. Y'a des passages que j'ai écrit que je m'attends à voir dans le film alors qu'ils n'y sont pas . m'enfin, ça donne un autre gout au Seigneur des Anneaux ^^_

**Elodie : slt, je viens de lire ta fic en entier et je me demande si tu compte la reprendre pour la continuer?**_ Euh… C'est peut-être moi mais… Est-ce que tu as cru que je l'avais abandonné ? Non parce que c'est pas du tout le cas . j'essaye de poster le plus régulièrement possible même si parfois c'est dur. M'enfin, t'inquiète pas, la fiction est loin d'être terminée_** Je suis impatiente de lire la suite bisous**

Bonjour Bonjour à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices ! Bon, j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite pour poster le chapitre huit. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai que le soir pour écrire car la journée je travaille ! Et oui, petit job d'été d'un moi… Bah oui quand on veut se payer un PC portable et que papa et maman n'ont pas forcément les moyens parce qu'on vient de remeubler notre salon, faut bien se débrouiller tout seul ^^. Donc voici le chapitre 8 celui tant attendu avec la réaction de Boromir concernant l'arriver des deux jeunes filles dans la Communauté (j'espère satisfaire ta curiosité EloBlack xD).

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, tout est au Seigneur Tolkien sauf Lyra et Anhya qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination !

Bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 8**

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

Trois jours après l'arrivée de Gandalf, Frodon se réveilla enfin. Ce fut également à ce moment là que le seigneur Elrond décida de réunir des représentants des trois peuples principaux habitants la Terre du Milieu afin de décider qui portera l'Anneau à la montagne du Destin. Il envoya un messager à Minas Tirith, au royaume Sylvestre et aux mines de la Montagne Solitaire.

Pendant une semaine, on attendit l'arrivée des représentants de chaque race. Anhya et Lyra était plus qu'impatientes de les voir. Chaque jour, elles veillaient la porte d'entrée de la cité de Fondcombe.

Leur attente fut récompensée par l'arriver des Hommes avec en tête de groupe Boromir du Gondor. Les deux amies qui étaient au premier plan lorsqu'il arriva, furent légèrement dévisagées par le fils de l'intendant.

Le jour suivant, dans la matinée, arrivèrent les elfes du royaume Sylvestre avec au premier plan, le prince Legolas. Tout comme la veille, les deux amies étaient là. Mais se fut différent : elles ne furent pas dévisagées par Legolas. Bien au contraire, il les salua d'un bref signe de la tête. L'après-midi même, les nains arrivèrent. Tous sans exception dévisagèrent les elfes car comme chacun le sait, l'entente entre les deux peuples n'était pas toujours des plus chaleureuses. Mais pour la sauvegarde de ce monde, ils seront obligés de s'allier.

Le lendemain même, tous furent conviés à une réunion de la plus haute importance, organisée par Elrond lui-même.

Anhya et Lyra s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, à la gauche d'Aragorn.

Le seigneur Elrond se leva et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée.

- Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon, dit le seigneur de Fondcombe en désignant le socle de pierre situé au milieu de tous.

Le hobbit se leva et s'en approcha d'un pas incertain. Lentement, il déposa l'Anneau au centre du socle à la vue de tous et retourna s'assoir.

- Oh... Alors c'est vrai, lâcha Boromir dans un murmure audible par tous.

Aragorn le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Anhya et Lyra firent de même sauf qu'elles ne se contentèrent pas de le regarder en coin ; elles tournèrent complètement la tête vers lui.

Un lourd silence pesant se fit. Une tension étrange régna en chacun. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le maudit bijou comme s'il les hypnotisait.

- Cet anneau est un don, continua le fils du Gondor. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor.

Il se leva et s'approcha.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité.

Aragorn se crispa sur sa chaise. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses articulations blanchirent. Lyra, assise à côté de lui, posa une main sur son avant-bras, l'obligeant à se calmer.

- Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui, renchérit Boromir.

- On ne peut le contrôler, lâcha enfin Aragorn qui n'en tenait plus. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir se tourna vers lui le regard plein de défit.

- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connait à ses choses là ? répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur, intervint alors Legolas en se levant. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Le fils de l'intendant fut surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se tourna vers Aragorn.

- Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur.

- L'héritier du trône du Gondor, renchérit le prince du royaume Sylvestre.

Aragorn ordonna à Legolas de s'assoir en elfique. Boromir se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Il regarda le rôdeur d'un regard qui se voulait haineux puis se rassit à sa place.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Lyra prenne la parole.

- Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons utiliser l'Anneau même pour faire le bien. Il a été crée pour semer le chaos. Il ne fera jamais rien d'autre.

- Ils ont raison, dit Gandalf assit à côté de Frodon. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

Elrond se leva alors.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

Tous regardèrent de nouveau l'Anneau. Boromir s'apprêta à redire quelque chose mais il fut coupé en plein élan.

- On ne vous a donc jamais appris à vous taire, s'emporta Anhya qui n'en tenait plus. Ce qu'on vous demande est-il si compliqué pour que vous ne compreniez pas ? On ne vous demande pas d'utiliser cet Anneau mais de le conduire en Mordor ! Si vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à dire et que vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour détruire cet anneau de malheur, asseyez-vous et laissez le seigneur Elrond s'exprimer au lieu d'intervenir à tout bout de champ.

Tous regardèrent Anhya avec des yeux ronds. La jeune fille n'en eut strictement rien à faire qu'on la regarde ou pas. Inconsciemment ses yeux rivèrent vers Legolas qui la fixait la bouche légèrement ouverte mais bien vite elle reporta son regard sur Boromir.

- Comment osez-vous vous adressez à moi ainsi ?! s'exclama-t-il visiblement énervé d'avoir été remis à sa place par une fille de surcroit.

- Oh mais CLOSE THERE !! cria-t-elle en Anglais.

Le fils ne put répondre quoi ce soit car il ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il se renfrogna encore plus et Anhya se rassit convenablement sur son fauteuil. Lyra et Aragorn ne quittèrent pas la jeune fille des yeux. Cette dernière sentit leur regard et chuchota :

- Quoi ? Vous aussi vous pensiez comme moi non ?

Les deux autres sourirent et se remirent droit afin de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? demanda Gimli.

Il se leva de sa chaise et empoigna sa hache. Elrond sursauta sur son fauteuil mais ne dit rien. Gimli brandit son arme au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'Anneau. Une puissante force brisa la lame de la hache créant une sorte de bourrasque avec le contre coup. Le nain fut projeter en arrière et atterrit sur le dos.

Au moment de l'impacte, Frodon sursauta et porta une main à son front comme si c'était lui qui venait d'être frappé. Gandalf le remarqua et posa une main sur son épaule.

Gimli se releva avec l'aide de ses compères.

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Glóin, par aucun moyen en notre possession, dit Elrond. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparut autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

Le silence régna à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Boromir n'intervienne encore une fois, ce qui eu don de faire lever les yeux au ciel, Lyra.

- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor.

Décidemment, même l'intervention d'Anhya n'avait pas aboutit à le faire taire jusqu'au bout. Même Gandalf qui était réputé pour être calme commença à en avoir assez des interventions de Boromir. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques, continua-t-il. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif, c'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres, et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

S'en fut trop pour Legolas qui se redressa d'un bond.

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit.

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? s'exclama Gimli.

- Et si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? s'emporta Boromir.

- J'aime mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau aux mains d'un elfe ! s'exclama de nouveau Gimli en se levant.

C'est alors que la chamaillerie commença. Tous montèrent d'un ton. Legolas dut empêcher ses « hommes » de se ruer sur les Hommes et les Nains.

- Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un elfe ! renchérit Gimli.

Aragorn se rassit sur sa chaise et regarda les deux jeunes filles. C'étaient elles les plus jeunes et c'étaient elles qui se comportaient en adultes. En voyant les autres agirent, on avait l'impression de voir une bande d'enfants se chamaillant pour un jouet.

La voix de Gandalf retentit. En effet, ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers Boromir qui continuait de clamer haut et fort qu'il fallait lui confier l'Anneau pour détruire le Mordor.

- Vous ne comprenez dont rien ? Pendant que nous nous querellons, le pouvoir de Sauron grandit ! Nul n'y échappera ! Vos maisons seront décimées !

Leur dispute devenait pitoyable. Cependant, Anhya et Lyra étaient concentrées sur autre chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre. Frodon se sentait mal, c'était comme s'il essayait de repousser quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Sa main était posée sur son front et fuyait la vue de l'Anneau qui l'appelait.

Enfin son regard se posa pleinement sur lui puis releva la tête. Il se leva et avança de deux pas.

- Je vais le faire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Personne ne lui fit attention tant tous étaient plongés dans leur dispute.

- Vous n'en avez que faire de mon peuple ! s'exclama Boromir à Gandalf qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser l'Anneau comme bon leur semblait.

Elrond était assis, tête baissée et attendait que cela se calme, tout comme Aragorn et les deux jeunes filles.

- Je vais le faire ! répéta Frodon encore plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, Gandalf l'entendit et son regard changea aussitôt. Un voile de tristesse naquit dans ses yeux bleus. Ce qu'il redoutait venait de se produire.

Le silence se fit parmi la foule qui se tourna aussitôt vers le semi-homme. Le hobbit se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise avec tous ses retards tournés vers lui.

- Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que... je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

Gandalf s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Aragorn se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla devant le hobbit.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre.

- Et mon arc est vôtre, dit ensuite Legolas en se postant auprès du magicien Gris.

- Et ma hache ! s'exclama Gimli.

Il se posta devant le prince du royaume Sylvestre en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Après tout, si un elfe pouvait le faire, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'un nain ne puisse pas.

Anhya et Lyra se levèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent de Frodon sous le regard ébahit de tous.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit alors le seigneur Elrond, cette quête n'est pas faite pour vous. Restez ici, vous serez en sécurité.

- C'est vrai, répondit Lyra, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Cependant, nous n'avons pas fait ce chemin, ni subi durant quatre mois l'entraînement d'Haldir pour rien. Ne comptez pas trop sur nous pour rester sagement à Fondcombe. Frodon, nous nous joignons à vous.

- Nous ne serons peut-être pas d'un aussi grand secours que les autres mais notre volonté de vous protéger en est aussi grande. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accompagner, dit Anhya.

Le semi-homme les écouta sans rien dire. Dans leurs prunelles il pouvait lire de la détermination.

- Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à vous. Je serais ravi que nous fassions route ensemble.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles.

Boromir s'approcha alors d'un pas lent.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

- Hey ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et tous se retournèrent. Sam apparut aussitôt et se faufila parmi les membres qui accompagnaient Frodon pour aller le rejoindre.

- M. Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Non en effet, il est impossible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non, dit Elrond d'un air amusé.

C'est alors que deux têtes apparurent derrière deux piliers qui se trouvaient juste derrière le seigneur de Fondcombe.

- Nous venons aussi ! s'exclama Merry.

Le seigneur Elrond se retourna surprise de découvrir que les deux autres hobbits écoutaient également en cachette. Il les regarda passer devant lui avec des yeux ronds.

- Il faudrait nous renvoyez chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, continua Merry en se postant à gauche de Frodon.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de... mission... quête... chose, dit Pippin.

- Non, là ça te met hors course Pippin, lui dit son cousin.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire. Même le seigneur Elrond ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Il les regarda ensuite un à un.

- Onze compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau, déclara-t-il.

Tous prirent un air solennel, fiers de ce qu'ils allaient accomplir.

- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Pippin d'un air innocent.

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à la naïveté du hobbit, sauf son cousin qui se demandait s'il avait vraiment tout saisit à ce qu'il se passait.


	9. Et l'aventure commence!

**Tsukiyo2894 : xD J'ai toujours adoré cette séquence là moi =)**_ Moi de même. Le conseil d'Elrond a toujours été une de mes scènes favorites._** Et j'ai enfin compris la situation de Boromir face à Aragorn,**_ Wahou xD _** moi il y a longtemps c'était deux beaux mecs et basta =)**_ Pareil… Quoi que, une petite préférence pour Aragorn contrairement à Boromir. Mais bon… Ainsi est Boromir et on ne le changera pas comme ça ^^_

**Melior : Mesdemoiselles, je vous félicite, vous vous êtes comportées comme des grandes pendant ce conseil. Bravo ! **_Oh merciiiii ^^ Des grandes filles sérieuses. Comme quoi, Anhya et Lyra n'ont pas qu'un petit pois en guise de cerveau mais aussi de la jugeote ^^_** Onze compagnons… **_Ouiiiii C'est mieux qu'elles voyagent avec tout le monde, c'est plus marrant._** Bon, le changement est moins flagrant que je le craignais, ça passe bien dans cette fic, je suis rassurée.** _Oui, mais tout va bien ^^_** Encore bravo, ce chapitre est un sans faute, et le respect des répliques du film est correct à 100%, je suis très contente d'avoir lu ça ! :)**_ Merci, merci ^^ Faut dire que j'ai écrit le chapitre en même temps que le film. Je comptes même pas le nombre de Pause que j'ai du faire pendant le conseil d'Elrond pour prendre toutes les répliques, mot pour mot ^^._

**Ellana : Nous avons grand hâte de lire la suite.**_ Bah, la voici, la voila ! _** Les deux jeunes filles sont très attachantes nous contons sur vous pour continuer. Superbe. **_Et bien, merci ^^ On fait notre maximum pour faire une bonne fic, mais je dis pas, parfois il y a des hauts et des bas ^^._

**EloBlack : Mort de rie comment il se fait rembarrer le Boromir.**_ Oui ^^ J'espère que ce passage correspondait plus ou moins à tes attentes car dès le chapitre 6 tu te demandais déjà comment allait réagir Boromir et tu l'as eu sous tes yeux ^^. _** Sinon le chapitre est génial comme toujours **_merci ^^_** et j'attends avec impatience la suite.**_ J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu ^^_** J'imagine bien les deux filles en faire voire de toutes les couleurs à Boromir.**_ Oh pauvre Boromir… Tout de même…_** Lol, Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 9 !**

**Dede.A : ahah j'adore! J'aime le concept, mais: Critique constructive: quand tu fais tes chapitres et que tu utilises la géographie, utilise une carte de la Terre du Milieu. Par exemple dans un de tes premiers chapitres, Anhya et Lyra partent avec Aragorn de la Lorien vers Bree... en 6 jours... à pied??!C'est impossible, tout simplement parce que pour se rendre à Bree à partir de la Lorien, il faudrait passer par les montagnes (Moria) ou les contourner(= passer par Fangorn, contourner Isengard (Sarouman!), Trouée du Rohan (Orc)et revenir vers le Nord par les plaines du Rohan)= ce qui prendrait plus que 6jours. Alors, le fait que tu ne prends pas compte de la géographie ne donne pas de crédibilité et donne un manque de réalisme à ta fanfic. C'est le seul point négatif que j'ai à dire, sauf peut-être les fautes d'orthographe. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis partante pour corriger tes textes :). Je ne disais pas cela pour te faire chier ou pour te dénigrer, c'est seulement pour t'aider. Lâche pas la patate et à la prochaine, j'ai hâte de lire le reste.**_ Bon, alors, tout d'abord, je suis contente que le concept te plaise. Quand aux critiques, je les accepte sans problèmes ^^ je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais, car après tout, si je suis ici, c'est justement pour savoir ce que les gens en pensent et puissent m'aider car sinon, je n'écrirais pas. Je vais donc, comme à chacun de mes reviewers, prendre le temps de répondre. Pour la géographie de la Terre du Milieu, oui j'utilise une carte que j'ai imprimée et qui se balade dans mon cahier où j'écris les chapitres. Et je l'ai même en poster alors . (oui fanatique comme pas deux .) mais je l'ai imprimé pour ne pas avoir à me lever à chaque fois de mon lit… Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. Donc, oui, je t'accorde que six jours pour faire le trajet Lorien – Bree est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais avec mon amie, on ne savait pas vraiment quoi mettre comme duré. J'ai analysé la carte dans tous les sens, mais bon… On est tombée d'accord sur six jours. Donc on a mis six jours. Mais c'est le seul point pour lequel j'ai un peu négligé la carte de la Terre du Milieu. Alors pour les fautes d'orthographe, franchement, ces parasites là, je vais péter un plomb un de ces jours, parce qu'on est quand même trois à relire comme des fous (moi, mon amie avec qui je fais la fic et ma grand-mère qui m'encourage à écrire xD) Donc, franchement, j'ai déjà pris des mesures radicales pour ça car on me l'avait déjà signalé auparavant. Pour ce chapitre là, on a lu et relue et je m'excuse sincèrement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je prends bien toute sorte de remarque (enfin, y'a des limites quand même. Le jour où y'en a un qui me dira que c'est de la merde, je l'enverrais bouler xD) Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit ^^_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors me revoila !!! J'ai mis moins de temps à poster la suite, vous avez remarqué ??? XD Oui je suis fière de moi. Bon, alors le début peut vous paraître un peu tiré par les cheveux mais on a vraiment galéré pour le début : c'était moue avant qu'on ne le change. C'était le départ de Fondcombe et basta. Donc, on a rajouté un petit truc qui ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde mais bon… Fallait bien mettre quelque chose .

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi tout est au Seigneur Tolkien, mis à part Anhya et Lyra qui sont des personnages tout droit sortis de nos imaginations. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 9**

**Et l'aventure commence !**

Il fut décidé que la Communauté de l'Anneau partirait le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du soleil. Tous sans exception se couchèrent tôt afin d'être disponible quand il leur faudra se lever.

Le lendemain, quand tout le monde fut prêt à partir, le seigneur Elrond les bénit un à un, même Gimli qui ne cessait de bougonner que cette bénédiction était ridicule se laissa faire.

Ils prirent route vers le Sud en silence. Gandalf ouvrait la marche tandis qu'Aragorn la fermait. Ils avançaient d'un pas régulier qui leur permettait d'avancer à une allure convenable. C'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi que poursuivit par des Nazgûls.

Les paysages défilaient passant de plaines à collines escarpées. Pendant le trajet, pratiquement personne parlait ce qui désespérait plus que tout Anhya et Lyra car, elle qui étaient de vraies pipelettes, il leur était difficile de rester comme ça sans ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va à des funérailles, dit Lyra à l'oreille de son amie.

- A des funérailles ? Et encore, t'es gentilles, même à des funérailles c'est moins silencieux, lui répondit Anhya.

- Ils tirent tous une de ces tronches.

- J'avoue. Faudrait un miracle pour les faire rire.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Lyra.

- Laquelle ? lui demanda son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras niveau 2 ?

La jeune blondinette regarda sa meilleure amie avec un immense sourire. Elle voyait bien où celle-ci voulait en venir. Elle lui prit le bras et ensemble, elles se mirent à chanter une célèbre chanson du Donjon de Naheulbeuk, leur émission écoute préférée.

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 2, j'achèterais un duvet_

_Pour dormir dans les donjons sans jamais m'enrhumer._

_C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a des gobelins à saigner._

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 3, j'achèterais un carquois_

_J'y mettrais des flèches magiques du genre qui t'arrache un bras._

_C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a des squelettes à poutrer._

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 4, j'achèterais un cheval_

_Je sais pas vraiment monter, tant pis ça m'est égal._

_C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a des orques à décimer._

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 5, j'achèterais des parchemins_

_Pour lancer des sortilèges même si j'suis pas magicien.  
C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a des momies à cramer._

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 6, j'achèterais une armure_

_C'est moins facile de courir mais on évite les fractures.  
C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a des trolls à bousiller._

Quand j'aurais mon niveau 7, j'achèterais un anneau

_Qui donne +2 en charisme et la puissance d'un taureau._

_C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a des minotaures à tuer._

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 8, j'achèterais une baliste_

_Pour assiéger les donjons des nécromencultistes.  
C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a des liches à éventrer._

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 9, j'achèterais une vorpale_

_Pour arracher au dragon ses parties génitales._

_C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Et on y va y'a un dragon pour tester._

_Quand j'aurais mon niveau 10, j'achèterais des pansements_

_Pour corriger les erreurs du niveau précédent.  
C'est surtout ça la vie d'aventurier,_

_Je rentre chez moi ma carrière est terminée._

Elles terminèrent la chanson dans un grand éclat de rire. Les autres compagnons eut aussi rire, surtout Merry et Pippin qui trouvaient que cette chanson était excellente.

Gimli s'approcha d'elles en riant lui aussi.

- Mais d'où tenez-vous cette chanson ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh vous savez, quand on écoute les histoires des voyageurs, on peut facilement en tirer quelque chose, répondit Lyra.

- Ils ont vraiment vécu ça ? demanda Sam.

- Non pas du tout, la chanson a simplement été inspirée, répondit Anhya.

- Et bien, si vous en avez d'autre, nous serions ravis de les entendre, dit Pippin.

- Pas de souci là-dessus, comptez sur nous, continua la blonde.

Après l'épisode de la chansonnette, l'humeur était déjà plus joyeuse. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient avec un peu tout le monde, posaient des questions et en apprenaient un peu plus sur leurs compagnons. Sauf Boromir se taisait. Parfois lui et Anhya se lançaient des regards mauvais. Apparemment il n'avait pas digéré qu'elle lui parle comme elle l'avait fait à Fondcombe. Mais bon, il l'avait tout de même un peu cherché.

Un soir, ce fut leur tour à tous les deux d'aller chasser pour nourrir les membres de la Communauté. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans rien dire. Boromir répugnait à l'idée de marcher auprès de cette jeune fille qu'il trouvait arrogante. Anhya, elle, ne disait rien. Elle aimait beaucoup le personnage de Boromir mais parfois elle le trouvait énervant. Enfin, on ne le changerait plus à son âge.

- Vous êtes fière de vous ? lâcha-t-il.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence et avait décidé de le rompre, même s'ils se disputaient, il préférait cela.

La jeune fille fut surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Fière ? Mais de quoi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? finit-elle par dire.

- Ne jouez pas les innocentes avec moi. Vous savez très bien de quoi je vous parle.

- Mais je ne joue à rien et puis je me demande quelle mouche vous a piqué pour que vous m'agressiez de la sorte, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je vous parle de ce qu'il s'est passé à Fondcombe !

- Oh mais vous en êtes encore à ça ?! Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Vous n'acceptez pas qu'une fille vous ait remonté les bretelles ? Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'ai été que le porte-parole des autres car je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela !

- Vous vous croyez intelligente c'est ça ? Vous vouliez qu'on vous remarque ? C'était très réussi.

- Oh ! On peut parler de vous aussi ! Vous croyez que c'était intelligent de dire à Aragorn que le Gondor n'avait pas besoin de roi ? Vous savez pertinemment que Minas Tirith est en crise et que s'il n'y a pas bientôt un roi sur le trône, la citée blanche faillira.

- Et voila, on bifurque sur le rôdeur pour esquiver la conversation, dit-il.

- Vous appelez ça une conversation ? Pas moi. Et puis, le rôdeur, comme vous dites, a surement plus d'honneur que vous et votre famille réunie !

Boromir s'apprêta à répliquer mais Anhya se tourna vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit :

- Et le sujet est clos ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille partit devant et continua à fureter les alentours suivit de l'homme plus en colère que jamais.

Ils revinrent une heure plus tard au campement avec quatre lièvres. En les voyant arriver, Merry et Pippin soupirèrent de joie.

- Vous en avez mit du temps, dit Gimli qui fumait sa pipe.

Anhya déposa les dépouilles des deux lièvres qu'elle portait et s'assit près de Lyra.

- Désolés, certain ont préféré se chamailler plutôt que de chasser, dit-elle en regardant Boromir du coin de l'œil.

Aragorn soupira. Décidemment c'est deux là ne faisaient que se disputer pour n'importe quoi. Même lui qui n'appréciait pas plus que ça Boromir n'irait pas jusqu'à hausser le ton. Il prit à ses pieds des morceaux de branches qu'il avait taillées pour faire cuire à la broche les animaux chassés. Il les empala et les mit à cuire au dessus du feu.

Le silence régnait entre tous pendant que le feu crépitait et léchait la peau des lièvres. Frodon était assis à l'écart seul. Son regard était plongé dans le vide. A le voir on aurait pu croire à une poupée sans vie. Gandalf le regardait d'un air désolé, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. La seule chose dont il était apte à faire était de l'aider de mieux qu'il pouvait à ne pas basculer la tête la première dans les ténèbres car sinon, le hobbit serait perdu et deviendrait comme ce Gollum qu'il a tenté d'attraper mais en vint.

Quand les lièvres furent prêts, on les désossa et on répartit leur viande équitablement.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Lyra en murmurant.

- Cet idiot a remis sur le tapis ce qui s'est passé à Fondcombe, répondit son amie.

- Et toi et ta diplomatie vous n'avez pas pu vous tenir la main, dit la brunette un sourire en coin.

- Il m'a cherché.

Lyra se mit à rire discrètement. Anhya la dévisagea en plissant les yeux et prit un air faussement indigné.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, répondit simplement son amie.

Anhya ouvrit la bouche. Elle croyait avoir compris une allusion que venait de faire Lyra mais cette dernière répliqua aussitôt :

- Oh ça va, je ne parle pas forcément de ça. Il y a aussi l'amitié tu sais.

- Boromir et moi ? Amis ? Ca ne va pas être possible, répondit la blondinette.

Durant près de vingt jours après la dispute nocturne, ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre les Monts Brumeux.

- Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours, déclara Gandalf. Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor.

Ils marchèrent encore jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner avant de s'accorder une longue pause bien méritée.

Frodon et Sam regardaient Boromir, Merry et Pippin qui s'entraînaient à l'épée. Aragorn observait le jeu de jambes des deux hobbits leur intimant de bouger un peu plus leur pied. Gandalf fumait sa pipe pendant que Gimli faisait un petit tour parmi les rochers. Anhya et Lyra s'entraînaient à l'arc avec Legolas.

- Lyra, durcissez votre bras, ainsi votre flèche n'ira pas vers le bas. Anhya, quant à vous, écartez les jambes et mettez vous de profil.

- Comme ça ? demanda Lyra qui faisait ce qu'on lui demandait.

- C'est cela, maintenant...

Legolas ne put continuer sa phrase car il remarqua une chose étrange dans le ciel. Il s'éloigna des deux jeunes filles à grands pas et se percha sur un rocher. Les deux amies débandèrent la corde et s'approchèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam qui avait vu l'elfe.

Tous regardèrent dans la même direction que le prince du royaume Sylvestre.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage, lui répondit Gimli.

Boromir se releva et regarda à son tour.

- Qui avance vite, déclara-t-il. Et contre le vent.

Enfin Legolas put voir ce qui s'approchait grâce à sa vue perçante.

- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun !

- Cachez-vous ! ordonna Aragorn.

Aussitôt tout le monde remballa les affaires qui trainaient et se cachèrent. Boromir embarqua avec lui Anhya sous un buisson tandis que Lyra se faufila sous le même rocher que Gimli.

Quelques secondes après les Crébains les survolèrent en passant rapidement. Tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau retinrent leur respiration. Quand les volatiles repartirent, ils sortirent de leur cachette improvisée. Tandis qu'Anhya se relevait, Boromir lui tendit une main et l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Merci, dit-elle alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

L'homme se tourna vers elle surpris.

- Et désolée pour les autres jours, continua-t-elle.

Boromir revint sur ses pas et dit à son tour :

- Je vous dois aussi des excuses et je vous pris de les accepter.

L'homme lui tendit la main à nouveau et Anhya la lui serra. Ils signèrent ainsi comme un traité de paix et repartirent sur de meilleures bases. Finalement, Lyra avait raison, qui aimait bien, châtiait bien.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui s'était rassemblé.

- Des espions de Saroumane, dit Gandalf. Le passage vers le Sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.

Ils se tournèrent vers le Col en question et tous restèrent sans voix, sauf Lyra qui réussit à dire :

- C'est un blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crains que non, répondit Legolas.

Aussitôt ils se mirent à gravir les montagnes escarpées. En milieu d'après-midi, ils atteignirent les sommets enneigés. Même si le ciel était bleu, la température était glaciale et la neige leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Personne ne disait rien, gardant ses forces pour progresser.

Les hobbits avaient de plus en plus de mal à marcher car même si leurs pieds étaient aussi résistants que n'importe quel matériaux, il arrivait toujours un moment où les limites étaient franchis.

Le premier à s'écrouler fut Frodon qui fut rattrapé par Aragorn. Dans sa chute il fit tomber l'Anneau qui était accroché autour de son cou. Ce fut Boromir qui le ramassa. Le pouvoir de ce maudit bijou l'attirait encore. C'était comme si l'Anneau savait que si cet homme l'avait en sa possession, il le conduirait au Gondor et par conséquent, ça le rapprocherait du Mordor, là où son maître résidait. Boromir le fixait.

- Boromir, dit Aragorn.

- C'est une étrange fatalité que nous éprouvions tant de peurs et de doutes pour une si petite chose, dit le fils du Gondor. Une si petite chose...

- Boromir ! dit encore une fois le rôdeur mais d'un ton plus sec que la première fois.

Cette fois-ci, Boromir réagit et fut comme sortit de sa torpeur. Il regarda alors Frodon et Grands-Pas qui le fixaient.

- Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon, continua Aragorn.

Boromir s'approcha d'un pas hésitant puis tendit la chaîne où pendait l'Anneau au hobbit.

- A vos ordres.

A peine le bijou au niveau des yeux, Frodon arracha la chaîne des mains de l'homme comme s'il avait peur qu'il le lui vole.

- Je n'en ai cure, dit Boromir.

Il rit et frotta les cheveux du semi-homme pour enfin se retourner et continuer à avancer.

Plus ils montaient, plus le vent soufflait. Dans les plus hauts sommets ce fut la tempête de neige. Aragorn et Boromir portaient dans leurs bras les hobbits qui ne pouvaient plus avancer.

Anhya et Lyra marchaient côte à côte tête baissées et emmitouflées dans leurs capes de voyage. Elles remerciaient intérieurement Aragorn de leur avoir acheté ces capes à Bree car elles se révélèrent fortes utiles.

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, dit Legolas en inspectant le Col.

- C'est Saroumane ! cria Gandalf.

C'est alors que des rochers tombèrent du sommet de la montagne qu'ils tentaient de traverser. Tous se collèrent à ses parois afin d'éviter de ce prendre un rocher.

- Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche ! s'exclama Aragorn. Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour !

- Non ! cria le magicien.

Aussitôt il s'approcha du ravin et vociféra des paroles dans un langage inconnu. La foudre frappa alors la roche et provoqua l'avalanche de neige. Saroumane avait réussi.

Ils furent engloutit par la neige glacée. Quand ça se calma, ils sortirent de là-dessous.

- Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit Legolas.

- Oui, répondirent les hommes en cœur.

- Non ! répondit Anhya d'une voix paniquée.

Ils la regardèrent surpris et l'elfe s'approcha d'elle croyant qu'elle était blessée.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

La jeune fille regardait de tous les côtés. Pas de Lyra.

- Où est Lyra ?

En effet, il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux puis Anhya posa ses yeux sur le ravin.

- Non, dit-elle quand une idée monstrueuse lui vint en tête.

Elle s'approcha du précipice aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. En regardant en bas, il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit, le brouillard était trop épais. On avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de fond.

- LYRAAAAAAAA !!!! hurla-t-elle.

De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. L'idée d'avoir perdue sa meilleure amie lui était insupportable. Legolas s'approcha d'elle le cœur serré et lui posa une main sur l'épaule tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux dans la neige. Tous baissèrent la tête, la croyant perdue mais...

- Je suis là, répondit une voix.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers une Lyra qui venait de refaire surface. Ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de morceaux de neige. Anhya se releva et se précipita sur son amie. Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Oh seigneur, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- On peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, dit Gimli.

- Désolée, dit Lyra. Un rocher a coincé ma cape et je en pouvais pas me relever.

- Il faut quitter la montagne, dit Boromir à Gandalf. Prenons par la trouée du Rohan. Faisons un détour par la citée.

- La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isenguard, lui répondit Aragorn.

- On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne alors passons par-dessous, dit Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria.

Gandalf paraissait septique à l'idée de passer par les mines. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et pourtant :

- Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décidé, répondit-il. Frodon ?

Frodon releva la tête. Il regarda ses amis qui étaient aussi frigorifiés que lui. Il regarda à nouveau le magicien puis dit :

- Nous passerons par les mines.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit Gandalf.


	10. Les Mines de la Moria

**Tsukiyo2894 : Nyu, pas les mines T_T **_Et si les mines mouahahahahah !! _** Le Balrog et le truc des gobelins avec le vieux livre pendant l'attaque, le peu de mes souvenirs se concentrent là xD **_Bah c'est déjà pas mal (lol) puisque c'est ce qu'il se passe principalement dans les mines._** J'veux pas xD **_Bah si, on ne coupe pas au passage des Mines de la Moria ! _** Mdr la phrase du donjon de Naheulbeuk xD Dans une fic ils ont repris des passages de l'elfe... **_Oh sacrilège ! Moi c'est parce que j'aime la chanson que je l'ai mise mais je ne vois pas du tout comment on peut introduire les répliques du Nain et de l'Elfe dans une aussi belle histoire que celle du Seigneur des Anneaux !_** Ouin xD T'aimes pas Boromir ? Missante! **_Mais si j'aime Boromir !!!! O_o C'est juste que le caractère impulsif d'Anhya ne lui plait pas mais on va devenir ami !!_

**EloBlack : Je trouve ça bien qu'Anhya et Bormir ce soit réconciliés. **_Oui moi aussi ! Je voyais mal Anhya détester Boromir toute sa vie. Non, même s'il est un peu casse pied pendant le conseil d'Elrond, on l'aime bien le Boromir._** Enfin, ton chapitre est super, **_merci !!!_** comme toujours, le film est bien respecté et tes deux héroïnes sont très attachante. Voili voila, en tout cas continue bien et à bientôt pour la suite. **_Merci à toi !!!_

**Cléo : Chapitre 1 ~ Je viens de lire ce premier chapitre et il me tarde de lire les autres! Pourquoi dois je aller au travail? *pleure* Merci! vivement ce soir! Elle est terrible cette fanfic! **_Bah merci à toi ^^_

**Chapitre 9 ~ J'ai dévoré les neufs chapitres! **_Félicitation ^^_** Il me tarde le prochain qui va surement être terrible comme les derniers! Je trouve que Legolas n'est pas super présent ( pas encore?). **_Ca va venir !!! Tu verras. Legy va rentrer en action _** Comme je suisfolle de lui, je savoure chaque ligne ou je vois son nom! **_T'es pas la seule lol !_** Merci pour cette fic, elle est géniale!:D**

**Lollie Lovegood : J'ai adoré lire les 9 chapitres publiés de ta fiction ! J'espère que tu mettras rapidement une suite. **_J'essaye de faire aussi vite que je peux, mais en ce moment avec les cours, c'est difficile. Surtout qu'à la fin de l'année j'ai le BAC donc, je dois être trois fois plus présente dans mes devoirs que je ne l'ai été autrefois._** En tout cas je l'attends avec impatience =) Décidément j'aime tes deux histoires, et j'adore ton style d'écriture ! **_Merci ^^ _** Merci de les partager avec nous. Bonne continuation, Lollie.**

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Me revoila avec le dixième chapitre !!! Alala, que d'émotion... dix chapitres... Ca se fête non ?? Mais si ça se faite !

Bon, maintenant, on rentre dans l'action avec le célèbre passage des mines de la Moria ! Bon courage à Tsukiyo2894 lol qui redoute le passage ^^

Bon, comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, tous est au Seigneur Tolkien (mis à part Anhya et Lyra qui sortent tout droit de nos imaginations !)

Bisous, Bisous et bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 10**

**Les mines de la Moria**

Il leur fallu marcher jusqu'au petit matin avant de redescendre le Col de Caradhras. Epuisés par leur trajet, ils s'arrêtèrent toute la journée sous la demande de Legolas qui était surement celui avait le plus de cœur avec Boromir, pour accorder une parcelle de repos.

Les deux amies s'étalèrent au sol. Elles avaient les jambes en coton et n'arrivaient même plus à tenir debout. La neige avait raidit leurs muscles.

- Ce n'est pas bon de se reposer ainsi, dit Gimli en s'approchant. Vous allez avoir du mal à vous relever.

Lyra leva le bras en l'air et le secoua de gauche à droite.

- Personnellement, je m'en fiche, je ne tiens plus debout. Et tant pis s'il me faut une canne pour marcher, dit-elle.

Le nain ne dit rien et s'éloigna.

- Nous nous reposerons jusqu'au petit matin, après quoi, il nous faudra repartir, les lieux ne sont pas sur, dit Gandalf.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à reprendre des forces pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du soleil, ils repartirent. Les mines de la Moria étaient à deux jours de marche régulière. Cependant, tous dépassaient leurs limites car leurs jambes ne s'étaient toujours pas remise de leur aventure dans la neige.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement et les mines de la Moria furent en vue courant la matinée du troisième jour. Le brouillard était épais au dessus de leurs têtes. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils venaient d'atteindre les nuages hauts dans le ciel.

Gandalf et Gimli étaient devant et polémiquaient sur les meilleurs passages à emprunter afin d'aller plus vite à la porte d'entrée des mines.

Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, le nain s'avança.

- Oh... Les murs de la Moria.

En effet, une immense paroi s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à atteindre un passage étroit bordé par un lac. Le magicien s'arrêta et parla pour lui-même.

- Bon alors voyons... De l'Ithildin. Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune.

Il se retourna et observa le ciel. La lune apparut alors derrière un gros nuage noir. Quand celui-ci s'éloigna, les rayons de la pleine lune firent apparaître la porte. Gimli ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahit par cette porte magnifique.

- Waouh, dit Anhya. C'est surement la plus belle porte qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

- Il est écrit : « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez », traduisit Gandalf.

- Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Merry.

- C'est très simple, lui répondit le magicien en se tournant vers lui. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Simple ? Oh oui, le mot de passe était simple. Quand on le connaissait ! Persuadé de le connaître, Gandalf apposa le bout de son bâton sur la porte et prononça des paroles dans le même langage que celui qu'il avait utilisé au Col de Caradhras.

Anhya et Lyra se sourirent quand tout le monde constata que la porte ne bougea pas. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, Gandalf s'approcha du mur et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Un effort qui s'avéra être inutile.

Le groupe assista à quelques tentatives du magicien gris, puis voyant que cela s'attardait, ils se dispersèrent un peu, laissant Gandalf. Anhya et Lyra s'étaient assises sur un rocher et attendaient. Au début, elles avaient commencé une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux mais elles s'en lassèrent bien vite car il n'y avait vraiment rien de passionnant là-dedans. C'était marrant au début mais plus le temps passait, plus on se disait qu'il valait mieux arrêter. Maintenant, elles s'ennuyaient. Oh bien sur, elles auraient pu donner la réponse de l'énigme et rentrer rapidement dans les mines mais de toute façon, ce qu'ils allaient découvrir à l'intérieur ne changerait pas pour autant.

Aragorn de son côté aidait Sam à desceller Bill, le poney du hobbit.

- Les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys, dit-il. Même pour ceux qui sont aussi courageux que Bill.

Ce fut à contre cœur que Sam retira le mors.

- Au revoir, Bill.

- Aller, va, dit le rôdeur à l'animal en le poussant vers la sortie. Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam, il saura retrouver son chemin.

C'est alors que par pur ennui, Merry se mit à lancer des cailloux dans l'étang aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Aragorn se retourna et attrapa le bras de Pippin qui s'apprêtait à imiter son cousin.

- Arrêtez avec ces pierres, leur intima-t-il.

Les deux hobbits regardèrent l'étendu d'eau puis lâchèrent leurs pierres au sol.

Gandalf abandonna tout essaie. Il jeta son bâton au sol et s'assit à côté d'un air las.

- Je n'y arrive pas, cela ne sert à rien, bougonna-t-il.

Frodon qui n'avait rien dit jusque lors, observait la porte. Il se leva et s'avança.

- C'est une énigme.

Aussitôt, une chose étrange se produisit dans le lac. L'eau bougeait toute seule et attira l'attention du rôdeur ainsi que de Boromir.

- « Parlez ami, et entrez », continua le porteur de l'Anneau. Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ?

- Mellon, dit Gandalf.

C'est alors que la paroi craqua et la porte s'ouvrit. Tous se dirigèrent vers la porte oubliant l'étrange phénomène de l'eau.

Gandalf entra le premier et posa sur son bâton une pierre qui leur ferait de la lumière. Gimli qui marchait auprès de Legolas ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

- Bientôt, maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin.

Le magicien alluma sa pierre et éclaira ainsi les alentours. Le spectacle, qui s'offrait à eux, était effroyable : des squelettes gisaient de tous les côtés avec des flèches plantées dans leurs carcasses.

- Et ils appellent ça une mine ? Une mine ! continua le nain qui ne s'était toujours pas aperçu de l'atrocité.

- Ce n'est pas une mine... dit Boromir en regardant autour de lui. C'est un tombeau.

Gimli ouvrit de grands yeux. Il venait de découvrir les corps de ses semblables.

- Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOON !! cria-t-il.

Legolas s'approcha d'un des corps et retira une flèche.

- Des gobelins !

Tous prirent leurs armes. Lyra se posta près des hobbits qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

- Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan, dit Boromir, Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici. Sortons !

Les hobbits ne se firent pas prier deux fois et sortirent des mines suivit de la brunette qui s'était postée devant eux en cas de danger.

Quand le petit groupe se retrouva au bord du lac, Frodon se fit embarquer par quelque chose qui s'était enroulée autour de sa cheville.

- Frodon ! cria Lyra.

Elle se jeta à terre et lui agrippa les mains. Tout deux se firent trainer vers l'eau noire.

- Accrochez-vous, dit-elle.

- Grands-Pas ! cria Sam. Venez !

Aragorn se retourna et se précipita vers les hobbits qui avaient attrapé les jambes de Lyra. Boromir se trouvait déjà avec eux.

Sam sortit son épée et courut vers Frodon. Il sectionna la tentacule qui retourna dans le lac. Aragorn, Boromir, Merry et Pippin ramenèrent vers eux la jeune fille et le porteur de l'Anneau. Mais c'était loin d'être fini, car aussitôt, une nuée de tentacules jaillit hors de l'eau et se précipita vers les onze compagnons. Trois d'entre elles frappèrent Merry, Pippin et Sam qui se tenaient près de Frodon et Lyra. La quatrième tentacule s'empara du porteur de l'Anneau et dans une tentative désespérée de faire en sorte que le hobbit ne soit pas embarqué, Lyra l'attrapa par le bras. Mais ce fut inutile car la créature avait plus de force.

- LYRA ! hurla Anhya en voyant son amie décoller du sol. FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !

Legolas apparut, alerté par les hurlements de la jeune blondinette. Il décocha aussitôt une flèche qui vint de ficher dans la tentacule qui tenait les deux compagnons.

Aragorn et Boromir progressaient dans l'eau, tranchant toutes les tentacules qui leurs barraient la route.

Une tentacule attrapa la jambe de la brunette et la sépara du hobbit. C'est alors que la tête du monstre apparut. Lyra la regarda et hurla. La bouche de l'espèce de calamar géant apparut dévoila des dents tranchantes.

- Oh mon dieu ! hurla-t-elle.

Frodon cria à son tour. Lui aussi venait de voir à quoi ressemblait leur assaillant.

Aragorn et Boromir tranchèrent les deux tentacules qui maintenaient la jeune fille et le semi-homme. Tous deux tombèrent. Frodon fut rattrapé par le fils du Gondor, tandis que Lyra atterrit dans les bras du rôdeur.

- Dans les mines ! vociféra Gandalf.

Ils se dirigèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent vers les mines. Legolas prépara une nouvelle flèche.

- Visez la tête ! cria Anhya près de lui.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, la flèche vint se planter entre les deux yeux de la créature qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Fou de rage, le calamar s'extirpa hors de l'eau. Legolas attrapa la main de la jeune fille et courut à son tour dans les mines. Voyant ses proies disparaitre, la créature aquatique plongea ses tentacules dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée de la Moria. Le passage était trop étroit et les murs s'écroulèrent bouchant ainsi l'issue.

Quand tout se calma, la lumière du bâton de Gandalf éclaira à nouveau. Aragorn reposa Lyra à terre et la tint par le bras.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Juste un peu sonnée, mais ça va, plus de peur que de mal, répondit-elle. Une chose est sûre, plus jamais je ne pourrais voir un calamar aussi petit soit-il, sans me souvenir de ce cauchemar.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, intervint Gandalf. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

En silence, ils se mirent à marcher derrière le magicien. Se rendant tout à coup compte qu'ils se tenaient encore la main, Anhya et Legolas se lâchèrent, chacun rosissant légèrement.

- Ne faites pas de bruit, continua le magicien. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçus.

La ville de la Moria se trouvait en hauteur. La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés n'était que le passage accédant aux mines à proprement parler. Les passages étaient étroits. Un seul faux pas et c'était le grand plongeons. Il y avait parfois des ponts de bois mais ils n'inspiraient pas plus confiance que ceux de pierre qu'ils étaient obligés de traverser.

Personne ne parlait. Gimli était dépité, les hobbits inquiets, Gandalf anxieux au plus haut point, Aragorn et Boromir étaient nerveux, Legolas avançait d'un air calme et serein. On ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de la situation ; il faisait face.

Anhya et Lyra venaient de voir leur rêve virer au cauchemar. Certes, elles savaient ce qui allait se passer et devraient affronter le déroulement de l'histoire comme les autres. Mais jamais elles ne s'étaient attendues à ce que cela soit aussi dangereux. Cependant, elles ne se firent pas part de leur inquiétude pourtant commune. Elles avançaient sans rien dire.

Legolas les observa l'une après l'autre. Elles étaient aussi blanche l'une que l'autre. Il les trouvait beaucoup trop jeunes pour participer à ce voyage et avait été du même avis que le seigneur Elrond lorsqu'il leur avait demandé de rester à Fondcombe mais il n'avait rien dit car après tout, c'était Frodon qui avait accepté leur compagnie qui était cependant fort agréable. D'après ce qu'avait dit Aragorn à leur sujet, elles avaient vaillamment combattues contre les Nazgûls.

Ils atteignirent un escalier aux marches étroites.

- Il ne compte tout de même pas nous faire monter ? demanda Pippin en désignant Gandalf.

- Il semblerait que si, lui répondit Aragorn.

En effet, le magicien commençait à grimper les marches.

La montée fut longue et éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux. Ceux qui avaient le plus de mal étaient sans nul doute les hobbits qui glissaient de temps à autre. Gimli grimpait ces marches avec plus de facilité car, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, elles avaient été construites pour la taille des pieds des nains.

Cela leur prit un bon bout de temps avant d'atteindre le sommet de cette interminable montée. En haut, trois chemins s'offraient à eux. Gandalf détailla les trois passages.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit.

- Génial ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Sam.

Le magicien se tourna vers le semi-homme.

- Je vais trouver le bon passage, dit-il sur de lui. Profitons de cette halte pour nous reposer.

Il s'installa sur un rocher afin d'avoir les trois chemins plus ou moins en face de lui. Les autres s'installèrent dans les alentours.

Plus d'une heure passa sans que rien ne se passe. Cela devenait long.

- Tu penses que nous sommes perdus ? demanda Pippin.

- Non, répondit Merry.

- Je pense que si.

- Chut ! lui ordonna son cousin. Gandalf réfléchit.

- Merry ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai faim.

Merry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

Frodon se leva et rejoignit le magicien. Anhya et Lyra étaient assise sur un rocher et regardaient en bas les yeux ronds. Alors que le semi-homme passait devant elles, il regarda à son tour. Une créature grimpait dans leur direction. Aussitôt, le hobbit courut vers Gandalf.

- Là, en bas, il y a quelque chose.

- C'est Gollum, lui répondit le magicien.

- Gollum ? s'étonna le hobbit.

- Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit.

- Il s'est échappée des donjons de Barad-dûr ?

- Echappé ou relâché. Il l'aime et il le hait, dit Gandalf en parlant de l'Anneau, autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. Il ne se débarassera jamais de sa dépendance de l'Anneau.

- Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ai pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion, cracha le semi-homme.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers eux, écoutant les explications de Gandalf. Elles ne se préoccupèrent plus de Gollum car pour l'instant, ils étaient en sécurités.

- De la pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort, et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez-vous leur rendre, Frodon ? Alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à disperser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a encore un rôle à jouer. En bien ou en mal, avant que cette histoire ne se termine. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup.

Ce long discours de Gandalf mit mal à l'aise Frodon qui s'assit auprès de lui. Les deux amies se rapprochèrent et Anhya lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé.

Le magicien regarda les deux jeunes filles dont le regard était plein de compassions. Il regarda de nouveau le semi-homme et avec beaucoup d'affection il lui dit :

- Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres. Mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Il y a d'autre force à l'œuvre dans ce monde à part la volonté du mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'Anneau et dans ce cas, vous aussi, vous avez été désigné pour le détenir. Et ça, c'est plutôt encourageant.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda l'un des trois chemins et un petit sourire vint illuminer son visage ridé.

- Oh ! C'est par ici !

Tous les membres de la Communauté tournèrent la tête vers Gandalf. Merry se redressa content de partir d'ici car il commençait à avoir des crampes aux jambes.

- Ah ! Ca lui revient ! déclara-t-il.

- Pas du tout, lui répondit le magicien qui commençait à s'engager dans le passage. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas.

Quand Merry fut près de lui, il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

Le chemin qu'avait trouvé Gandalf s'avéra être le bon. Comme quoi, ça avait du bon d'avoir de l'odorat. Ils arrivèrent dans la citée de la Moria qui était aussi déserte que les mines. A la seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun cadavre qui jonchait le sol.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, dit Gandalf.

Aussitôt la lumière qui émanait de son bâton s'intensifia et éclaira les alentours.

- Regardez, le grand royaume de la citée des nains de Cavenain.

Tous découvrirent alors la magnifique architecture naine. Même Gimli, qui, pourtant, n'aurait pas du s'en étonner, n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

- Ca c'est de l'art ! déclara Lyra. Comparée à celle-là, l'architecture de chez nous, c'est de la rigolade.

- Pour sur que c'est artistique, il n'y a pas d'erreur, dit Sam.

Ils progressaient parmi les piliers gigantesques de la citée. Les deux jeunes filles ne cessaient d'être ébahit par la beauté du lieu. Même si c'était plutôt sombre, on voyait bien que les Nains avaient construit tout cela avec amour.

Quand on regardait les deux amies, on pouvait les revoir découvrir la Lothlórien ou même Fondcombe pour la première fois.

Ils avançaient ainsi jusqu'à ce que Gimli ne s'arrête brusquement. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder ce qui avait attiré l'attention du maître nain. C'était une porte restée ouverte avec autour d'elle, une vingtaine de cadavres ; les premiers depuis qu'ils avaient franchit le passage. Gimli s'élança vers la porte. Gandalf l'appela mais il ne s'arrêta pas. La Communauté le suivit en courant.

Dans la salle, une autre vingtaine de cadavres jonchait le sol. Au centre, un caveau fait de pierres blanches était dressé. Il était éclairé par une unique brèche qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil.

- Non, gémit Gimli. Non !

Il tomba à genoux et de lourds sanglots envahirent sa voix. Anhya s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Pleurez, Gimli, fils de Glóin. Personne ici ne vous reprochera de verser des larmes pour les vôtres, dit-elle.

Le pauvre Gimli venait de recevoir un deuxième coup sur le crâne. Gandalf s'approcha et lut les inscriptions :

- « Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin. Seigneur de la Moria ». Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.

Aux côtés du magicien gisait un cadavre qui tenait dans ses mains un énorme volume de cuire noir. Il donna son chapeau et son bâton à Pippin qui se trouvait près de lui. Avec délicatesse, il prit le grimoire et l'ouvrit.

- Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici, dit Legolas qui présentait quelque chose de mauvais.

Le magicien se mit à lire les dernières pages écrites de l'ouvrage :

- « Ils ont prit le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours... Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent... »

- Pippin, NON ! hurla Lyra.

En effet, le hobbit venait de toucher une flèche nichée dans le poitrail d'un nain assis au bord d'un puits. La tête du squelette se détacha et tomba dans le trou. Le semi-homme sursauta et recula de deux pas. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui le fixait. Le corps du cadavre bascula en arrière et tomba à son tour dans le puits, provoquant un immense fracas.

Le cœur des deux jeunes filles battaient à cent à l'heure. Le bruit du métal de l'armure résonnait dans toutes les mines. Quand il n'y eut plus de bruit. Tout le monde retint sa respiration. Mais comme aucun danger ne venait, ils se calmèrent.

- Crétin de Touque ! dit Gandalf en refermant le livre. Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Il lui arracha des mains son chapeau et son bâton et se retourna. C'est alors qu'un battement de tambour se fit entendre. Un seul et unique battement suffit à figer tout le monde. D'autres battements retentirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils devenaient de plus en plus rythmés, provoquant de la panique chez chacun des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Anhya se colla à Legolas. Instinctivement, elle lui prit le poignet. L'elfe fut surpris par ce geste mais ne dit rien.

C'est alors que des hurlements de guerre se firent entendre.

- Les Orques ! s'exclama Legolas.

Boromir se précipita à la porte et regarda à l'extérieur.

- Boromir, à droite ! s'exclama Lyra.

Le fils du Gondor tourna la tête et esquiva de justesse une flèche qui filait dans sa direction.

- Reculez ! Restez près de Gandalf ! ordonna Aragorn aux hobbits.

Il alla ensuite aider le Gondorien à fermer les portes de la salle. Quand ce fut chose faite, Boromir déclara :

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes.

- Comme dans la chanson, dit Anhya.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de chanter ? s'exclama Lyra qui venait de sortir son épée.

La jeune blonde haussa les épaules et alla aider Legolas qui lançait aux Hommes tout ce qu'il trouvait pour barricader la porte.

Tout le monde se posta devant la tombe de Balin près à attaquer. Gimli monta dessus.

- Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !

A l'extérieur, on essayait de forcer la porte. Aragorn et Legolas se tenaient prêts avec leurs arcs. Les orques n'y allaient pas de mains mortes. Les piques de leurs lances finirent par traverser le bois. Quand ils réussirent à faire un trou assez grand, Legolas décocha sa première flèche qui toucha sa cible. Aragorn suivit le mouvement mais juste après, la porte céda et les orques déboulèrent dans la salle en hurlant.

Et la bataille commença. Les deux jeunes filles se battaient avec acharnement, tuant leurs ennemis de sang froid. Les orques étaient des êtres aussi répugnants que les gobelins. Ils étaient peut-être même pires. Au bout de quelques minutes d'affrontement, le troll des cavernes apparut. Legolas lui ficha une flèche au niveau du poumon gauche mais cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Il leva sa massue et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Sam qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

- Sam ! cria Lyra. Plongez !

Le hobbit obéit et plongea sous le troll évitant ainsi un coup fatal. L'immense créature fut hébétée de voir que sa cible avait disparut. Gimli jeta sa hache sur le troll mais il se retrouva projeté au sol car la tombe de son cousin Balin venait d'être détruite.

- Gimli ! s'exclama Lyra.

Elle acheva les deux orques qui l'entourait et courut jusqu'au nain qui se relevait. Le troll les menaça de sa massue et leur aurait fendu le crâne à tous les deux si Legolas n'était pas intervenu à temps. Il décocha deux flèches en même temps et vinrent se planter dans l'épaule de la créature.

Anhya de son côté combattait près d'Aragorn. Ce dernier lui intimait de quel côté frapper lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec plusieurs orques à ses côtés.

Plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait. Le troll frappait partout. Il essayait de toucher l'elfe qui l'esquivait à chaque fois.

De leurs côtés, les hobbits se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sam, en plus de son épée, combattait avec une poêle qui résonnait à chaque fois qu'il frappait un orque.

- Je commence à avoir le coup de main ! déclara-t-il.

- Ca c'est sur, on entendra parler des poêles du célèbre Sam Gamegie ! lui dit Anhya qui l'avait entendu.

C'est alors qu'on entendit Frodon hurler le prénom d'Aragorn. En effet, celui-ci venait de se faire attraper par le troll. Le rôdeur se précipita vers le hobbit mais c'était sans compter que les orques étaient plutôt têtus comme bestiaux. Anhya lui vint en aide et tua les derniers assaillants de Grands-Pas.

- Allez-y, je vous couvre, lui dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Lyra qui était auprès de Boromir et Gimli.

- Lyra ! Un coup de main !

L'interpellée rejoignit son amie et ensemble, elles tuèrent les orques qui les attaquaient ou tentaient d'attaquer Aragorn qui s'occupait du troll. Quoi que, les orques évitaient de trop s'approcher de la créature car il se pouvait qu'ils se prennent un coup de massue en pleine figure.

Mais hélas, la bravoure de Grands-Pas ne suffit pas. La gigantesque créature le propulsa contre un mur, ce qui l'assomma.

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter pour tout le monde lorsqu'ils entendirent les gémissements de douleurs de Frodon qui venait de se prendre une lance dans le coeur. Par un excès de colère, Merry et Pippin se jettèrent sur le troll et lui plantèrent les lames de leurs épées dans le dos. Quand un coup de lame dans la nuque fit lever la tête du troll, Legolas décocha une flèche qui vint se nicher dans le cou de la créature. Ce dernier vacilla poussant des cris rauques puis tomba raide mort au sol. Enfin, tous leurs ennemis avaient connu le trépas.

Sans plus attendre, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se précipitèrent vers Frodon. Aragorn, qui avait repris ses esprits, se trouvait déjà auprès de lui.

- Oh non, murmura-t-il.

Il le retourna et le hobbit gémit. Il se redressa un peu et Sam s'accroupit face à lui.

- Il est vivant !

- Je vais bien et je n'ai rien, dit alors Frodon en s'asseyant.

- Vous devriez être mort, s'exclama Aragorn plus surpris que jamais. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier.

- Je crois que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait, argumenta Gandalf.

Frodon déboutonna sa chemise et laissa entrevoir sa côte de mithril.

- Vous êtres très surprenant M. Sacquet ! dit Gimli qui connaissait la propriété de cette matière.

Des bruits de pas précipités ainsi que d'armures s'entrechoquant se firent entendre.

- On devrait filer, intima Lyra.

Gandalf la regarda puis déclara :

- Au pont de Khazad-dûm !

Ils sortirent précipitamment de ce qui fut, il y a quelques heures encore, la salle de repos eternel de Balin. Les Orques apparurent par centaine, même voir plus. Il en sortait de partout, du sol, des côtés, et même du plafond. La Communauté ne put aller plus loin car elle se retrouva encerclée. Gimli poussa un cri de guerre avec sa voix « virile » et aussitôt le silence se fit. Un rugissement d'outre tombe se fit entendre, faisant fuir les Orques. Du fond de la grande allée centrale de la Morial, un feu ardent luisait contre les parois. Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction.

- Quel est-ce nouveau maléfice ? demanda Boromir inquiêt.

- Un Balrog, répondit Gandalf. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous.

- Ca ne sent pas bon... murmura Anhya dont la voix tremblait.

- COUREZ ! cria Gandalf.

Tout le monde démarra au quart de tour. Quand ils entrèrent dan ce qui les mènerait au pont, Boromir passa devant. Il fonça droit devant lui, s'arrêtant juste à temps. Il n'avait pas vu que l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté n'avait aucune arrivée. Il vacilla dangereusement vers le gouffre mais Legolas arriva juste à temps et le ramena vers lui.

- Guidez-les Aragorn, dit le magicien. Le pont est proche.

Aragorn voulut aider le vieil homme épuisé mais il le repoussa avec violence.

- Faites ce que je vous dis ! ordonna-t-il. Les épées ne vous sont d'aucun secours ici !

Ils empruntèrent un autre chemin. Les escaliers étaient nombreux mais ils progressaient à bon rythme.

Arriva un moment où il manqua une partie de l'escalier, une dizaine de marches environ. Legolas sauta et atterrit de l'autre côté sans difficulté.

- Gandalf, dit-il.

Le magicien sauta et atterrit auprès de l'elfe. Boromir attira Anhya qui se trouvait près de lui.

- Sautez ! dit-il.

La jeune fille regarda Legolas qui tendit les bras pour la rattraper. Elle prit une bouffée d'inspiration et sauta. L'elfe la réceptionna lui empoignant la taille et en la posant près de lui.

- Merry ! Pippin ! s'exclama Boromir.

Il empoigna les deux hobbits et sauta. Gandalf et Legolas les réceptionnèrent.

- A votre tour Lyra, dit Aragorn.

Lyra recula de deux marches et s'élança. Au même moment qu'elle sautait, des marches s'écroulèrent. La jeune fille atterrit dans les bras du fils de Gondor qui la déposa près de son amie. Puis vint le tour de Sam qui fut projeté par Aragorn. Ce dernier se tourna vers Gimli pour faire de même mais le nain l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Non ! Personne ne lancera un Nain !

Aussitôt il sauta, mais hélas ses jambes trop courtes ne lui permirent pas d'aller très loin. Ses pieds touchèrent le bord de l'autre côté mais n'ayant aucun équilibre, bascula vers le gouffre. Il fut alors rattraper de justesse par Legolas qui lui agrippa la barbe.

- Pas la barbe ! gémit Gimli.

Mais il ne pouvait guère faire le difficile, c'était ça ou le grand saut. L'elfe l'attira vers lui et le ramena auprès des autres. Il ne restait plus que Frodon et Aragorn mais un autre morceau d'escalier, sur lequel ils se trouvaient, s'écroula. Ils étaient maintenant trop éloignés pour que le rôdeur puisse lancer le porteur de l'Anneau ou même qu'il puisse sauter pour atteindre l'autre côté.

Tout le monde angoissait de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ? Un énorme rocher tomba du plafond et brisa un morceau d'escalier un peu plus haut. Le morceau de marches, sur lequel se tenaient les deux derniers membres de la Communauté, tenait à présent grâce à un seul pilier.

Le Balrog se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il était à présent à l'entrée du passage menant aux escaliers mais étant trop volumineux pour passer, il entreprenait de détruire le mur de pierre.

Le pilier ne tarda pas à se fissurer. Il tanguait dangereusement sur les côtés. Le rôdeur maintenant le hobbit avec une main sur son épaule. Grands-Pas ordonna à Frodon de se pencher en avant et le pilier tangua dans la direction de l'autre morceau d'escalier ou les attendaient les autres.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin de l'autre côté, ils se remirent à courir en direction du pont qui n'était plus très loin.

Enfin le pont n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- Vers le pont ! Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Gandalf.

Une limite de flamme se forma près d'eux et alors le Balrog apparut. C'était une créature gigantesque toute noire avec des cornes inversées. La seule chose qui confirmait que le haut était bien la tête, était deux yeux dorés.

Gandalf reprit sa course et tous traversèrent l'étroit pont de Khazad-dîm. Tous ? Hélas non. Le magicien s'arrêta en plein milieu et fit face à la créature.

- Vous de passerez pas !

Frodon s'arrêta brusquement et cria le nom de Gandalf. Tout le monde s'arrêta.

Le Balrog, défié, se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Peut-être pensait-il impressionner son assaillant ?

- Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor !

Le magicien leva son bâton et la pierre qui leur servait de lumière se mit à briller encore plus fort que les fois précédentes, créant ce qui paraissait être un bouclier devant Gandalf.

- Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn !

Le Balrog fit alors apparaître une épée de feu qu'il abattit violement contre le bouclier du magicien. Ce dernier le repoussa faisant légèrement reculer la créature.

Aragorn fit demi-tour et commença à rejoindre Gandalf. Mais il fut arrêté par Anhya.

- Repartez dans l'ombre, continua le magicien gris.

Le Balrog, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau, posa un de ses énormes pieds sur le pont et fit claquer son fouet.

- VOUS-NE-PASSEREZ-PAS ! hurla Gandalf.

Il abattit son bâton contre le sol avec violence. La créature recula croyant qu'il allait se produire quelque chose mais rien ne se fit dans un premier temps et il repartit à la charge. A peine eut-il fait deux pas sur le pont qu'il se fissura et s'écroula emportant avec lui le Balrog.

Alors que Gandalf se retournait pour continuer de traverser le pont, le fouet du Balrog claqua une dernière fois et s'enroula autour de la jambe du magicien, le faisant basculer à son tour. Gandalf se rattrapa de justesse au pont.

Frodon voulut à son tour porter secours au vieil homme mais Boromir l'en empêcha.

Gandalf tentait de remonter mais voyant que c'était peine perdue, il s'arrêta. Il regarda une dernière fois les autres membres de la Communauté.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous !

Et il tomba.

- NOOOOOON ! hurla Frodon.

Il tenta de se débarrasser de l'étreinte de Boromir mais celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et commença à fuir suivit de Lyra dont les yeux étaient noyés de larmes.

- Aragorn, Anhya ! appela le fils du Gondor.

La blondinette tira le rôdeur en arrière et s'enfuirent à leur tour, tout en évitant les flèches que les Orques tiraient.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent des mines de la Moria.


	11. Les plans de Lyra

**Melior : Chapitre 9 ~ Pardon pour le retard, mais la rentrée ne me facilite pas les choses questions écriture et fanfic ! **_T'inquiète pas, je comprends ^^. Moi aussi j'aurais moins de temps à accorder à mes fanfics... Hélas..._** Marrante, cette chanson ! ^_^ **_Toi aussi tu trouves ? Moi elle m'a carrément faite triper ! _**Je la connaissais pas. Boromir et Anhya vont bien ensemble finalement, je suis contente qu'ils se soient réconciliés. **_Oh oui ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans cette situation !_** Pauvre Lyra, j'ai eu peur avec elle, bon sang ! J'aurais attrapé Anhya par le cou et je l'aurais secouée pour oser faire une telle frayeur ! **_xDDD Maltraitage d'Anhya en mode ON !_** Mais bon, tout le monde est sauf et le voyage continue… Vers la moria. Br ! (frisson d'angoisse) **_Oh oui !!! Mwahahahahahah !!!_

**Chapitre 10 ~ Ton style d'écriture s'est drôlement amélioré, dites donc ! **_Toi aussi tu trouves ? Même moi ça m'a surprise de voir ça._** Mais ce passage est toujours aussi beau et triste. Je l'aime pourtant, malgré l'horrible fin où on voit Gandalf mourir. **_Oh oui... Gandalf revenez !!! _** Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui va se passer, après ça ?**_ A toi de lire..._

**La blonde : j adore j adore j adore mdr et ... j adore^^ **_Bah contente que ça te plaise ^^. _** J'espère que la suite arrivera rapidement. Voila, voila bisous a "la suite"**

**Lollie Lovegood : Encore un magnifique chapitre ! **_Merci !!! ._** Bravo, on ressent bien les émotions des personnages, et tout ce chapitre est très agréable à lire. **_Encore merci !!!_** Décidément tu ne me déçois pas. Vivement la suite :) Bisous, Lollie. **_Bisous !!!!_

**Tsukiyo2894 : "Ils ont un troll des cavernes, comme dans la chanson? " je ne commenterai bien sûr pas ce passage u_u **_Non, vaut mieux pas lol_** Rah, les noms, les paroles, les répliques, les évènements, tout me revient mais je pensais pas qu'il y aurait des moments drôles ^_^ **_Comme quoi, même dans les pires passages on peut faire de l'humour. _**Ce chapitre était mieux que le concentré de peur que je m'étais intérieurement convaincue qu'il serait =) Merci de l'avoir écrit =) Tsuki'**

**Elodie : Coucou, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu ta suite,**_ Hey ! C'est vrai que ça fait paye lol !_** et j'ai hurlé de joie lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait des chapitres en plus. **_A ce point ?? Fanatique ! _**Comme les précédents, tes chapitres sont très bien. **_Merci ^^_** Vivement les suivants. Et est ce que l'une des filles va finir dans les bras d'Haldir?? Ou vont-elles retourner dans leur monde?**_ Ahah !! Surprise !!! Non sérieusement, je ne peux rien dire .. Tu sauras tout le moment voulu !_** Bisous et bonne continuation.**

**EloBlack : C'est mignon, Anhya qui attrape le poignet du bel Elfe! Il vont très bien ensemble. **_Tu trouves ? Bah tu vas pas être déçue du chapitre 11 alors ^^_** J'ai hâte de voir l'évolution de ce jolie petit couple. En tout cas, bonne continuation et a très bientôt!!**

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère ne pas avoir tardé pour poster ce onzième chapitre ! Il est assez conséquent et on s'est vraiment amusée à l'écrire. Grosse révélation dans ce chapitre ! EloBlack a même mis le doigt dessus ! Une question : tu serais pas voyante par hasard ? Simple question ! .

Bon comme d'habitude, rien n'est à nous, tout est au Seigneur Tolkien sauf Anhya et Lyra qui sortent tout droit de nos imaginations.

D'ailleurs, juste au passage, le 2 Septembre dernier, ça a fait 36 ans que M. Tolkien est mort... 36 ans déjà ! Et dire qu'il a laissé un monde magnifique derrière lui. MERCI M. TOLKIEN !!!

Ahem... Je m'égare un peu xD...

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce onzième chapitre (ONZE DEJA ?! O_o)

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 11**

**Les plans de Lyra**

Dehors, le ciel était bleu azur, mais la couleur du ciel ne correspondait guère à l'immense peine qui habitait le cœur de chacun.

Accablés pas le chagrin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Merry, Pippin et Sam versaient toutes les larmes de leurs corps et s'écroulèrent sur les rochers de la montagne. Gimli voulait retourner chercher Gandalf mais Boromir le retenait avec grande peine. Lyra et Anhya pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Jamais elles n'avaient pleuré autant pour la mort de Gandalf. Mais la réalité était tout autre chose. Elles avaient appris à mieux connaître le vieil homme qui s'était toujours montré bon et prévenant envers elles. Combien auraient-elles aimé changer ce cours de l'histoire juste pour ne pas le voir basculer. Jusqu'à quel niveau auraient-elles voulu lui crier de faire attention au fouet ? Mais elles avaient choisi de se taire car sans cette étape, l'histoire qu'elles connaissaient n'aurait jamais lieu.

Legolas regardait le spectacle le cœur serré. Il ne disait rien, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs.

Aragorn était celui qui semblait le moins affecté par cette tragédie. Seulement voila, ce n'était qu'en apparence car intérieurement son cœur saignait. Gandalf avait été son plus grand ami jusque lors et jamais il n'aurait cru le perdre de cette façon. Il essuya son épée noircit par le sang des Orques.

- Legolas ! Relevez-les ! ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe fut surprit de la réaction du rôdeur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux jeunes filles qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'essuyer leurs larmes qui réapparaissaient à chaque fois. Il s'approcha de Merry et Pippin qui se trouvaient près de lui mais Boromir ne pouvait rester insensible à la douleur des autres.

- Accordez leur un moment, par pitié.

- Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'Orques ! répondit Aragorn. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlórien.

Le fils du Gondor secoua la tête résigné.

- Allons, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, relevons-les.

Le rôdeur s'approcha de Sam et le remit sur pied. Boromir s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Il ne voulait pas les forcer à arrêter de pleurer mais Aragorn avait parlé.

- Mesdemoiselles, il nous faut repartir, dit-il. Séchez vos larmes et partons.

Le périple jusqu'au bois de la Lórien ne fut pas long. Il dura plus de la moitié de la journée. Aragorn courait en tête de groupe. Lui seul connaissait le chemin menant à la demeure de Dame Galadriel.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans les bois, la Communauté de l'Anneau ralentit, sachant qu'à présent ils étaient en sécurités. Anhya et Lyra se sentirent à nouveau comme chez elles car il ne fallait pas l'oublier, la Lórien était l'endroit où elles avaient atterrit. Seulement voila, le paysage avait changé. Auparavant, les feuilles, l'herbe étaient d'un vert des plus éclatants, on aurait pu se croire au printemps durant toute l'année. Maintenant, les feuilles devenaient rousses et tombaient. On ne voyait plus l'herbe tant les feuilles étaient nombreuses sur le sol. La Lórien se dégradait !

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Elle était calme, on n'entendait plus les oiseaux chanter. L'endroit avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Anhya et Lyra étaient venues.

- Ne vous éloignez pas, jeunes hobbits, dit Gimli. On raconte qu'une ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus.

Frodon s'arrêta tout à coup et regarda autour de lui. C'était comme s'il était effrayé par quelque chose. Les deux jeunes filles l'observaient. Elles n'ignoraient pas que Galadriel lui parlait à travers ses pensées.

Gimli ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du trouble de Frodon. Il continuait de marcher, tout en tenant sa hache à deux mains.

- Et bien voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément, continua-t-il. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

Au même moment, ils furent encerclés, menacés par des flèches. Anhya et Lyra éclatèrent de rire et levèrent les mains en l'air comme tous les autres.

- Vous nous en direz tant, dit Anhya.

Legolas, lui par contre, tenait une flèche prête à être décocher si besoin se faisait.

- Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, dit Haldir qui apparut de derrière un de ses soldats.

Gimli lui jeta un regard mauvais. Aragorn s'inclina et parla à Haldir en elfique.

- Aragorn, ces bois sont dangereux, rebroussons chemin ! implora Gimli.

- Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame de la Lórien, vous ne pouvez en partir, lui répondit le capitaine de l'escouade. Venez, elle vous attend.

Il s'apprêta à se retourner mais c'était sans compter que deux choses se jetèrent dans ses bras avec un grand « HALDIR » bien placé. Tout d'abord surpris, il sourit lorsqu'il reconnut les deux amies.

- Mesdemoiselles, quelle joie de vous revoir, dit-il en les regardant. Regardez moi cela, j'ai laissé partir deux jeunes filles, encore dans la période enfantine, et voila que trois mois et demi plus tard, il me revient deux combattantes et quasiment des femmes. Vous avez beaucoup à me raconter.

- On vous racontera tout dans les moindres détails, promit Lyra.

Ils se mirent en route vers la ville de la Lothlórien. Les deux jeunes filles racontèrent leur périple à leur maître d'armes depuis l'instant où elles avaient quitté la Lórien jusqu'à ce qu'il les retrouve. Haldir était vraiment très impressionné des progrès qu'elles avaient fait mais aussi des changements qu'elles avaient subi. Leur voyage leur avait forgé le caractère et ça avait du bon, même s'il avait eu du mal à les laisser partir. Il rit même de bon cœur lorsqu'Anhya lui raconta son ancienne rivalité avec Boromir.

Derrière eux marchait le reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau, entouré par l'escouade. Legolas qui marchaient près d'Aragorn lui demanda :

- Comment se fait-il qu'elles le connaissent ?

- Anhya et Lyra ont passé quatre mois en Lórien avant que nous nous rendions ensemble à Fondcombe. Haldir leur a enseigné le maniement des armes afin qu'elles puissent se défendre sur les terres hostiles.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air sympathique, fit remarquer Pippin. Surtout ce Haldir.

- Détrompez vous, continua le rôdeur, Haldir est quelqu'un de sérieux mais c'est une bonne personne. Il a seulement endossé trop de responsabilité d'un coup et trop jeune pour tout supporter.

- L'arrivée des deux jeunes filles a dut avoir du bon, dit Boromir.

- Cela m'en a tout l'air, en effet. Avant, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, conclu Aragorn.

Quand ils arrivèrent en Lothlórien, Haldir les conduisit jusque Galadriel qui arriva au bras de Celeborn. Tout le monde était captivé par la beauté de la reine Elfe. Anhya et Lyra souriait à pleines dents, ravies de revoir leur amie.

- Dix sont ici alors qu'ils étaient onze en quittant Fondcombe, déclara Celeborn. Dites-moi où est Gandalf car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

L'évocation du magicien raviva une immense douleur à peine apaisée dans le cœur de chacun.

- Il a basculé en dans l'Ombre, dit Galadriel qui lisait dans le cœur d'Aragorn. Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez-vous un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec entrainant la ruine de tous.

Elle tourna sont regard vers Boromir. Nul besoin d'avoir vu le film pour comprendre qu'elle lui parlait à travers son esprit. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le front du fils du Gondor. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celui de la Dame Blanche. Il tentait de la repousser mais en vain.

Anhya sentit son trouble. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et supplia, au travers de son esprit, son amie elfe d'arrêter. Elle dût l'entendre car aussitôt elle détourna son regard.

- Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre du repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix.

On leur attribua un talan à chacun. Lyra et Anhya retrouvèrent celui qu'elles avaient occupé durant leur séjour. On donna aux dix compagnons de nouveaux habits et on leur lava leurs tenues de voyage.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elles venaient en Lórien, les deux jeunes filles enfilèrent de modestes robes qu'elles avaient déjà portées autrefois.

Elles rejoignirent le groupe afin de passer leur soirée avec eux. Dehors, on entendait des chants elfiques tristes et mélancoliques.

- Une complainte pour Gandalf, dit Legolas en regardant le ciel.

- Que disent-ils de lui ? demanda Merry.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente.

Anhya et Lyra s'assirent sur le bord épais d'une fontaine. Elles regardèrent Frodon qui ne disait rien. Comme toujours, il était seul, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Anhya entreprit de regarder le reste du groupe quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Legolas. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes. Tous deux se souvint alors de leur réaction lorsqu'ils se tenaient la main dans les mines de la Moria. Ce fut Anhya qui rompit le contact visuel en suivant Aragorn des yeux. En fait, c'était seulement pour éviter le regard envoutant de l'elfe. Le prince du royaume Sylvestre regarda ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Il vit Aragorn se diriger vers Boromir qui était assis seul dans son coin, bien à l'écart des autres. Boromir. Legolas regarda à nouveau Anhya mais elle avait le regard rivé sur eux. Il baissa les yeux et s'éloigna.

Lyra avait vu la scène de A à Z et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle donna un coup de coude à son amie lorsque Legolas fut parti. Anhya tourna la tête vers son amie le regard pleins de questions.

- Tu lui plais, murmura Lyra.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège à tous les deux ? Aux mines et maintenant. Ca crève les yeux !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répondit Anhya qui devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Ose dire que je mens ! dit Lyra en défiant son amie.

- Et bien oui, j'ose ! répondit la blondinette.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas rageux. Lyra éclata de rie manquant de tomber dans la fontaine. Gimli qui affutait sa hache lui demanda :

- Et bien mon amie, qu'est-ce qui vaut votre hilarité ?

La jeune fille regarda le nain, essuyant du revers de la main ses quelques larmes.

- Rien mon ami, je rie de moi-même.

Gimli hocha la tête et continua son occupation. Lyra regarda Legolas qui revenait. Il regarda en sa direction puis constata qu'Anhya n'était plus là. Aussitôt, il regarda Boromir mais elle n'y était pas non plus.

- Ca crève les yeux ! Il est fou d'elle et elle est folle de lui. Je crois que l'agence matrimoniale « Lyra Love » va faire un malheur ! dit-elle pour elle-même.

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels la Communauté de l'Anneau se reposa. La peine qu'avait causée la perte de Gandalf s'atténuait. La gaieté revint parmi les hobbits. Même Frodon se remit à sourire et à avoir de la conversation.

Ce jour-là, Anhya et Lyra vinrent rendre visite à la Dame Blanche de la Lórien au même endroit qu'à chaque fois qu'elles lui avaient rendu visite. Cette fois-ci fut différente car les changements qui s'opérait sur la Lórien n'avait pas laissé les deux jeunes filles indifférentes.

Galadriel les attendait comme toujours. Elle les reçue avec un grand sourire.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Dame Galadriel, que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Anhya

Le sourire de la reine Elfe s'évanouit. Elle savait où elle venait en venir en lui posant cette question. Aussi elle décida de lui répondre en toute franchise.

- Je vois que vous avez remarqué les changements qui se sont opérés depuis votre départ. Il est inutile de vous cacher que la Lórien disparait au fur et à mesure que le mal grandit en Terre du Milieu. Nos pouvoirs s'amenuisent et bientôt nous devrons partir pour les terres de l'Ouest.

- C'est impossible ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez partir ! Il faut vous battre ! s'exclama Lyra outrée.

- Nous battre ? s'étonna Galadriel

- Oui ! Pour cette terre qui est vôtre ! Joignez-vous aux hommes une dernière fois, continua la brunette.

Galadriel était interloquée par les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression que ces deux jeunes filles savaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle croyait.

- Une alliance ? Mais une immense tension existe entre les Hommes et les Elfes depuis qu'Isildur a pris possession de l'Anneau.

- Dans quelques jours, un mois et treize jours exactement, une bataille aura lieu au gouffre de Helm ! Envoyez-y vos soldats, ils sauveront bon nombre de vie, intervint Anhya.

La reine des Elfes prit très au sérieux les paroles des deux jeunes filles. Elle hocha la tête.

- Une dernière alliance est possible, renchérit Lyra. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez la rendre possible.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, répondit la Dame Blanche. Maintenant, allez. Profitez de votre séjour ici et allez en paix. Votre suggestion sera considérée.

Lyra et Anhya s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus car malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient guère faire d'avantage que ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Maintenant, tout était entre les mains de Galadriel.

D'un talan, non loin de la terrasse de Galadriel, sorti Haldir qui s'apprêtait à faire son entrainement quotidien. Il fut surpris de voir les deux jeunes filles passer par là si tôt dans la matinée.

- Déjà debout ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

- Oui, nous devions parler avec la Dame, répondit Lyra. Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je vais faire mon échauffement. Pourquoi ?

- Pouvons-nous vous accompagner ? demanda Anhya. Une petite centaine de tour de stade ne nous fera pas de mal.

Haldir sourit et leur fit signe de le suivre. Les bonnes vielles habitudes étaient de retour.

La clairière n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi verte, quoi que, un peu ternie car elle non plus n'échappait pas à la règle. Quand ils furent prêts, ils se mirent à courir à un rythme soutenu. Aucun ne parlait, ils se contentaient de courir. Ce qu'Anhya et Lyra avaient vécu ces derniers mois leur permit de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps qu'avant.

Legolas, comme tout elfe qui se respecte, se leva tôt. Il se promena dans la Lórien comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Il était toujours le premier levé et devait attendre le réveil de ses compagnons. Ses pas le menèrent à la clairière où couraient le capitaine de l'escouade et les deux jeunes filles. Il s'arrêta et les observa. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Haldir les encourager. Grâce à son ouïe fine, il entendit Lyra répondre d'une voix essoufflée :

- Tout baigne ! On a la pêche ! Hein Nya Nya ?

- Oh oui ! Quatre-vingt dix-sept tours, c'est de la rigolade, répondit Anhya aussi essoufflée que son amie.

Elles avaient les joues rougies par l'effort et elles faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour suivre le rythme du capitaine.

Après avoir fait cent tours de stade, les deux jeunes filles s'écroulèrent au sol. Leurs jambes ne les tenaient plus debout. C'était pire que la fois où elles avaient du redescendre du Col de Caradhras. Haldir les observaient en souriant. Ces deux là n'avaient décidemment pas changé d'un poil. Si ce n'est bien sur, qu'elles étaient un peu plus endurantes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Legolas s'approcher.

- Regardez-moi ce spectacle, dit le capitaine. Deux vrais petits soldats, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le prince du royaume Sylvestre regarda les deux jeunes filles allongées au sol, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

- Oh oui, je suis sur qu'elles mèneront à la victoire.

Les deux elfes se mirent à rire. Lyra les fusilla du regard.

- Ouais bah, hein ! Ca va ! Ne vous moquez pas ! Sans nous dans la compagnie, qui vous dit qu'on s'en serait sortit vivant dans les mines de la Moria ? dit Anhya qui se rassit tant bien que mal.

Haldir se mit à rire encore plus et se tourna vers son confrère elfe.

- Un petit combat amical, ça vous tente ? Je pense que nos amies ont besoin de se remettre.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous ! dit Lyra. On verra bien si vous rigolerez toujours le jour où Nya Nya et moi vous batterons !

Legolas sourit et accepta la proposition d'Haldir. Ce dernier lui tendit une épée de bois et ils se dirigèrent au centre de la clairière tandis que les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers un arbre. C'est alors que Lyra se tourna vers les deux elfes et les suivit.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Anhya surprise de la voir faire demi-tour.

- Va t'assoir, je reviens, répondit son amie sans se retourner.

La blondinette haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Lyra venait d'avoir une idée géniale ! Même voir, peut-être, plus !

- Attendez ! dit-elle une fois à quelques mètres des deux elfes.

- Lyra ? demanda Legolas.

- J'ai une condition à instaurer, dit-elle les mains dans le dos et l'air innocent.

- Si c'est pour vous venger de ce que nous avons dit tout à l'heure... commença Haldir.

- Non, non ! Je sais que c'était pour la plaisanterie.

- Alors allez-y, lui dit le capitaine.

Lyra eut alors un immense sourire et regarda en direction d'Anhya qui s'était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre assez loin. Super, elle n'allait pas entendre ce qu'il se disait. La brunette savait que si son amie entendait, elle n'allait pas apprécier du tout mais Lyra s'était lancée un défit et elle le réussirait coûte que coûte ! Elle regarda à nouveau les deux elfes qui attendaient la fameuse proposition. Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ?

- Le vainqueur aura une récompense, annonca-t-elle.

- Laquelle ? demanda Haldir.

- Le vainqueur obtiendra un baiser d'Anhya !

Le capitaine de l'escouade fut surpris de cette condition qu'il trouvait loufoque. Où donc était-elle allée chercher ça ? Pour Legolas, c'était autre chose : il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lyra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle recula de quelques pas puis déclara :

- Que le meilleur gagne !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil au prince du royaume Sylvestre puis se dirigea vers Anhya qui attendait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que Legolas gagne contre Haldir, sinon, son plan était bon pour la poubelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? demanda Anhya une fois que Lyra fut assise à ses côtés.

- Oh rien de très intéressant, répondit-elle.

La blondinette ne fut pas du tout satisfaite de la réponse qu'on venait de lui fournir. Elle regardait son amie d'un œil suspicieux tandis que la brunette faisait semblant d'être très intéresser par les deux elfes qui venaient de se mettre en position de combat. Elle faisait exprès de ne pas la regarder en face car si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de rigoler et Anhya saurait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Ce fut le capitaine de l'escouade qui porta l'attaque en premier. Le prince la para d'un geste vif et attaqua sur le côté. Haldir l'esquiva avec un léger bond sur le côté. C'était tout juste ! Aussitôt il enchaina une attaque qui toucha l'épaule gauche de Legolas qui recula de trois pas.

- Pas mal, dit-il en se massant l'épaule touché.

- Allez Legolas ! encouragea Lyra.

L'encouragé se figea et tourna la tête dans la direction des jeunes filles. La brunette avait mis ses mains en porte voix. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie et lui secoua l'épaule.

- Aller Nya Nya ! Encourage-le avec moi ! Comment veux-tu qu'il gagne contre Haldir sans encouragement ?

Le capitaine de l'escouade se mit à rire. Il voyait enfin où voulait en venir Lyra. Legolas le dévisagea. Qu'avait-il de drôle là dedans ? Avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

- Excusez moi mon ami, mais c'était trop tentant, dit Haldir en se reprenant. Continuons si vous le voulez bien.

Le prince du royaume Sylvestre hocha la tête et se remit en position. Son adversaire fit de même et Legolas attaqua. Ils firent quelques parades magnifiques que les deux jeunes filles regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Un combat d'elfes, ça c'était du spectacle, même s'il était amical. La parade s'arrêta lorsque l'elfe de la Communauté perdit l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas.

Lyra frappa discrètement le sol rageusement. C'était mal parti !

- Allez Legolas ! Vous pouvez le faire ! s'écria une voix.

La brunette sursauta et regarda à côté d'elle. Anhya s'était levée et venait de crier des paroles encourageantes. Lyra sourit. Son plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes ! Enfin, pour l'instant...

Les paroles de la jeune fille atteignirent Legolas en plein cœur. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant elles étaient vraies. L'adrénaline remonta et il était de nouveau prêt à combattre. Haldir sourit.

- Rien de tel que les encouragements de la femme qu'on aime pour conquérir mille territoires.

Legolas ne répondit rien et le capitaine de l'escouade attaqua. Chaque botes qu'avait Haldir en réserve, le prince du royaume Sylvestre les para toutes.

Anhya observait nerveusement le combat. Comme chaque qu'elle était nerveuse, elle craqua ses phalanges. Lyra se leva à son tour. Elle aussi avait hâte de voir qui gagnerait.

De longues minutes passèrent dans lesquelles on observait les deux elfes s'attaquant et se défendant. Pendant un instant, Haldir baissa sa vigilance et Legolas en profita pour enchaîner une série d'attaques que le capitaine eut du mal à parer. Ce dernier trébucha et se retrouva assis sur l'herbe avait le bout de l'épée de bois de Legolas sur la gorge.

- WAOUH !! s'écria Lyra en sautillant sur place.

Il avait gagné ! Ca marchait comme sur des roulettes !

Legolas sourit et tendit sa main à Haldir pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent tout sourire. Les deux elfes se serrèrent la main. Le capitaine de l'escouade admit sa défaite.

- Félicitation Legolas, vous venez de gagner le premier prix, déclara Lyra en empoignant Anhya par le bras.

Elle poussa son amie vers l'elfe. La blondinette ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on l'avait mise face au prince du royaume Sylvestre. Elle regarda Lyra qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est toi qui donne le premier prix, lui annonça cette dernière.

- Moi ? Mais... C'est quoi le premier prix ?

Haldir et Lyra se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Anhya les regardait les yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de premier prix ?

Legolas comprit pourquoi la jeune fille ne réagissait pas. Elle n'était pas au courant que Lyra avait instauré une récompense au vainqueur. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Laissez tomber, cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Non, mais restez là, si vous avez une récompense, je vous la donne mais, j'ignore ce que c'est. Lyra ?

- Bon, je vais te montrer, répondit son amie.

Elle embrassa la joue d'Haldir.

- C'est ça le premier prix, sauf que toi, c'est au gagnant que tu le fais.

Les yeux d'Anhya se plissèrent. Elle venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son amie. Voila ce qu'elle avait été leur dire avait le début du combat ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! Bien résignée à ne pas perdre la face, elle s'approcha de Legolas et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle retint aussitôt sa respiration pour empêcher ses joues de devenir toutes rouges. Legolas lui par contre, n'en menait pas large. Il sentit la pointe de ses oreilles devenir brulante. Anhya adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire à son amie. Lyra, quant à elle, souriait victorieuse.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que soit mentionné ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre matin. A vrai dire Anhya refusait d'en parler. Cependant, un événement inattendu arriva. Chose que la blondinette n'avait guère prévu. Une nuit, lorsque tout était calme et que tout le monde dormait, Anhya marmonna dans son sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelqu'un l'entendit parler. En l'entendant, Lyra ne put s'empêcher de sourire : les paroles de son amie venaient de confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Celeborn donna une fête en l'honneur de ses invités. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'on ne parlait que de la soirée que les elfes s'afféraient à préparer.

Le soir même, toute la Lórien était présente dans une gigantesque salle où était placée une longue table. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient placés aux côtés de Celeborn et Galadriel. Auprès du roi se trouvait Aragorn, Lyra, Anhya, Sam et Frodon. Auprès de la reine était assis Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Pippin et Merry. Tout le reste était les elfes de la Lórien.

Durant le dîner, les conversations étaient animées. Gimli n'avait d'yeux que pour Galadriel. Comme quoi, il avait finalement succombé à son charme.

Puis enfin, le bal s'ouvrit. La musique elfique était douce et à la fois rythmée. Boromir invita Anhya. Cette dernière accepta. Lyra, qui dansait avec Haldir, la vit entrer dans la danse mais immédiatement ses yeux se posèrent sur Legolas debout dans un coin de la salle, non-loin d'où se trouvait Anhya quelques secondes auparavant. Le capitaine de l'escouade le remarqua.

- Toujours entrain de jouer à Cupidon ?

- Hélas oui. Vous savez, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais Anhya est d'une timidité débordante à ce niveau-là, lui répondit la brunette. Et Legolas a l'air bien décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas.

- A la prochaine danse, il y aura un changement de partenaire. Allez l'invité et échangez avec Anhya, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Vous savez que vous êtes intelligent, dit Lyra.

- On me l'a souvent dit, répondit-il pour plaisanter.

Legolas ne disait rien, il observait les couples danser. Il avait ressentit une certaine douleur au ventre quand Boromir avait invité Anhya, mais il n'avait pas bougé. C'était inutile d'espérer. N'empêche qu'il la trouvait très jolie dans sa robe bleue-gris et ses jolis cheveux blonds relevés, dévoilant sa nuque avec une mèche au niveau de chaque oreille.

La musique prit fin et aussitôt un visage familier surgit devant lui. C'était Lyra qui lui faisait un énorme sourire.

- Vous dansez ? demanda-t-elle.

Legolas fut surprit, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Hein ? N... Non, merci, Lyra.

Mais visiblement, la jeune fille était vraiment peu disposée à l'écouter. Elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

La musique reprit et le prince ne put que se laisser entraîner dans les pas de Lyra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la blondinette qui riait aux éclats en compagnie de Boromir.

- Allez la voir, dit Lyra.

Le prince du royaume Sylvestre regarda la brunette surpris.

- Je sais que vous en avez envie. Vous éprouvez des sentiments à son égard.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main dans les mines de la Moria. Vous étiez pire que deux tourtereaux !

- Deux quoi ?

Lyra roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être niais par fois ? Enfin, il était mignon, alors on le pardonnait de son ignorance.

- Deux amoureux !

Le cœur de Legolas fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Avaient-ils vraiment ressemblé à cela lorsqu'ils fuyaient le calamar du lac ? C'était inespéré.

- Je ne peux pas...

Mais il ne put en dire plus car il y eut un changement de partenaire si brusque que Legolas se retrouva avec Anhya comme cavalière. Lyra, elle, s'éloignait avec Boromir. Elle avait fait exprès de se rapprocher d'eux pour que le changement de partenaire coïncide. Sacrée Lyra.

Anhya fut, elle aussi, surprise de se retrouver avec le prince du royaume Sylvestre comme partenaire. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Sourire qu'il lui répondit.

- Je... Charmante soirée n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

- Oui... Euh, oui, je... Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser avec Boromir.

Anhya tourna la tête et le vit en compagnie de son amie. Elle reporta son regard sur Legolas.

- Oh ! Il me racontait quelques anecdotes sur son enfance.

L'elfe sourit.

Cette danse fut beaucoup plus longue que la précédente. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils suivaient le rythme de la musique. Bientôt, elle prit fin et en guise de salut, Legolas baisa la main d'Anhya qui devint aussitôt rouge comme une pivoine et le prince s'éloigna.

- Legolas ! appela-t-elle.

Mais l'elfe disparut dans la foule. Anhya tenta de le retrouver mais lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la cohut, il avait déserté. La tristesse envahit le regard de l'adolescente. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon pour prendre l'air et remettre ses idées en place. Lyra la rejoignit en souriant mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son amie.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Anhya ne répondit pas. Elle regardait droit devant elle. C'était de plus en plus inquiètant.

- Où est Legolas ? demanda-t-elle.

A l'entente de ce prénom, la blondinette se reconnecta à la réalité.

- Parti je ne sais où.

Lyra sourira. Finalement il n'avait pas osé.

- Tu avais raison l'autre jour, Lyra.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis bel et bien amoureuse...

La brunette se retint de crier : « JE LE SAVAIS ! » car elle trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment approprié à l'ambiance. Elle ne dit rien et s'appuya sur la rambarde. De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent dans qu'aucune des deux jeunes filles ne parlent. Anhya regardait les étoiles tandis que Lyra regardait le sol. De la hauteur où elles se trouvaient, on distinguait quelques détails mais la nuit étant particulièrement sombre, il était plus compliqué de discerner quelque chose. Cependant, un mouvement attira son attention. Au loin elle reconnut Legolas qui marchait.

- Nya Nya, Legolas est là-bas ! dit-elle en désignant la silhouette.

Anhya se pencha en avant. En effet, il s'éloignait lentement.

- Aller Nya Nya, vas-y, vas le rejoindre et dis lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur !

- Je... Je ne peux pas... J'ai l'air de quoi moi ?

- Tu as l'air d'une jeune fille qui est entrain de laisser fuir son prince charmant. Et puis, pourquoi tu ne peux pas hein ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux, tu es Anhya. Combien de fois je t'ai entendu dire : « Lyl' regarde y'a Legolas ! » en prenant ton oreiller et en le collant contre toi ! Alors ne me dis pas à moi, ta meilleure amie, que tu ne peux pas ! Ce type est transit d'amour pour toi, seulement voila, tu le connais aussi bien que moi, ce n'est pas lui qui ira de l'avant !

Lyra avait raison, Anhya le reconnut.

- Tu as raison, je l'aime, et je vais lui dire !

Elle se mit à courir en direction de la porte de la salle de bal aussi vite qu'elle put.

- VAS-Y MA GRANDE FONCE !!! lui cria Lyra.

Dehors, la fraicheur était présente mais Anhya n'en avait cure. Elle devait absolument courir pour rattraper l'elfe de son cœur. Quand il fut en vue, elle l'appela. Legolas s'arrêta et se retourna. Il la regarda arriver vers lui en courant, sa jolie coiffure défaite pas la course.

La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Surpris, le prince du royaume Sylvestre ne put que refermer ses bras sur elle. Il ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. C'était quelque chose de doux mais à la fois chaux comme la braise.

Quand Anhya reprit ses esprits, elle s'écarta et se mit à rougir encore plus que les autres fois. Legolas ne put que sourire. La jeune fille baissa la tête et aussitôt il lui releva le visage.

- Et moi qui croyais que votre cœur ne battait que pour Boromir.

- Bo... Boromir ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous... Vous pensiez que Boromir et moi... Non ! Il... Il n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus, je...

Anhya se perdait dans ses explications. Le prince sourit et lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que j'ai comprit, dit-il.

Et il l'embrassa.

Du haut de l'arbre où se déroulait la fête, Lyra souriait. Elle avait réussit son pari !


	12. Le début de la fin

**Tsukiyo2894 : Nyah, trop cool ce chapitre ^_^ (nan j'ai rien bu ou fumé d'illicite)**_ xD je te crois xD._** Ha, j'ai jamais trop regardé ce passage car j'ai toujours cru que Galadriel était une missante bonne femme **_Bizarrement, elle doit donner cette impression a beaucoup de gens xD Moi aussi quand j'étais petite je croyais qu'elle était méchante, mais en faite non lol_** Mais en fait, ca va, y'a pire =) Tsuki'**

**Cleobiarritz : AH! J'adore ce chapitre! Trop trop bien! Moi aussi veux être a la place d'Anhya!**_ Non ! C'est ma place à moua !!!X) C'est mon Legy-chéri !!! _** A Lyra maintenant de rencontrer son prince alors! Me tarde de voir ca!**_ Oh oui ! C'est au tour de ma Lyra d'amour de trouver son beau prince charmant. Mais qui sera-t-il ? Seules moi et Lyra savons qui sera l'élu…. Sadique moi ? Noooooon !_** Vengeance Anhya! Merci les filles! Continuez comme cela, c'est vraiment trop terrible!**

**Lollie Lovegood : Yes ! Encore un super chapitre !**_ Merci !!! ^^_** J'adore Lyra et ses super plans !**_ Yes, elle est plutôt déterminée comme fille XD_** Le couple Legolas/Anhya est trop chou :p J'espère que Lyra finira avec Haldir, parce qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble, et puis aussi parce que j'adore Haldir :)**_ Ah ! Là, je peux rien dire ! C'est un secret =X Comme je l'ai dit à Cleobiarritz, seules les deux écrivains savent ce qu'il s'en retourne xD Il faudra patienter !!!_**Vivement la suite :D Bisous, Lollie.**

**Elodie : Trop mignon ce chapitre, surtout la fin. Comment ça, tu parles de la bataille au gouffre de helm,**_ Bah c'est un passage quand même important ! Qu'est-ce que serait le Seigneur des Anneaux sans la fameuse bataille du Gouffre de Helm ?_** Ce qui veut dire que Haldir risque d'y aller,**_ exactement…_** pas question que tu le fasses mourir.**___Héhé ! Je dirais rien xDDDD Même sous la torture je ne divulguerais rien xD_** Sinon continue comme ça, ta fic est toujours génial.**

**EloBlack : Mort de rire Anhya et ses plans à la con !!**_ Euh… C'est Lyra xD Mais c'est pas grave, lol, j'ai compris, c'est le principal !_** Le pire c'est que ça marche !!**_ Et oui… Anhya et Legolas sont tombés en plein dedans les pieds joints… Mais bon, c'est le résultat qui compte non ?_** On a enfin eut droit au baiser! Je continue de penser qu'ils forment un joli petit couple. Et Legolas qui pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de Boromir.**_ Et oui… Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…_** Il est mignon mais un tout petit peu long à la détente !**_ Oui… M'enfin, on le pardonne parce qu'il est mignon !_** Enfin bref, j'adore toujours ta fic et j'attends la suite avec impatience !**

**Melior : Bravo, Lyra, t'es championne ! Je suis contente pour Anhya et Legolas. Mais Boromir ne va pas être jaloux, au moins ?**_ Mimir ? Noooooon !!! Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ???_** J'espère que non. Et Lyra, alors ? Elle ne va pas avoir quelqu'un, elle ?**_ Mais c'est la question du jour où quoi ??? lol tout le monde me pose la question. Pas grave, j'aime me répéter. Pour Lyra, tu verras, c'est la surprise !!!_** En tous cas, bravo Cupidon !**

Bonjour à tous !!

La grande question du chapitre 11 était principalement : est-ce que Lyra va rencontrer son prince charmant ? Réponse : Bien sur ! Lyra va avoir le droit à son prince charmant ! Mais qui ? Ah ah ! Ca, c'est gardé secret dans mon coffre-fort ! Je ne dirais rien car ce sera la surprise des chefs ! xD Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour découvrir qui sera l'élu du cœur de notre chère Lyra d'amour. On a déjà la supposition Haldir, mais ça pourrait très bien être Eomer (xD), ou même Gimli (qui sait ! Elle aime peut-être les nains xD), ou Boromir (=3), ou Aragorn ( Je sais, y'a Arwen, mais qui nous dit que les sentiments qu'il a pour Arwen ne vont pas se tourner vers Lyra hein ?), ou Grima (Oh my god !! Faudra lui payer une séance d'UV ! Je suis méchante .) En tout cas, je dirais rien sinon, ça gâcherai tout !

Me voici donc avec le chapitre 12 qui est un peu plus court que tous les autres. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. J'ai pourtant écrit comme d'habitude et pourtant, le chapitre est court. M'enfin, remarquez que parfois on achète des livres et y'a toujours 3 ou 4 chapitres qui sont courts et on n'en fait pas tout un plat xD. En fait, on considère ce chapitre comme étant une sorte d'introduction au chapitre suivant qui sera le 13ème et qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Rien ne nous appartient, tout est au Seigneur Tolkien, sauf Anhya et Lyra qui sortent de nos imaginations folles !!!!

Bisous, bisous !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 12**

**Le début de la fin**

Un mois s'écoula depuis que la Communauté était arrivée en Lórien et il leur fallu reprendre la route afin de continuer leur quête.

Le matin de leur départ, Galadriel leur offrit une cape elfique tenue par une broche emblème de la Lórien. Puis elle donna à quelque uns des présents. Merry et Pippin reçurent une ceinture chacun ; Legolas, un arc taillé par les elfes de la Lothlórien et Boromir, une dague. Gimli refusa tout cadeau, la seule chose qu'il désirait était un cheveu de la Dame Blanche. Le plus beau présent revint à Frodon, c'était une fiole contenant la lumière d'Eärendil. Aragorn ne reçut rien car le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait avoir, il le portait déjà autour du coup. Anhya et Lyra avaient déjà reçu leurs présents à leur précédent départ.

Ils partirent dans trois barques elfiques en silence. Le fleuve qu'ils suivirent pendant près de quatre jours s'avéra être un des affluents d'un fleuve beaucoup plus grand. Ils suivirent son cour pendant trois autres jours arrivant à l'Argonath où deux statues des deux plus grands rois de jadis se dressaient. Les membres de la Communauté n'avaient pas le cou assez extensible pour pouvoir les contempler dans leur intégralité. Ils naviguèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent des chutes d'eaux qui les empêchaient de continuer leur routes. Ils accostèrent sur la rive la plus proche. Il fut décidé qu'ils feraient une pause assez longue afin que tous puissent se remettre de leur périple en barque.

- Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, déclara Aragorn. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

- Ah oui ? Il suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. Et après cela, ce sera encore mieux ! Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue.

Aragorn écouta les dire de Gimli qui semblait plutôt bien connaître le chemin.

- Oui, c'est notre route, dit-il. Je vous suggère donc de prendre du repos afin de retrouver vos forces, maître Nain.

- Retrouvez mes...

Gimli râla mais ne dit rien de plus, ce qui fit largement sourire Anhya et Lyra. Legolas avait écouté l'échange mais à moitié, il perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas dans les environs. Il se dirigea vers Aragorn et lui fit par de ses inquiétudes.

- Nous devrions partir maintenant.

- Non, lui répondit le rôdeur. Des Orques patrouillent sur la rive Est. Il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.

L'elfe regarda à nouveau derrière lui avant de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiète. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche. Je le sens.

Anhya et Lyra se regardèrent. Elles avaient entendu l'échange entre le rôdeur du Nord et le prince du royaume Sylvestre.

- Où est Frodon ? demanda alors Merry qui venait de ramener du bois.

Tout le monde chercha alors autour de lui pour vois où se trouvait le semi-homme qui avait disparut. Les deux jeunes filles posèrent aussitôt leurs yeux sur les affaires abandonnées de Boromir. Tout le monde comprit le message car ils savaient à quel point l'Anneau attirait le fils du Gondor. Il fallait le retrouver et vite ! Ils se levèrent et partir chacun de leur côté en courant. Anhya et Lyra avaient pris par le Sud.

- Anhya, nous ne pouvons empêcher la mort de Boromir, dit Lyra.

Anhya le savait mais c'était trop dur. Elle pressa le pas puis déclara :

- Retrouvons-les ! Nous improviserons ensuite !

- N'oublie pas, il nous faut partir avec Frodon et Sam ! continua Lyra.

Son amie s'arrêta de courir et la regarda.

- C'est impossible Lyl'. Et tu sais pourquoi. Si nous suivons Sam et Frodon, nous ferons tout pour nous débarrasser de Gollum. Mais, et après ? Nous ne connaissons pas le chemin pour le Mordor.

- Et tu proposes quoi alors ? Que nous attendions ? demanda Lyra.

- Non ! Courrons aux côtés d'Aragorn. Nous serons beaucoup plus utiles.

Lyra opina de la tête. Anhya avait raison. Elles reprirent leur recherche quand le son du cor du Gondor se fit entendre.

- BOROMIR ! crièrent-elles.

Elles accélérèrent leur course, ne se souciant guère des branchages qui leurs fouettaient le visage. Boromir appelait à l'aide. Le cor sonna à diverses reprises. Il était vraiment en danger.

Quand elles arrivèrent, ce fut, hélas, trop tard. Le fils du Gondor était agenouillé à terre, trois flèches plantées dans le torse. Un Uruk-haï était devant lui, arbalète à la main près à lui tirer une quatrième flèche afin de l'achever. Boromir le regardait, il voyait sa fin arriver. Il s'attendait à être achevé chaque seconde passée.

- NON ! hurla Anhya.

L'Uruk-haï se tourna dans la direction de deux jeunes filles et tira sa flèche. Lyra poussa son amie à terre et la flèche passa tout prêt d'elle. Au même moment, Aragorn surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur la créature. Un combat violent débuta entre eux deux. Anhya se releva avec l'aide de son amie et elles se précipitèrent vers Boromir qui était allongé au sol, agonisant.

- Boromir ! Boromir restez parmi nous, dit Anhya les larmes aux yeux.

- Mes amies... Pardonnez-moi...

- Chut, nous allons vous soigner, tout va aller pour le mieux, essayait de rassurer Lyra bien qu'elle savait que c'était impossible.

Les voix des deux jeunes filles étaient remplies de larmes qu'elles ne purent maintenir plus longtemps à l'intérieur. Elles furent vite rejointes par Aragorn la bouche ensanglantée.

- Ils ont pris les petits, dit Boromir à son adresse.

- Restez tranquille.

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent guère en entendre plus tant leurs sanglots étaient violents. Anhya se leva difficilement. Il lui était insupportable d'en voir d'avantage. Boromir, son ami, allait s'éteindre. Elle vacillait dangereusement tandis qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner.

Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent. Quand l'elfe vit la blondinette vaciller, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, laissant aller ses larmes qui coulaient à flots. Elle ne cessait de murmurer le prénom du fils du Gondor et Legolas tentait de la consoler.

Une fois que l'âme de Boromir eut quitté son corps, Aragorn leva Lyra qui avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Il la serra contre lui et laissa à son tour aller quelques larmes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans lesquelles il fallut consoler les deux amies qui ne s'en remettait guère. Gimli leur dit des paroles encourageantes pendant que Legolas et Aragorn portait le corps sans vie de Boromir.

Ils retournèrent sur la berge où ils avaient laissé les barques. Il n'en restait plus que deux, signe que Frodon et Sam étaient bien partis. Les deux porteurs déposèrent le cadavre du fils du Gondor dans une des barques. Ensemble, ils la poussèrent assez loin pour qu'elle puisse voguer seule jusqu'aux chutes.

Une fois que la barque funéraire disparut dans les chutes, Legolas traina la dernière barque dans l'eau.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Remarquant que personne ne bougeait, il se tourna vers Aragorn qui continuait d'ajuster ses mitaines. L'elfe regarda Anhya qui secouait négativement la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre, comprit Legolas.

- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains, déclara le rôdeur en regardant la rive d'en face ?

- Alors tout aura été en vain, dit Gimli en s'approchant d'eux. La Communauté a faillit.

- Non ! s'exclama Lyra. La Communauté est toujours debout ! Elle a seulement été divisé en deux afin d'avoir plus de terrain sur lequel agir.

- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, dit Legolas. La Communauté n'est plus.

- Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons légers. Allons chasser de l'Orques !

A peine eut-il terminé de prononcer ces paroles qu'il s'élança. Les autres se regardèrent d'un œil complice.

- C'est partit ! déclara Anhya en s'élançant derrière le rôdeur.

Elle fut suivit de Lyra qui poussa un « Yahou » ! Gimli émit un bruit d'excitation. La rage de vaincre venait de refaire surface et il se mit à courir à son tour suivit de très près par Legolas qui était toujours partant. Il était hors de question qu'ils abandonnent Merry et Pippin aux bras de l'ennemi.


	13. Il y a toujours de l'espoir

**Tsukiyo2894 : T_T Voila pourquoi je voulais plus jamais regarder ce passage de mon vivant je suis éteinte là!**_ Ah mais non ! Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça !_** Tu m'as fait perdre me joie de vivre merci!**_ O_O !!! Tsuki !! Faut pas réagir comme ça !!! Sinon, autant faire vivre tout le monde !!! (Moi aussi j'étais triste que Boromir meure et puis j'étais doublement plus triste de le faire mourir à mon tour !)_** C'était un chapitre génialement complètement maléfiquement triste! Et il état génial T_T Tsuki'**

**LABLONDE!!! : bon je m avance pas mais e vois bien lyra avec faramir^^ simple supposition XD **_Ah ? C'est une supposition que je peux ajouter à ma liste lol._

**Elodie : NON pas Mimir ! Mais bon, comme on dit, c'est la vie.**_ Et bah ! On peut dire que tu t'en remets vite lol xD._** Sinon, même si il est tristounet le chapitre, je ne t'en veux pas si il est court car ta fic est toujours aussi bien.**_ Merci !!!_** J'espère pouvoir lire la suite très vite. Bisous**

**Melior : Oh, tu vas trouver quelqu'un pour Lyra, j'en suis sûre.**_ Mais oui on va trouver un amoureux à Lyra ! Y'a pas de favoritisme xD !! N'empêche que y'a plein de supposition sur le futur couple Lyra/… xD_** Mais j'aimerais pas que ce soit Aragorn, j'aime bien Arwen****quoi**_ Moi aussi je l'aime bien Arwen xD J'ai pas trop envie de lui faire de la peine en lui enlevant Aragy. Quoi que, si y'avait pas Arwen, je garantis pas que… Bref xD !_** et puis, avec Eowyn dans le lot, ça va pas faire un triangle mais un carré amoureux et là, je trouve que ça fera trop, personnellement.**_ MDR pas mal l'image ! Ah oui !!! Eowyn qui se fait rembarrer par Aragy avant la guerre de Minas Tirith ! Mouahahahah il me fait trop marrer ce passage ! (Ce que je peux être méchante quand même)_** Tu vas bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre, non ?**_ C'est envisageable ! xD_** EH ! Tu ne laisseras pas mourir Haldir, dis ?!**_ *se sent agressée d'un coup xD* Je dirais rien !!! Après Boromir, je suis capable de tout ! lol ! Il faudra patienter un peu xD_** D'autant que dans le livre, il est toujours en vie, y'a du changement que dans le film, alors s'te plaît !**_ Ah oui ! J'en avais entendu parlé que dans le livre il mourrait pas mais qu'on savait pas ce qu'il est devenu non plus… :X Bah on verra bien ! En plus je les ai pas lu les livres encore xD J'en suis encore à Bilbo le Hobbit xD Mais c'est dans ma liste de cadeau d'anniversaire mouahahahahahah !!!_

**Lollie Lovegood : Bon, même s'il est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu court, il a le mérite d'être très bien écrit.**_ Merci ^^ _** Le passage de la mort de Boromir est très émouvant,**_ Oh oui… Même moi j'avais la gorge serrée rien qu'en l'écrivant. Je suis trop sensible…_** toute ta fiction coïncide avec l'histoire originale, bref, c'est toujours un plaisir ! :)A bientôt j'espère :p Bisous, Lollie.**

**EloBlack : Chapitre bien sympa. **_Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui voit tout façon positif xDDD_** La mort de Boromir m'a fait beaucoup de peine (Comme toujours) mais encore plus cette fois-ci à cause de la réaction des filles.**_ Je crois qu'elle fait de la peine à tout le monde la mort de Mimir… Snifouille._** En tout cas j'attends de lire la suite avec impatience. Bisous et a + pour un nouveau chapitre !!**

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

Figurez vous qu'hier j'ai eu de la peine à vous laisser le cœur lourd et plein de chagrin par la mort de notre Mimir adoré (paix à son âme ! Puisse-t-elle rejoindre les Valars ! Une minute de silence s'il vous plait !) C'est donc pourquoi, j'ai pris mon meilleur crayon et j'ai écris le chapitre 13 ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Dès le lendemain vous avez le droit à la suite xD. Je me suis quand même couchée tard pour vous l'écrire (3h du mat est encore, parce que les parents voulaient que je me couche) et levée tôt pour le taper à l'ordinateur =X Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ? Et cet après-midi, il est passé aux rayons X par Lyra qui a approuvé XD. Et oui, je ne fais rien sans elle. Donc voici le treizième chapitre qui n'attend que ça, d'être lu !! xDDDD

Bon, je ne suis pas superstitieuse, donc je n'ai aucune peur de vous laisser le treizième chapitre tout seul ! Pour le quatorzième, il faudra attendre un peu car le manque de sommeil est parfois terrible ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous !!!

Rien n'est à nous, tout est au Seigneur Tolkien mis à part Anhya et Lyra qui sont sorties de nos imaginations !

Bisous, bisous !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 13**

**Il y a toujours de l'espoir**

- Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite ! ordonna Aragorn.

- Oh la vache ! Ca va continuer encore longtemps ? demanda Anhya sur les rotules.

- Tais-toi et cours ! lui répondit Lyra à bout de souffle.

- Allez Gimli, encouragea Legolas.

Le nain était à six bons mètres derrière les autres et courrait aussi vite que ses jambes et la fatigue lui permettaient.

- Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, sans manger, ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier ; alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?! résuma-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans les plaines menant au Rohan, plus rapide encore que le vent, les cinq membres restants de la plus célèbre Communauté jamais existé, courraient vers l'Est. Chacun d'eux étaient doté d'une indestructible volonté, ils ne reculeraient devant rien ; ni la neige, ni la pluie, ni la chaleur étouffante qui régnait depuis ces trois fameux jours de poursuite. Rien ne les ferait ralentir car s'ils courraient de cette façon, c'était par amitié qu'ils portaient tous à Merry et Pippin tenus prisonniers par les Uruk-haï. Chaque jour qui passait était rempli de penser pour eux, et c'était ça qui les faisait avancer. Tous repoussaient leurs limites avec ardeur et dignité.

Le matin du quatrième jour, alors que cela ne faisait que trois heures que le soleil s'était levé, le rôdeur fit une découverte plus qu'intéressante qui donna plus que d'espoir aux groupes surnommés « Les cinq marcheurs ».

- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de Lórien, dit Aragorn.

- Ils sont peut-être envie, suggéra Legolas en voyant la broche que lui montrait le Dúnédain.

Ce dernier se releva et continua d'avancer tout en regardant le sol.

- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance. Continuons.

Derrière eux se trouvaient Lyra, Gimli et Anhya. Tous les trois avançaient plus que difficilement. Par manque d'équilibre, le nain dégringola une descente en roulé-boulé.

- Plus vite vous trois ! ordonna le prince du royaume Sylvestre. Nous gagnons du terrain !

Lyra se précipita sur Gimli et l'aida à se relever.

- Il en a de bonnes lui ! dit-elle en bougonnant. J'te jure Nya Nya, si je ne dis rien, c'est pour toi ! Personne ne peut courir autant que ces deux là, dit-elle à son amie qui vint courir à ses côtés. N'est-ce pas Gimli ?

- Les longues distances m'épuisent, répondit-il. Nous, les Nain, sommes des sprinters, redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Ils montèrent en haut d'un amas de rochers afin d'avoir l'ensemble de la plaine en vue. Ils avaient enfin franchit la frontière du Rohan. Legolas détailla point par point. Il sentit une main s'accrocher à son avant-bras. C'était Anhya qui était pliée en deux, son autre main sur son genou, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Ah ! Bien sur... Les doigts dans le nez cette traversée, répondit-elle.

L'elfe sourit et continua d'observer. Aragorn, qui connaissait plutôt bien la région, déclara pour les autres :

- Le Rohan ! Pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici, dit-il après mûre observation de la plaine. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous.

C'est alors que Legolas aperçut des mouvements un peu plus loin. Il reconnut la horde d'Uruk-haï. Il s'éloigna un peu du groupe afin d'avoir une meilleure vue.

- Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'elfes ? s'enquit Aragorn.

- Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est. Ils conduisent les hobbits en Isenguard, répondit le prince.

Nul doute à présent, les Uruk-haï obéissaient aux ordres de Saroumane, le magicien blanc. Gandalf avait déjà annoncé sa traitrise au Seigneur Elrond lors de leur dernière visite à Fondcombe. Mais rien ne leur disait que les créatures emmenaient les deux semi-hommes au magicien et non en Mordor.

Ils n'étaient, certes, plus très loin des Uruk-haï qu'ils poursuivaient avec acharnement mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils les rattrapèrent. Il y eut encore une nuit et une matinée avant qu'ils ne soient vraiment capable de dire qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Aragorn et Legolas ouvraient toujours la marche. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler leur course de la marche. A croire qu'ils n'étaient jamais fatigués ces deux là. Anhya et Lyra suivait tant bien que mal, quelques mètres derrière eux, remerciant Haldir pour son entraînement si ardu car aujourd'hui, il servait à quelque chose. Pour Gimli, qui était court sur pattes, c'était une autre histoire. Il était bien à plus de vingt mètres derrière tout le monde.

- Il faut respirer... C'est la clé... Respirer... disait-il à tout bout de champ pour se donner la force de continuer.

Grâce à sa vue développé, Legolas voyait les Uruk-haï au loin courir. Ils avaient encore forcé l'allure. Même si elles n'avaient pas grands choses dans la cervelle, ces créatures avaient des jambes.

- Ils courent comme si les fouets de leur maître étaient à leur trousse !

Ils continuèrent de courir toute la journée et ce fut seulement quand le soleil fut entièrement couché qu'Aragorn leur fit faire une halte. Leur première depuis cinq jours. Legolas venait de l'informer que les Uruk-haï venaient de s'arrêter. C'était une bonne chose car même eux, qui étaient pleins de ressources, commençaient à faiblir.

C'était avec la plus grande joie qu'Anhya et Lura acceptèrent cette pause, aussi brève soit-elle. Elles s'assirent sur un rocher tout en massant leurs pauvres muscles endoloris.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant couru de toute ma vie, si ce n'est en Terre du Milieu, dit Anhya en s'étirant autant qu'elle pouvait.

- Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Si j'avais su que c'était aussi éprouvant... renchérit Lyra.

- Tu regrettes ? lui demanda son amie inquiète.

- Attend ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir ma phrase ! Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais, et je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs ! Je disais seulement que si j'avais su, j'aurais un peu plus participé aux cours de sport à l'école.

Anhya se sentit tout à coup soulager. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que sa meilleure amie regrettait d'être venue en Terre du Milieu.

Gimli les rejoignit et s'assit lourdement à son tour sur un rocher. Sa respiration était rauque et saccadée. Pour plaisanter, car elle ne manquait pas d'humour, Lyra lui dit :

- Attention Gimli, vous allez avoir du mal à vous relever !

Le nain sourit à cette remarque. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait faite aux jeunes filles, au col de Caradhras.

Legolas s'assit auprès d'Anhya qui s'affaissa sur lui en lui posant la tête sur ses épaules.

- Nous repartirons demain, une heure avant l'aube, déclara Aragorn. Si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous devrions les avoir rattrapés demain avant la tombée de la nuit.

- J'espère car, personnellement, je commence à en avoir ras la casquette de courir, dit Lyra en s'étirant.

- Ras la quoi ? demanda Legolas qui n'avait jamais entendu cette expression de toute sa vie.

- Plein le dos, traduisit Anhya.

- J'ai faim, dit Gimli.

Le rôdeur déposa les quelques paquets qu'il portait sur le dos et prit son arc et quelques flèches.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux attraper. Attendez-moi.

Il s'éloigna du groupe d'un pas rapide.

Anhya bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, bientôt suivit de Lyra. Ce genre d'endurance n'était pas vraiment fait pour deux jeunes filles. Surtout que c'était leur première aventure de cette ampleur.

Legolas alluma un feu pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid pendant la nuit car avec toute la chaleur qu'ils avaient emmagasiné durant cinq jours, il était fort probable que le soir toute chaleur serait envolé et ils auraient froid.

Le temps passa lentement et les deux jeunes filles finirent par s'endormirent au son des crépitements de bois. Gimli observait les flammes tandis que Legolas était assis, les bras croisés. Après quelques instants, il se leva et empoigna son arc.

- Où allez-vous ? lui demanda le nain.

- Un petit tour dans les environs pour voir si tout va bien. Surveillez-les, dit-il en désignant les deux amies.

Gimli ne répondit rien mais il trouva la recommandation de l'elfe un peu stupide ; comme s'il était du genre à laisser les deux jeunes filles seules face au danger.

L'attente fut longue avant qu'Aragorn ne revienne avec trois lièvres. Il remarqua que Gimli était seul avec les deux endormies. Il lui donna les lièvres et s'approcha d'Anhya et Lyra, emmitouflée dans leurs capes elfiques.

- Legolas ? demanda-t-il au nain.

- Partit faire un tour de reconnaissance, lui répondit-il pendant qu'il dépieutait les animaux.

Le rôdeur s'agenouilla auprès des deux jeunes amies. Il s'apprêtait à la réveiller mais hésita. Les pauvres avaient grandement besoin de dormir. Il éprouvait un profond respect envers elles qui s'étaient lancées dans cette aventure dangereuse malgré leur jeune âge. Beaucoup aurait pu croire en les croisant tous ensemble qu'il fallait constamment veiller sur elles alors que la réalité était tout autre. Elles affrontaient autant de danger que tous les autres et ne demandaient jamais quoi que ce soit. Il les regardait dormir. Les yeux clos et l'air serein, les deux jeunes filles paraissaient douces, calmes et innocentes. Elles n'avaient rien des deux filles extraverties toujours à faire le clown quand l'occasion se présentait. Mais c'était ces jeunes filles là qu'Aragorn avait envi de protéger, comme un grand frère protégerait ses sœurs face aux dangers, aussi courageuse soient-elles. Finalement, il les réveilla car il leur fallait tout de même manger quelque chose. Le réveil fut difficile mais l'appel du ventre vivace. L'odeur de la viande qui commençait à cuire réveilla leur faim endormi.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la viande soit cuite à point. Legolas arriva au moment où ils commençaient à manger.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda Aragorn en lui tendant une ration de viande.

- Merci. Non, aucune. Il n'y a aucun danger à environ dix kilomètres à la ronde, répondit l'elfe en s'asseyant.

Durant le repas, Legolas et Aragorn établirent un tour de garde entre eux. Ils étaient les moins exténués de tout les cinq alors ils mirent à profit leur force pour les garder en sécurité. Le rôdeur resterait éveillé la première partie de leur nuit puis Legolas prendrait le relais. Après le repas constitué de viande, Anhya et Lyra se rendormirent rapidement, bercées par les ronflements de Gimli.

Le lendemain, une bonne heure avant le levé du soleil, Legolas se leva du rocher sur lequel il était posté. Il n'y avait eu aucun grabuge durant la nuit qu'il n'est remarqué. Il s'approcha d'Aragorn et lui toucha l'épaule. Ce dernier s'éveilla aussitôt car il avait un sommeil léger. Il s'approcha ensuite de Gimli où il fallut le secouer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir un œil. Il s'accroupit ensuite à côté de Lyra qui avait la tête enfouie sous sa cape elfique. Les deux choses, qui lui permettaient de dire que c'était bien Lyra, étaient sa longue tignasse ébène qui dépassait et son amie à qui on voyait le visage.

- Lyra. Lyra, réveillez-vous.

La jeune fille grommela toute une série de choses incompréhensible mais ouvrit les yeux.

- Nous allons partir, continua l'elfe.

- Si tôt ?

Il ne lui fallut pas lui donner de réponse car elle la connaissait déjà. Mais le sommeil faisait dire des choses dont on connaissait déjà la réponse. Legolas lui sourit et se redressa pour se diriger vers Anhya. Comme d'habitude, elle dormait sur le dos, la tête plongée dans le creux de son bras. Durant la nuit elle avait enroulé un bout de sa cape pour en faire une sorte d'oreiller. Pas forcément confortable, mais un oreiller quand même. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, ce qui eu don de la faire réagir.

- Legolas ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Nous partons, répondit-il.

La jeune fille se redressa et se frotta machinalement les yeux. Tout le monde était déjà debout. Sauf Lyra qui mettait autant de temps qu'elle pour émerger. Pourquoi le réveil était-il toujours aussi difficile ?

En cinq minutes à peine, ils replièrent bagage et partirent en marchant d'un pas rapide. Aragorn laissait le temps aux deux jeunes filles de se réveiller complètement avant de se remettre à courir.

Quand l'aube se leva, les nuages et le ciel étaient teintés de rose, ce qui donnait une jolie couleur mélangé à du bleu clair. Mais chez les elfes, ce joli spectacle ne présageait pas un bon augure.

- Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit, dit Legolas.

Ils coururent un bon kilomètre quand Aragorn s'arrêta et s'agenouilla pour analyser les traces de pas sur le sol. C'est alors que des hennissements se firent entendre. D'un même geste, tous tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Vint ensuite le martèlement des sabots sur le sol. Des cavaliers. Le rôdeur se redressa et il fit signe au groupe de venir se cacher entre deux amas de rochers étroitement proches.

Un très grand nombre de cavaliers au galop passa à côté d'eux. Aragorn, qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'éventuels ennemis, les reconnut. Il s'agissait des Rohirrims, cavaliers royaux du Rohan. Quand il sortit de leur cachette de bonne fortune, tous les soldats étaient passés. Il cria à leurs attentions :

- CAVALIERS DU ROHAN, QUELLES NOUVELLES DES HOMMES DE LA MARCHE ?

Un homme, qui se tenait en tête de groupe, leva sa lance et ils firent demi-tour. Ils encerclèrent les cinq compagnons qui se mirent dos à dos, juste histoire d'avoir vu sur les cavaliers. L'homme, qui avait levé sa lance, se planta face à eux.

- Que font un Elfe, un Homme, un Nain et deux frêles jeunes filles dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ?

Frêles, c'était vite dit. On voyait bien qu'il ignorait que ces deux jeunes filles avaient reçu le meilleur entraînement qu'il soit : celui d'Haldir.

- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien, répondit Gimli en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le capitaine descendit de cheval et s'avança vers le maître Nain.

- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Legolas ne fut pas long à réagir à la menace du rohirrim. Il arqua une flèche et la pointa au niveau de la tête de l'homme. Les lances des cavaliers s'abaissèrent et menaçaient de transpercer les cinq compagnons au moindre geste susceptible de mettre la vie du capitaine en danger. Aragorn abaissa le bras de l'elfe car le but recherché n'était pas de s'attirer les ennuis.

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Glóin. Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre. Et Anhya et Lyra, des Terres du Nord. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi.

- Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens, répondit Eomer en retirant son casque.

Il fit un geste de la main et toutes les lances menaçantes se levèrent.

- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et à revendiquer la suzeraineté de ses terres, continua le capitaine. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, le rassura Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-haï en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captif deux de nos amis.

- Les Uruk ont été détruits, nous les avons massacré pendant le nuit, répondit Eomer.

La tension et la panique grimpa en flèche chez les membres de la Communauté. Gimli s'agita et Lyra lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de le calmer mais cela n'eut aucun succès.

- Mais il y avait des hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux hobbits ? demanda-t-il.

Aragorn conservait son calme et regardait Eomer. Peut-être ignorait-il ce qu'étaient les hobbits ?

- Ils seraient petits. Des enfants à vos yeux, dit-il en décrivant l'image qu'on pouvait avoir des semi-hommes.

Eomer secoua la tête, navré de leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Même avec la description du rôdeur, il n'y avait aucun des Uruk-haï qui ressemblaient à cela.

- Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Anhya émit un son étranglé et Legolas lui passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule. Eomer lui lança un regard désolé.

- Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlé, continua ce dernier.

- Morts ? demanda Gimli.

- Je suis désolé, conclut Eomer.

Le nain réprima un violent sanglot et tapota la main de Lyra, toujours sur son épaule. Il la sentait trembler. Eomer ne put guère en voir d'avantage. La peine se lisait sur le visage de chacun des membres de la Communauté et cela lui faisait mal au cœur, sachant pertinemment ce que c'était de perdre un être cher ; il avait perdu son cousin, Théodred, le fils de Théoden, il y avait quelques jours à peine. Il siffla.

- Hasufed ! Arod ! Prince ! Tylia ! appela-t-il.

Quatre chevaux se détachèrent du groupe et s'approchèrent du capitaine qui les prit par les rênes. Hasufed était blanc maculé de taches grises par-ci par-là ; Arod était marron foncé avec une démarche élégante ; Tylia était la seule femelle des quatre, elle avait une magnifique robe bai ; et Prince, grand étalon noir au regard envoûtant. Eomer donna à chacun une rêne. Aragorn hérita d'Arod, Legolas et Gimli se partageaient Hasufed, Anhya de Prince et Lyra reçut Tylia.

- Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leur premier maître. Adieu, dit Eomer.

Il remit son casque et remonta sur son cheval. Il s'approcha du groupe.

- Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdu sur ces terres. Vers le Nord !

Les cavaliers du Rohan s'en allèrent au galop laissant derrière eux les cinq compagnons et quatre chevaux. Eux-mêmes, ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils grimpèrent sur leurs montures et partirent au galop en direction de la fumée qui s'élevait au loin.

La chevauchée ne fut pas longue. Avoir des chevaux avait ses avantages car malgré tout, il s'agissait du meilleur moyen de transport lors des longues routes.

Quand ils furent sur place, un tas d'au moins un mètre cinquante de chairs noircies fumait et embaumait l'air d'une odeur fétide, l'odeur de chair brûlée et de décomposition était surement la pire qui puisse exister. Une tête d'Uruk-haï était plantée sur la pointe d'une lance. Un spectacle épouvantable. Mais mieux valait les voir ainsi plutôt que face à eux, une épée à la main prêts à se battre.

Gimli fouilla un peu dans le tas avec la lame de sa hache. Puis il prit quelque chose et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- C'est une de leur ceinture.

Legolas baissa la tête et fit une prière pour les deux hobbits. Anhya et Lyra se tenaient la main, mais abordaient une expression neutre malgré le fait qu'elles soient chamboulées. Aragorn shoota de toutes ses forces dans un casque d'Uruk-haï et hurla de toute son âme sa colère. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol la tête baissée.

- On les a abandonnés, conclut Gimli l'air dépité.

- Rien ne nous dit qu'ils sont vraiment mort, dit Anhya.

- Mais et la ceinture ? fit remarquer l'elfe.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant comme preuve, répondit Lyra. Il y a quelques jours, nous avons trouvé une de leur broche et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient enterrés là où on l'a trouvé. Analysons les parages, nous trouverons surement des indices nous permettant effectivement de conclure s'ils sont morts ou pas.

Aragorn regarda les deux jeunes filles qui paraissaient bien sûres d'elles en ce qui concernait la mort éventuelle de Merry et Pippin. Il baissa à nouveau la tête et regarda à côté de lui. Etrangement, il avait la sensation qu'il fallait regarder au sol pour comprendre quelque chose. Et son instinct s'avéra juste car il découvrit une trace au sol.

- Un hobbit était allongé ici, dit-il. Et l'autre, là.

Les traces étaient côte à côte. Mais d'autres traces l'intriguaient encore plus. Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de les observer. Il se leva et regarda les marques d'un peu plus près.

- Ils ont rampé, continua-t-il. Leurs mains étaient ligotées.

Il avançait, se doutant qu'il faisait le parcours que les deux semi-hommes avaient effectué la nuit précédente. Ses compagnons le suivaient tout en regardant le sol.

- Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn.

- Fangorn ? s'étonna Gimli. Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

- Il faut aller voir, déclara Anhya. S'ils sont encore en vie, nous les retrouverons. Attachons les chevaux et allons les chercher.

- C'est de la folie ! Cette forêt est maudite ! continua le Nain.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de quelques arbres ? le taquina Legolas.

- Oh vous, on ne vous a rien demandé ! râla Gimli. Nous n'irons pas là dedans !

- Nous devons y aller. Anhya a raison, dit Aragorn. Maudite ou pas.

Il alla chercher les chevaux en compagnie de Legolas et les attachèrent aux troncs d'arbres assez solidement pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper.

- Vous êtes fou ! Courageux mais fou ! dit Gimli en voyant Aragorn qui se dirigeait vers la forêt.

- Et bien nous verrons bien où ma folie nous mènera. Mais je ne laisserais pas Merry et Pippin seuls face au danger.

Sans plus attendre, le Dúnedain entra dans la forêt de Fangorn suivit de Legolas. Le Nain soupira et regarda les deux jeunes filles qui le fixaient. Il secoua la tête résigné et entra à son tour dans la forêt. Anhya et Lyra se mirent à rire et entrèrent à leur tour car la traversée promettait d'être intéressante.

La forêt de Fangorn était sombre et lugubre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même le chant d'un oiseau. C'était comme si toute forme de vie n'était pas. Sur le sol, il n'y avait que de la terre et des rochers ; pas une seule touffe d'herbe comme dans les forêts habituelles. Peut-être Gimli avait raison, cette forêt était peut-être maudite.

Aragorn analysait chaque tronc d'arbre prêt de lui, les feuillages. Au sol, il voyait des traces de pieds que les hobbits avaient laissés et bientôt une trace étrange pris la place de celles des semi-hommes. Il s'accroupit et la regarda.

- Ces traces sont étranges.

- Je sens que l'air et lourd ici, dit Gimli qui regardait de tous les côté de peur qu'ils ne tombent de nouveaux dans une embuscade.

Legolas se sentait plus ou moins en osmose avec la nature. Son côté Elfe avait prit le dessus car malgré tout, il s'agissait de son élément. Il ressentait chaque parcelle de ce qui l'entourait.

- Cette forêt est vieille, dit-il. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenir et de colère.

Des bruits plus qu'étrange s'élevèrent ce qui effraya Gimli qui empoigna sa hache prêt à se battre. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait été effrayé, Lyra et Anhya n'en menaient pas large.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? leur souffla Gimli.

Anhya secoua la tête. Elle n'en savait rien. Legolas se tourna vers Aragorn qui regardait en l'air comme s'il prévoyait que quelque chose leur tombe dessus au moindre signe de distraction.

- Les arbres se parlent entre eux, déclara l'elfe.

Le rôdeur baissa les yeux et se tourna vers Gimli qui tournait sur lui-même à la recherche de l'ennemi.

- Gimli. Abaissez votre hache, dit Aragorn.

Le nain comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Les arbres craignaient qu'ils ne soient venus pour leur coupé des branches ou même le tronc. C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient agités en voyant la hache affutée. Legolas annonça quelque chose en elfique que seul Aragorn comprit. Tous s'approchèrent de l'elfe qui scrutait les environs.

- Le magicien blanc approche, dit ce dernier.

- Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort, répondit le Dúnédain.

Ils dégénèrent leurs armes et d'un seul coup, ils se retournèrent. Une lumière blanche jaillit, les aveuglants au passage. Gimli lança sa hache et Legolas décocha sa flèche. Les deux projectiles furent repoussés et les épées d'Aragorn, Anhya et Lyra s'embrasèrent, les obligeant à tout lâcher pour ne pas se brûler.


	14. A la cour d'Edoras

**Tsukiyo2894 : Waw, j'ai regardé le deux et pour moi c'était le meilleur, aussi, surement parce que j'ai maté le 1 en hiver et le 2 en plein été alors... Etrange xD**_ Ah ? Effectivement, étrange O.o lol ! Je vois pas le rapport été/hiver... Je dois être un peu blonde sur les bords lol..._** Ca me fait me rappeler plein de trucs, halala ~ Super chapitre =) **_Merciiiii =3_** Tsuki'**

**Lollie Lovegood : Ah ! :D Ca pour une bonne surprise, c'est même une excellente surprise ! Un nouveau chapitre après seulement un jour d'attente ! **_Et oui !! j'avais trop de peine à vous laisser en plan comme ça avec la mort de Boromir sur la conscience. Faut dire aussi que moi-même, j'avais tellement mal au cœur que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire le chapitre 13_** Eh bien, pour faire dans l'originalité : Ton chapitre est vraiment génial !**_ Merciiiii_** J'ai beaucoup aimé toutes les scènes à vrai dire. Merci encore. Bisous, Lollie.**

**EloBlack : J'aime bien ce chapitre!! On y voit enfin Eomer !!**_ Oh wiii les cavaliers du Rohan !!! *o*_** Je verrais bien une petite histoire d'amour entre Lyra et Eomer ou bien avec Faramir! **_Ahah !!! Tu verras !!!!_** En tout cas je le redis, ton chapitre est super. T_T j'ai hâte de lire la suite car ta fiction est très prenante. **_Merciiii !!!!_

**Elodie : Le retour de gandalf le blanc.**_ Ah ! Mais spoile pas tout !!! lol_** Superbe passage dans le film et dans ta fic.**_ Merciii_** Comme d'habitude, tes suites sont géniales et pour tout t'avouer, j'appréhende le passage de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. **_Ah mais non ! Faut pas !! Y'a encore quelques chapitres avant la bataille du Gouffre ! Tu peux respirer._** Je ne veux pas voir, plutôt pas lire la mort de notre Haldir. **_Ainsi va la vie_** Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter de lire ta fic. **_Ah bah c'est cool tout ça ! Non sérieux faut pas s'arrêter à là, sinon, à quoi bon aimer le Seigneur des Anneaux si on s'arrête avec le malheur décédé de Didir ?_** Vivement le prochain chapitre et repose toi bien. **_Merciiiiii !_

**Aeris de Lothlorien : Bon chapitre !! **_Wow ! C'est clair, net et précis ! Mais merci ^^_

**Melior : Je me demande si les filles ne sont pas un peu… lassées du fait qu'elles connaissent les dialogues à l'avance et qu'elles entendent les autres les répéter ?**_ Mmmh ! Question très pertinente ma chère. Honnêtement je ne pense pas. Et puis, il y a des choses qu'on ne voit pas dans les films ! ;-)_** Oh, moi ça me gêne pas, mais je me demande pour elles, qui connaissent si bien les films… Et quand ce sera fini, elles pourront rester en Terre du Milieu, dis ? Je l'espère pour elles…**_ Ah ça ! C'est un secret solidement enfermé dans mon coffre fort lol !_

Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Amis du jour, bonjour !

Me revoila donc avec le quatorzième chapitre ! Tatatadam !! Et oui, et oui ! Ca fait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant non que j'ai posté le chapitre 13 ? Entre temps, j'ai pu bien me reposer... Quoi que, avec les cours, c'est pas évident. De plus, je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme plus ou moins régulier, mais je ne garantis pas que les chapitres précédents le soient. Tous les soirs, j'essaye de continuer un peu. Y'a même un soir où, je l'avoue, j'ai écris qu'une seule ligne ! Mais cette ligne, cette ligne innocente, à fait que le lendemain, j'ai écrit deux pages !

Bref, laissons de côté mes malheureux exploits lol ! Je vous laisse lire le fameux chapitre 14 en espérant de tout cœur qu'il vous plaise autant qu'il nous a plut !

Gros bisous à tous !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 14**

**A la cours d'Edoras**

- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits, tonna la voix grave du magicien blanc.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Aragorn la main devant les yeux tant la lumière blanche était aveuglante.

- Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier, leur répondit le magicien. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le rôdeur.

Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'identité du magicien blanc. Ce dernier n'avait rien du méchant mage qu'on lui avait décrit. Celui-là paraissait trop sage pour être Saroumane.

- Montrez-vous ! continua Aragorn.

La lumière s'atténua, révélant tout d'abord une silhouette. A mesure que la lumière diminuait, les traits du magicien se formaient. Et quand tout redevint normal, l'identité du mage blanc ne fut plus un mystère pour personne. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas le regardaient avec des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis. Il s'agissait bien de...

- GANDALF ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

Elles se précipitèrent dans les bras du magicien qui les accueillit en riant. Lui aussi était heureux de les revoir.

Aragorn retrouva ses esprits et détailla Gandalf de la tête aux pieds avant de réussir à parler de nouveau.

- Cela ne se peut.

Legolas et Gimli s'agenouillèrent. Eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à y croire.

- Vous êtes tombé, continua le rôdeur.

Il l'avait vu basculer dans le gouffre et pourtant, il était bien là.

- Racontez-nous, Gandalf, demanda Lyra.

Le vieillard lui jeta un regard bienveillant et hocha la tête.

- A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarai hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tache soit accomplit.

Tout le monde l'écouta sans dire le moindre mot. Gandalf était bien passé par la mort. C'était donc une épreuve essentielle pour passer de magicien gris à magicien blanc. Aragorn murmura le prénom de ce dernier. Le vieillard sourit et regarda les deux jeunes filles, prêts de lui qui lui souriaient.

- Oui... C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom.

Le rôdeur lui fit un bref sourire. Personne ne pouvait imaginer combien il était heureux que Gandalf, son ami, soit de retour. Cela lui retirait une immense peine au cœur.

- Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.

Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas et Gimli qui souriaient.

- Sortons de cette forêt. Nous n'avons plus rien d'autre à trouver ici, dit-il.

- Mais, et les hobbits ? demanda le maître Nain.

- Si Gandalf dit qu'ils sont en sécurité, nous avons toutes les raisons du monde de le croire, répondit Anhya.

Ils se mirent en route, rebroussant le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, avec Gandalf en tête de groupe.

- Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure, dit-il.

- On dit que l'esprit du roi a été empoisonné par Saroumane, l'informa Lyra.

- Vraiment ? Cela nous donne donc une raison de plus pour nous hâter, conclut le magicien.

Il semblait que Gandalf connaissait plutôt bien la forêt de Fangorn car ils sortirent beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils n'étaient entrés. Les chevaux n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient toujours attachés et broutaient tranquillement l'herbe. A l'approche de leurs nouveaux maîtres, ils levèrent la tête. Tylia hennit lorsque Lyra vint la détacher. Aragorn proposa à Gandalf de partager sa monture mais le magicien blanc déclina l'offre poliment.

- En revanche, si vous avez une cape de voyage en plus, je l'accepterais volontiers.

Le rôdeur lui donna celle qu'il possédait auparavant, avant que Galadriel ne lui offre une cape elfique. Gandalf la revêtit, cachant ainsi ses nouveaux vêtements d'une blancheur incroyable. Il se tourna ensuite vers la plaine qui s'offrait à eux et siffla. Ce n'était pas un sifflement ordinaire, il était doux et mélodieux. Un hennissement lointain répondit à Gandalf. Tout le monde regardait la magnifique bête approcher au galop.

- C'est un des _Mearas_, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries, dit Legolas.

Le cheval vint à Gandalf d'une démarche élégante. Tout dans cette bête inspirait le respect, sans parler de sa magnifique robe blanche.

- Gripoil, annonça le magicien. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

On sentait bien qu'il respectait Gripoil et ne le considérait guère comme une simple monture.

Ils se mirent rapidement en route en direction d'Edoras, la capitale du Rohan où régnait le roi Théoden. C'était la première fois qu'Anhya et Lyra montaient à cheval et on pouvait dire qu'elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien pour des débutantes. Monter à cheval était une expérience unique. Les sensations qu'on y éprouvait, on ne les trouverait jamais nulle part ailleurs. Et ce n'était surement pas chez elles, qu'elles ressentiraient ce genre de choses étant donné le prix exorbitant de l'équitation.

Ils arrivèrent à Edoras le lendemain, une heure après le levé du soleil. C'était une ville construite sur une sorte de mont avec au sommet, le château d'or de Medused. Gandalf les prévint qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément les bienvenus. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cité, on leur ouvrit sans poser de questions. Les petites maisons faisaient penser à celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les campagnes au temps du Moyen-âge, chez Anhya et Lyra. C'était à la fois rustique et majestueux. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas forcément avoir de la brique pour avoir de jolies maisons.

Le plus choquant était les habitants d'Edoras. Personne ne parlait, tous étaient occuper par leurs tâches quotidiennes. Les enfants étaient assis, chacun de leur côté. Eux non plus ne parlaient pas. Quand les six compagnons passaient devant eux, la population les dévisagea, comme s'ils étaient annonciateur de mauvaises augures.

- Et bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, dit Gimli.

- Et encore, vous êtes généreux, lui répondit Lyra.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au château où un écuyer vint prendre leurs chevaux pour les mener à l'écurie. Cela fit penser, aux deux jeunes filles, aux films américains où un brave homme allait garer la voiture des clients qui arrivaient. Les six compagnons gravirent les marches menant au château quand Gamelin vint les accueillir suivit de cinq soldats.

- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise, dit-il. Par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent.

Il avait pratiquement craché le nom de celui qui avait donné les ordres. Apparemment, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Gandalf opina de la tête et tout le monde se débarrassa de ses armes, les donnant aux soldats prévus à cet effet. Lorsque toutes armes furent données, Gamelin regarda le sceptre du magicien et lui demanda de le laisser également.

- Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ? demanda le magicien.

Gamelin secoua légèrement la tête résigné. Il se retourna et entra dans le château suivit des six compagnons. Les soldats, qui avaient pris leurs armes, fermèrent la marche.

Pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'un simple vieillard, fatigué avec le temps, Gandalf s'appuya au bras de Legolas qui jouait le jeu. Mieux valait ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Sur le trône se trouvait Théoden ; tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Ce qu'ils avaient face à eux était si vieux qu'on aurait pu croire que le roi était un vieux sénile qui perdait la tête à la moindre occasion. Un homme à la peau blafarde et aux yeux vitreux était assis à côté de lui. Il s'agissait du fameux Grima. Quand il les vit franchir les portes du château, il se pencha à l'oreille de Théoden et lui murmura quelques paroles.

Les gardes, qui fermaient la marche, restèrent légèrement sur le côté au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Mais en voyant Gandalf arriver, ils avaient plutôt l'espoir que ce dernier rompe le sortilège et fasse revenir leur véritable souverain. Derrière eux apparurent des mercenaires étranges qui regardaient les six compagnons. Aragorn ne se priva pas de les dévisager. Le magicien lâcha le bras de Legolas qui resta légèrement en arrière avec le rôdeur

- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, roi Théoden, dit Gandalf.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bonne accueil, Gandalf, Corbeau de Tempête ?

La voix du roi était faible et rauque. Saroumane le tenait complètement entre ses mains. Il avait fait de Théoden une veille carcasse vide avec pour seul esprit, le sien. Grima murmura quelques paroles et se leva pour prendre la parole.

- L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaitre.

Il s'avançait vers Gandalf la tête haute comme s'il eu été normal et qu'il avait un grade beaucoup plus élevé qu'un magicien.

Lyra et Anhya marchaient derrière Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas et ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil sur les côtés. Décidément, ces mercenaires n'étaient pas normaux.

- « Mauvaises Nouvelles » comme je le nomme car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

- Fais silence ! tonna la voix de Gandalf. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnête avec un vil serpent.

Il brandit son sceptre sous le nez de Grima dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent autant qu'ils purent.

- Son bâton ! Je vous avais ordonné de prendre son bâton !

Les mercenaires passèrent entre les soldats qui les regardèrent passer surpris. Ils se ruèrent sur les six compagnons. La majorité se précipita sur Gandalf mais Aragorn et Legolas les repoussèrent. Lyra, Anhya et Gimli s'occupèrent des autres. Pour les deux jeunes filles, c'était le moment de constater que les techniques de combat d'Haldir étaient efficaces et pas qu'un peu. Elles étaient vives et fluides, comme les elfes. Ce surtout cela qui permit aux deux amies de bien amocher leurs assaillants.

Le magicien blanc continuait d'avancer vers le roi, sans ce préoccupé de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Théoden, fils de Thengel. Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes restés dans les ombres.

Les mercenaires furent bientôt tous mis à terre et plus aucun ne bougeaient. Grima avait trébuché dans la cohue et tentait de s'éloigner mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Gimli qui lui mit son pied sur le torse tout en lui conseillant de rester tranquille. Anhya et Lyra se rapprochèrent d'Aragorn et Legolas, les bras croisés.

- Ecoutez-moi ! gronda Gandalf tandis que le roi fuyait son regard. Je vous libère de l'envoutement.

Le rire fossilisé de Théoden retentit dans toute la salle ce qui déstabilisa le magicien blanc. Dans la salle du trône, tout le monde se regardait, se demandant si leur roi allait bien ou pas ? Cela aurait du être une bonne nouvelle pour le roi d'être libéré de l'emprise de Saroumane. Alors pourquoi riait-il ?

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris, dit Saroumane à travers le corps de Théoden.

Gandalf le prit mal ; il arracha sa cape grise faisant voir sa robe blanche étincelante. Le visage du roi se décomposa et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Le magicien blanc positionna son sceptre devant lui et monta les marches qui le séparaient du trône.

- Je vous aspirerais, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

L'impact du pouvoir de Gandalf contre l'esprit de Saroumane scotcha le corps du roi à son trône. Le magicien traitre semblait lutter contre l'emprise du magicien blanc mais son pouvoir était trop grand pour lui qui était à des lieux de-là.

Eowyn apparut. Elle fut horrifiée à la vue du traitement que l'on faisait subir à son oncle. Elle s'élança vers Gandalf mais Aragorn la retint, lui demandant d'attendre.

- Si je sors, Théoden meurt ! menaça Saroumane.

Le magicien blanc fit appelle à une nouvelle vague de pouvoir et percuta de nouveau le corps du roi.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas ! répondit Gandalf.

Le traitre était plutôt résistant car il avait encore la force de clamer haut et fort que le Rohan lui appartenait. Gandalf en eut assez et de fit plus violent.

- Partez !

Dans un dernier élan, le corps d'emprunt de Saroumane s'élança vers le magicien blanc mais ce dernier le plaqua à nouveau contre son trône. L'esprit s'en était allé. Le roi Théoden bascula en avant hors de son trône par tant de fatigue. Eowyn se précipita vers lui et le retint avant qu'il ne tombe. Le visage du monarque rajeunissait chaque secondes qui passaient, à vue d'œil. C'était bon signe ; l'envoutement était entrain de disparaitre. Sa nièce l'aida à se relever, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami, dit Gandalf.

Théoden se redressa de toute sa hauteur et les quelques gens de la Cour, qui étaient, présent, se courbèrent, saluant ainsi le retour de leur roi bien-aimé.

- Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci, dit-il.

- Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils empoignaient votre épée, suggéra le magicien.

Gamelin s'avança et tendit au roi une épée. Celle du roi. Théoden considéra l'arme avec attention avant de la retirer de son fourreau.

Parmi la foule, Grima était à quatre pattes et tremblait. Il tenta de s'en aller mais Anhya lui mit son pied à la figure, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Reste là Coco si tu ne veux pas plus de problèmes.

C'est au même moment que Théoden lui porta un regard foudroyant. Le seul mot qu'il prononça fut « vous » à son égard. Il venait de comprendre que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de son état. Le roi ordonna à ce qu'on le jette dehors. Gimli le donna aux soldats avec plaisir. On le jeta hors du château. Théoden était furieux, il descendait les marches pour accomplir son envie de meurtre.

- Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir mon seigneur, dit Grima pour plaider sa cause.

- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! vociféra le roi.

- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés.

Théoden leva son épée, prêt à l'abattre sur le traitre mais Aragorn l'en empêcha, le suppliant de le laisser partir. Grima en profita pour s'enfuir, ordonnant à ce que l'on s'écarte de son chemin.

Le peuple d'Edoras s'inclina face au roi, heureux qu'il soit de retour.

Anhya et Lyra étaient à côté d'Eowyn et observaient la scène. C'est à ce moment là que la nièce du roi remarqua les deux jeunes filles. Elle les détailla quelques secondes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me nomme Lyra, et voici Anhya, mon amie d'enfance. Nous venons des Terres du Nord.

- Vous faites route avec ces quatre hommes ? demanda Eowyn.

- Oui, répondit la brunette. Cela vous étonne ?

- Et bien... Les Dames, ou même les jeunes filles, n'ont pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de voyage.

- Disons que, nous sommes des exceptions. Nous nous sommes engagés auprès du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, dit Anhya.

La Demoiselle du Rohan sourit. Ces deux jeunes filles promettaient d'être intéressantes.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-le moi savoir, dit-elle.

Anhya tiqua à ces paroles. Elle s'approcha d'Eowyn et lui prit les mains. Cette dernière fut surprise de la réaction de la jeune fille. Dans ses yeux, elle lisait de la reconnaissance, comme si Eowyn avait fait quelque chose de fabuleux pour elle, alors qu'elle n'avait que proposer ses services.

- Vous avez une salle de bain ?

Lyra éclata de rire. Elle porta une main à son ventre tant son fou rire était grand. Des larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues.

- Non parce que, c'est bien de voyager mais niveau hygiène...

Eowyn sourit.

- Je vous y conduis immédiatement.

- Merci, répondit Anhya.

Un bon bain chaud. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour se remettre d'un long voyage épuisant et pour soulager les pauvres muscles ankylosés par l'effort. Contrairement aux autres fois, elles avaient essayé de faire vite pour se préparer car c'était tout de même des femmes, jeunes certes, mais elles faisaient tout de même parti de la gente féminine.

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, le château était grand et il était facile de s'y perdre quand on ne connaissait pas le chemin. Anhya et Lyra durent demander trois fois le chemin qui menait à la salle du trône.

Quand elles y arrivèrent, elle était vide. Il n'y avait personne.

- Bah ? Où sont-ils tous passés ? demanda Lyra.

- Il y a eu un enlèvement pendant qu'on se lavait ou quoi ? renchérit Anhya.

C'est alors qu'Aragorn apparut par une porte qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué. Il s'avança vers elles avec leurs épées à la main. Il leur tendit et elles les prirent.

- Où sont-ils tous ? demanda Anhya.

- Ils préparent l'enterrement de Théodred, le fils de Théoden, lui répondit le rôdeur. Venez, la cérémonie va commencer.

- Nous y sommes conviés ? demanda Lyra surprise.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi. Ils étaient des inconnus pour assister à l'enterrement du fils du roi.

- Théoden nous a demandé d'assister à la cérémonie car il nous est reconnaissant de ce que nous avons fait. Sans notre arriver, le cadavre de son fils auraient pourrit dans son lit et il n'aurait pas eu d'enterrement. Venez.

Lyra et Anhya suivirent Aragorn sans rien dire. Ils rejoignirent le groupe tout de noir vêtu. Ils marchèrent dans toute la ville et bientôt les habitants d'Edoras se joignirent à eux. Le silence était lourd et pesant. Personne ne parlait. Les seuls murmurent qu'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux qui prononçaient des prières pour Théodred afin qu'il repose en paix.

Quand ils le mirent en terre, Eowyn lui adressa un discours magnifique où elle y mit son cœur et son âme. Ses paroles étaient si belles qu'elles ravivèrent un souvenir douloureux dans la mémoire d'Anhya qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau Boromir, mort il y a quelques jours maintenant. Legolas qui se trouvait derrière elle lui prit la main et Lyra lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Une fois le cercueil recouvert, tout le monde se dispersa. Seul Théoden resta en compagnie de Gandalf.

Les « cinq marcheurs » retournèrent au château où on leur servit à manger. Ils s'assirent à une table en silence et mangèrent ce qu'on leur avait apporté.

Théoden ne fut pas long à revenir en compagnie de Gandalf et de deux autres enfants. En les voyant arriver, Eowyn se précipita sur les deux enfants. On pouvait lire l'épuisement sur leur visage. La nièce du roi les accompagna à une table et leur fit apporter deux assiettes de soupe. Théoden s'était assis sur son trône, toujours pas remis de l'enterrement de son enfant. A ses côtés, Gandalf s'était assis à l'ancienne place qu'occupait Grima.

Le silence était pesant. Seuls les murmures d'Eowyn étaient audibles. Et encore, on ne distinguait aucun mot distinct. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva.

- Ils ont été surpris, dit-elle. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde et brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses.

La fillette releva la tête et demanda après sa mère. Eowyn lui mit une couverture sur le dos. Tout le monde attendait la décision du roi. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Gandalf décida de parler :

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut rependre. Toujours plus puissant car il est mû, à présent, par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front. Eloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants.

Théoden réagit à la dernière phrase du magicien.

- Vous devez combattre, continua ce dernier.

- Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent à l'heure où nous parlons, dit Aragorn. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se bâteront pour leur roi.

Théoden se leva, ne supportant pas d'en entendre d'avantage. C'était en parti sa faute si Eomer n'était plus là, et il s'en voulait, même si c'était inconsciemment qu'il avait agi de la sorte.

- Ils doivent être à trois cents lieues d'ici à présent, dit-il. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte.

- Elle est pourtant déclarée que vous le vouliez ou non, dit le rôdeur.

Anhya lui posa une main sur le bras. Mieux valait ne pas énerver le roi. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Le malheureux venait de faire ses adieux à son fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Cette perte avait été un choque pour lui et il ne voulait pas faire subir les mêmes pertes aux autres parents car comme il l'avait si bien dit : « Nuls parents ne devraient à avoir à enterrer son enfant. »

Théoden n'avait pas apprécié la remarque d'Aragorn, aussi vrai soit-elle. Il se tourna vers lui et s'avança.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan.

Le rôdeur et le roi se fixèrent. Un lourd silence s'installa mais il fut rapidement rompu par Gimli qui rota sans retenue, ce qui eu don de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Legolas qui se demandait comment les Nains pouvaient être aussi... dégoutant. Lyra nicha un coup de coude dans le bras de Gimli qui la regarda aussitôt.

- Oh... Pardon, dit-il.

On entendait bien dans le son de sa voix qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'excuser pour ce genre de chose. Mais il l'avait quand même fait, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

- Alors quelle est la décision du roi ? demanda Gandalf.

Théoden se tourna vers lui, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec Aragorn.

- Faites évacuer Edoras. Demain nous partirons nous réfugier au Gouffre de Helm.

- Waouh ! Il va y avoir de l'ambiance ! déclara Anhya.

Tout le monde la regarda les yeux ronds. Elle se figea quelques instants craignant d'avoir dit une bêtise mais quand elle vit Legolas porter une main à sa bouche pour cacher un sourire, elle sourit à son tour.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit le roi. Qu'on prépare le stricte nécessaire, nous voyagerons léger. Gamelin, prévenez les habitants d'Edoras. Qu'ils soient prêts à partir à l'aube.

Gamelin se courba légérement et s'en alla. Eowyn et son oncle s'excusèrent puis prirent congé, laissant les six compagnons dans la salle du trône. Gandalf s'approcha des autres.

- Venez avec moi, dit-il.

Dans les rues d'Edoras, la foule s'activait de tous les côtés pendant que la garde royale annonçait les ordres du roi. Gandalf emmenait ses compagnons aux écuries.

- Le Gouffre de Helm ! s'exclama Gimli. Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi ?

- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple, lui répondit Aragorn. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre. Théoden a une volonté de fer mais j'ai peur pour lui, dit Gandalf en s'adressant tout particulièrement à Aragorn. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir.

- Elles tiendront, promit le rôdeur.

Gandalf s'approcha de Gripoil et lui caressa l'encolure.

- Le pèlerin Gris. C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelait. Depuis trois cents vies d'hommes, je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui le temps me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine.

Il monta Gripoil et annonça ses dernières consignes.

- Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'Est.

- Partez, dit Aragorn.

Gandalf talonna le _Mearas_ qui s'élança. Les « cinq marcheurs » le regardèrent passer sans un mot.


	15. En route vers le Gouffre de Helm

**Elodie : Comme d'habitude, rien à dire sur ta fic tellement qu'elle est géniale, et encore, ce mot est faible.**_ Merci !!! On fait de notre mieux !_** Tu décris super bien les scènes et on est vraiment dans ton histoire, c'est ça qui fait la différence entre une fiction merveilleusement bien écrite et une fic bâclée. **_Bah disons que j'essaye de faire au mieux ^^_** J'étais tellement dans ton histoire que j'ai faillit versée une petite larme à l'enterrement de Théodred.**_ Oh oui ! C'est trop triste ce moment ! Pauvre Théoden !_** Vivement la suite bisous.**

**Melior : Je sens qu'Eowyn va bien s'entendre avec ces filles.**_ Ouiiii ! Bon, en même temps, c'est pas dur d'être ami avec les deux filles lol._** Gimli, pas l'habitude de s'excuser pour des rôts… Ouais, je vois le genre. **_Bah tout le monde le sait !!! xDDD_** Quand je pense au moment où y'aura le concours de bière… Yeurk ! **_Mouahahahah_** Et à quand la suite ?**

**Cmwamisskika : Chapitre 10 ~ Sniff... ke c triste. J'me souviens bien de ce passage du film bouhou **_ Oui ! La mort de Boromir !!! . _**Chui peut être pas une fan incontestée de cette trilogie, il n'empêche que cette histoire est superbe! Et puis je trouve que par rapport au chapitre précédent et aux autres aussi, ton style s'améliore ^^ (sans vouloir faire la grande hein loin de là lol)**_ Ah ? Vous êtes nombreux à me dire que mon style s'améliore lol pourtant j'ai pas l'impression de faire mieux qu'avant lol._** Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que mes feuilles de Commu attendrons demain (j'ai une bonne mémoire et rapide, j'étudierais demain sur le chemin de l'école xD (hou la vilaine)) J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de courir sur mon ordi pour lire ta suite j'étais trop impatiente xD même ma vaisselle attendra demain (non je ne suis pas fainéante mdr)**_ MDR ! Gère ta vie comme tu l'entends lol ! Moi je suis pas responsable. _** So... Je continue! Snif**

**Chapitre 11 ~ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: WOUAW *-* C'était une super chapitre! (comme les autres) j'ai adoré le jeu entre Legolas et Anhya pis la fin du chapitre *-* rah il ne pouvait en être autrement :) L'amour... **_L'amour toujours ! N'empêche que : Merci à Lyra ! xD_

**Chapitre 13 : Oh du suspens!! J'adore ça! (enfin jdis ça parce que j'ai la suite juste après xD) Chui en plein dedans la! Mdr **_Forcément, mdr ! Le suspens quand on a la suite juste après n'est pas vraiment du suspens !_

**Chapitre 14 : Non... déjà? J'ai pas vu le temps filer! Et maintenant, je dois dire la phrase typique des fans en manque: à quand la suite ? xD Vite j'espère! Chui accro là mon dieu chai pas comment je vais faire lol j'aurais du en garder un peu avant de tout lire xD Alors à bientôt (hein ke wi? *-*)Bisoux Jess**_ Mouahahahahahah ! La conclusion que je préfère : La suite ? xDDD Je sais, je sais lol._

**Tsukiyo2894 : Ca c'était du chapitre de discute comme y'en a des fois =) Pas qu'on aime camais c'est bien nécessaire... Mais j'ai bien aimé =) **_Bah oui, du blabla ! Il en faut bien à un moment donné lol !_

**EloBlack : Super chapitre comme toujours !! Même si en se moment je n'ai presque plus le temps de lire de fanfiction à cause de mes cours à l'IFSI, je me garde toujours un peu de temps pour suivre les péripéties Anhya et Lyra.**_ Ah ! Ca c'est gentil de garder un peu de temps à ma fiction ! Lol ! Mais les cours passent toujours avant lol ! Moi aussi dès fois je consacre plus de temps à mes cours qu'à mes fictions lol !_** Je me demande comment va évoluer le couple Legolas/Anhya !**

Bonsoir tout le monde ! (21h04 xD)

Voila le chapitre 15 de notre fiction ! Toujours contente de lire vos petites reviews qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur !

Je vous annonce que je pars vendredi en vacances et que je ne pourrais pas poster de suite jusqu'à vendredi 30. Une semaine quoi (lol), mais à mon retour, je compte bien vous poster plusieurs chapitres car j'aurais beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma fiction ! J'espère que j'aurais au moins fait le chapitre avec la bataille du Gouffre de Helm ! Oh j'ai hâte !!!!

Bon, sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine à tous !

**Chapitre 15**

**En route vers le Gouffre de Helm**

Ce fut tôt dans la matinée que les habitants d'Edoras commencèrent leur exode vers le Gouffre de Helm, le seul lieu sûr du Rohan. Le silence était présent. Seul le martèlement des sabots des chevaux et le bruit des carrioles étaient audibles. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que s'ils partaient pour le Gouffre de Helm c'était parce qu'ils étaient en dangers dans leurs maisons. Les habitants étaient encadrés par quelques soldats royaux tandis que Théoden chevauchait en compagnie de Gamelin et des « cinq marcheurs ». Anhya et Lyra dormaient à moitié sur Prince et Tylia qui suivaient les autres sans manifester la moindre résistance. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient guère eu leur quota de sommeil pendant près d'une semaine, alors elles se rattrapaient comme elles pouvaient, quitte à dormir sur un cheval.

La route était longue et dangereuse à travers les montagnes. Ils avançaient lentement. Mais malgré cela, la bonne humeur régnait. Tout le monde aidait tout le monde, sans faire de différence. Anhya et Lyra parlaient avec un peu tout le monde, surtout Eowyn qui était ravie d'avoir deux amies, filles qui plus est, et qui partageaient sa passion pour l'escrime. A ses yeux, les deux jeunes filles étaient l'exemple même qu'une femme pouvait se battre au même titre que les hommes. Elle appréciait aussi beaucoup la compagnie de Gimli qui la faisait rire.

Un après-midi, Anhya avait prêté Prince à trois enfants exténués. Les petits étaient heureux de monter le bel étalon noir. Elle les confia à Lyra qui n'avait pas quitté sa Tylia. En attendant, la blondinette alla rejoindre Legolas qui marchait un peu à l'écart. Il lui adressa un grand sourire quand il la vit arriver.

- Alors ? On boude ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il.

- Alors que faites-vous à l'écart ?

- Je pensais. Est-ce mal de penser ?

- Vous trichez ! Vous répondre à ma question par une autre question.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ?

Anhya se mit à rire devant l'air navré de Legolas.

- Je plaisantais ! Respirez ! dit-elle. Alors, dites-moi, à quoi pensiez-vous ?

- A des choses et d'autres.

- Vous refusez de me le dire ? demanda-t-elle l'air faussement indigné.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Très bien, je vous boude.

- Mais...

- C'est comme ça et c'est tout, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Sauf si...

Legolas la fixa. Dans les yeux d'Anhya passa une petite lueur malicieuse.

- Sauf si vous réussissez à m'attraper !

Quand l'elfe percuta à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'éloignait déjà en courant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'élança à sa poursuite. La jeune fille riait quand elle le vit arriver. Il la rattrapa en un rien de temps. Une fois près d'elle, il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et la fit tournoyer. Elle se mit à rire encore plus fort et il l'accompagna. Au bout de deux tours, il la reposa.

- A votre tour de m'attraper, déclara-t-il.

Anhya s'élança aussi vite qu'elle put à sa suite mais Legolas courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle.

- Vous trichez, dit-elle en riant. Vous courrez trop vite pour moi.

L'elfe se tourna vers la jeune fille et écarta les bras. Celle-ci sauta et ils atterrirent au sol dans un magnifique roulé-boulé. Anhya se retrouva sous Legolas à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille riait encore et tentait de reprendre son souffle. L'elfe la regardait sans ciller. Bientôt, elle fit de même et de longues secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Les yeux noisette d'Anhya se posèrent sur les fines lèvres de Legolas. Comme attiré par un aimant, le visage de la jeune fille s'approcha de celui de l'elfe. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Legolas pour un baiser chaste et passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Legolas s'approcha pour un second baisé mais des cris le stoppèrent.

D'un même mouvement, ils se remirent debout et l'elfe courut en provenance des cris. Anhya retourna en courant vers les autres. Aragorn la vit passer et se précipita à son tour derrière Legolas.

Lyra tenait les rênes de Prince et tentait de le calmer avant qu'il ne fasse tomber un des enfants qui se cramponnaient à lui, et faisait de même avec Tylia.

- Nya Nya, un coup de main ! dit-elle en voyant son amie arriver.

Anhya fit descendre les enfants de Prince et prit les rênes que lui tendait son amie. Elle monta dessus quand la voix d'Aragorn annonça qu'ils étaient attaqués par les Ouargues. La panique monta parmi le peuple d'Edoras. Théoden demanda à tous les cavaliers de se placer en tête de colonnes.

- C'est moi ! Allez, hop, je suis un cavalier ! A la charge ! s'exclama Gimli manquant de tomber du cheval, s'il n'avait pas été rattrapé par un des soldats qui le faisait monter sur Hasufed.

Lyra talonna Tylia et alla se placer auprès des soldats de Théoden avec Aragorn. Gimli tentait de faire avancer Hasufed mais il refusait d'obéir. Anhya, qui passait par là, attrapa une des rênes de la monture et l'entraîna aux côtés de Prince. Tout le monde chargea vers les loups de l'Isengard. Legolas était déjà sur place, tirant des flèches sur les Ouargues qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure.

- Legolas, cria Anhya en se dirigeant vers lui.

Elle lâcha les rênes d'Hasufed et l'elfe sauta sur sa monture avec agilité. A environ dix mètres des créatures, ils dégénèrent leurs épées parés à la charge.

Les impacts furent violent. Nombreux cavaliers tombèrent de leurs montures. Lyra réussit à esquiver le coup et à trancher la tête de l'Orque. Le cheval d'Anhya se fit mordre la patte avant droite mais elle ne fut en aucun cas désarçonnée, Prince continuait sa course.

Il était plus difficile de tuer les loups de l'Isenguard que les Orques. Pas seulement à cause de leurs crocs, ni de leur corpulence, seulement parce qu'ils étaient plus intelligent que leurs cavaliers.

Les têtes des Orques volaient dans tous les sens. Les archers visaient principalement les Ouargues.

Lyra en percuta un de plein fouet et tomba au sol. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder si Tylia n'avait rien. Grâce au ciel, cette dernière s'éloignait du combat. La créature qui l'avait heurté revint à la charge. La jeune fille se mit en position d'attaque et lorsque la bête fut assez prête, elle planta son épée dans la gueule du loup de l'Isengard et lui transperça le crâne. Une mine de dégout se forma sur son visage et quand elle vit le sang rouge de l'animal couler le long de son avant-bras, la nausée lui monta. Elle se dégagea et tenta de respirer calmement avant de vomir son repas.

Anhya, de son côté, était toujours sur Prince, massacrant tout sur son passage. Son mollet droit était en sang à cause d'un Orque qui avait caché une dague. Heureusement pour lui, il était mort juste après avoir tailladé le mollet de la jeune fille. Non loin d'elle se trouvait Aragorn qui venait de tuer un Ouargue au dessus d'un autre. La jeune fille s'y précipita car elle aperçut Gimli, coincé en dessous du tas. Elle l'aida à sortir et lui proposa de monter Prince avec elle, mais il déclina gentiment la proposition. Anhya lui sourit et remonta sur l'étalon pour se précipiter sur d'autres assaillants.

Non loin de là, Lyra était en difficulté, entourée de trois Ouargues qui menaçait de la tuer à tout instant. Malgré sa position difficile, elle conservait son calme. Les créatures formaient un triangle, laissant la place pour un quatrième. La jeune fille priait le ciel pour qu'il n'y en ait pas un autre qui vienne car elle savait d'emblé qu'elle serait fichue. Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. A en juger le bruit du martellement, le cheval était lancé au galop. Lyra risqua un coup d'œil et vit un étalon noir arriver droit vers elle. Un seul prénom vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille : Anhya. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Anhya tendit la main à son amie en se penchant légèrement sur le côté. Lyra lui attrapa le bras et se retrouva propulser sur le dos de Prince, derrière Anhya.

Les deux Ouargues, situés face à face, voulurent se jeter sur la jeune fille mais ils se heurtèrent, s'entre tuant au passage. Le troisième s'élança derrière l'étalon.

- Un Ouargue nous poursuit, cria Lyra.

Anhya talonna à nouveau Prince qui accéléra légèrement. L'étalon était malheureusement blessé et faiblissait à chaque foulée. Bientôt l'Ouargue fut au niveau de l'arrière train du cheval, toutes dents dehors.

- Anhya, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ! Si nous tournons d'un côté ou de l'autre, il se jettera sur Prince !

- Alors essayons de gagner quelques mètres, répondit-elle.

- Mais comment ? Prince est blessé !

Anhya secoua la tête. Lyra avait raison mais il était hors de questions de finir ainsi. Prince ralentissait de plus en plus. La jeune fille songea à se tenir debout sur ses étriers afin de réduire le poids de charge mais c'était au risque de faire tomber son amie. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire :

- _Norolim_ Prince, _Norolim !_ dit-elle en elfique.

Le langage des elfes avaient parfois d'étranges facultés. L'étalon redoubla d'efforts et réussit à gagner deux mètres sur l'Ouargue.

- Maintenant, cria Lyra.

Anhya tira sur la rêne droite et Prince suivit le mouvement, coupant la route à la créature, qui prise de court, ralentit. Lyra en profita pour trancher la gorge de l'Ouargue. L'étalon ralentit aussitôt, sachant pertinemment que tout danger avait à présent disparut. Anhya lui caressa l'encolure avec un sourire.

- _Hantalë Mellyn._ (Merci mon ami)

Elles revinrent vers le rester des cavaliers qui faisaient fuir les quelques Ouargues restants. Les jeunes filles descendirent de Prince. Près de là, se trouvait un cadavre de soldat. Anhya s'en approcha et déchira un morceau de tissu de sa cape. Elle revint vers l'étalon et Lyra qui examinait la blessure.

- Il devrait se rétablir rapidement, la blessure n'est pas trop profonde, dit-elle. Et ta jambe ?

- Le sang ne coule plus et puis, l'Orque m'a juste effleuré.

Anhya posa un genou à terre et entoura la blessure de Prince avec le morceau de tissu.

- Ca devrait faire l'affaire jusqu'au Gouffre.

Gimli acheva un Ouargue et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

Lyra hocha la tête. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir vivantes.

- Aragorn ! appela Legolas.

Les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent et regardèrent aux alentours. Aragorn n'était plus là. Gimli l'appela à son tour, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Théoden le cherchait également, ne le trouvant nulle part. Alors qu'ils le cherchaient, un Orque se mit à rire. Le Nain s'approcha de lui.

- Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé et j'abrégerai tes souffrances, ordonna-t-il.

Legolas s'approcha d'eux, rejoint par Lyra, Anhya et Théoden.

- Il... est... mort, articula l'Orque. Il a dégringolé de la falaise.

La rage emporta l'elfe. Il souleva l'Orque et le traita de menteur. Ce dernier riait mais la lame qu'Aragorn lui avait planté dans la gorge le tua et resta sans vie. Legolas le reposa, il ne pouvait plus rien en tirer à présent. Il remarqua alors quelque chose que l'on trouve rarement dans les mains d'un cadavre d'Orque : l'Etoile du soir. Il la prit et regarda la créature.

- Il disait vrai, dit Anhya.

L'elfe se leva et rejoignit Théoden au bord de la falaise. Gimli et les deux jeunes filles le suivirent et se penchèrent également pour voir si éventuellement, Aragorn ne s'était pas accroché à une branche, ou à un rocher quelconque. Mais rien. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aragorn le Dúnedain.

- Mettez les blesser sur les chevaux, ordonna le roi. Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Laissez les morts.

Legolas se tourna vers lui. Dans ses yeux, on y lisait de la peine, de la colère, mais aussi de la surprise. Théoden posa une main sur son épaule, signe qu'il éprouvait la même douleur.

- Venez, dit-il.

Lyra et Gimli suivirent le roi. Legolas ne semblait guère disposé à bouger mais Anhya lui prit la main et le tira en arrière.

On chargea les blesser sur les chevaux, en moyenne deux par cheval. L'un des soldats ramena Tylia qu'il avait trouvé quelques mètres plus loin entrain de brouter de l'herbe. Il la ramena à sa propriétaire. Anhya et Lyra prêtèrent leurs chevaux aux blesser. Seul Prince eut le droit de n'avoir qu'un soldat à porter car il était blessé malgré le bandage de bonne fortune de sa maîtresse.

Le Gouffre de Helm n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de marche et si tout allait bien, ils y seraient avant la tombée de la nuit.


	16. Joyeux retour et mauvaise nouvelle

**cmwamisskika : Coucou!! Kelle joie de voir un nouveau chapitre en ouvrant ma boîte mail! lol Legolas et Anhya de vrais ptis amoureux ces deux là :-P Mais dis donc, et Lyra alors? Elle doit bien elle aussi avoir son ti n'amoureux nan? xD **_Ah ah ! Secret défense ! Il faudra attendre le moment venu lol !_** Aragorn... :-( **_Oh oui, Aragorn... Snif !_** Mais il va revenir hein! Sinon y'aurait pas le retour du roi et tout**_ Bah... C'est logique non ?_** (en fait je ne sais plus du tout ce qu'il lui arrive dans le film mdr, mais je le saurais bien par après!) Tu sais, je rit parce que je suis en train de me dire que tu intègre tellement bien tes personnages à l'histoire que la prochaine fois que je vais regarder les film, je vais m'attendre à des scènes que tu as écrites avec elles et qui n'y seront pas! xD**_ Tu sais que moi aussi je lutte pour me faire une raison et me dire qu'Anhya et Lyra ne sont pas dans le film ? C'est fou ce que l'imagination peut prendre comme dessus sur la réalité des choses xD. _** je sais pas si je suis clair où si tu comprend peau de balle, mais bon lol **_Si, si, je comprend lol !_** Et voilà... pauvre droguée que je suis qui doit attendre le prochain chapitre! C'est dans ces moments là que je préfère être auteur que lectrice mdr je comprends ce que ça fait et pourtant, avec mes fictions à moi je fais pareil c'est tellement... délectant pour nous de faire devenir chèvre les lecteurs mdr**_ Bah, on peut pas écrire une fiction en entier en une journée, c'est... impossible lol ! Mais je compte poster régulièrement donc bon._** Bon je m'égare là lol A bientôt pour la suite !! et bonnes vacances alors (y'en a qu'on de lac hance! moi j'ai cours encore toute la semaine qui arrive et seulement la semaine après chui en congé grr lol)Bisoux Jess**

**Aeris de Lothlorien : Très bon chapitre. **_Merci ^^_

**Elodie : Non, pas le gouffre, va y avoir DiDir qui va venir. J'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as prévu de faire à mon, enfin Notre Didir.**_ Bah, le Gouffre, c'est un passage important, je suis obligée de passer par là xD. Croise les doigts ! lol _** Sinon, super suite, vivement ton prochain chapitre**

**Melior : Je me demande à quoi pensait Legolas pour paraître soucieux. Est-ce qu'il pensait… au sacrifice de son immortalité pour Anhya ?**_ Héhé, tout le monde se le demande xD._

**Cleo-btz : Ca c'est de la bataille! Sont trop fortes les filles! Et encore c'est rien comparé à ce qui les attend à Fort le Cor!**_ Noooon ! Ca c'est l'apéritif lol_** Trop mimi Anhya avec mon Legolas! Me tarde la suite! Mais on en a déjà papoter! :D**_ Oui, mais chut hein ?_

**EloBlack : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ta fic et la bataille contre les loups de l'Isengard est vraiment bien raconter,**_ Merci ^^ _** j'avais l'impression de revoir le film rien qu'en la lisant avec les deux filles en plus. En tout cas elles me font bien planer !**

**Tweetounette : Salut, je viens de lire ta fic et je l'ai dévoré, j'aime beaucoup j'ai hâte de lire la suite! Bonne continuation **_Merci ^^Et contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs !_

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoila ! Je suis de retour et en pleine forme ! Mes vacances m'ont fait beaucoup de bien (loin de tout lol). Mais je n'ai pas chômé durant cette semaine, figurez vous que j'ai pour vous, trois chapitres tous beaux, tous neufs ! Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague, j'ai bien trois chapitres ^^.

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures d'Anhya et Lyra !

Gros bisous !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 16**

**Joyeux retour et mauvaise nouvelle.**

Comme prédit, ils arrivèrent au Gouffre de Helm une heure avant la tombée de la nuit. On leur ouvrit la porte aussitôt. Les rues étaient bondées de monde, il était quasiment impossible de circuler normalement. Eowyn vint à leur rencontre. Elle fut choquée par le peu de personnes qui étaient de retour. Théoden lui répondit que leur peuple était sauf et c'était tout ce qui importait. Quelque part, il avait raison, pour un roi, seule la survie de son peuple était importante en temps de guerre. Ce fut Gimli qui annonça à Eowyn le trépas d'Aragorn. Ebranlée par la nouvelle, elle s'assit sur une marche, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler. Anhya et Lyra s'approchèrent d'elle pour lui apporter du soutien car elle allait en avoir besoin.

Le roi Théoden donna une chambre aux deux jeunes filles. La plaie d'Anhya n'était pas jolie à regarder, longue d'au moins dix centimètres, le sang qui avait coagulé était noir au lieu d'être rouge comme il aurait du l'être.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller la faire désinfecter. Eowyn a tout ce qu'il faut dans sa chambre, dit Lyra.

On toqua à leur porte. La jeune fille alla ouvrir. C'était une des domestiques du château de Medused qui apportait une bassine d'eau froide avec du sel comme lui avait demander Lyra. Cette dernière la remercia et referma la porte. Elle posa la bassine sur une table et enleva son chemisier. Elle le trempa dans l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Anhya.

- Vieille recette de grand-mère, rien de tel que de l'eau froide et du gros sel pour retirer du sang. Et toi, file te désinfecter avant que je ne t'y emmène par la peau des fesses !

Anhya soupira et se leva. Il fallait toujours prendre au sérieux Maman Lyra quand elle disait quelque chose et qu'elle menaçait de l'emmener par la peau des fesses. Généralement, c'était ses dernières paroles avant d'agir. La blondinette se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eowyn en espèrent l'y trouver. Elle frappa à la porte et on lui ouvrit aussitôt.

- Anhya ?

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais on m'a dit que vous aviez de quoi désinfecter ma plaie.

- Bien sur, montrez moi cela.

Anhya releva son pantalon, découvrant sa plaie. Eowyn fit une grimace et la fit entrer pour la soigner.

Dans la chambre, Lyra faisait disparaître le sang de l'Ouargue avant de sortir son chemiser et le poser sur la rambarde de la fenêtre pour qu'il sèche. En attendant, elle enfila une vieille chemise pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et soupira. Elle repensait à tout ce qui leur étaient arrivées, à Anhya et elle, depuis leur vœu dans son jardin jusqu'à maintenant. Que se passait-il chez elles ? Leurs parents étaient-ils inquiets ? Avaient-ils appelé la police au sujet de la disparition des deux jeunes filles ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ? Jamais Lyra ne le saurais, sauf si elle et Anhya retournaient dans leur monde. Mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner, la Terre du Milieu était devenue sa maison, même si elle risquait de mourir à tout instant. Elle était avec sa meilleure amie et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Anhya revint bientôt. Eowyn avait désinfecté sa plaie qui s'était remise à saigner mais cette fois-ci, c'était du sang rouge qui coulait. Elle lui avait bandé la jambe, ainsi, elle éviterait les tâches de sang. C'était très noble de sa part.

- Ca y est ? demanda Lyra.

- Oui. Eowyn m'a versé du produit dessus jusqu'à ce que ça ne pique plus.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. Les lames d'Orques grouillent de maladies. Qui sait ce qu'il te serait arrivé si tu n'avais soigné ta plaie.

- Je reconnais que tu as eu raison et que j'ai bien fait de t'écouter.

Une bonne heure s'écoula pendant laquelle Anhya et Lyra bavassaient tranquillement. Cette dernière avait remis sa chemise toute propre, sans une seule tâche de sang. Bientôt on les appela pour aller dîner.

Le repas fut calme, surtout auprès des quatre compagnons qui ne parlaient pas. La perte d'Aragorn était lourde à digérer. Même Gimli, habituellement si bruyant, ne faisait pas un bruit. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Après le dîner, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se coucher. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, Anhya se réveilla la première. N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit, ses paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil. Malgré sa fatigue, rien ne la ferait dormir, beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva doucement et s'habilla de, ce qui était à présent, sa tenue de tous les jours. Elle se débarbouilla le visage avec de l'eau. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les rideaux pour laisser Lyra dans l'ombre. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et tout était silencieux. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la chambre à coucher, elle sorti.

Anhya retourna dans la salle où on leur avait servit le dîner la veille. Il y avait déjà quelques hommes de présent. Dans un coin de la pièce, Gimli était assis à une table. La jeune fille le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui.

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement.

Elle prit une tartine grillée et étala de la confiture. Gimli la regarda quelques instants.

- Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi, dit-il.

Anhya secoua la tête et mordit dans sa tartine.

- Vous avez dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quatre heures, si ce n'est pas moins, répondit-il. Mais le pire, c'est Legolas.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Il va bien, rassurez-vous. Mais il n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Un garde l'a vu veillé toute la nuit sans bouger.

La jeune fille se leva. Gimli ne posa pas de questions sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Anhya sortit dehors. L'air frais de la matinée caressa son visage. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Seuls quelques soldats y circulaient. Elle croisa Gamelin qui redescendait pour faire son rapport au roi.

- Vous êtes bien matinale, Demoiselle Anhya, dit-il.

- Oui, la nuit a été courte.

- Elle l'a été pour tout le monde. Notamment pour votre ami Elfe.

- Vous savez où est Legolas ?

- Oui, il est en haut de la tour Est, il surveille l'horizon comme s'il espérait le retour de... Enfin, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Gamelin avait la tête de celui qui venait de faire une gaffe alors que pas du tout. Certes, il ne voulait pas évoquer la mort d'Aragorn, mais il craignait surtout de provoquer les larmes de la jeune fille. Anhya lui sourit et le remercia tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle se dirigea vers la tour Est qui n'était pas très loin de là où elle était. Les marches étaient nombreuses jusqu'en haut de la tour mais la jeune fille les gravit sans un mot.

Legolas était assis sur les rambardes du mur. Il était immobile, seul ses magnifiques cheveux blonds presque blancs bougeaient avec la légère brise. Son regard était fixé sur l'horizon. Anhya s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Vous avez passé toute la nuit ici ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas convaincu de la mort d'Aragorn n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai et pourtant je le devrais. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous.

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas seulement vous, mais Lyra aussi. Vous ne paraissez guère choqué par l'éventuelle mort d'Aragorn. Vous n'avez pas versé une seule larme alors que vous en avez versé un torrent pour Boromir. Aragorn est pourtant celui que vous aimez comme un frère non ? Vous devriez être accablée par le chagrin à l'heure qu'il est et non ici, en ma compagnie.

Anhya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les questions que posaient Legolas étaient fondées. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela étrange. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

- Peut-être que nous non plus ne sommes pas convaincu de la mort d'Aragorn. Nous avons vu Boromir rendre son dernier souffle alors que pour Aragorn nous n'avons eu le droit qu'à la parole d'un Orque.

Legolas ne sut que répondre. La réponse d'Anhya était très éloquente. Quand elle lui demanda de descendre, il la regarda. Dans ses yeux, il ne lut aucun mensonge. Il regarda une dernière fois l'horizon puis il repartit en compagnie de la jeune fille.

En début d'après-midi, après qu'on leur ait donné un repas, une rumeur parvint aux oreilles des quatre compagnons : le retour d'Aragorn. Gimli se précipita parmi la foule qui s'était regroupée autour du rôdeur.

- Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Laissez-moi passer, je vais le tuer !

Aragorn le regarda s'avancer vers lui un sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'homme le plus imprudent que j'ai jamais connu. Soyez béni l'ami.

Gimli l'étreignit et le rôdeur lui tapota l'épaule, heureux lui aussi de le revoir.

- Gimli, où est le roi ?

Le maître Nain lui montra du regard une lourde porte qui menait directement à la salle du trône. Le Dúnedain s'écarta de son ami et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Legolas qui se planta face à lui.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse, dit-il après l'avoir détaillé.

Aragorn se mit à rire et mit une main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe. Ce dernier lui remit le collier d'Arwen qu'il avait précieusement gardé sur lui. Le rôdeur le prit et dans son regard, le prince du royaume Sylvestre y lut de la reconnaissance.

- Aragooooooorn ! s'écria une voix familière.

Anhya arrivait en courant et se jeta dans les bras du Dúnedain sans la moindre retenue.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi Anhya, moi aussi. Vous n'êtes pas avec Lyra ? Vous qui êtes inséparables habituellement, je reviens et je ne vous retrouve pas ensemble.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Au même moment, Aragorn sentit quelque chose le heurter en plein fouet dans le dos. Il baissa les yeux et vit deux bras lui entourer la taille.

- ARAGORN ! Vous êtes vivant ! Vous êtes vivant !

Lyra le lâcha et se mit face à lui.

- Je vous retiens ! Une belle frayeur que vous nous avez fait ! J'ai faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Imaginez un peu l'angoisse en ne vous voyant pas.

Aragorn lui tapota gentiment la tête pour qu'elle se calme car si elle continuait à débiter, demain matin, ils y seraient encore et le temps pressait.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Mais le temps presse, il me faut voir le roi.

Ses quatre amis l'accompagnèrent dans la salle du trône du Gouffre de Helm sans plus attendre. Théoden se figea en voyant que la personne qui venait de franchir la porte n'était nul autre qu'Aragorn, celui qu'il croyait mort quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui souhaitait la bienvenue à Fort le Cor.

- Je vous apporte, hélas, une bien triste nouvelle. A quelques lieux d'ici, l'armée de Saroumane est en marche et elle se dirige ici. C'est une grande armée.

- Une grande armée vous dites ?

- Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidé.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Au moins dix mille.

- Dix mille ? s'étonna Théoden.

L'annonce du nombre eut le même effet qu'une douche froide. C'était pire que lorsqu'on réveillait quelqu'un avec un sceau d'eau.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but : détruire le monde des Hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

La panique se lut dans les yeux de Théoden. C'était une armée imposante que Saroumane leur envoyait. Dix milles. Il n'avait pas une telle armée pour affronter celle du magicien traître. Mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était impossible de les battre.

- Et bien qu'ils viennent !

Théoden leur montra la constitution de Fort le Cor afin de leur montrer les éventuels points de défenses. Dans les rues, le roi intercepta un des soldats et lui ordonna que chaque homme et garçon capable de tenir une arme se tiennent prêt à se battre au crépuscule. Il les emmena à la chaussée du Gouffre de Helm.

- On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a pu franchir le mur du Gouffre, ni pénétrer dans Fort le Cor, clama Théoden.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'Orques, dit Gimli. Il s'agit d'Uruk-haï, leur armure est épaisse et large est leur bouclier.

- J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, maître Nain, je sais comment défendre ma citadelle, lui répondit le roi.

Gimli ne répondit pas, mais il prit mal la remarque de Théoden. Il suivit le mouvement lorsque les autres rentrèrent dans le Gouffre.

- Qu'il aille au diable, bougonna le Nain dans sa barbe.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, dit Lyra. Vous savez comme moi que les vieilles personnes savent toujours mieux que tout le monde.

Gimli se sentit un peu mieux avec l'appui de la jeune fille. Théoden les conduisit sur les rempares du Gouffre où les soldats se hâtaient à préparer les défenses.

- Ils se briseront contre cette forteresse comme l'eau sur les rochers. Les hordes de Saroumane vont piller et brûler, mais cela nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemés, les maisons, reconstruites. A l'intérieur de ces murs, nous leur survivrons.

- Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan. Ils viennent anéantir son peuple. Jusqu'au dernier enfant ! dit Aragorn.

Théoden se tourna vers lui et l'empoigna par la veste. Anhya s'avança et posa une main sur le bras du roi.

- S'il vous plait, conservons notre calme. Ce n'est pas en nous battant que nous arriverons à défendre cette citadelle.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda le roi. Regardez mes hommes. Leur courage ne tiens qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires.

En espèrent s'être bien fait comprendre, Théoden se retourna et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin mais Aragorn n'en avait guère fini. Il avait promit à Gandalf que les défenses du Rohan tiendraient alors il voulait faire le nécessaire pour que ça marche.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide mon seigneur. Envoyez des cavaliers en quérir.

- Et qui viendra ? Les Elfes ? Les Nains ? Les jeunes filles du Nord ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes.

- Le Gondor répondra ! répondit Aragorn sûr de lui.

- Le Gondor ? s'exclama Théoden. Où était le Gondor lorsque l'Ouestfolde est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le...

Il s'arrêta. Sa colère prenait place dans sa tête et il ne fallait pas que cette dernière l'aveugle au point de ne plus pouvoir protéger correctement son peuple. Il respira un grand coup et plongea son regard dans celui du rôdeur.

- Non, seigneur Aragorn. Nous sommes seuls.

Il s'éloigna seul. Aragorn ne fit rien pour le suivre. Malheureusement, il devait avouer que Théoden avait raison. Lyra s'avança et regarda l'horizon. Une énorme menace planait dans l'air. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Galadriel réponde.

Déjà on réquisitionnait tous les hommes. Principalement des vieillards et des enfants qu'on arrachait à leurs mères. On leur mettait entre les mains des armes lourdes qu'on avait forgées quelques heures auparavant.

- Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie, énuméra Aragorn. Aucun n'est un soldat.

- La plupart on déjà vu passé trop d'hiver, dit Gimli.

- Ou trop peu, renchérit Legolas.

Anhya et Lyra revinrent, regardant les hommes qui passaient autour d'elles. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent lorsqu'un garçon de douze, treize ans tout au plus, les regarda. Dans ses yeux, on y lisait la peur. Elles auraient aimé le conduire dans les cavernes où se trouvait sa mère et peut-être, s'il en avait, ses petits frères et sœurs. Mais elles ne le pouvaient pas.

- Alors ? leur demanda Aragorn quand elles arrivèrent près d'eux.

- Le roi a accepté que nous prenions part à la bataille, répondit Lyra. Il a reconnu que nous avions été d'un grand secours hier pendant l'affrontement avec les Ouargues de l'Isengard. Il n'y a qu'une seule condition : si nous voulons vraiment nous battre, il faudra nous débrouiller seules. Aucun soldat ne peut nous prendre sous son aile. Nous nous battrons au même titre que les autres.

- Ce qui a doucement fait enrager Eowyn qui, en apprenant notre participation, a voulu aller à la forge affûter sa lame. Mais Théoden lui a gentiment ordonné de se rendre dans les cavernes avec les autres femmes, dit Anhya.

Legolas continuait d'observer les hommes et enfants qui se pressaient devant lui. Il regardait les épées qu'on leur remettait.

- Regardez-les. Ils sont terrifiés, ça se lit dans leurs yeux, dit-il.

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde se retourna et dévisagea l'Elfe qui commença à parler dans sa langue. Aragorn lui répondit mais Legolas s'emporta.

- Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux ! s'exclama le rôdeur en guise de réponse.

Il baissa légèrement les yeux et s'en alla. Le prince du royaume Sylvestre tenta de le suivre mais Gimli le retint, lui conseillant de le laisser. Legolas se sentit honteux et s'en alla de son côté.

- Ca donne du courage de les voir se disputer, dit ironiquement Lyra.

- Quelque part, Legolas a raison, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rabaisser les hommes qui sont près à mourir pour défendre ce qui leur est cher, dit Anhya.

- De toute façon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, dit Gimli.


	17. Massacre au Gouffre de Helm

**Chapitre 17**

**Massacre au Gouffre de Helm**

La nuit tomba plus vite qu'on ne l'espérait. Le moment tant redouté était enfin arrivé. Les soldats se pressaient à prendre leur position sur les rambardes du Gouffre. Anhya et Lyra avaient été mené dans une salle avec leurs armes et des tenues adaptées à la guerre qui se préparait. Lyra avait tressé ses longs cheveux bruns et Anhya les avait simplement relevés. Le silence régnait. Aucune des deux ne parlait. L'angoisse avait pris place. Elles enfilèrent leurs armes : comme toujours elles avaient leurs épées offertes par Galadriel quelques mois auparavant et cette fois-ci, Théoden avait mis à leur disposition des arcs ainsi que deux carquois remplis de flèches. Le roi avait jugé que deux archers ne seraient pas de trop, surtout quand il avait appris qu'elles avaient appris le tir à l'arc. Les préparatifs prirent fins. Les deux jeunes filles étaient enfin prêtes. Anhya s'assit sur une table en bois qui occupait la salle.

- Lyra, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle. Le visage de son amie était pâle et on pouvait lire de la terreur dans ses yeux. Lyra se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être mieux à regarder car elle aussi avait peur.

- Oui ? répondit-elle.

- Je me suis déjà posée la question autrefois, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse à me fournir. Alors je voudrais te demander : si on meurt ici, que se passera-t-il chez nous ?

Lyra encaissa la question du mieux qu'elle put. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et regarda dans le vide quelques instants. Elle aussi s'était déjà posé la question, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aucune réponse non plus.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, dit-elle enfin. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera chez nous, ni même ce qu'il s'y passe en ce moment. Je n'ai aucune réponse concrète à te donner. Le plus important pour moi n'est pas de savoir le futur, mais de vivre le moment présent car en ce moment, je suis avec toi, en Terre du Milieu, et peut importe ce qu'il se passera, je suis heureuse.

Lyra lui prit la main et lui sourit. Bon nombre d'événements s'étaient écoulés et jamais elles ne s'étaient disputées. Elles avaient passé ce stade depuis longtemps. Leur amitié tiendrait jusqu'au bout, quelque soit le sort qui leur est réservé. Durant leur moment de complicité, le son familier d'un cor retentit, déchirant le silence. D'un même mouvement, leurs regards se portèrent vers la porte. Elles s'y dirigèrent sans plus attendre en courant. Ce son, elles le connaissaient par cœur. Il n'était nul autre que celui du cor des elfes de la Lórien. Galadriel avait répondu à leur appel. Quand elles sortirent dehors, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient déjà là-bas. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent l'armée d'elfes venus aider le peuple du Rohan dans cette phase difficile qu'il était entrain d'affronter. Anhya et Lyra dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Haldir ! s'exclama Lyra en le prenant dans les bras.

Haldir l'enlaça et elle s'écarta pour laisser son amie saluer leur maître d'armes comme il se doit.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit Anhya en prenant la capitaine dans ses bras.

Haldir détailla les deux jeunes filles. Elles avaient encore changé depuis leur départ de la Lórien. Décidemment, ces jeunes filles vieillissaient de plus en plus. Pas en apparence, car elles avaient toujours les mêmes que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées en Terre du Milieu, mais elles avaient du vécu. Beaucoup de vécu.

- Nous sommes fiers de combattre à nouveau auprès des hommes, dit-il.

Ils durent réorganiser la disposition des soldats, surtout des archers car comme chacun le sait, les elfes étaient d'excellents archers et ne rataient que très rarement leur cible. L'espoir était remonté en flèche avec leurs arrivées inattendues.

Bientôt tout le monde fut près. Le silence était roi durant l'attente. L'air sentait la pluie qui menaçait de tomber d'un moment à l'autre. A l'horizon, l'armée de Saroumane était visible. Nombreuses étaient les torches qui annonçaient son arrivée. En plus de ça, s'ajoutait le martellement de leurs pas qui résonnait dans le silence.

Lyra et Anhya s'étaient postées auprès de Legolas. Dans leurs mains, elles tenaient leurs arcs droits, prêts à être utilisés à n'importe quel moment. Gimli, qui n'étaient pourtant pas un archer, avait insisté pour être en première ligne afin d'avoir le spectacle sous ses yeux. Sauf que...

- Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit.

En effet, le muret s'arrêtait un peu plus au dessus de sa tête. Par conséquent, il ne verrait pas grand-chose de l'arrivée des Uruk-haï. En fait, il ne verrait rien, sauf s'il sautait. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aragorn les rejoignit. Par ordre de Théoden, il était chargé du commandement des archers.

- Mon ami, lui dit Gimli, quelque soit votre chance, pourvue qu'elle passe la nuit.

Le tonnerre gronda éclairant le Gouffre de Helm par ses éclairs. Legolas reporta son attention sur les Uruk-haï qui étaient de plus en plus proches.

- Vos amis sont avec vous, Aragorn, lui assura-t-il.

- Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit, répondit Gimli comme si être l'ami du rôdeur était un malheur.

Aragorn ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Anhya et Lyra se regardèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles le faisaient.

- Ensemble quelque soit la fin ? murmura Anhya.

- Ensemble quelque soit la fin, lui répondit son amie.

La peur se lisait dans chacune d'entre elles. Elles auraient très bien pu aller se réfugier dans les cavernes avec les autres femmes, mais elles n'avaient pas vécu tout cela pour reculer une fois arrivées ici. Quoi qu'il advienne, elles se bâteront jusqu'au bout.

Un nouvel éclair, un nouveau grondement, et la pluie se mit à tomber à flot. Ils furent rapidement mouillés jusqu'au cou et bons pour attraper la crève, mais qu'était un petit rhume quand on savait qu'on sauverait de nombreuses vies ?

Les Uruk-haï étaient de plus en plus proches. Le moment était enfin arrivé. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une quinzaine de mètres du mur du Gouffre.

- _N'ayez aucune pitié car ils n'en auront aucune_, dit Aragorn en elfique.

Les Uruk-haï grognaient, respiraient comme des bœufs sous leurs casques défoncés. Ils trépignaient d'impatience de pouvoir se jeter sur les Hommes et les Elfes.

Gimli sautillait sur place en espérant apercevoir quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Dois-je tout vous décrire ? Ou vous trouvez un marche pied ? répondit Legolas.

Le nain se mit à rire. Un Uruk-haï, surement le chef car il se trouvait sur un rocher et dominait ainsi ses camarades, poussa un hurlement bestial. Les soldats de Saroumane se mirent à frapper le sol avec leur lance. Aragorn sortit son épée et aussitôt, tous les archers préparèrent une flèche. Les Uruk-haï étaient ciblés. Au moindre mouvement du rôdeur, les flèches fuseraient dans leur direction. Il fallait beaucoup de volonté pour résister à l'envie de lâcher la corde. Volonté qu'un homme n'eut pas car sans le vouloir, il lâcha. La flèche partie comme une fusée, et vint se nicher dans la gorge d'un Uruk-haï.

- _Attendez_ ! cria Aragorn.

Le silence se fit dans l'armée de Saroumane. Tous regardaient la créature qui venait d'être touchée. Dans un dernier souffle rauque, elle tomba face contre terre. Cela eut pour seul effet d'énerver les Uruk-haï qui poussèrent des hurlements en signe de mécontentement. Le chef des Uruk-haï brandit son épée. La charge était donnée.

Alors que les créatures courraient vers le mur, Aragorn s'écria :

- _Parez à tirer !_

Tous les archers se tinrent prêt à décocher leurs flèches.

-_ Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras_, dit Legolas.

- _ Décochez les flèches !_ ordonna Aragorn.

Les flèches partirent et touchèrent les Uruk-haï de la première ligne principalement.

- Ils ont touché quelque chose ? s'enquit Gimli tout excité.

A présent, ils avaient feu à volonté car les créatures étaient de plus en plus proche.

- Amenez-les-moi ! Allez ! s'écria Gimli qui se tenait prêt.

Les premiers hommes commencèrent à tomber. Les Uruk-haï étaient munis d'arbalètes et tiraient plus rapidement des flèches. Les premières échelles apparurent. Anhya et Lyra s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de tirer avec des flèches et dégénèrent leurs épées, prêtes à accueillir leurs assaillants. Les premiers à arriver furent reçus à coup de lames. Mais rapidement, ils se firent de plus en plus nombreux. On entendit alors Gimli s'écrier :

- Legolas, et de deux !

- Et moi, j'en suis à dix-sept ! Dix-neuf ! renchérit-il.

- Je ne laisserai pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser !

Il frappa un Uruk-haï qui finissait tout juste de gravir une échelle. Lyra et Anhya qui étaient juste à côté, finirent de transpercer leurs assaillants avant de se tourner vers le maître Nain.

- On peut jouer ? demanda Lyra.

- Bien sur, lui répondit Gimli, mais ne compter pas sur ma clémence.

- On s'en passera, lui assura Anhya.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à compter les ennemis qu'elles achevaient. Elles eurent aussi la bonne idée de pousser quelques échelles au passage. Tout ennemis qui se trouvaient dessus étaient tués à l'atterrissage.

- Plus vingt à chaque échelle ! cria Lyra à son amie.

- Okay ! Bah quarante-cinq pour moi alors ! répondit Anhya.

Il n'y avait de pitié pour personne dans cette bataille. Tout ennemi, tel qu'il soit, était tué. Peu importait la façon. Puis arriva un moment où Lyra et Anhya furent séparées.

Lyra se retrouva non loin d'Aragorn. Elle l'entendait crier quelque chose au sujet de la chaussée mais elle était beaucoup trop occupée pour regarder aux alentours. Puis le nom de Legolas vint à ses oreilles. Le rôdeur criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir un peu ce qu'il se passait pour que le Dúnedain hurle de cette façon. En effet, il y avait de quoi paniquer, un Uruk-haï arrivait en courant vers le mur, une torche à la main. Lyra écarquilla de grands yeux. La bouche d'égout se trouvait sous ses pieds. Elle eut le temps de le voir plonger la tête la première dans le trou. Alors qu'elle songeait à s'éloigner en courant, c'était déjà trop tard, le mur explosa. Elle sentit ses pieds décoller dans les airs puis elle se sentit retomber à une vitesse incroyable. Son corps heurta le sol dans un bruit mat.

Tout était sombre autour d'elle. Elle voulait bouger mais ses membres ne répondaient pas. Elle se sentait vide et étrangement bien. Le monde sombre dans lequel elle se trouvait était calme. On avait envie d'y rester toute sa vie. Mais, quelque chose en elle, lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, qu'elle devrait être ailleurs.

- ... ra... Lyra... Lyra....

On l'appelait. Qui pouvait donc l'appeler ? Elle n'avait personne autour d'elle, alors d'où venait la voix ?

- Revenez, je vous en prie.

La voix masculine insistait pour que Lyra revienne. Mais revenir où ? Il n'y avait aucun chemin.

- Revenez, sinon, Anhya me tuera.

Anhya ? C'est vrai ça, où était Anhya ? Elle était pourtant avec elle tout à l'heure non ? Alors où était-elle maintenant ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici ! Si Anhya n'y était pas, elle n'y sera pas non plus ! Etrangement, quelque chose se déclencha en elle. Ses souvenirs se reformèrent à la vitesse grand V. Toute sa mémoire revint d'un coup : son enfance ; l'école, en particulier les fichues heures de Math à essayer de comprendre ce que le maudit prof expliquait au tableau ; ses journées avec ses amis, en particulier Anhya qui l'avait toujours suivit n'importe où ; puis son séjour en Terre du Milieu. Oui, tout lui revenait maintenant. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm !

Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle s'apprêtait à les refermer en catastrophe à cause de la luminosité, mais au lieu de ça, l'obscurité était toujours là. Quoi que, moins sombre. Elle paraissait plus bleue. Tout le long de son corps elle sentait des gouttes de pluies qui lui tombaient dessus. Sa vue, quelque peu brouillée, revint à la normal et découvrit le visage d'Aragorn au dessus d'elle.

- Aragorn ?

- Merci seigneur, dit-il avec soulagement. Vous allez bien ?

- Je crois que oui...

Lyra porta une main à son front. Une vive douleur la fit grimacer. Quand elle vit du sang sur la paume de sa main, elle écarquilla de grands yeux.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, vous avez juste reçu un sacré coup sur le coin de la tête et vous saignez légèrement, lui assura le rôdeur en la redressant en position assise. Ca va aller ?

- Oui, merci.

Aragorn l'aida à se relever. En voyant le corps de la jeune fille étendu devant lui, il l'avait trainé un peu plus loin dans les ruines, là où ils ne risquaient pratiquement rien. Mais la foule s'activait devant eux, à l'assaut des Uruk-haï qui étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Alors que Lyra regardait autour d'elle, le rôdeur lui tendit son épée qu'il avait ramassée au passage. Elle l'en remercia et la reprit en main. Elle était prête pour retourner au combat.

- Vous êtes sure ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Certaine. Ce n'est pas un malheureux coup dans la tête qui m'arrêtera.

Ensemble ils retournèrent au combat. L'explosion causée par l'Uruk-haï avait permis aux autres d'infiltrer Fort le Cor. Petit à petit, Lyra retrouvait ce qui semblait être un semblant de force. Avec Aragorn et les quelques elfes placés à l'intérieur de la citadelle, ils chargèrent en direction des Uruk-haï. Ils furent rejoints par Legolas qui descendit les marches d'une façon très étrange : sur un morceau d'armure. Lyra combattait comme avant l'impacte. La même peur habitait son ventre, ses membres tremblaient de tant de violence mais tant pis, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout ! Au bout d'un certain temps, la voix de Théoden retentit, il ordonnait le repli au bastillon. Aragorn criait à ceux qui étaient autour de lui de se replier au bastillon, comme l'avait ordonné le roi. Sur les rambardes du mur, il vit Haldir à la prise avec un Uruk-haï.

- _Haldir ! Au bastillon !_

Haldir tourna la tête vers Aragorn quand ce dernier l'appela. Il hocha la tête quand celui-ci lui dit de se rendre au bastillon. Le capitaine de l'escouade ordonna à tous ses soldats de se replier au plus vite. Non loin de lui se trouvait Anhya qui transperçait tous les assaillants qui croisaient sa route. La jeune fille n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il était arrivé à sa meilleure amie et quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi car si elle l'avait su, elle aurait courut emmener son amie à l'infirmerie et n'aurait plus bouger de là, laissant les autres se débrouiller.

- Anhya !

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille tourna la tête et vit qu'Haldir lui faisait de grands signes.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est la guerre mon pote, arrête avec tes grands gestes ! se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle préféra ignorer le capitaine qui continuait à faire des grands signes.

En voyant qu'elle l'ignorait complètement, Haldir baissa le bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ?

- Anhya ! Au bastillon ! lui cria-t-il.

Là, pour le coup, c'eut l'effet voulu. Anhya se figea net et se tourna vers Haldir les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se mit alors à regarder de tous les côtés. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Haldir se dirigea vers elle d'un bon pas. C'est qu'elle allait se faire tuer à rester là planter comme un piquet au milieu des Uruk-haï !

- Vous êtes sourde ! Au bastillon ! répéta-t-il.

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Au même moment, un Uruk-haï se dirigea vers eux, son épée levée, prête à être abattu dès qu'il serait assez prêt. Le sang d'Anhya ne fit qu'un tour, elle se dégagea de la prise d'Haldir et planta son épée dans la cage thoracique de la créature. Cette dernière se figea, épée toujours levée. L'Uruk-haï baissa la tête pour regarder enfin la jeune fille qui était aussi figée que lui. Il tomba à genoux au sol et s'effondra. Une vague de soulagement envahit le ventre d'Anhya.

- Sauvé, murmura-t-elle.

Haldir s'était arrêté quand il avait sentit le bras de la jeune fille lui échapper. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Haldir, vous êtes sauf ! Je vous ai sauvé !

Incorruptible. Elle était incorruptible. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire « merci », ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se précipita vers elle et la poussa sur le côté. Anhya chuta au sol en se rattrapant plus ou moins sur les mains. Une brûlure vive se fit sentir sur chacune de ses paumes. En effet, à cause du choc, sa peau avait râpé sur le sol de pierre et à présent, elle saignait. Elle se tourna vers Haldir pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre au même moment où elle le découvrit à genoux au sol, une épée plantée dans la poitrine.

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se traina à quatre pattes vers lui en murmurant sans arrêt ce même mot. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda le visage du capitaine.

- Non ! dit-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.

Les yeux d'Haldir étaient vides. Ceux d'Anhya se remplir de larmes qui bientôt coulèrent à flots.

- Non ! Non ! Haldir ! Haldir ! HALDIR ! hurla-t-elle.

Du côté de Lyra qui commençait son repli vers le bastillon, le hurlement d'Anhya retentit faiblement dans ses oreilles. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Pour que sa meilleure amie hurle de cette façon, c'était que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer ou alors, elle appelait juste Haldir. Puis, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin vers le bastillon, ce fut son prénom qu'elle entendit. Non, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent, il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de grave. Elle se faufila un chemin au travers des elfes qui se rendaient au point de repli. Aragorn l'appela mais elle n'y fit guerre attention. Non, Anhya avait besoin d'elle et ça passait en priorité ! Les appels de son amie redoublaient. Lyra se mit à courir plus vite encore. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ceux qui l'attaquaient. Elle monta les marches, précédemment descendues par Legolas, quatre à quatre, poussant les Uruk-haï, qui se dressaient face à elle, dans le vide.

- Continue Anhya, continue, murmurait-elle.

La voix de son amie la guidait vers elle. Quand elle la trouva, sa gorge se serra et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à envahir ses yeux. Un terrible spectacle s'offrait à elle : Anhya serrait contre elle le corps inanimé d'Haldir et se balançait d'avant en arrière.

- Non !

Elle se précipita auprès d'Anhya et leva le visage du capitaine vers elle. Les mêmes yeux que ceux qu'avaient vu Anhya quelques minutes plus tôt, s'offraient à elle. Vidés de toute âme. Haldir était mort. Bel et bien mort.

- Anhya... Viens... réussit-elle à dire.

Il fallait absolument qu'elles retrouvent de la volonté car sinon, elles resteraient là, à attendre. Si un Uruk-haï les attaquait, Lyra savait parfaitement qu'elles le laisseraient faire. Au lieu de le lâcher, Anhya resserra un peu plus le corps vers elle.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, Lyra, dit-elle. Rien. Je veux sauver Haldir !

- Mais c'est trop tard ! Haldir est mort... mort...

Finalement, ce fut trop dur pour Lyra aussi. Elle prit à son tour le corps du capitaine dans ses bras et ensemble, elles pleurèrent.

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne remarquèrent ce qu'il se passa alors, haut dans le ciel. Une étoile identique à celle qui les avait transportées en Terre du Milieu se mit alors à descendre vers elles. Moins rapidement que la première, la lumière de cette étoile les enveloppa, leur procurant une douce chaleur réconfortante. Etonnées par ce brusque changement, Anhya et Lyra se redressèrent et regardèrent alors autour d'elles. Tout était lumineux, plus rien était sombre, c'était comme si, tout le mal qui existait dans ce monde avait disparut. Mais pourtant, autour d'elles, la guerre continuait. De nombreux corps étaient étendus autour d'elles. Le corps d'Haldir s'allongea au sol. Une chose étrange se réveilla à l'intérieur des deux jeunes filles. Des paroles dont elles ne connaissaient pas le sens sortir de leurs bouches simultanéments.

- _Nestad Haldir, Nestad._

La lumière qui les enveloppait se réduit en une sphère, pas plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis, au dessus de leurs têtes. Anhya et Lyra la fixaient la bouche grande ouverte. Elles ne comprenaient strictement rien à ce qui ce passait et pourtant, ce n'était pas la surprise qui leur manquait. La sphère descendit vers Haldir et disparut à l'intérieur de son corps. Les deux amies relevèrent la tête et se fixèrent toujours aussi abasourdi. C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Lyra.

- Je crois que... Notre vœu a été de nouveau exaucé... Enfin, j'en suis pas sur...

Anhya dégagea la nuque du capitaine et plaça deux doigts au niveau de sa jugulaire. Quelque chose de faible palpita sous ses doigts. La jeune fille écarquilla de grands yeux.

- Son cœur... Il fonctionne, dit-elle.

- Vite ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Lyra se leva d'un bond. Non, elles l'avaient perdu une fois, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre à nouveau. Anhya se releva et ensemble, elles le portèrent tant bien que mal au bastillon. Sur leur route, il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucun allié. Mais les Uruk-haï étaient toujours là.

Au bastillon, on leur débarrassa d'Haldir toujours inconscient. Aragorn arriva au même moment. Il prit les deux jeunes filles par les épaules et les observa.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Euh... Oui... répondit Anhya légèrement surprise.

Le rôdeur se conforma de cette réponse et se précipita vers la porte qui venait d'être percée. Lyra regarda son amie, haussant un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas plus comprit qu'elle l'inquiétude manifeste d'Aragorn. La blondinette arracha deux morceaux de tissus de ses vêtements et les enroula sur chacune de ses mains. Ses égratignures ne saignaient plus mais il valait mieux éviter que ça s'infecte de trop.

- Lyra, je vais retrouver Legolas et le ramener ici.

- D'accord, mais soit prudente !

- Pas de soucis !

Anhya retourna à l'extérieur sans un regard derrière elle. Lyra se retrouva de nouveau seule. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit car Aragorn venait de l'appeler elle et Gimli. Elle suivit le rôdeur aux côtés de Gimli dans un tunnel situé juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Au bout du tunnel, il y avait une porte qu'Aragorn ouvrit tout doucement. L'endroit était plutôt calme, sauf qu'on entendait les martèlements de fer contre la porte d'entrée du Gouffre de Helm. Le tunnel traversait en faite la tour de garde située à droite de la chaussée. Les trois compagnons contournèrent la tour vers la chaussée tout en évitant de trop s'approcher du bord.

- C'est bon, on peut les avoir, dit Gimli qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui les attendait.

- Ils sont très loin, l'averti le rôdeur.

Le Nain écarquilla les yeux et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil. Il dandina légèrement sur ses deux pieds. Sa fierté allait en prendre un coup mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Lancez-moi.

Aragorn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et regarda Lyra. Cette dernière se retint de rire en mettant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche. Le Dúnedain reporta son regard sur Gimli.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas sautez aussi loin, alors lancez-moi ! répéta Gimli.

Aragorn hocha la tête et passa son bras autour des épaules du Nain. Lyra souriait. Elle recula un peu pour laisser place au magnifique saut qu'allait faire Gimli d'ici quelques instants. Ce dernier ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit car il venait d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

- Et... Euh... Ne le dites pas à l'Elfe !

Si Legolas apprenait ce qui allait se produire, sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Et même si c'était devenu son ami, Gimli refusait de dire qu'il était désavantageux d'avoir une petite taille dans ces moments là.

- Pas un mot, lui assura Aragorn.

Il attrapa son ami et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans les Uruk-haï qui s'acharnaient sur la porte d'entrée. L'arrivée brutale du Nain fit tomber plusieurs créatures dans le vide. Le rôdeur se tourna vers Lyra et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la détailla quelque peu puis releva la tête.

- Si vous me balancez avec la même dose de force que vous avez utilisé pour Gimli, ce n'est pas sur la chaussée que vous allez m'envoyer mais carrément de l'autre côté. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de chanter : « I belived, I can fly ». Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'irez pas plus loin que Gimli, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Bon, bah... Ai-je le choix ?

Elle mit sa main dans celle d'Aragorn et inspira un bon coup. Il la propulsa vers la chaussée.

- A l'assaaaaauuuut !!! cria-t-elle dans les airs.

Elle atterrit sur la chaussée sur ses deux pieds. A côté d'elle se trouvait quelques Uruk-haï qu'elle poussa l'air de rien dans le vide. Pourquoi ce fatigué quand on peut les éliminer facilement ? Mais bon, ce petit stratagème ne dura pas longtemps car il lui fallut bientôt ressortir son épée pour zigouiller à nouveau les créatures qui prenaient la porte pour cible.

- Tout de même ces Uruk-haï, ils ne sont pas très intelligents ! Il y a un méga trou dans le mur et ils s'acharnent sur la porte pour rentrer alors qu'ils peuvent entrer dans Fort le Cor plus facilement, dit-elle.

- Ne le criez pas trop fort, lui répondit Aragorn. Ils ont déjà assez de mal avec eux dans la citadelle alors ne leur rajouter pas ceux de la chaussée.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles, les Uruk-haï étaient massacrés. Lyra en était à plus de deux cent quand son regard croisa celui d'un Uruk-haï en particulier. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'elle et de cette créature d'une taille beaucoup plus impressionnante que les autres. Rien qu'en la détaillant légèrement, Lyra la reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait du chef Uruk-haï par qui les commandements de Saroumane étaient passés. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus fort encore. L'Uruk-haï la défiait et elle ne pouvait pas reculer. A une vitesse impressionnante, il fonça droit sur elle, épée levée. Lyra esquiva à la dernière minute la lame qui siffla à son oreille. Ce n'était pas passé loin ! Elle se releva tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes et se reposta face à lui. L'Uruk-haï ne semblait pas avoir fait un énorme effort en l'attaquant. Il attaqua à nouveau et la jeune fille para d'un revers de lame. Le choc du fer résonna dans les oreilles de Lyra. Le bougre avait de la force. Beaucoup de force. On comprenait pourquoi il était le chef de tous ces abrutis. S'il voulait, il les massacrait tous ! Autant dire tout de suite que Lyra était dans une mauvaise posture. L'Uruk-haï ne faisait que l'attaquer et elle ne pouvait hélas que parer les attaques. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, même pas l'attaquer car il était trop rapide pour elle. Elle avait déjà essayé mais rien ni faisait, il trouvait toujours l'astuce. A cause de ses essaies, la créature lui avait planté son épée dans l'épaule et à présent, elle souffrait le martyre à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son bras. Puis, d'un mouvement qu'elle ne vit pas, elle se prit un énorme coup sur le sommet du crâne. Sa vue se troubla et elle vacilla. Tombant à genoux, Lyra eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir ses tripes sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard nauséeux dans celui de l'Uruk-haï. Non, elle ne finirait pas ainsi ! Il en était hors de question. Elle se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés mais l'essentiel était qu'elle soit debout. A présent, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux chocolat. A présent elle était sure d'une chose, c'était elle ou lui ! Elle s'élança vers la créature et l'attaqua violement. Elle mit en jeu toutes ses parades apprises par Haldir. Sa vue était de plus en plus troublée à cause du coup sur la tête, mais tant pis. Quitte à devenir aveugle, elle voulait rester en vie. Puis, elle réussit à trancher la gorge de son assaillant par on ne sait quel miracle. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait vu la tête volée et le corps tomber à ses pieds. Après cela, ce fut le néant total.

Gimli était la personne la plus proche de Lyra en distance. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette du combat que venait de mener la jeune fille. Il serait allé l'aider volontiers mais il était légèrement occuper. C'est quand il vit une tête lui passé juste sous le nez qu'il tourna définitivement la tête vers Lyra qui s'écroula au sol. Le Nain se précipita sur elle et la releva légèrement.

- Aragorn ! appela-t-il.

Aragorn se retourna et constata avec horreur que Lyra était inconsciente au milieu des Uruk-haï.

- Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais du la laisser reprendre le combat, pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Il se précipita vers eux et prit Lyra dans ses bras. C'est alors que le visage de Théoden apparut de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Gimli ! Aragorn ! Ne restez pas là ! ordonna-t-il.

Au même instant, Legolas l'appela et lui envoya une corde. Ils s'y dirigèrent rapidement. Gimli empoigna un morceau et Aragorn un autre. L'Elfe se mit alors à tirer en compagnie de plusieurs soldats qui se trouvaient dans les alentours. Par sa taille, le rôdeur fut le premier arrivé en haut. Quand le prince du royaume Sylvestre lui tendit la main, il lui présenta le corps de Lyra. Legolas se figea légèrement mais reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il attrapa la jeune fille tandis que les autres aidèrent Gimli et le Dúnedain à remonter.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'Elfe en regardant la jeune fille plus en détail.

- La fatigue et deux violents coups sur le crâne, répondit Aragorn. Où est Anhya ?

- Elle était venue me rejoindre mais avec l'agitation, nous nous sommes perdus de vue, répondit-il.

- Retrouvez là rapidement. Pendant ce temps, j'emmène Lyra à l'infirmerie. Rendez-vous au bastillon. Nous devons consolider la porte, dit le rôdeur en reprenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Legolas hocha la tête et se précipita à la rechercher d'Anhya qui ne devait pas être très loin.

Les ennemis étaient encore trop nombreux et ralentissait considérablement les recherches de l'Elfe qui n'arrivait pas à voir ne serait-ce que la tête d'Anhya. Legolas avait reprit son arc et tirait des flèches de tous les côtés. Son carquois n'allait pas tarder à être vide et il ne pourrait plus que compter sur sa lame. Bientôt, une tête blonde familière apparut dans son champ de vision. Anhya était entourée d'Uruk-haï et semblait en difficultés. Il remarqua sur sa joue une jolie balafre d'au moins cinq bons centimètres. Legolas tira une flèche dans chacun des Uruk-haï qui l'entourait et s'approcha d'elle en courant.

- Venez vite !

Il l'attrapa par sa main libre et Anhya eut un cri de douleur. L'Elfe s'arrêta surpris.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non rien, je me suis juste cassée le poignet droit, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Du coup, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le bastillon comme le lui avait demandé Aragorn. La jeune fille le suivait tant bien que mal puis s'arrêta d'un coup. Et Lyra ? Où était-elle ?

- Legolas ! Il me faut retrouver Lyra ! Elle aussi doit se rendre au bastillon.

- Ne vous en faites donc pas pour ça, Lyra est déjà là-bas et même un peu plus loin, répondit-il en l'empoignant à nouveau.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « plus loin » ?

- Lyra a été blessé et Aragorn l'a mené au bastillon.

- QUOI ? Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

Ils coururent sans s'arrêter jusqu'au bastillon. Là-bas, Aragorn aidait les soldats à barricader la porte. A peine arrivée, Anhya voulait se précipité là où avait été emmené son amie mais Gimli l'en dissuada en lui assurant que Lyra était entre de bonnes mains et que ses jours n'étaient pas encore compté. Quelque peu rassurée, la jeune fille aida finalement ses amis à consolider la porte qui était sans cesse attaquée par les Uruk-haï qui s'en prenaient à elle avec un pilier qui leur servait de bélier.

- La forteresse est prise. Tout est fini, dit Théoden résigné.

- Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient ! s'exclama Aragorn. Il la défende encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant !

Le roi du Rohan baissa les yeux. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait fait : ordonner la défense de cette porte, même quand il savait qu'elle était fichue.

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir de ces cavernes ? Y a-t-il une autre issue ? s'emporta le rôdeur.

- Il existe un passage, répondit Gamelin. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruk-haï sont trop nombreux.

- Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes, ordonna le Dúnedain. Et barricadez l'entrée !

Théoden ne réagit pas. Il était las. Il voyait le Gouffre de Helm perdu. Il avait nettement conscience de son infériorité face à l'armée de Saroumane.

- Autant de morts. Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine ?

S'en fut trop pour Anhya. Elle lâcha le pilier qu'elle portait et se planta devant lui. Ses yeux habituellement si chaleureux étaient remplis de colère et de peur. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là, même si ses jambes lui ordonnaient de prendre la fuite et d'aller se cacher dans le moindre petit trou.

- Comment osez-vous ? Comment osez-vous perdre espoir alors que vos hommes continuent à l'avoir ? Etes-vous une mauviette qui s'en va en hurlant au premier danger ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ? Alors voila qui est Théoden le roi du Rohan : un défaitiste ! Lyra et moi qui avons deux tiers de votre âge, nous nous sommes battues comme n'importe quels soldats sous vos ordres. Vous avez envoyé à la mort une douzaine d'enfants qui ne connaît encore rien à la vie et des vieillards qui sont las de vivre et qui espéraient pouvoir vivre leurs vieux jours tranquillement. Ses gens se battent pour les jours à venir ! Et vous, leur roi, leur lumière, si je puis dire, vous baissez les bras à la moindre occasion. Ressaisissez-vous !

Aragorn s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Tous ceux qui avaient entendu les paroles d'Anhya attendaient la réaction du roi. Durant le discourt qui lui avait été offert, Théoden avait écarquillé de grands yeux. Il fixait la jeune fille qui avait toujours son regard planté dans le sien. En temps normal, il se serait énervé, se serait mis à hurler qu'elle n'avait en aucun droit de lui parler de cette façon, mais là, c'était différent, elle avait entièrement raison.

- Venez avec moi, dit Aragorn.

Le roi releva la tête et le regarda.

- Venez à leur rencontre, poursuivit le rôdeur.

- Pour la mort et la gloire, lui répondit Théoden.

- Pour le Rohan, lui assura-t-il. Pour votre peuple.

- Le soleil se lève, fit remarquer Gimli.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la seule lucarne. Les premières lueurs du soleil avait glissé à l'intérieur de la salle. Dans les mémoires des trois compagnons qui avaient accompagné Gandalf aux écuries, les paroles de ce dernier ressurgir.

« _Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'Est._ »

- Oui, dit alors Théoden. Oui. Le Cor de Helm va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois.

Anhya sourit. Le Roi du Rohan, celui que tout le monde respectait, était de retour. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- Merci.

- De rien, c'était gratuit. Allez Gimli, nous avons un Cor à faire retentir !

- Oui ! s'exclama le Nain.

Ensemble, ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers menant au Cor du Gouffre de Helm. Ils grimpèrent les marches en courant. Gimli souffla deux fois de toutes ses forces. Le son résonna dans tout Fort le Cor. Anhya observa la scène avec émerveillement. La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas laissant place à Aragorn et Théoden chevauchant l'un à côté de l'autre, tuant chaque Uruk-haï qui croisait sa route. Mais la jeune fille se désintéressa bien vite de ce qui se passait en bas, car un hennissement se fit entendre. Gandalf était là, au sommet d'une colline avec à ses côtés Eomer. Du haut de la grande tour, elle entendit le capitaine du Rohan appelé ses cavaliers qui ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. L'armée des Rohirrims dévala au grand galop la colline. Ils avaient attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Même les Uruk-haï s'étaient arrêtés pour voir. Les rayons du soleil les accompagnèrent dans leurs ascensions, éblouissant par la même occasion les yeux des créatures qui étaient habitués à vivre dans l'obscurité complète. Théoden clama haut et fort la victoire des Hommes. En effet, les Uruk-haï prenaient soit la fuite, soit se faisaient tuer. L'aide d'Eomer était la bienvenue !

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahouuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! s'écria Anhya en prenant Gimli dans ses bras.

Ils s'enlacèrent en riant aux éclats. Puis ils descendirent en courant les escaliers. La bataille était terminée et la sauvegarde du Rohan était assurée.

En bas, les soldats regagnaient Fort le Cor. Chacun avait un sourire aux lèvres. Heureux d'être en vie, mais aussi que cette bataille soit terminé. La première personne qu'Anhya croisa fut Aragorn qu'elle prit dans les bras. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front et continua à regagner la citadelle. Puis, la jeune fille aperçut Legolas qui arrivait. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. Preuve que malgré les difficultés, ils survivraient tant que l'autre survivait.


	18. Repos bien mérité

**Chapitre 18**

**Repos bien mérité**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent depuis le matin de la victoire du Gouffre de Helm. Deux jours durant lesquels personne n'avait pris le temps de se reposer. On avait empilé les carcasses des morts dans deux tas différents : l'un pour les Uruk-haï qu'on brula sans attendre, et l'autre pour les combattants de Fort le Cor. Les blessés avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie pour recevoir les soins nécessaire.

Anhya se trouvait matin et soir au chevet de Lyra qui avait été transféré en salle de repos. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Le médecin affirmait qu'elle avait reçu un énorme choc émotionnel et qu'elle se réveillerait qu'une fois correctement rétablie. Mais les paroles rassurantes du médecin n'empêchèrent pas Anhya de veiller nuit et jour sur son amie. De nombreuses fois, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli passaient à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Lyra et tenir compagnie à Anhya par la même occasion. Parfois Eowyn venait une dizaine de minutes parler avec elle car ayant été nommé infirmière par le médecin, elle n'avait que très peu de temps.

Le premier jour, Gandalf prit connaissance de l'exploit effectué par les deux jeunes filles concernant la guérison miraculeuse d'Haldir. Pendant qu'Anhya était entrain de se faire soigner son poignet cassé et les quelques coupures qu'elle avait subi, il la questionna lui demandant tous les détails. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé du début à la fin. Le magicien tombait de haut car jamais aucune étoile n'était descendue sur Terre pour ramener un être à la vie. Les elfes disaient qu'Anhya et Lyra étaient bénis des Valars ou même qu'elles étaient la réincarnation des Valars. La première option était tout à fait possible mais la deuxième fit sérieusement rire Anhya. Elle avait hâte que son amie se réveille afin de pouvoir lui raconter les rumeurs qui courraient. Elle était sure que ça l'amuserait autant qu'elle.

L'attente d'Anhya fut récompensée car le soir même du deuxième jour, Lyra ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se redressa un peu mais sa vue se troubla. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son front et rencontra un morceau de tissu. Que faisait-elle avec un bandage sur le front ? Les souvenirs de la bataille revinrent dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvint alors clairement de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu sous ses pieds. Elle se souvint également que le chef des Uruk-haï lui avait planté la lame de son épée dans l'épaule droite. La jeune fille tourna la tête sur son épaule et souleva la tunique blanche qu'on lui avait enfilée. Son épaule était bandée d'un linge blanc. Lyra regarda alors autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de patients. Beaucoup plus qu'elle aurait pu croire. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme qui la fixait. Poliment, il lui sourit.

- Vous revenez de loin, dit-il.

- Ah ? répondit-elle bêtement.

- Il y a votre amie qui ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Elle ne vous a pas lâché depuis deux jours.

- Deux jours ? Ca fait deux jours que la bataille est finie ?

- Oui. Je vous ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu mais pour revenir à vous, il n'y avait que vous pour choisir quand revenir dans la réalité.

- Oh ! Alors, vous êtes médecin… Ah mais oui ! Vous êtes le monsieur qui a pris en charge Haldir quand Anhya et moi vous l'avons emmené ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête !

Le médecin hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle voulu demander comment allait le capitaine de la Lórien, quelqu'un hurla son prénom. Cette voix, Lyra la reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Anhya arriver en courant vers elle. La jeune fille l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Ma Lyra ! Ma Lyra à moi ! Tu es réveillée ! s'exclama Anhya en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Et oui ! Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu seras débarrassée de moi, dit-elle pour plaisanter.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne voudrais me débarrassée de toi ! répliqua la jeune fille en se détachant d'elle.

- Je plaisantais ! Alors raconte-moi ! Je veux tout savoir depuis le moment où je me suis évanouie jusqu'à maintenant !

Anhya s'assit sur le lit et raconta tout dans les moindres détails. La façon dont elle avait osé parler à Théoden, ce qui fit rire Lyra. L'arrivée tant attendu de Gandalf en compagnie des Rohirrims dont on n'attendait pas la venue. Lyra écoutait les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Elle trouvait dommage le fait qu'elle ait loupé tout ça, mais se battre contre les chefs des Uruk-haï était une expérience unique en son genre mais qui n'était pas séquelle.

Lyra put sortir de la salle de repos une heure après son réveil. Le médecin avait exigé d'elle une dernière auscultation avant d'être lâchée dans la nature et avec sa promesse de passer régulièrement ; tous les deux jours environs pour une visite de routine.

Anhya lui rapporta ses vêtements tout propres et raccommodés là où ils avaient le plus subi. Puis ensemble elles se dirigèrent dans la salle du trône où les membres de la Communauté ainsi que le roi, se trouvaient. Telle ne fut pas la surprise générale en voyant Lyra arriver comme si de rien c'était passé, avec un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Tout le monde vint à sa rencontre pour la saluer et lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi les vivants. Gimli la bénit pour son audace et la belle frayeur qu'elle leur avait fait vivre. Théoden la remercia pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve.

- Au même titre que votre amie qui m'a remis les esprits dans le droit chemin, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez.

- Et bien… Je ne serais pas contre un repas, dit-elle. Parce que deux jours sans manger…

Gimli se mit à rire, reconnaissant bien là la jeune fille.

- Venez, je vous emmène en cuisine où on vous servira ce que vous voulez.

Lyra suivit Gimli, laissant les autres derrières eux. Les autres reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Le roi avait pour projet de faire rapatrier les habitants d'Edoras. Maintenant que les troupes de Saroumane étaient détruites, les terres du Rohan étaient libres.

- Les habitants du Rohan peuvent rentrer chez eux quand bon leur semblera. Pour ce qui est des blessés, ils pourront retourner chez eux une fois rétablie. D'ici cinq jours, nous repartirons à Edoras avec ceux qui souhaitent y retourner.

Telles furent les paroles de Théoden qui conclut la discussion.

Près d'une semaine s'écoula durant laquelle les habitants du Rohan commençaient à préparer leur retour chez eux. La plupart des blessés avait été guérit et pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Lyra n'avait plus son bandage à la tête mais celui de son épaule avait des difficultés à guérir mais c'était dans la bonne voie. Anhya était complètement rétablie. Son poignet n'avait mis que trois jours à se consolider à nouveau et les griffures n'étaient plus que des mauvais souvenirs oubliés.

Parmi les miraculés, il y avait bien entendu Haldir qui s'était réveillé trois jours après Lyra. Quand il apparut devant les deux jeunes filles, elles s'étaient jetées sur lui en pleurant de joie. Le capitaine de l'escouade les avait enlacés tendrement et n'avait pas cessé de les remercier pour ce qu'elles avaient fait. Il leur serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Puis vint le jour où les habitants d'Edoras prirent la route pour retourner à la capitale. Lyra et Anhya durent suivre le mouvement car leurs compagnons prirent route avec Théoden. Ils mirent moins de temps qu'à l'aller car cette fois-ci, il n'y avait ni d'Orques, ni de Ouargues à leur trousse.

Il fallut peu de temps aux habitants d'Edoras pour se réinstaller. Gandalf annonça à Théoden qu'il souhaitait se rendre en Isenguard afin d'en finir avec Saroumane. Le roi accéda à sa requête à la seule condition qu'il l'accompagne. C'est ainsi que le magicien blanc prit la route en direction de l'Isenguard en compagnie d'Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Anhya, Lyra, Théoden et quelques uns de ses soldats. Au loin, à l'endroit même où se trouvait le Mordor, le ciel était noire comme les ténèbres. Des rayons rouges comme le sang illuminaient le ciel et rendaient le paysage mauvais à regarder. C'était désolant de voir combien le mal grandissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

- Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, dit gandalf alors que tout le monde regardait le paysage qui entourait le Mordor. Son châtiment immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée. Celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes Hobbits, quelque part dans les régions désertes.

- Ils y arriveront, dit Lyra.

Gandalf l'interrogea du regard. Qu'entendait-elle par là ? La jeune fille lui sourit.

- J'en ai la conviction. J'ai foi en Frodon.

- Et vous n'êtes pas la seule, dit Aragorn.

Ils se remirent en route en direction de l'Isenguard où la mort de Saroumane allait avoir lieux. Gandalf était résigné à en finir avec lui. Il avait fait trop de mal autour de lui. C'était inadmissible pour un magicien blanc. Ils traversèrent la forêt de Fangorn. Legolas trouvait qu'elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient venus. Gimli ne cessait de répéter que c'était normal car elle était maudite.

- Vous ne cessez donc jamais de trouver les forêts maudites ? demanda Lyra.

- Mais je dis la vérité, répondit le Nain comme s'il semblait offusqué.

- Oui, vous disiez ça aussi pour la Lórien et au final, elle n'était pas plus maudite que vous et moi.

Gimli bégaya légèrement face à cette réponse. Il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un « Roooh » à répondre à Lyra qui rit. Legolas continuait d'observer et son visage prenait parfois des moues d'incompréhension. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Anhya qui talonna légèrement Prince afin de se mettre côte à côte avec Hasufed.

- Legoals ?

L'Elfe tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre que la réflexion.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Oui, oui… C'est juste que… cette forêt…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette forêt ? Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Des sentiers, des arbres…

- Non, cette forêt garde beaucoup de secret. Habituellement, je peux en déceler quelques uns mais là, rien.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle a juste envie de garder ses secrets, dit Anhya pour plaisanter.

Legolas esquissa un sourire.

Finalement, ils sortirent de la forêt de Fangorn pour le plus grand soulagement de Gimli. La tour de l'Isenguard se dressa devant eux. Une tour d'un noir intense, imprégnée de mal. Comment est-ce qu'un magicien blanc pouvait faire le bien dans une tour comme celle-ci ? Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent, un rire se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers la provenance du rire. Ils y découvrirent un Pippin brandissant une chope et un Merry debout à ses côtés, les bras levés qui déclara :

- Messeigneurs, Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue en Isenguard !

Merry pointa du doigt la tour. Gandalf s'arrêta et tout le monde fit de même.

- Oh ! Jeunes coquins ! s'exclama Gimli. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entrainés. Et on vous retrouve… à festoyer et… et à… et à fumer !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en compagnie d'Aragorn. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé leurs deux clowns d'hobbits.

- Nous sommes assis, sur le champ de la victoire, dit Pippin la bouche pleine. Et nous savourons quelques récompenses bien gagnées. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

Gimli écarquilla de grands yeux. Voila bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce mot.

- Le porc salé ?

- Ah, les hobbits, soupira Gandalf.

- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isenguard, informa Merry.

- Et bien, montez, nous allons lui rendre visite, ordonna le magicien blanc.

Les deux semi-hommes obéirent. Ils remirent leurs capes elfiques. Merry grimpa sur Prince avec Anhya et Pippin sur Tylia avec Lyra. Ils remirent en route, guidés par les hobbits qui les conduisirent à Sylvebarbe. Le vieil Ent s'approcha d'eux, laissant sur les choux ceux qui n'avait jamais vu d'arbre gardien auparavant.

- La vache ! murmura Anhya. Voila le secret de votre forêt, Legolas.

L'Elfe hôcha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un Ent mais avant, il distinguait ceux qui étaient des arbres et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Mais dans cette forêt rien. C'était comme s'ils avaient peur d'être découvert.

- Jeune maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour, dit le vieil Ent.

- Et Saroumane doit y rester, sous votre garde, Sylvebarde, répondit Gandalf.

- Coupons-lui la tête, il est temps qu'on en finisse, dit Gimli.

- Non ! répondit Gandalf. Il n'a pas plus aucun pouvoir.

Aragorn observait chaque parcelle de la tour de l'Isenguard comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Montrez-vous, dit-il la voix pleine de rage mais dans un murmure.

- Prudence, conseilla le magicien blanc. Même vaincu Saroumane est dangereux.

- Alors réglons lui son compte et qu'on en finisse ! insista Gimli.

Gandalf se tourna vers lui et répéta :

- Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparut tout en haut de la tour de l'Isenguard. Tout le monde reconnut alors Saroumane grâce à son habit blanc qu'il n'était pas digne de porter. Il s'appuyait sur son bâton comme s'il s'agissait d'une canne. Il était fortement affaiblit. Mais qu'en restait-il de ses réserves d'énergies ?

- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes roi Théoden, et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous pas tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix vous et moi ?

- Nous ferons la paix, répondit Théoden. Oui, nous ferons la paix ! Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold ! Et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengés ! Lorsque vous pendrez un gibet pour le plaisirs de vos propres corbeaux !

Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers le roi du Rohan qui s'exprimait avec rage et rancœur envers ce magicien qui était censé protéger son peuple et non le détruire comme il a tenté de le faire quelques jours auparavant.

- Des gibets, des corbeaux. Vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner : la clé d'Ortank ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-dûr ? Avec les couronnes des sept rois et les baguettes des cinq magiciens !

- Votre traitrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies, répondit Gandalf. Et des milliers sont encore en périls, mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

- Alors vous êtes venus quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous.

C'est alors qui tendit quelque chose face à lui, situé au creux de sa main. Saroumane avait plongé son regard dans le _palantir_.

- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt.

Gandalf talonna Gris Poil qui s'avança vers la tour de l'Isenguard.

- Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ?

Les hobbits se crispèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils entendirent les dernières paroles de Saroumane. Merry commença à se dandiner sur place et Anhya lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

- Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur pour un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné roi.

On entendit Aragorn prendre une grande inspiration et tenter de se calmer pour ne rien faire de stupide qui causerait la perte des personnes qui était avec lui.

- Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, continua Saroumane. Ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour.

Etrangement, Anhya et Lyra se sentir visées par ces paroles. Gandalf avait été bon envers elle et s'était toujours révélé de bons conseils. Mais ce n'était pas forcément les deux jeunes filles que Saroumane visait car il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dites-moi, continua-t-il, quel mot de réconfort avez-vous susurré au semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Tuez-le ! Transpercez-le d'une flèche ! ordonna Gimli à Legolas, n'en pouvant plus des paroles du traitre.

Legolas voulut prendre une flèche, mais Gandalf l'en empêcha.

- Non ! Descendez Saroumane. Et votre vie sera épargnée.

- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence ! Je n'en ai nul besoin !

Saroumane brandit son bâton et une flamme de feu se dirigea tout droit vers Gandalf et le frappa. Les cheveux, restés en arrière avec leurs cavaliers, se ruèrent légèrement. Lyra cria légèrement en voyant le magicien blanc disparaître sous les flammes. La lueur orangé du feu que venait de créer Saroumane était aveuglante. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la flamme ne se dissipe et révèle un Gandalf toujours intacte.

- Saroumane ! Votre bâton est brisé.

Au même moment que Gandalf eut fini de prononcé ses paroles, le bâton de Saroumane se fissura et vola en éclat laissant un traitre surpris de se retrouver sans arme. Puis apparut une silhouette familière. Une silhouette que beaucoup n'avait vu qu'une seule fois mais pour Théoden, ce fut une silhouette simple à reconnaître.

- Grima, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan. Descendez !

Grima s'inclina et s'apprêta à obéir car malgré tout, Théoden restait son roi et les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer lui vinrent droit au cœur. Mais

- Un homme du Rohan ?... Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan ? Sinon une grange au bois de chaume où des bandits boivent dans les relents tandis que la marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens ?! La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la votre Théoden dresseur de chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.

Grima regardait Saroumane la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il était outré par la façon dont Saroumane venait de lui parler.

Théoden n'eut cure des paroles de Saroumane. Elles lui passèrent bien au dessus de la tête même si elles le blessèrent.

- Grima, rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui, continua-t-il.

- Libre ? s'exclama le traitre. Il ne sera plus jamais libre !

- Non… gémit Grima qui venait de comprendre qu'il courrait à sa perte.

Saroumane se tourna vers lui, tandis que Grima prit de panique reculait lentement.

- A terre, CHIEN !

Saroumane frappa Grima qui tomba au sol comme un misérable.

- Saroumane ! appela Gandalf qui en avait assez de cette mise en scène. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi. Dites-moi ce que vous savez !

Saroumane se tourna vers le rebord du haut de sa tour, laissant Grima à terre. Ce dernier se leva et sortit un couteau de son long vêtement noir et s'avança doucement vers le traitre.

- Vous rappelez vos gardes, répondit Saroumane qui n'en avait que faire de son « assistant », et je vous dirais où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici !

Au même moment, Grima planta son couteau dans le dos de Saroumane qui se figea la bouche ouverte, surpris par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Grima retira la lame et enchaina les taillades à divers endroits.

Legolas empoigna une flèche et tira. La flèche se nicha dans le cœur de Grima qui tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur. Saroumane se retourna pour voir Grima agonisant au sol. Il chuta dans le vide. Tout le monde regardait le corps du magicien traitre chuter dans le vide. Son corps vint se planter dans un des pics en bas de la tour de l'Isenguard. Les deux jeunes filles fermèrent les yeux justes à temps pour ne pas voir cette atrocité.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Sylvebarbe qui rompit le silence.

- Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin, dit-il. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. De jeunes arbres. Des arbres sauvages.

C'est alors que Pippin descendit de Tylia et se précipita non loin de là où se trouvait le corps de Saroumane.

- Pippin ! appela Lyra.

Le hobbit n'y fit pas attention et sortit quelque chose de rond hors de l'eau. Une sphère de pierre noire. La seule chose qu'on voyait à l'intérieur était une sorte de petite flamme ronde. Le _palantir_.

- Par mon écorce ! s'exclama Sylvebarbe en voyant l'objet.

- Peregrin Touque ! appela Gandalf. Donnez ça, mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous.

A contre cœur, le semi-homme remit au magicien blanc le _palantir_ qu'il enveloppa immédiatement dans sa tunique. Gandalf lui lança un regard méfiant qui fit baisser les yeux à Pippin. Lyra s'approcha et lui tendit son bras valide pour qu'il puisse remonter. Elle lui adressa un sourire quand ce dernier prit sa main.

Ils rentrèrent à Edoras aussitôt. Théoden avait mis en place une cérémonie en la mémoire des soldats morts pour la survie du peuple du Rohan et une fête pour la victoire.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Medused, Eowyn les accueillit. En réalité, si elle était là, c'était surtout pour Aragorn. Tout le monde avait compris qu'elle s'était amourachée de lui. Sauf bien sur le principal intéressé qui ne voyait qu'Arwen. Eowyn s'approcha d'eux aussitôt qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre. Théoden lui présenta alors Merry et Pippin, les compagnons de voyages des « cinq marcheurs ». Les deux hobbits la saluèrent comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

- Eowyn, peux-tu préparer Anhya et Lyra pour la cérémonie ? demanda le roi.

- Bien sur. Je leur ai déjà préparé des vêtements qui les attendent dans leur chambre.

- Merci Eowyn, dit Anhya.

Ils rentrèrent au château et se séparèrent chacun pour aller se laver et se préparer pour la cérémonie qui donnait Théoden. Le château de Medused était incroyablement calme. Dans les couloirs, on voyait passer les hommes de mains du roi avec des bancs et des tables pour préparer la salle du trône.

Anhya avait revêtu une robe couleur pourpre tandis que Lyra en avait mis une bleue électrique. Eowyn avait jugé que ces couleurs faisaient ressortir leur couleur de cheveux. Les deux jeunes filles la remercièrent à nouveau.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà installées. Elles retrouvèrent Gimli et Legolas assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Elles se faufilèrent parmi la foule jusqu'à eux et s'installèrent. Aragorn ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et s'installa à son tour. La salle se remplissait petit à petit et une fois que tous les bancs furent pleins, Théoden se leva de son trône. D'un même mouvement, tout le monde fit de même. Le roi leva sa chope devant lui.

- Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leurs sangs pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux !

- Gloire ! s'exclamèrent les hommes levant leurs chopes.

Ils firent quelques minutes de silence à la mémoire des morts puis le diner commença.

Au bout d'une heure, la bonne humeur régnait dans chaque coin. On célébrait la victoire au Gouffre de Helm avait beaucoup d'amusement. A présent, ils étaient libres.

Certains hommes avaient ramené leurs instruments et jouaient de la musique. Merry et Pippin qui avaient déjà bu pas mal de chope de bière dansaient comme des petits fous au milieu de tout le monde. Anhya faisait parti de ceux qui les applaudissaient en compagnie d'Aragorn qui les regardait en souriant. Les deux hobbits les remarquèrent et vinrent les chercher. Le rôdeur refusa mais c'était sans compter sur Anhya qui lui attrapa la main et l'embarqua dans la petite ronde faite par les deux hobbits.

Lyra se trouvait non loin de là en compagnie de Legolas. Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. L'Elfe lui parlait du royaume Sylvestre, de son fonctionnement, des lois de son père… En fait, il répondait à toutes les questions de Lyra qui était curieuse de savoir comment fonctionnait le royaume d'où venait Legolas. Puis, d'un coup, Gimli passa entre eux à une vitesse folle. La façon dont il venait de passer en coup de vent, montrait bien que les Nains étaient des sprinters, redoutables sur les courtes distances – comme il l'avait lui-même dit pendant leur traverser du Rohan. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour sauver la vie de deux hobbits que Gimli courrait de cette façon ce soir, c'était pour se précipité aux barriques de bière. Lyra éclata de rire en le voyant se resservir une chope. Le maître Nain se tourna vers elle et but une gorgée.

- J'en suis à ma sixième, annonça-t-il. Et je suis toujours debout !

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit Legolas ironiquement.

- Oh mais moquez-vous, je paris tout ce que vous voulez que vous ne tiendrez pas au bout de six, répliqua Gimli.

- C'est un défi ? demanda Lyra.

- Non, un jeu.

- Alors on joue à boire, résuma l'Elfe.

- Vous avez tout compris, l'ami, dit Gimli. Si vous souhaitez participer Lyra, vous êtes la bienvenue.

Il servit deux nouvelles chopines et les apporta à Lyra et Legolas. La jeune fille la prit légèrement hésitante.

- Euh… Et bien…

- Oh il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire disparaître la douleur. Y'a rien de mieux, lui assura Gimli.

Lyra regarda Legolas qui leva les épaules. Non, il n'était pas plus au courant qu'elle.

- Bon, et bien… Santé, dit-elle avant de porter sa chope à ses lèvres.

Dès la première gorgée, elle fit la grimace. La bière était amère. Legolas cru recracher tout ce qu'il avait à la bouche mais il avala. Le jeu était lancé.

Le souffle court, Anhya s'arrêta de danser et avec Aragorn, ils sortirent de la piste de danse. Le rôdeur s'éloigna légèrement et la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec Eomer.

- Bonsoir Eomer !

- Bonsoir, demoiselle Anhya. Vous êtes ravissante.

Anhya sourit et le remercia.

- Vous passez une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Plutôt… Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, durant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

- Mais… Je n'ai rien fait de spécial… Enfin…

- Oh si, croyez-moi. Peut de personne aurait osé parler comme vous l'avez fait à Théoden. Et pour cela, vous avez fait beaucoup.

- Oh… On peut dire que j'ai la sale manie de dire tout ce que je pense alors…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Théoden vous en ai reconnaissant aussi. Mais je suppose qu'il vous l'a déjà dit.

- Oui. Il me l'a dit. Bon, je vous laisse avec vos pensées, lui dit-elle en souriant. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas !

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et disparut parmi la foule. Eomer sourit et retourna à sa table avec quelques uns des ses soldats.

_« Oh vous pouvez chercher loin, loin,_

_Boire dans tous les coins !_

_Jamais bière n'aura si bon gout_

_Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !_

_Jamais bière n'aura si bon gout_

_Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !_

_Quelque soit votre chopine_

_Même dans une bouteille divine._

_Quelque soit la taille de votre flacon,_

_Elle doit venir de notre Dragon ! »_

Merry et Pippin dansaient sur une table une chope à la main et amusaient la galerie qui applaudissait. Puis, on lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna et découvrit un Legolas qui tirait une drôle de tête.

- Legolas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il leva un doigt en l'air et tangua dangereusement sur le côté. La jeune fille lui posa une main sur l'épaule tandis que celui-ci tentait de dire quelque chose.

- Ze… Ze… Ze vais…

- Mon dieu ! Legolas ! Vous avez bu !

- Co… Comment… N… Non… Enfin… Gimli…

- Vous sentez la bière à un kilomètre à la ronde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

L'Elfe voulut répondre mais ses mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

- Laissez tomber, venez, nous allons prendre le frais. Je crois que vous en avez grandement besoin.

Anhya l'entraina dehors sans trop de difficultés. En fait, Legolas n'avait pas le choix. Il planait à trois milles. L'air frais contrastait drôlement avec la chaleur de dedans. La jeune fille entraîna l'Elfe vers un banc et le fit asseoir. Elle lui ventila le visage en espérant que ça lui ferait du bien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tenta de le questionner sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à boire mais le seul mot qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre était « jeu ».

- Allez, avancez, dit-une voix derrière Anhya.

Elle se retourna et découvrit Aragorn qui tenait Lyra et la faisait marcher vers son amie qui soupira d'agacement. La brunette protestait à chaque pas effectué.

- Mais puisque j'vous dis que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Même si j'vous trouve plutôt sexy dans vot' genre ! Mais y'a Arwen et Arwen est quelqu'un de vachement chouette ! Elle a d'la chance de vous avoir. Y'a plus beaucoup d'gars comme vous !

Aragorn soupira et continuait de lui répéter :

- Je n'ai pas dit que je vous aimais dans ce sens là ! J'ai dit que je vous aimais trop pour vous laisser vous ruiner la santé.

Lyra se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, l'œil accusateur.

- Et depuis quand boire ruine la santé ? R'gardez Gimli, il pète le feu et en plus, il m'attend pour la r'vanche. Legolas a perdu. Et pis, il m'a dit qu'une bonne bière f'sait oublier la douleur. En plus ça marche, j'sens plus rien.

Aragorn ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour la raisonner. Lyra était soule et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et cela durerait jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent. Et cela ne se faisait pas en dix minutes. Il regarda Anhya dans l'espoir de trouver du renfort. Cette dernière avait entendu la conversation mais elle était prise par Legolas qui ne tenait pas assis tout seul. Le rôdeur emmena Lyra jusqu'au banc et la fit asseoir à côté de l'Elfe. Les deux buveurs se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est la fin du monde… hic… fit Legolas.

- Dit p'utôt qu't'as bu ! AL-COO-LI-QUE… hic… lui répondit Lyra.

Aragorn et Anhya soupirèrent.

- Je pense que demain va être la pire journée de toute leur vie, dit le rôdeur.

- Faites moi penser que la prochaine fois, il ne faudra, en aucun cas, les laisser avec Gimli pendant une fête.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de prochaine fois, Anhya. Surtout pour ces deux là. D'ailleurs en parlant de notre maître Nain, je vais aller le chercher, avant qu'il ne boive tout.

Aragorn retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Anhya en compagnie des deux imbéciles heureux qui tentait de parler, mais qui n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot ayant un sens concret.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Legolas et Lyra s'étaient calmés. A présent, ils somnolaient plus ou moins sur le banc, basculant de temps à autre sur le côté. Anhya était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie qui lui tenait la main. Tout était silencieux jusqu'à ce que…

- Mais… Mais lâchez-moi !

Gimli apparut, les pieds battants l'air. Aragorn le portait légèrement et manquait de s'étaler de tout son long à chaque pas.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, fit remarquer Anhya en souriant.

- En me voyant arriver, il s'est accroché à la barrique de bière et pas moyen de le faire lâcher prise, répondit le Dúnedain. Arrêtez de bouger ! Ca suffit pour ce soir, vous avez assez bu !

- Non mais… Vous êtes qui pour me dire que c'est fini ? Et d'abord, j'bois d'la bière quand j'veux !

Gimli râla pendant plusieurs minutes contre Aragorn qui l'empêchait de retourner à l'intérieur. Quand le maître Nain cessa enfin de s'agiter dans tous les sens, le rôdeur laissa à nouveau la petite troupe aux bons soins d'Anhya. Il revint le plus rapidement possible, temps qui parut interminable à la jeune fille car elle veillait sur ses trois amis qui somnolaient et qui manquaient parfois de tomber en avant. Aragorn tenait entre ses mains une fiole sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le Dúnedain s'accroupit devant Legolas et lui fit boire une gorgée du liquide que contenait la fiole.

- Une lotion faite à base de plante. Mes qualités de rôdeur ont fait que j'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller seul avec les plantes aux propriétés apaisantes.

Il en fit boire également à Lyra qui manqua de tout lui recracher à la figure. Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'une main il lui pinça le nez et de l'autre, il lui plaqua la bouche. La forçant ainsi à avaler. Bien entendu, il fut inutile d'en proposer à Gimli qui refusait tout ce qui n'était pas de la bière.

Anhya emmena ensuite Lyra dans leur chambre afin d'aller s'y reposer.

La fête prit fin très tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde dormait à présent. Le silence régnait à Edoras. Nos deux amies dormaient à point fermé côte à côte. Rien ne prévoyait que cette nuit pourrait être assez agitée en son genre, sans compter la fête qui avait prit fin quelques heures plus tôt. Rien. Jusqu'à ce que :

- Gandalf !

L'appel résonna jusqu'à ka chambre où se trouvait les deux jeunes filles. Anhya se réveilla en sursaut et secoua Lyra qui dormait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Lyra !

- Hein ?

- Debout ! Aller !

Anhya tira son amie hors du lit et elles sortirent de leur chambre. Aragorn et Legolas arrivèrent au même moment. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte située juste en face de celle des deux jeunes filles.

Ils découvrirent Pippin qui se convulsait au sol, tenant dans ses mains le _palantir_. Le sang d'Aragorn ne fit qu'un tour et arracha l'objet des mains du pauvre hobbit.

- Aragorn, n'y touchez pas ! cria Anhya.

Mais c'était trop tard, la puissance magique que possédait le _palantir_ entra dans le rôdeur, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Legolas le rattrapa. Anhya lui prit des mains et ce fut son tour d'entrer en contact avec Sauron. La magie la percuta en plein fouet et elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

- _Je te vois, enfant d'un autre monde_, lui dit le roi démoniaque.

- Sortez-de-ma-tête, réussit-elle à articuler les dents serrées.

- _Joins-toi à moi._

- Jamais !

Lyra se précipita vers son amie qui tombait au sol. Elle frappa le _palantir_ avec son pied, juste assez fort pour le retirer des mains d'Anhya, mais pas assez pour le briser. Gandalf se précipita vers la sphère et la recouvrit d'un drap.

- Crétin de Touque ! vociféra-t-il.

Voyant l'état inerte de Pippin, il se précipita sur lui et lui prit les mains. Remarquant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il commença à réciter une formule dans une langue étrangère.

Lyra aida Anhya à se relever et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. La jeune fille lui répondit qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle avait connu mieux. Elles rejoignirent les autres qui entouraient Pippin qui venait tout juste de revenir à lui.

- Regardez-moi, dit Gandalf.

Le hobbit s'exécuta et fixa pendant quelques secondes le magicien. Puis enfin, il réussit à parler.

- Gandalf… Pardonnez-moi…

Le pauvre avait tellement honte de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il ne put continuer à regarder Gandalf dans les yeux. Il les ferma mais le vieil homme lui ordonna de le regarder. Pippin s'exécuta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vu ?

- Il… Il y avait… un arbre. Dans une cours pavée. L'arbre était mort. La cité était en feu.

- Minas Tirith. C'est ce que vous avez vu ?

- J'ai vu… Je l'ai vu lui. J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez !

- Il a demandé mon nom. Et je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a brutalisé.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'Anneau ?

Pippin parut alors horrifié par la question que venait de lui poser Gandalf. Il nia avoir parlé de Frodon et il ne mentait pas, cela se lisait dans son regard.

Tout le monde resta quelques instants dans la chambre, se remettant de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, où de voir pour certain. Gandalf demanda à Aragorn ce qu'il avait vu mais le rôdeur préféra garder pour lui sa vision. Quant à Anhya, elle lui dit mot pour mot ce que Sauron lui avait dit, omettant de dire « enfant d'un autre monde » car personne n'était censé savoir d'où elle venait ainsi que Lyra. Contrairement à Pippin, ce n'était rien et le magicien jugea cela comme non important.

D'un commun accord, chacun parti se coucher. Une décision serait prise le lendemain.


	19. En route vers Minas Tirith

**Tsukiyo2894 : Magnifique, j'ai adoré le fin ^_^**_ Merci ^^_** Je me souviens du coup des cavernes, j'ai la mémoire courte, haa...**

**Tweetounette : Trois chapitres d'un seul coup c'est excellent,**_ Merci à toi aussi ! _** comme pour les chapitres précédents je me suis régalée, Legolas saoul ça vaut le détour! **_Oh oui xD C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça ^^. _**vivement la suite**

**draymione333 : Chapitre 1 ~ sa fait plaisir de découvrir une fic sur le seigneur des anneaux. j sens que je v me régaler ^^ **_Le plaisir est pour moi ^^._

**Chapitre 4 ~ tro génial g pa dautre mo **_Bah, merci ^^_

**Cleo-btz : Chapitre 17 ~ J'adore ce chapitre! L'un de mes préférés! **_Bizarrement, bien que j'aime notre fic, c'est aussi un de mes chapitres préférés ^^_

**Chapitre 18 ~ "- Mais puisque j'vous dis que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Même si j'vous trouve plutôt sexy dans vot' genre ! Mais y'a Arwen et Arwen est quelqu'un de vachement chouette ! Elle a d'la chance de vous avoir. Y'a plus beaucoup d'gars comme vous !"J'adore! J'ai rigolé comme une folle devant mon écran!**_ Mdr_** Ah, l'alcool! Merci les filles!**

**EloBlack : Chapitre 16 ~ Super chapitre comme toujours. **_Merci ^^_

**Chapitre 17 ~ J'aime bcp ce chapitre. Tu as très bien raconté la bataille du Gouffre de Helm surtout le c'est mon passage préféré du film. **_Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime bien la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, sauf la mort de Haldir où la première fois, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer xD. _**J'ai également bcp aimé ke rôle qu'y tiennent les deux filles.**

**Chapitre 18 ~ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce chapitre et j'avoue avoir beaucoup rigoler pendant le passage où Legolas est complètement pété !!**_ MDR t'es pas toute seule ! En fait, le truc, c'est que j'ai vu un bout de passage où on voit Gimli défier Legolas pendant la fête d'Edoras, et puis, j'ai eu envi d'essayer et j'avoue, qu'on s'est bien marré à l'écrire._

**Elodie : Désolé du retard mais bon je n'avais plus internet, mais j'ai tout rattrapé, ta fic me manquait. Chapitre 16- Super chapitre comme d'habitude, tu décris super bien les scènes et ça j'adore**_ Merci ^^_**. Chapitre 17- YES Didir est vivant.**_ Et oui, on avait pas le cœur à le faire mourir notre Didir._** J'ai surtout rigolé pour le lancer de nain et quand Lyra parle d'I believe I can fly et qu'elle crie à l'assaut.**_ Ouiiii ^^ « Lancez moi ! »_** Chapitre 18- Aie, si Sauron s'intéresse à Anhya, il ne va pas la lâcher de si tôt.**_ xDDD_** Un elfe bourré, j'aimerai bien voir ça**_ Faut le voir pour y croire c'est ce qu'on dit lol _** Sinon je suis impatiente de lire ta prochaine suite**

**cmwamisskika : Chapitre 16 ~ ola :-) Trois chapitres! Dis donc, en effet tu n'as pas chaumé pendant tes vacances...**_ Ca tu peux le dire ! Il n'y avait que l'après midi que je décrochais de l'ordinateur xD_** Aragorn est revenueuh! lol (je le savais :-P)**_ xD_** Pauvre peuple... :-( Si je me souviens bien, c'est le moment de la bataille avec la jeune fille qui se fait passer pour un soldat c'est ça? (j'ai oublié son nom :-S) celle qui est amoureuse d'Aragorn?**_ Ah non, c'est pas maintenant lol. C'est bien plus tard qu'Eowyn se fait passer pour un soldat. Elle s'appelle Eowyn xD Mais je l'ai dit dans ma phrase précédente xDDD. Au moment où elle se fait passer pour un homme c'est à la guerre qu'il y aura à Minas Tirith, enfin, tu verras quand ça arrivera lol._** Enfin bref, là je vais devoir aller manger, mais je vais essayer de revenir après j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite ! Gros bisoux Jess**

**Chapitre 17 ~ Chui re la xD Haldir ! :O K'est ce ki c passé? il était mort non?**_ Il devrait, mais il l'est pas xD On a décidé de le laisser vivant parce qu'on l'aime trop !_** Je suppose que j'aurais l'explication plus tard... Dis donc, pauvre Lyra tu lui en a fait voir dans ce chapitre! Je suis étonnée qu'elle soit encore vivante après tout ça!**_ Faut pas t'en faire, elle a la tête dure !_** En tout cas j'étais réellement captivée par ton chapitre c'est hallucinant! **_Merci ^^ _**D'ailleurs ça m'a donné envie de revoir les films xD Mais encore une fois, je vais m'attendre a voir débarquer Lyra et Anhya lol **_Bah t'es pas toute seule xD_** Je vais de ce pas lire le prochain chapitre! Et dire qu'après je vais encore devoir attendre ^^ heureusement que tu postes assez souvent, je crois que je mourrais d'impatience (non je n'en fait pas trop!)**_ O .O A ce point ?! Mais non ! Moi je suis bien encore vivante malgré l'impatience de lire la suite de tes fics en cours lol._** lol A tout à l'heure alors! :-) Bisoux**

**Chapitre 18 ~ Rah! Chapitre 18 et toujours pas de n'amoureux pour Lyra! (croise les bras butée!)**_ Patience ma chère, patience !_** Hum... sinon, j'ai adoré ce chapitre! j'en veux encore snif Legolas bourré... c'est un truc à voir!**_ Yes !_** avec Lyra trop lol J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre... c'est un après bataille, tout le monde se retrouve, festoie, bois, mange, rie... Du bonheur dans ce monde de brute! lol **_Bah il en faut bien un peu non ? _**A bientôt (hein que oui? *-*) Gros bisoux Jess**

**Melior : Chapitre 16 ~ Eh ben, ça promet ! J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront pour la bataille. Bonne chance, les filles !**

**Chapitre 17 ~ Ouah ! Je… Je sais pas quoi dire ! Ce chapitre m'a impressionnée ! Ça, c'est de la grande Fanfic ! Et avec un F majuscule ! Bénie soit l'étoile qui exauce les souhaits de ces deux grandes héroïnes!**_ Merci ^^ On s'est donné à fond pour cette bataille xD_** Vite, je fonce lire la suite, je tiens plus !**

**Chapitre 18 ~ Oh non ! Sauron a vu Anhya ! Est-ce que ça recommencera, dans le futur ? Je flippe grave, là !**_ Mouahahahahahah ! Tu verras !_** Enfin, la partie sur la bière était drôle, bien qu'un peu exaspérante, quand on adopte le point-de-vue d'Aragorn et Anhya. Heureusement qu'il y en a qui restent raisonnables !**_ Oh oui ! Mais on s'est bien marré quand même à l'écrire. Pauvre Legolas.... Pauvre Lyra... XD_

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoila avec le chapitre 19 ! Oh déjà ! XD Le temps passe vite ! Bon, je suis contente que les trois chapitres vous aient plus. Non parce qu'on peut dire que pendant une semaine, j'ai pas chômer pour vous faire les trois chapitres ! Le chapitre sur lequel j'ai passé le plus de temps a été le n°17 avec la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. J'y ai passé près de 4 jours. Pour les autres, environ 2 pour chacun.

M'enfin, je vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, tout est au Seigneur Tolkien, mis à part Anhya et Lyra !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 19**

**En route vers Minas Tirith, la Cité Blanche**

Le lendemain arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Ceux qui avaient participé au spectacle de la veille n'avaient dormi que quelques heures. Tout le monde se leva plus ou moins en même temps. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble en silence. Legolas, qui était assis en face d'Anhya, n'osait pas croiser son regard tant il se sentait mal pour son état de la veille. Lyra avait un peu mal à la tête, mais c'était surtout à cause du manque de sommeil. Quand Gandalf arriva, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et le suivirent dans la salle du trône où se trouvait Théoden. Le magicien blanc lui raconta dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit et la vision de Pippin. Le hobbit, qui se trouvait près de Merry et les deux jeunes filles, baissa les yeux tant sa honte était grande.

- Comment être sur qu'il vous a dit la vérité ? demanda Théoden.

- Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin. Mais un crétin honnête au moins, lui assura Gandalf. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l'Anneau. Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux. Ce que Pippin a vu da le _palantir_ n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la citée de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faible qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de forces pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unirent sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre.

Théoden, qui écoutait en silence tout ce que disait Gandalf, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Dites-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venu au nôtre ?

Tout le monde le regardait interloqué. Impassible, Théoden continua :

- Que devons-nous au Gondor ?

- Mais... Mais c'est votre rôle ! dit Anhya. Ca a toujours été ainsi ! La loi du « si tu sautes, je saute ». Les elfes sont bien venus vous aider alors que vous n'aviez rien demandé.

- Je vais y aller, la coupa Aragorn.

- Non ! dit Gandalf.

- Ils doivent être prévenu ! se défendit Grands-Pas.

- Ils le seront, lui assura le magicien.

Il s'approcha du Dúnedain et lui murmura quelque chose que lui seul put entendre. Puis Gandalf se tourna vers les autres.

- Comprenez ceci : les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith... et je ne vais pas y aller seul.

Le regard du magicien se planta sur Pippin qui releva la tête. Théoden approuva mais resta dans l'indécision concernant à l'entrée en guerre du Rohan. Il ne promit rien, mais il y réfléchirait. Gandalf réclama également la présence de Lyra qui fut contrainte d'accepter.

Dans la chambre des jeunes filles, le silence régnait. Lyra rassemblait quelques affaires dans un sac qu'elle attacherait à l'une des sangles de Tylia. Anhya lui donnait un coup de main, mais à contre cœur.

- Oh aller Anhya, ne fais pas cette tête. Je vais à Minas Tirith, ce n'est pas l'autre bout du monde. Et puis il me m'arrivera rien... Anhya ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de son amie qui s'était appuyée contre la commode. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et la força à se tourner vers elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Anhya se jeta dans ses bras. Prise légèrement au dépourvu, Lyra enlaça maladroitement son amie. Mais quand elle entendit les sanglots de la blondinette, elle raffermit sa prise.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, articula Anhya.

La gorge de Lyra se serra et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler. Elle aussi était triste de partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non à Gandalf sous prétexte qu'elle préférait de loin rester avec son amie.

- Anhya... Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, dit-elle la voix pleines de larmes.

Anhya se détacha de sa meilleure amie et sortit de la chambre en courant. En ouvrant la porte, elle heurta Legolas qui resta légèrement surpris. Il la regarda courir dans le couloir.

- Anhya ! appela Lyra.  
Mais Anhya avait disparut. La jeune fille soupira et sécha ses larmes qui coulaient toutes seules. Elle leva la tête vers l'Elfe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il regardait Lyra les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? demanda-t-elle rageusement.

Legolas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre un semblant de volonté. Il regarda la jeune fille retourner dans sa chambre et fermer, d'un mouvement sec, son sac.

- Gandalf vous attend, dit-il enfin. C'est ce que j'étais venu vous dire.

Lyra se tourna vers lui, sac sur son épaule.

- Ah... Euh... Merci et... pardon pour...

- Il n'y a pas de mal, lui assura-t-il. Mais...

- Legolas, je peux vous demander un service ?

- Bien sur. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Prenez soin d'Anhya, je vous en pris. Veillez sur elle. C'est la première fois qu'on va se retrouver séparée. J'en suis moi aussi malade mais, Anhya est plus... Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Legolas hocha la tête. Il avait parfaitement compris le message et comprenait à présent pourquoi Anhya s'était sauvée de cette façon.

- Partez en paix, Lyra. Je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à votre retour.

- _Hantalë mellyn._

Lyra retrouva Gandalf, Pippin et Merry devant la porte du château de Medused. Ils se mirent en route en direction des écuries où les chevaux les attendaient prêts à partir.

- De tous les hobbits curieux, Peregrin Touque, vous êtes le pire ! dit Gandalf. Allez, hâtez vous !

Merry et Pippin marchaient derrière le magicien et Lyra. Tous deux entrèrent dans l'écurie. La jeune fille accrocha son sac à la scelle de Tylia et monta. Merry apparut suivit de Pippin. Gandalf le fit monter sur Gripoil.

- C'est loin Minas Tirith ? demanda le hobbit.

- Trois jours à vole de Nazgûl, lui répondit le magicien. Et espérez qu'on n'en ait pas à nos trousses.

Lyra ne disait rien. Elle observait en silence Merry qui donnait des feuilles de tabac à son cousin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Anhya lui manquait. Elle aurait dû être avec elle en cet instant et non quelque part dans Edoras. Gandalf monta à son tour sur Gripoil.

- Cours Gripoil. Montre nous ce que célérité veut dire.

Le _Mearas_ obéit et partit au galop suivit de prêt par Tylia.

C'est au sommet d'une des tours de garde qu'Anhya s'était réfugiée pour pleurer, mais elle avait été rapidement rejointe par Gimli qui l'avait vu sortir du château en courant. Il avait grimpé les marches de bois de la tour de garde et s'était arrêté de marcher une fois à côté de la jeune fille. Il l'écouta pleurer sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis il déclara :

- Par le passé, vous m'avez encouragé à pleurer mon cousin mort dans les mines de la Moria. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour vous et vous encourage à pleurer votre séparation. Mais sachez que votre amie est toujours là et que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter plus le nécessaire. Je suis sûr que Gandalf veillera sur elle.

Anhya tentait de se calmer. Pour la première fois depuis dix mois, elle se retrouvait sans son repère. Et quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Lyra ressentait la même chose. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler et elle regarda Gimli qui lui sourit. Si elle était certaine de ne plus pleurer, elle l'aurait enlacé pour le remercier.

- Vous savez, Lyra et moi avons grandit ensemble. Nous avons tant partagé de chose que le moment que je redoutais le plus est arrivé : celui du jour où nos routes se sépareraient.

- Mais qui vous dit que vos routes ne se séparent pas pour mieux se recroiser ensuite ? Vous possédez un lien beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il se casse de cette façon.

C'est alors que des hennissements se firent entendre. Anhya et Gimli regardèrent Gripoil et Tylia franchir les portes d'Edoras. Lyra s'en allait...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je vois les autres ! dit alors la Anhya d'une vois sûre et pour elle-même.

Elle grimpa sur la rambarde se tenant à un pilier pour ne pas tomber. Elle mit sa main libre en porte voix.

- GANDALF ! S'IL ARRIVE QUOI QUE CE SOIT A LYRA, JE VOUS TUERAI DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

Pour toute réponse, elle eut le droit à un hennissement provenant du _Mearas_ et un signe de main du magicien comme quoi, il avait parfaitement compris. Gimli avait raison, leurs routes ne se sépareraient pas de cette façon.

Quand elle franchit les portes d'Edoras, Lyra ressentit une peine encore plus profonde que dans les écuries. La jeune fille était partagée entre l'envie de partir à l'aventure et celui de rebrousser chemin. Alors que cette seconde envie prenait le dessus sur la première, la voix d'Anhya retentit au loin. Elle s'adressait surtout à Gandalf, lui promettant la mort s'il lui arrivait que ce soit. Lyra ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, mais aussi de sourire car elle emportait Anhya avec elle, dans son cœur.

Six jours s'écoulèrent. Six jours durant lesquels Lyra avait galopé aux côtés de Gandalf le cœur léger. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que très brièvement pour laisser un peu de repos aux chevaux et pour dégourdir leurs muscles ankylosés à force de rester assis. Ils voyageaient de jour comme de nuit. Il leur fallait atteindre Minas Tirith dans les plus brefs délais. La tristesse avait envahit le cœur de Pippin. De nombreuses fois, Lyra avait tente de plaisanter avec lui, mais à chaque tentative elle n'obtenait que de maigres sourires.

Ce fut seulement à la fin que quatrième jour que Gandalf annonça qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans le royaume du Gondor. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Minas Tirith, le sixième jour, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. On leur ouvrit immédiatement lorsque Gandalf le leur demanda. Ils galopèrent également dans les ruelles jusqu'au château de Minas Tirith où se trouvait Denethor, le père de Boromir et Faramir. Tout le monde les regardait passer les yeux ronds. Certain même s'étaient lancé à leur poursuite pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Enfin ils atteignirent la cour de pavé où se trouvait en son centre l'arbre blanc du Gondor. Ils descendirent de cheval. Gandalf avait à peine posé Pippin au sol qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée du château. Quand ils passèrent devant l'hêtre, le semi-homme le regarda la bouché légèrement ouverte.

- C'est l'arbre ! Gandalf ! Gandalf !

- Oui, l'arbre blanc du Gondor. L'arbre du Roi. Toutefois, le Seigneur Denethor n'est pas le Roi. Il n'est que l'Intendant, le gardien du trône. Ecoutez attentivement, dit Gandalf à l'adresse de Pippin et Lyra. Le Seigneur Denethor est le père de Boromir. Il n'est guère sage lui apporter les nouvelles de la mort de son fils bien aimé. Et ne faites pas mention de Frodon ou de l'Anneau. Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn.

Pippin hochait la tête à chacune des paroles du magicien. Il voulait éviter de faire une nouvelle bêtise. Alors que le Gandalf s'apprêtait à continuer de monter les marches menant à la porte d'entrée du château, il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers ses deux compagnons.

- En fait, il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, Peregrin Touque.

Lyra se retint de rire tandis que le hobbit hochait inlassablement la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château. Tout comme le château de Médused, la porte d'entrée donnait directement à la salle de trône. L'endroit était incroyablement désert. Au fond de la salle, le magnifique trône du Gondor qui attendait son Roi. Mais non loin de lui à sa gauche se trouvait un siège où un homme à la chevelure grisonnante était assis.

- Salut à vous, Denethor, fils d'Etchelion, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor, dit Gandalf.

Denethor ne répondit pas. Il avait la tête baissée et serrait quelque chose entre ses mains. Lyra écarquilla de grands yeux en reconnaissant l'objet. Voila fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cet objet : le cor du Gondor. Le cor de Boromir.

- Je suis venu vous apporter conseils et nouvelles en cette heure sombre, continua Gandalf.

- Peut-être êtes-vous venu m'expliquer ceci, dit enfin Denethor en montrant le cor brisé en deux.

Le cœur de Lyra se serra et machinalement, elle baissa la tête. Quelque part, elle trouvait cela injuste qu'il ne puisse pas avoir la raison de la chute de son fils. Depuis combien de temps exactement Denethor se torturait l'esprit pour avoir une explication ?

- Peut-être êtes-vous venu me dire pourquoi mon fils est décédé, continua l'Intendant.

Lyra se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa mémoire lui faisait revivre ces terribles instants où Boromir recevait les flèches des Uruk-haï. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé : _« Chut, nous allons vous soigner, tout va aller pour le mieux »_ Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle dût faire preuve d'une extrême volonté pour ravaler ses larmes. Elle pensa alors à Anhya qui se serait effondrée sur place devant l'air suppliant de Denethor.

- Boromir est mort pour nous sauver, mon cousin et moi, dit Pippin.

Lui aussi venait de revivre les derniers instants de Boromir de son point de vue.

- Il nous a défendu contre de nombreux ennemis, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers l'Intendant.

- Pippin ! s'exclama Gandalf pour le faire taire.

Le hobbit n'écouta pas le magicien et s'agenouilla devant Denethor.

- Je vous offre mes services, humbles soient-ils, en paiement de cette dette.

Gandalf ferma les yeux. Pippin venait de faire une nouvelle bêtise. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire qu'offrir ses services à Denethor. Lyra posa une main sur le bras du magicien qui rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il s'avança jusqu'au semi-homme et lui mit un léger coup de bâton dans la jambe.

- Relevez-vous !

Pippin obéit et recula jusqu'à Lyra qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Mon Seigneur, vous pourrez prendre le temps de pleurer Boromir, mais pas tout de suite. La guerre est imminente. Et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant, vous avez la charge de défendre cette cité. Où sont les armées du Gondor ? Vous avez encore des amis. Vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette bataille. Envoyez un message à Théoden du Rohan. Allumez les feux d'alarme.

- Vous vous croyez sage, Mithrandir. Malgré toutes vos subtilités, vous n'avez pas de sagesse. Croyez-vous que les yeux de la Tour Blanche sont aveugles ? J'en ai vu plus que vous ne savez. Avec votre main gauche, vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor et avec votre main droite, vous cherchez à m'évincer. Je sais qui chevauche aux côtés de Théoden du Rohan. Oh oui ! Mes oreilles ont eu vent de cet Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et je vous le dis sans détour, je ne m'inclinerai pas devant ce rôdeur du Nord, dernier d'une lignée en haillons et depuis longtemps privé de sa seigneurie !

- Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du Roi, Intendant !

Denethor se leva de sa chaise d'un bond. Il refusait tout affront tel qu'il soit.

- Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi et à personne d'autre !

Le silence se fit. Gandalf fixait l'Intendant droit dans les yeux. Lyra le détaillait. N'ayant pas son regard planté dans le sien, elle ne pouvait guère dire ce qui s'y trouvait, mais une chose était sur, le pauvre homme était fou et imbue de sa personne. Il désirait le pouvoir ardument et on comprenait à présent de qui Boromir tenait ceci avant qu'il ne revienne dans le droit chemin. Finalement, Gandalf se retourna et ordonna à Lyra et Pippin de le suivre. Ils sortirent du château en silence. La fureur se lisait sur les traits du magicien. Ils reprirent leurs chevaux et se mirent à la recherche d'une écurie. Après quoi, Gandalf trouva une chambre dans une auberge dans laquelle ils pourraient passer la nuit.

Durant tout l'après-midi, Gandalf fit visiter Minas Tirith à ses deux compagnons. Puis avant de se rendre à l'auberge, un homme réclama Pippin afin qu'il le suive jusqu'au Seigneur Denethor à propos de son offre effectuée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le semi-homme le suivit seul. Le magicien et Lyra retournèrent à l'auberge et montèrent directement dans leur chambre. La jeune fille s'affala sur le lit, bien contente d'avoir un lit après cinq jours de sommeil à dos de cheval. Gandalf s'assit sur un fauteuil et il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence devint pesant. Lyra s'assit et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, dit-elle.

Gandalf surprit qu'elle lui parle, leva la tête vers elle et soupira.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai pas emmené Anhya avec nous ? demanda-t-il. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit : Si je l'ai laissé à Edoras, c'est tout simplement pour qu'elle ne fasse pas la même bêtise que Pippin. Voyant l'air dépité du Seigneur Denethor, elle aurait tout raconté, ce que je comprendrais car Boromir était un de ses plus grands amis. Pippin n'est pas très futé. Je pensais qu'en lui demandant de ne rien dire, il se tairait, mais il en a été tout autre. Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je l'éloigne du _palantir_ pour éviter qu'il s'en approche à nouveau.

- Anhya n'aurait rien dit si vous le lui aviez demandé, répondit Lyra.

- Mais se serait-elle interdit de pleurer ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Non, Anhya aurait tout de même pleuré, même si Gandalf lui avait demandé de ce taire. Le magicien vit tout de suite que Lyra avait la réponse à sa dernière question. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle réponde à vive voix.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent sans que Pippin ne revienne. Le magicien et Lyra descendirent diner à l'auberge. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas, le hobbit revint les bras chargés de paquets. Il s'excusa pour le retard et annonça qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il monta directement dans la chambre suivit de près de Gandalf et Lyra.

Pippin déballa ses paquets avec grande hâte. Le magicien blanc sortit sa pipe et l'alluma. La nuit était tombée. De la fenêtre, ils avaient une vue complète sur le Mordor.

- J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un titre honorifique, dit Pippin une fois avoir déballé tous les paquets et admiré son épée. Enfin, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je me batte. Pas vrai ?

Gandalf et Lyra se trouvaient sur le balcon et regardaient le paysage en silence. La jeune fille était assise sur le rebord tandis que le magicien tirait des bouffées de tabac.

- Vous êtes au service de l'Intendant dorénavant. Vous devez faire ce qu'il vous ordonne, Peregrin Touque, Garde de la Citadelle, répondit le magicien ironiquement.

Lyra se mit à rire, elle trouvait comique le grade qu'on avait donné au semi-homme alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir son uniforme de personnel du Gondor. Pippin sourit également. Il sortit sur le balcon et s'appuya contre la rambarde. A son tour, il regarda l'horizon.

- C'est si tranquille, dit-il.

Il avait raison, Minas Tirith était une ville calme. Toutes les lumières étaient éteints. Ca changeait beaucoup d'Edoras où il y avait encore un peu d'animation à cette heure de la nuit.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête, répondit Gandalf.

- Je ne veux pas aller me battre, déclara Pippin. Mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper est encore pire. Y a-t-il de l'espoir, Gandalf, pour Frodon et Sam ?

- Il n'y a guère d'espoir. Un espoir de fou. Notre ennemi est prêt. Toutes ses forces sont rassemblées. Pas seulement les Orques, mais aussi des Hommes. Les légions de Haradrim, venues des terres du sud ; des mercenaires, venus de la côte. Ils répondront tous à l'appel du Mordor. Ce sera la fin du Gondor tel que nous le connaissons. Le coup le plus dur sera porté ici. Puis, si le fleuve est pris, si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombe, la dernière défense de cette Cité aura disparut.

- Mais nous avons le magicien blanc. Ca ne signifie pas rien, répondit Pippin sur de lui.

Il détailla légèrement le magicien dont la tristesse se lisait dans les yeux. La joie du hobbit s'envola et laissa place à la crainte.

- Gandalf ?

- Sauron ne nous a pas encore dévoilé son serviteur le plus redoutable ; celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre, celui qu'on dit qu'aucun Homme vivant ne peut tuer. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré. Il a poignardé Frodon aux Monts Venteux. Il est le seigneur des Nazgûl. Le plus puissant des neuf. Et Minas Morgûl est son repaire.

Lyra s'était adossée au mur et écoutait les paroles de Gandalf. Au loin le bruit de tonnerre résonnait. Il y avait de l'agitation. Le Mordor était entrain de rassembler toutes ses armées. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

- Tout est fichu, dit alors Pippin.

- Non, répondit Lyra. Pas tant que nous serons là. Pas tant que nous nous bâterons. C'est ce que m'a appris la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

- Le Gouffre de Helm n'était que de l'amusement à côté de ce qui se prépare.

- Gandalf, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en Terre du Milieu, c'est bien ceci : « Un homme retourne au combat, et l'espoir change de camp. » Nous ne pouvons pas nous annoncer vaincu maintenant.

Gandalf plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle, au même titre que son amie. Cependant, Lyra était encore jeune à côté de lui qui avait déjà vécu plus de deux millénaires.

- Vous êtes jeunes, dit-il.

- Peut-être, mais en même temps, je suis handicapée et le voyage n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses.

- Montrez-moi.

Lyra dénuda son épaule. Gandalf approcha et retira le bandage de bonne fortune qu'elle s'était faite elle-même au cours de ces six derniers jours. Il observa la plaie qui s'était plutôt bien refermée. Le contour de la croute était rouge écarlate. Il y a passa un doigt et la chair tressaillit.

- Ca vous fait mal ?

- Un peu, répondit-elle.

Le magicien blanc posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et marmonna des paroles. Après cela, il repassa son doigt et reposa de nouveau la question.

- Non... Non je n'ai plus mal. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Je vous ai calmé la douleur. D'ici deux jours il n'y paraitra plus. Mais un petit conseil, laissez votre plaie respirer un peu. Ce n'est pas bon de trop la protéger.

- Merci Gandalf. C'est gentil de votre part, lui dit Lyra en souriant.

Gandalf hocha la tête. Ils regardèrent à nouveau l'horizon. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand tout à coup, un rayon de lumière verte s'éleva vers le ciel. Tous regardèrent le spectacle les yeux ronds. Que se passait-il cette fois si ? Le magicien blanc passa un bras autour des épaules de Pippin dont la panique se faisait ressentir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lyra.

- Nous y sommes enfin, répondit Gandalf. La grande bataille de notre temps.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Pippin.

- L'échiquier est en place. Les pièces avancent.

- Il nous faut allumer les feux d'alarme avec ou contre le gré de Denethor, dit Lyra.

Gandalf hocha la tête. Il n'y avait plus que cette solution à adopter.

Le lendemain, réveillée par le peu de bruit, Lyra ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur. Le réveil avec la lumière du soleil n'était pas son fort. Mais comment voulez-vous étendre un drap alors qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre proprement parler. Elle se redressa la tête toujours dans son oreiller quand elle vit Pippin tout habillé et qui était sur le balcon. La jeune fille repoussa ses couvertures et s'habilla. Elle enfila ses bottes et rejoignit le semi-homme sur le balcon.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en baillant.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Pippin.

- J'ai connu mieux et vous ?

- Ca a été.

Ils se turent quelques instants, regardant l'horizon. Le ciel était redevenu plus ou moins normal du côté du Mordor. Enfin, si on considérait comme normal les énormes nuages noirs qui se trouvaient juste au dessus. Le rayon de lumière verte avait disparut.

- Bon, allez, venez, on va prendre notre petit déjeuné, déclara Lyra.

Pippin la suivit à l'auberge où ils commandèrent de quoi satisfaire leur estomac vide. Contrairement à Bree où Lyra avait été dévisagée comme une bête de foire, ici, à Minas Tirith, on la regardait normalement, sans aucune arrière pensée. Gandalf arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se joignit à eux. Ils mangèrent en silence puis une fois leur repas terminé, ils sortirent dans les rues de la Cité Blanche. Lyra et Pippin suivaient le magicien sans poser de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse passer par des petites ruelles. C'est ce moment là que choisi le hobbit pour lui demander où ils allaient.

- Peregrin Touque, mon garçon, il y a une tâche qui doit être accompli. Une nouvelle opportunité pour les gens de la Comté de prouver leur grande valeur. Ne me décevez pas.

Pippin comprit alors où Gandalf voulait en venir : il voulait qu'il allume les feux d'alarme. Le hobbit parti seul dans la ruelle. Le magicien et Lyra le regardèrent disparaitre puis Gandalf reprit son chemin. Surprise la jeune fille le suivit. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour de garde.

- Passez par là et assurez-vous qu'il y arrive, lui dit-il.

- Mais comment ?

- Faites diversion, je suis sur que vous y arriverez.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau, laissant Lyra seule. Elle entra dans la tour de garde et grimpa les escaliers de pierre. Qu'entendait-il par « faites diversion » ? Jamais elle n'avait eu à faire cela de toute sa vie. Comment fait-on une diversion ? Elle fouillait dans sa tête voir si elle ne trouvait pas une petite idée, mais rien. Elle arriva en haut après une longue montée. Mais comment il faisait les autres pour faire ça tous les jours ? Rien qu'en arrivant au premier quart elle en pouvait plus. Elle s'arrêta un instant, juste histoire de reprendre son souffle. Et bah, c'était épuisant cette montée. Bon elle était moins pire que celle du Col de Caradhras. Une fois ses jambes en meilleures états et son souffle retrouvé, elle aperçut les deux soldats qui montaient la garde. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour les occuper. Mais quoi ? Elle réfléchit à toute allure quand une étincelle se mit à briller. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce retrouver à l'extérieur.

- Euh... Excusez-moi ?

Les deux gardes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la voir. Lyra sourit d'un air innocent.

- Oui ? demanda l'un des soldats.

- Et bien, il se trouve que... que je me suis perdue et... et je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Lyra ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Elle était entrain de leur faire du charme. BEURK ! C'est alors qu'elle vit Pippin apparaitre sur le tas de bois. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux et reporta son attention sur les deux soldats.

- Ahem... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin pour me rendre à la taverne du... du... du chien rugissant ?!

Le chien rugissant ? C'est quoi ce nom pourri ? Il fallait être idiot pour croire qu'une taverne avec ce nom là existe.

- Chien rugissant ? répéta l'autre soldat. Non, ça ne me dit rien... Et vous ?

- Moi non plus. J'ignorai même qu'elle existait.

- Oh, si, si elle existe ! s'exclama Lyra. J'y ai passé la nuit. Sauf que, ce matin je me suis un peu trop aventurer dans les rues et j'ai perdu mon chemin.

- Vers où se trouve-t-elle votre taverne ?

- Oh... Et bien...

Que dire à présent ? Elle ne connaissait pas Minas Tirith et n'avait aucune idée de quel autre bobard elle pouvait encore inventer. Elle regarda discrètement Pippin qui essayait d'attraper la flamme qui servirait à allumer le tas de bois. Seulement, l'une des cordes maintenant la coupole d'eau se brisa ce qui renversa un peu d'eau sur le bois.

- L'écurie ! s'écria Lyra craignant que les soldats aient entendu du bruit.

- L'écurie ? Et bien si vous voulez savoir où se trouve l'écurie il vous suffit de [bla bla bla]

Lyra n'écoutait pas les explications du soldat sur le chemin le plus rapide à prendre pour se rendre aux écuries. Elle regardait Pippin qui déposa la flamme sur le tas de bois. Discrètement elle lui fit signe de s'en aller et il s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, la jeune fille fit mine d'écarquiller de grands yeux et pointa le feu d'alarme du doigt.

- Oh mon dieu ! Le bois prend feu !

Les soldats se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée. Lyra eut un sourire satisfait et s'éclipsa. Elle descendit les marches de la tour en riant. Dans une autre vie, elle devait être comédienne. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le signal parvienne à Edoras et espérer que Théoden répondra. Et puis, au pire des cas, Anhya pourrait toujours lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.


	20. Les jours sans Lyra

**Cleo-btz: Hey! J'adore Théoden, mais il mérite des baffes parfois! La loi du "tu sautes je sautes"! Mdr! Enorme!**_ Bah oui, lol, Théoden a besoin qu'on lui explique tous dans les détails pour comprendre ce qu'on lui dit alors... lol_** "Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? demanda-t-elle rageusement". Comment il se fait aggresser mon pauvre Legolas! **_Ne jamais fixer une fille en colère, à moins d'être fou!_** Pauvre Pippin et pauvre Anhya! Etre séparés de leur plus chers amis, ca doit pas être drôle! J'adore quand Gandalf fait allumer les feux d'alarmes du Gondor:" Ne me décevez pas! " C'te pression quand même!**_ J'te jure!_** Mdr! "Lyra sourit d'un air innocent." J'ai du mal à y croire quand même!**_ Mais si, mais si, elle est toute mignonne quand elle le veux bien!_** Le chien rugissant ? C'est quoi ce nom pourri? C'est clair! Fallait l'inventer celui là! Mdr!**_ YEAH!_** Anhya pourrait toujours lui remettre les pendules à l'heure! Oui, on compte sur elle! Chapitre génial, comme d'hab! J'adore votre fic les filles!**_ Merciiiiii._

**Tweetounette: Salut, super chapitre, ça ne doit pas être facile pour Anhya et Lyra d'être séparée mais je suppose que Lyra surmontera vite son chagrin quand elle croisera le chemin du beau Faramir! en tout je me suis régalée pendant la lecture, vivement la suite!**_ Hélas, la vie est ainsi faite! Qui te dit que Lyra succombera au charme de Faramir? Rien n'est encore dévoilé! C'est une surprise ;)_

**cmwamisskika : Hey! Pauvre Lyra et pauvre Anhya :( Quel prétentieux cet intendant!**_ Gros prétentieux même! _**J'avoue qu'à ce moment de l'histoire, je suis un peu dans le flou quant a ce qui se passe dans le film, je ne me souviens plus très bien...**_ C'est pas grave, lol, logiquement, meme sans le film, tu dois comprendre ce qu'il se passe_** J'ai adoré la diversion de Lyra xD Pauvre Pippin... le voilà devenu esclave de ce gars là (désolé, moi et les prénoms xD)**_ Denethor! lol_** Gandalf est un tout petit poil défaitiste non? Rah! je veux la suite xD Bientôt? (oui hein!) lol Gros bisoux Jess**

**Melior : Lyra faisant du charme à ces types… Eh ben, ça promet !**_ Oh oui! XDDD_** Le chien rugissant ?!? C'est quoi, ses sources, bon sang ?!?**_ On fait ce qu'on peut dans l'improvisation!_** Enfin, ça a marché, c'est ce qui compte.**

**Elodie : Avec ta fic, je revis le film, c'est super bien. Charmer des gardes Minas Tirith, tu as raison BEURK!!!**_ xD Oui, je confirme!_** J'aimerai trop que dans le prochain chapitre Anhya va engueuler Théoden, il faut absolument que tu fasses ça.**_ On verra!_** Sinon super chapitre. Surtout quand Gimli parle à Anhya concernant la mort de son cousin et du départ de Lyra.**_ Et oui, Gimli en a dans le cerveau aussi, faut pas croire!_

Salut tout le monde!

Voila bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre ici! Vous m'en voyez sincérement désolée. En ce moment, avec les cours, on ne peut pas dire que je puisse avancer la fiction. Mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Voici trois chapitres avec des révélations que beaucoup attendent avec impatience. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient bien. Par contre, j'ai un petit mini léger problème avec Microsoft Works, c'est qu'il faut que je l'installe sur mon nouveau PC et ma mère refuse de payer une clé pour pouvoir l'installer parce qu'il faut payer un bon 100€... En même temps je la comprend. Donc, je me sers du PC familiale qui est en fin de vie et qui coupe quand ça lui chante. Ce qui fait que... Bah pour écrire, c'est pas le top! Mais je continue Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu. Il faudrait me tuer pour que j'arrête. En plus, j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite donc bon...

Enfin, j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse savourer en paix les chapitres 20, 21 et 22!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 20**

**Les jours sans Lyra**

Une fois que Lyra, Gandalf et Pippin eurent disparut dans l'horizon, Anhya et Gimli descendirent de la tour de garde. La jeune fille avait encore les yeux rougis par les larmes et elle se les frottait machinalement. Non loin de là se trouvait Aragorn et Merry qui descendaient eux aussi de la tour de garde d'à côté. Le rôdeur lança un regard au maître Nain qui lui fit clairement comprendre que son chagrin était au sommet. Grands-Pas s'approcha d'Anhya qui avançait en direction du château. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais ne dit rien. Ils rentrèrent côte à côte au château en silence.

Théoden parlait à Legolas quand ils arrivèrent. L'Elfe les regarda sans rien dire. La jeune fille lui adressa un faible sourire qu'il lui répondit. Anhya n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et tout le monde l'avait compris. Elle s'y rendit en silence sous le regard de tous qui comprenaient parfaitement bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait anciennement avec Lyra, elle s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond de pierre. L'absence de sa meilleure amie se faisait clairement ressentir. La chambre semblait vide et son épée solitaire sans celle de la brunette à côté. Anhya fini par s'endormir, perdue dans ses pensées. La Terre du Milieu, n'était plus la Terre du Milieu sans Lyra.

Les jours s'écoulèrent petit à petit. Les premiers temps sans Lyra furent longs, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Anhya redevint celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Les paroles de Gimli l'avait faite réfléchir et elle en était venue à la conclusion que ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Merry aussi se remettait de sa séparation avec son cousin. Eux non plus n'avaient jamais été séparés de leur vie.

Tous le monde était heureux de les revoir sourire. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais aussi en compagnie de leurs amis. Anhya passait également beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Legolas. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se promener dans Edoras main dans la main. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient également mis d'accord pour se tutoyer. Le prince du royaume Sylvestre avait encore un peu de mal car il avait toujours été habitué à vouvoyer tout le monde, mais ça venait petit à petit.

Un après-midi, comme à leur habitude, les deux amoureux éraient dans les rues. On les entendait rire à plusieurs mètres de distance.

- Oh ! Et puis un jour, nous sommes allées rendre visite aux grands-parents de Lyra, en campagne. Nous devions avoir huit ans et puis, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, mais les grands-parents de Lyra avaient une ferme et nous nous sommes fait courser par une oie. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais couru aussi vite de toute notre vie.

Legolas se remit à rire accompagné d'Anhya qui avait de plus en plus de mal à raconter les bonnes vieilles anecdotes tant elle riait rien qu'à revoir les images dans sa tête.

- Et qu'à fait l'oie ? demanda l'Elfe en se remettant petit à petit.

- Elle n'a jamais réussi à nous rattraper. Nous étions trop rusées pour elle. On a traversé tout le poulailler, l'enclos des cochons, d'ailleurs j'ai cru que les parents de Lyra allaient nous tuer quand ils nous ont vues revenir pleins de boue, et nous avons aussi traversé toute la maison.

- Même dans la maison ? s'étonna le prince du royaume Sylvestre.

- Même dans la maison. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une oie à ses trousses, je peux te l'assurer.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous vous attireriez des ennuis dans votre plus jeune âge, toi et Lyra.

- Oh ! Et il y en a que tu ignores encore !

- Hey, les amoureux ! s'exclama une voix.

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les appeler. C'était nul autre qu'Aragorn, assis sur un morceau de bois. Il souriait.

- Tout ce passe comme vous voulez ?

- Oui ! Nous... Enfin, je racontais à Legolas quelques anecdotes de mon enfance.

- Je vois... Enfin, content que vous soyez d'humeur souriante.

Anhya sourit et hocha la tête. Oui, elle riait de nouveau. Mais Lyra lui manquait toujours autant et elle avait hâte de la retrouver à Minas Tirith.

- Et vous Aragorn, que faites-vous de vos journées ? demanda Legolas.

Le rôdeur s'apprêtait à répondre mais il se figea avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche. Anhya et Legolas se regardèrent, se questionnant mutuellement sur le blocage de leur ami.

- Les feux d'alarmes, murmura le Dúnedain.

D'un même mouvement, les deux amoureux se retournèrent. Les feux d'alarmes étaient allumés. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à Minas Tirith. Anhya se tourna vers le rôdeur mais il s'éloignait déjà en courant en direction du château de Médused.

- Legolas ! dit-elle en attrapant le bras de l'Elfe.

Ils s'élancèrent derrière Aragorn et remontèrent tout Edoras sous les regards surpris des habitants.

Les gardes s'écartaient à leurs passages pour les laisser passer. Grands-Pas ouvrit les portes du château en s'écriant.

- Les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith ! Les feux d'alarmes sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide.

Théoden, qui était penché sur une carte, entouré de quelques uns de ses sujets, se redressa. Anhya et Legolas s'étaient arrêté quelques mètres derrière le Dúnedain. Tout le monde fixait le roi du Rohan afin de connaître sa décision. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau retinrent leurs respirations.

- Et le Rohan répondra ! Réunissez les Rohirrims !

Eomer s'inclina et partit immédiatement. Anhya affichait un grand sourire. Le roi du Rohan venait de prendre une grande décision. Une décision des plus excitantes.

La rumeur du départ en guerre se répandit dans Edoras avec une rapidité incroyable. En deux heures, toute l'armée d'Edoras fut réunie ; chaque chevaux préparés pour la route qui les attendaient. Aragorn avait demandé à Anhya de rassembler ses affaires le plus rapidement possible et de les rejoindre aux écuries. La jeune fille avait courut dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à sa chambre où elle rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'elle possédait ; c'est-à-dire son épée et son arc que lui avait offert Théoden ainsi que le carquois rempli de flèches nouvelles. Le reste appartenait à Eowyn qui avait eu la gentillesse de leur prêter de quoi faire une toilette convenable. Anhya attrapa sa cape elfique posée sur une chaise et la noua autour de son cou. Elle s'était ensuite rendue aux écuries comme le lui avait demandé Aragorn. Là-bas, elle retrouva Legolas et Gimli sur Hasufed. Le rôdeur apparut ensuite sur Arod. Il tenait dans une main les rênes de Prince qui était déjà attelé. La jeune fille le remercia et prit les rênes de l'étalon noir. L'attelage de Prince permettait à la jeune fille d'attacher ses armes, ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à les porter durant le voyage. Elle grimpa sur le dos de l'équidé et attendit les ordres de départ. Eowyn apparut et elle s'arrêta à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes de la partie ? demanda Anhya.

- La tradition l'exige. Mais contrairement à vous, je n'aurais guère la chance d'aller au combat, répondit la princesse du Rohan.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Eowyn désobéirait alors il était inutile d'essayer de la raisonner.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand Eomer apparut aux côtés de Théoden. Les rangs se formèrent ; six chevaux par ligne étaient exigés.

- L'heure est venue, dit alors Eomer d'une voix forte. Cavaliers du Rohan, vous avez prêté serment ! Respectez-le ! Pour le Seigneur et la Terre !

Ils s'élancèrent au galop hors d'Edoras où ses habitants resteraient en sécurités. Ils se rendaient à Dunharrow, là où Théoden avait demandé que soit rassemblé les soldats de tout le Rohan qui partiront à Minas Tirith. Dunharrow n'était qu'à deux jours de chevauché et Théoden tenait à ce que le départ pour le Gondor se fasse aux premières lueurs du troisième jour.

Durant le trajet, ils ne firent que de très brèves pauses pour nourrir et réhydrater les chevaux. Les cavaliers en profitaient pour se dégourdir les jambes. Petit à petit, les conversations commençaient à revenir. Merry posait mille et une questions à Anhya sur « comment se passait les guerres ? ». La jeune fille lui répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se basant essentiellement sur son vécu durant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

Le deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent au campement en fin de matinée où de nombreux hommes étaient déjà présents. Mais tout ce beau monde ne suffirait pas. Les hommes, à qui Théoden avait demandé de trouver des soldats, annonçaient leurs effectifs.

- Environ cinq cent hommes de l'Ouestfold, monseigneur, annonça un homme.

- Et trois cent de plus de la Fenmarche, Roi Théoden, dit un autre.

- Où sont les cavaliers du Snowbourne ? demanda le roi.

- Aucun n'est venu, monseigneur, répondit un soldat.

Ils traversèrent le campement et montèrent la montagne jusqu'à un petit terre plein où les soldats d'Edoras allaient établir leur campement.

La première tache consistait à monter les tentes pour passer la nuit. Celle de Théoden était facilement repérable : il s'agissait de la plus grande. Non pas parce qu'il était le roi, mais surtout parce que c'est à l'intérieur qu'ils établiront un plan d'attaque.

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi s'écoula. L'installation du campement avait enfin prit fin. Les tentes étaient plantées. Toutes ? Non ! En effet, Anhya et Eowyn bataillaient encore contre leur tente qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Chaque nouvelle tentative était suivie d'un échec et à chaque fois on entendait les deux amies rirent aux éclats.

- Je crois que nous avons perdu, dit Eowyn en essuyant quelques larmes.

- Hein ? s'exclama Anhya en sortant de la tente qui lui était tombée dessus. Vous vous déclarez vaincu ? On ne va tout de même pas se faire battre par un vulgaire morceau de tissu, des morceaux de bois et de la corde ?

- Que voulez-vous faire de plus ? demanda Eowyn en aidant la jeune fille à se relever. Nous ne sommes décidément pas douées pour ce genre de choses. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara Anhya. Je vaincrai !

- Peut-être vous faut-il simplement un coup de main ? suggéra une voix.

Elles se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. Aragorn s'avançait vers elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ah ! Aragorn ! Vous tombez bien, répliqua la jeune fille. Notre tente refuse de se laisser planter !

Elle désigna le tas de tissus et de bois, qui jonchaient le sol, avec un marteau. Le rôdeur prit le marteau des mains d'Anhya et s'accroupit face au tas et expliqua aux deux pas douées comment il fallait procéder. Quand il leur demanda d'essayer, Eowyn déclina l'offre qu'Anhya s'empressa d'accepter.

Au final, la tente fut vaincue avec l'aide d'Aragorn. Décidemment, rien ne résiste à Aragorn ! Non loin de là se trouvait Théoden qui observait le campement. Le rôdeur regarda Anhya qui comprit aussitôt le message. Ils s'avancèrent vers le roi du Rohan et regardèrent à leur tour l'ensemble du campement qui paraissait impressionnant.

- Six milles lances, dit enfin Théoden. Moins de la moitié que j'espérais.

- Six milles ne sera pas suffisants pour percer les lignes du Mordor. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube, puis il faudra partir.

Théoden hocha la tête. C'était aussi son intention depuis le début. Anhya regardait le campement. Pourquoi les autres n'avaient pas répondu ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle était certaine que si toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu s'étaient monopolisées, la victoire serait immédiate.

Les hennissements des chevaux attirèrent l'attention des trois personnes. Les montures paniquaient sans raison apparente. Ce qui leur arrivait était inattendu. Les soldats tentaient de les calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. C'est alors qu'apparurent Legolas et Gimli qui vinrent près du Dúnedain. L'Elfe avait un regard inquiet. Lui non plus n'expliquait pas la réaction des chevaux.

- Les chevaux sont agités, les hommes silencieux, dit-il.

Eomer, qui passait par là, s'arrêta. Il les regarda puis répondit :

- La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne.

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers la gauche et tout le monde fit de même.

- Cette route, là, où conduit-elle ? demanda Gimli.

En effet, entre deux montagnes se trouvait une route étroite, envahit par la brume. Elle faisait froid dans le dos rien qu'en la regardant.

- C'est la route de Dimholt, la Porte sous la montagne, répondit Legolas.

- Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés n'est revenu, compléta Eomer. Cette montagne est maléfique.

Aragorn s'en approcha. Anhya le suivit de très prêt. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il n'y avait plus qu'une trentaine de mètres qui les séparaient de la route. Les chevaux, qu'on faisait passer devant, paniquaient et les soldats les tiraient de toutes leurs forces pour les faire avancer. Le rôdeur ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la route. La jeune fille lui toucha le bras, mais il ne réagit pas. Elle tourna la tête vers le passage. Un frisson parcourut le long de son échine. Cette route lui glaçait le sang.

- Aragorn ! Anhya ! appela Gimli en les attrapant par le bras.

Les deux interpellés sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le Nain qui les regardait légèrement surpris. Ce dernier reprit contenance et dit :

- Trouvons de la nourriture.

Grands-Pas ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la route de Dimholt. Cependant, Anhya lui tira le bras afin de l'éloigner. Ils suivirent en silence Gimli qui les accompagna jusqu'à Legolas et Eomer. Quelques lapins étaient entrain de cuir sur le feu. Ils s'assirent autour du feu en silence.

La viande fut rapidement prête. Quand on donna sa part à Aragorn, c'est à peine s'il s'en était rendu compte. Legolas lança un regard inquiet à Anhya qui lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

La nuit tomba sur le campement de Dunharrow. Aragorn s'était retiré sous sa tente, l'air toujours aussi pensif. Anhya était restée assise autour du feu qui brillait de plus belle. Legolas vint la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent le feu en silence jusqu'à ce que l'Elfe brise le silence.

- Comment va Aragorn ?

- Bien sa santé est parfaitement saine, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je ne parlai pas de ça.

- Je sais de quoi tu parles. Mais Aragorn est troublé à cause de la route de Dimholt. Elle exerce une sorte d'attraction chez lui et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'aller y faire un petit tour. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi ?

- Oui. A cause du sang qui coule dans ses veines.

- Exactement. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il va s'y rendre. Il faut l'avouer, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Si nous voulons vaincre le Mordor, ce n'est pas avec cette poignée d'hommes que nous y arriverons.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée passa devant eux. Anhya et Legolas la regardèrent passer. Elle se dirigeait vers la tente de Théoden où un garde le fit entrer.

Les minutes passèrent lentement. La silhouette, qu'ils avaient vue un peu plus tôt, s'approcha d'eux. La personne s'inclina légèrement et Anhya et Legolas lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonsoir, Seigneur Elrond, dit la jeune fille.

- Je vois que vous m'avez reconnu, dit Elrond en retirant son capuchon.

Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva d'un bon. Anhya le regarda légèrement surprise par une réaction aussi inattendue.

- Seigneur Elrond, dit le prince du royaume Sylvestre. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Le Seigneur de Fondcombe leva une main pour le faire taire et s'assit à côté d'Anhya. Legolas comprit qu'il était excusé et se rassit à nouveau.

- N'êtes-vous pas couchée, chère enfant ? demanda Elrond.

- Avec toute cette pression ? Aucune chance que je ferme l'œil. Mais dites-moi, comment va Arwen ?

- Mal... Très mal et je ne crains que sa vie ne tienne plus qu'à un fil. En choisissant une vie de mortelle, elle devient plus sensible au mal qui ronge les Terres du Milieu, car malgré tout, elle reste un être de la lumière.

Legolas écoutait sans vraiment écouter. Il craignait ce qui allait se passer ces prochains jours. Il avait eu dans l'idée de demander à Anhya de rester au campement mais il savait très bien qu'elle aurait refusé. Se rendre à Minas Tirith était important pour elle car c'était là-bas que Lyra l'attendait. Mais il aurait été préférable que leur retrouvaille se fasse dans d'autre condition.

Elrond s'en alla ensuite. Il repartait pour Fondcombe dans l'espoir d'y retrouver sa fille vivante. Il l'avait laissé à contre cœur et s'était promis de rentrer au plus vite. Anhya et Legolas se retrouvèrent seuls de nouveau.

- Aragorn va prendre la route vers le sentier des morts, annonça-t-elle.

- Alors allons chercher les chevaux, dit l'Elfe avec un petit sourire.

Ils se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'enclos où se trouvaient Hasufed et Prince. Ils les détachèrent et se dirigèrent vers la tente de Théoden où se trouvaient en toute logique le cheval d'Aragorn. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, Gimli avait déjà intercepté le rôdeur qui refusait la compagnie de ses amis. Legolas et Anhya vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des Nains ? demanda le prince du royaume Sylvestre.

- Il va falloir l'accepter ; nous venons avez-vous, dit Gimli l'air décidé.

Aragorn soupira et regarda Anhya qui souriait. Apparemment, elle aussi serait de la partie.

- Oh j'ai bien tenté de les empêcher de vous suivre, mais Legolas est têtu comme mule vous savez, dit-elle pour plaisanter.

Le Dúnedain sourit et secoua la tête. Décidemment, la bonne humeur de cette petite était toujours présente dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Très bien. Alors en route, dit Grands-Pas résolu.

Ils grimpèrent sur les chevaux et se mirent en route vers le passage de Dimholt. Ils traversèrent le campement en silence sous les regards éberlués des soldats qui ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'en allaient.

Quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, l'atmosphère changea d'un coup. Tout était silencieux. Ils progressaient dans le noir sans savoir où aller. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était « tout droit. »

Quand les premières lueurs du soleil éclairèrent le sentier, Anhya se rendit compte que le chemin n'était pas si étroit que ce qu'ils pensaient. Jusque lors, ils n'avaient fait aucune rencontre. Plus le soleil se levait, plus le paysage était visible. Il n'y avait que de la roche à perte de vue. Tout était gris.

- Quelle sorte d'armée s'attarderait dans un endroit pareil ? demanda Gimli.

- Une armée maudite, répondit Legolas. Il y a fort longtemps, les Hommes des Montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor, ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la Montagne. Alors Isildur les maudit, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment.

Le sentier fait de roc devint de la terre. Les murs de pierre devinrent des arbres. Ils venaient de quitter la route principale. Aragorn descendit de la scelle et marcha aux côtés d'Arod. Les trois autres firent de même. Au bout de se petit sentier se trouvait une entrée. Le rôdeur avait tiré son épée et la gardait en main. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée sombre qui les mènerait tout droit vers l'armée des morts.

- La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée, fit remarquer Gimli.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. D'ici quelques instants, ils allaient entrer en contact avec des esprits. Anhya avait la chair de poule. Si elle pouvait avoir le choix, elle aurait préféré se trouver à des kilomètres de-là. Au dessus de l'entrée était sculptée quelques mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire car ils étaient rédigés dans un langage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Legolas s'avança et lut :

- « La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent. La voix est close. »

Aussitôt, une bourrasque monta des profondeurs de la caverne. Anhya cessa de respirer. Prince se cabra de terreur et réussit à se libérer de la prise de sa maîtresse. Accompagné par Arod et Hasufed, il s'éloigna au galop. La jeune fille l'appela pour qu'il revienne, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le cheval ne reviendrait pas.

- Je ne crains pas la mort, déclara Aragorn en se tournant face à la porte.

Il s'avança d'une démarche déterminée et disparut dans les ténèbres. Legolas le suivit de quelques secondes. Il ne restait plus qu'Anhya et Gimli qui se regardaient l'air inquiet. Y allez ? Ou ne pas y aller ? Même si dans ce monde, Hamlet n'existait pas, « être ou ne pas être ? » existait quelque soit le monde où nous étions et restait une question fondamentale.

- Voila bien une chose inouïe ! déclara Gimli au bout de quelques secondes. Un Elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre et un Nain ne l'oserait pas ? Je n'ai jamais entendu cela !

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour y aller ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

Finalement, ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans l'antre des morts. Le tunnel était si sombre qu'il était plus que difficile de voir où on allait. Anhya et Gimli avaient rattrapé Aragorn et Legolas. La vision nocturne du prince du royaume Sylvestre les aidait à progresser plus ou moins sans se cogner. Sauf que, au bout d'un moment...

- Aoooouuuuuuuuuu ! Ah ! Ca fait mal !

Les larmes de douleur montèrent dans les yeux noisette d'Anhya qui se courba légèrement. Elle avait une main posée sur son front. Le plafond du tunnel était parfois irrégulier et la jeune fille venait de heurter le plafond qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Legolas en se rapprochant d'elle.

- NON ! J'ai mal ! s'écria-t-elle.

Pourquoi est-ce que quand ça ne va pas, on pose toujours cette fichue question idiote ? La réponse était pourtant assez éloquente non ?

- Allumons une torche, suggéra Gimli. Ce sera plus simple pour nous tous.

Même si on ne pouvait pas le voir, Aragorn hocha la tête. Avant de partir du campement, il avait prit le soin de prendre une torche au cas où. Legolas lui trouva deux pierres et le rôdeur put ainsi éclairer la galerie. Ils clignèrent quelque peu des paupières par ce changement de luminosité. Finalement, ils découvrirent Anhya se massant le front avec quelques traces de larmes sur les joues.

- Vous saignez ? demanda Grands-Pas.

- Non... Non, je n'ai rien, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai juste perdu quelques neurones et j'aurais une belle bosse, mais sinon, tout va bien.

Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ils ne répondirent rien. Les notions scientifiques n'existaient pas en Terre du Milieu, donc le mot « neurone » n'existait pas non plus.

Ils se remirent en marche avec plus de facilité que précédemment. Finalement, ils atterrirent dans une vaste pièce ronde. Elle ressemblait à une espèce de ville sous-terraine. Il y avait un silence digne de celui d'un cimetière.

- Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ? dit une voix forte sortie de nulle part.

Par surprise, Anhya cria et sortit son épée même si elle ne servirait à rien. Un fantôme apparut au niveau des marches présentes dans la salle circulaire. Il s'agissait du capitaine de l'armée de la Montagne. La jeune fille se colla à Legolas, les yeux grands écarquillés.

- Un fantôme... Je vois un mort, dit-elle dans un souffle. Oh mon dieu...

- Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance, répondit Aragorn au fantôme.

- Les Morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent.

- Vous me tolèrerez moi, répliqua Grands-Pas d'une voix dure.

Le fantôme se mit à rire. Son rire résonna dans toute la caverne. Gimli regardait de tous les côtés, tenant sa hache, prêt à l'utiliser si besoin s'en faisait. Des fumées vertes apparurent, sortant de trous creusés dans la roche. D'autres morts arrivèrent et encerclèrent les quatre compagnons. L'aspect de la caverne avait changé. A présent, la ville fantôme était au complet. Legolas arqua une flèche et tira. Elle passa au travers du spectre qui ne s'en soucia guère.

- Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment, déclara Aragorn.

- Il n'y a que le Roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner.

Le Dúnedain plaça Narzil face à lui tandis que le fantôme s'approchait de lui rapidement. Il brandit son épée et le rôdeur contra son attaque. Le bruit de lames s'entrechoquant résonna dans toute la caverne.

- La lame a été brisée !

Aragorn l'attrapa par le cou. Le spectre cria de surprise. Personne ne pouvait le toucher, mis à part celui à qui il avait prêté serment.

- Elle a été reforgée, répondit le descendant d'Isildur.

Il poussa le mort en arrière et regarda tous les spectres.

- Battez-vous pour nous et regagnez votre honneur. Que dites-vous ?

Personne ne répondait.

- Que dites-vous ? répéta-t-il.

- Vous perdez votre temps, Aragorn, intervint Gimli. Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort !

- Je suis l'hériter d'Isildur, annonça Aragorn. Battez-vous pour moi et je considérerai votre serment comme accompli. QUE DITES-VOUS ?


	21. Un evênement plutôt inattendu

**Chapitre 21**

**Un événement plutôt inattendu**

Quand Lyra descendit de la tour de garde, elle retrouva Gandalf entrain d'observer l'horizon. Les feux d'alarmes d'Amon Dîn étaient déjà allumés. La jeune fille se posta à la droite du magicien. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- Mission accomplie ! déclara-t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je le savais. J'ai toujours su que vous aviez de nombreux talents cachés. J'ai même ouïe dire vos exploits pour la relation forte qui existe entre votre Anhya et Legolas.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Ah ces deux là ! Ils lui avaient donné du fil à retordre tout de même. Les réunir n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais aujourd'hui, elle était fière d'elle. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Allez, venez, dit de nouveau Mithrandir.

Il se retourna et Lyra le suivit. Ils retournèrent dans les rues de Minas Tirith où Pippin les rejoignit en courant. Il avait les joues rosies par l'effort mais abordait un sourire de vainqueur.

- Peregrin Touque, mon garçon, vous êtes un héro, le félicita Gandalf.

- Merci. Mais le mérite revient également à Lyra car si elle n'avait pas été là pour détourner leur attention, j'ignore si j'y serais arrivé, répondit le hobbit.

- Et modeste avec ça, dit le magicien en riant.

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama surpris Pippin.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, dit Lyra. Je suis sûre qu'avec ou sans moi, vous y seriez arrivé.

Ils retournèrent à l'auberge afin que Pippin puisse se préparer pour sa « cérémonie » dans la garde du Gondor. La jeune fille les accompagna jusque là bas puis partit de son côté, afin d'explorer la fameuse citée blanche, la capital du Gondor.

Lyra progressait dans la ville avec un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Les habitants de Minas Tirith étaient des gens aussi charmants les uns que les autres. Les commerçants l'appelaient à son passage afin qu'elle goûte à quelques petites spécialités qu'ils vendaient. Au début, elle refusait car elle n'avait pas d'argent mais les vendeurs insistaient en lui disant que pour elle, se serait gratuit. Elle n'avait, donc, pas le courage de dire non. Bizarrement, elle se sentait comme chez elle et avait l'impression que tout le monde la connaissait déjà. Cette gaieté lui rappelait sa petite enfance quand elle passait ses étés chez ses grands-parents qui habitaient en campagne. En repensant à ses anciennes vacances, Lyra se rendit compte qu'Anhya lui manquait beaucoup. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elles étaient séparées et elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

L'après-midi venait de débuter quand elle commençait à se diriger vers l'auberge pour rejoindre Gandalf et Pippin. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la rue marchande, une rumeur vint jusqu'à elle : les cavaliers du Gondor revenaient d'Osgiliath, poursuivis par des Nazgûls sur leurs bêtes ailées. Aussitôt, Lyra se mit à courir jusqu'aux rambardes de la citée blanche. Elle grimpa avec toutes hâtes les marches. Une fois en haut, elle écarta les soldats devant elle. Nombreux sont ceux qui rouspétèrent, mais elle les ignora. Une fois qu'elle fut devant tout le monde, elle observa l'horizon. Elle voyait nettement Gandalf sur Gripoil qui filait à toute allure vers tout un groupe de soldats dont les chevaux galopaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient vers Minas Tirith. Dans le ciel, les bêtes ailées attaquaient les cavaliers.

- C'est le cavalier blanc ! s'exclama un soldat.

Gandalf se rapprochait de plus en plus des soldats du Gondor dont les vies étaient de plus en plus menacées. Bientôt, une lumière blanche apparut qui eut pour effet de stopper les bêtes ailées ainsi que les Nazgûls qui redoutaient la lumière des magiciens blancs.

Quand Lyra vit que Gandalf faisait demi-tour pour regagner Minas Tirith, elle se retourna et se faufila de nouveau à travers les soldats, mais également à travers les habitants qui s'étaient approchés. La jeune fille dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut jusqu'aux portes.

- Vite ! Ouvrez les portes ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les portiers de la citadelle hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. A peine l'ouverture fut-elle assez large pour qu'un cheval passe, que les cavaliers entraient déjà dans Minas Tirith. Lyra voulut alors rejoindre Gandalf qu'elle vit passer, mais se retrouva mêlé à la cohue générale des habitants.

- Mithrandir ! appela un cavalier.

Il s'agissait de Faramir, le capitaine du Gondor et le frère de Boromir. Il s'approcha de Gandalf afin de lui parler en face.

- Ils ont fait une percé dans nos défenses. Ils ont pris le pont et la rive Ouest. Les bataillons d'Orques traversent le fleuve.

- C'est ce que le Seigneur Denethor avait prédit. Il a vu cet échec depuis bien longtemps, annonça un des soldats.

- Il a prédit et n'a rien fait ! s'exclama Gandalf.

- Gandalf ! Pippin ! s'exclama une voix.

Lyra apparut alors, traversant tout un groupe de personnes. Elle s'approcha de Gripoil où elle posa une main sur l'encolure.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Lyra. Je crains que non, répondit Gandalf. Osgiliath est envahit. La dernière défense de Minas Tirith n'est plus.

- Alors il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, mais quoi ? demanda Faramir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et écarquilla de grands yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux du capitaine du Gondor. De son côté, Faramir n'en menait pas large non plus. C'était fou comme cette demoiselle avait le regard captivant, un regard dans lequel on pouvait facilement se perdre. Quelque peu gênée par cet échange soudain, Lyra baissa les yeux et se mit à rosir. Le fils de l'Intendant se reconnecta à la réalité. Leur échange n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes et pourtant, c'était comme si le temps avait ralenti. Ne sachant pas trop où regarder, Faramir posa ses yeux sur Pippin qui se trouvait juste en face. Il le détailla d'un regard quelque peu insistant qui n'échappa pas à Gandalf.

- Faramir ? Ce n'est pas le premier semi-homme qui croise votre chemin ?

Le capitaine du Gondor secoua négativement la tête. Pippin leva la tête vers lui et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'espoir de revoir de les revoir peut-être un jour n'était donc pas perdu.

- Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ? demanda-t-il. Lyra ! Frodon et Sam sont en vie !

Lyra porta son attention sur Faramir. Elle avait également de la joie de dessiner sur son visage. Elle aussi était heureuse de savoir que les deux hobbits, en qui tout le monde avait placé de l'espoir, allaient bien.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Bien, ils allaient bien.

- Où ? Quand ? demanda Gandalf à son tour.

- En Ithilien, il y a environ deux jours. Gandalf, ils ont emprunté la route de la Vallée de Morgul.

Le magicien blanc leva la tête vers lui, l'air grave. Si Frodon et Sam avaient prit la route de la Vallée de Morgul, cela incluait...

- Et le passage du Col de Cirith Ungol, dit-il.

Faramir hocha la tête. La joie que les trois compagnons éprouvait il y a quelques minutes plus tôt, s'envola quasiment aussitôt.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Pippin qui n'aimait pas la façon dont tournaient les choses. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Faramir, racontez moi tout, lui demanda Gandalf.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Avec l'arrivée des cavaliers du Gondor, le serment de fidélité que devait prononcer Pippin avait été repoussé au lendemain. Gandalf avait donné rendez-vous à Faramir à leur auberge afin qu'il leur raconte sa rencontre avec Frodon et Sam ainsi que les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient séparés.

Gandalf était assis à une table en compagnie de Lyra et Pippin. Ils discutaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Le hobbit était ravi d'apprendre que ses deux amis étaient en vie, mais, néanmoins, restait inquiets par la tournure que la nouvelle avait prise.

Faramir arriva à l'auberge et repéra bien vite les trois compagnons. Lyra était à côté de Mithrandir et juste en face d'elle se trouvait Pippin. Il s'avança vers eux et s'assit en face de Gandalf qui l'accueillit avec un regard bienveillant. Le patron de l'auberge arriva aussitôt, leur demandant ce qu'ils souhaitaient prendre comme repas. Le magicien blanc demanda quatre assiettes avec le plat du jour.

Le silence était roi à la table. Faramir ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Au final, il inspira un grand coup et se lança :

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement, Mithrandir ?

Gandalf ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait demander en premier. Il y avait tellement de questions importantes, qu'il ignorait lui-même par où commencer.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par votre rencontre avec Frodon et Sam ? suggéra Lyra.

Faramir hocha positivement la tête. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il débuta son récit. Les trois compagnons l'écoutaient en silence. De temps à autre, Gandalf hochait la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que le capitaine du Gondor disait. Faramir évoqua également la créature qui les accompagnait et qui appelait Frodon : « Maître ». Lyra grimaça quand elle sut de qui il parlait. Pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu rencontrer Gollum et elle était bien contente de se trouver à Minas Tirith. Pourquoi Frodon faisait-il confiance à cette chose ? C'était une question dont elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. Sauf bien sur si elle posait la question au porteur de l'Anneau.

Le récit de Faramir prit fin lors de sa séparation avec les deux hobbits qui avaient pris la route menant à la Vallée de Morgul. Gandalf resta silencieux quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il était heureux de savoir que les semi-hommes étaient vivants, mais aussi inquiets car il ne savait guère où tout cela allait les emmener. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et conclu :

- Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à laisser faire le destin, et prier pour qu'il aille en la faveur de Frodon et Sam.

C'était la seule et unique possibilité. Le patron de l'auberge leur apporta leur commande et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Ils mangèrent leurs repas dans la bonne humeur. Les conversations allaient en bon train. Plusieurs fois, Lyra avait remarqué que Faramir la regardait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, il tournait la tête.

- C'était drôlement délicieux, déclara Pippin qui venait de terminer son assiette alors que tout le monde n'en était qu'à la moitié. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Du calamar, répondit Gandalf.

Soudain, on entendit le bruit du couvert heurtant le sol. Surpris, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Lyra. Elle était bloquée devant son assiette les yeux ronds. Sa main avait toujours la forme qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle tenait sa fourchette.

- Euh... Demoiselle Lyra ? s'enquit Faramir.

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et avala sa bouchée qui eut soudain beaucoup plus de difficulté à passer. Elle ramassa sa fourchette puis poussa son assiette devant elle.

- Lyra, tout va bien ? demanda Gandalf.

Elle tourna la tête vers ses compagnons de table qui la fixait. Elle se sentit soudain gênée d'être ainsi dévisagée.

- Euh... Ex... Excusez-moi, je... le... le calamar a du mal à passer depuis... depuis un certain temps...

La jeune fille adressa un sourire d'excuse à Gandalf qui payait les frais de leur séjour. Mithrandir hocha la tête et continua son repas sans rien dire. Seuls lui et Pippin savaient pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Faramir, quant à lui, se conforma de la brève réponse qu'elle venait d'offrir. Pippin regarda quelques instants l'assiette que venait de repousser la jeune fille. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle sourit et regarda le plat. Elle lui fit signe de le prendre. Le hobbit ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit l'assiette.

L'ambiance, à l'auberge, était de plus en plus animée. Certains hommes commençaient même à chanter. C'était surement du à leurs nez qui commençaient sérieusement à devenir rouge écarlate. Pippin, après un copieux repas, s'était levé de table pour se rendre au comptoir. Il revint, tenant dans ses mains une pinte et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Même ici ils font des pintes ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous en voulez une, Lyra ?

- Euh... Non, merci... Je garde un assez mauvais souvenir de la boisson, répondit-elle.

- Ah oui ? Quand ? Ah, si ! Ca me revient ! A Edoras, pendant la fête !

- Que s'est-il passé à Edoras ? demanda Faramir.

Lyra le regarda légèrement surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle. Elle fut doublement surprise de voir qu'il était assis à côté d'elle. Le capitaine du Gondor attendait patiemment une réponse. La regarder en face était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'aurait cru, mais il ne dévia pas son regard.

- Et bien... c'est quelque peu... gênant à raconter, répondit la jeune fille.

Pippin s'éclipsa avec sa pinte discrètement, les laissant seuls afin qu'ils puissent discuter librement. Il rejoignit Gandalf au comptoir.

Lyra voyait bien que Faramir souhaitait connaître ce qu'il s'était passé dans le royaume du roi Théoden et qu'il la questionnerait surement à nouveau un peu plus tard si elle ne répondait pas.

- Avez-vous eu vent de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm ? demanda-t-elle.

Le capitaine hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'il en avait entendu parler ; le Rohan et le Gondor étaient deux pays voisins, donc il ne pouvait qu'être au courant.

- Et bien, figurez-vous que nous avons festoyé la victoire quelques jours après et Gimli, un de mes amis, m'a incité à boire de la bière en me faisant croire que ça calmerait ma blessure à l'épaule...

- Votre blessure ? s'étonna Faramir en la coupant dans son récit. Vous voulez dire que vous avez participé à la bataille ? Mais, cela ne se peut ! Seuls les hommes peuvent se battre, les femmes sont...

- Héla ! Du calme ! Zen ! On ne s'affole pas ! Je vais tout vous raconter, je crois que se sera mieux pour que vous compreniez hein ?

Le capitaine du Gondor hocha la tête un peu stupidement. Lyra inspira un bon coup et se lança dans son histoire. Tout du moins, celle que tout le monde connaissait en Terre du Milieu. Faramir l'écouta sans rien dire. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que deux jeunes filles parcourraient la Terre du Milieu et faisaient la guerre au même titre que les hommes. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait cru que c'était possible. C'était pourtant inacceptable dans la mentalité de beaucoup. Théoden était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit contrairement à son père qui refuserait ce genre de chose. Pour confirmer ses dires, Lyra lui montra son épaule droite où la plaie était encore visible et qui commençait à cicatriser un peu plus vite que lorsqu'elle se baladait avec son bandage.

- Et bien, ma chère Lyra, vous avez là une histoire forte intéressante, conclut-il.

- Disons qu'elle est plutôt bien remplie, surtout depuis que nous sommes en Terre du Milieu, Anhya et moi ! Avant cela, nous avions une vie des plus banales.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'en Terre du Nord, il n'y a ni guerre, ni confit ? demanda le capitaine surpris.

- Plus ou moins... Tout du moins, avant, nous ne savions pas utiliser une épée.

Faramir éclata de rire. Lyra ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

Bientôt, il se fit tard et l'auberge était de plus en plus vide. La seule table où il y avait encore une bonne ambiance, était celle de nos trois amis qui bavardaient joyeusement en compagnie du fils de l'Intendant. Cependant, cela ne dura guère longtemps. Ils étaient fatigués et cela commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir. Faramir retourna au château et les trois compagnons montèrent à leur chambre.

Le lendemain, la première éveillée fut Lyra. A côté d'elle, Pippin n'était plus là. Il était déjà partit pour exprimer son serment de fidélité envers le Seigneur Denethor, Intendant du Gondor. Dans le lit d'à côté, Gandalf dormait également. Les yeux grands ouverts, mais il dormait. Elle se leva sans bruit et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Elle descendit les escaliers et salua le patron de l'auberge quand elle passa devant lui. Il lui demanda si elle souhaitait manger quelque chose, mais elle refusa poliment.

Dehors, le temps était magnifique. Pas le moindre nuage. Elle avait entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait le marché à Minas Tirith. Elle s'y rendit avec plaisir. La plupart des commerçants la connaissaient car ils l'avaient quasiment tous abordée la veille afin qu'elle goute à la spécialité de leur échoppe. On la saluait de chaque côté, et elle répondait à chaque fois.

Puis, un visage familier apparut au milieu de la foule. Elle s'avança vers cette personne qui lui tournait le dos à présent. Elle arriva par derrière et mit ses mains sur les yeux de Faramir.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Demoiselle Lyra, répondit-il.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et retira ses mains. Le capitaine se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-elle ?

- C'est simple, seule une personne avec votre caractère agit de cette façons, et puis il y a vos mains et... et votre voix.

Lyra leva un sourcil. Ah ? Elle avait omit le détail de la voix. C'était décidé, la prochaine fois, elle changerait sa voix.

- Bon... D'accord, vous avez gagné, déclara-t-elle. Mais à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ? demanda Faramir surpris.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler « Demoiselle », et appelez-moi « Lyra » tout simplement.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir... Lyra !

- Bah voila ! C'est mieux !

Ensemble, ils firent le tour du marché en bavassant. Aux yeux de la jeune fille, le capitaine du Gondor n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'il voulait le faire croire. Cependant, elle ne dit rien. Rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à faire un monologue. Et autant dire que c'était barbant. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'arrêta de parler et soupira.

- Faramir ? Faramir ? Youhou ! FARAMIR !

Le fils de l'Intendant sursauta et regarda Lyra les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle hurle ainsi son prénom. Surtout en public.

- Est-ce qu'au moins vous m'écoutiez ? Ou étais-je bel et bien entrain de faire un monologue ? demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

- Veuillez me pardonner, je... j'ai... Oubliez, et... et continuez, je vous prie. Je promets de vous écouter, répondit-il sur le tas.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'écouter si vous n'en avez pas envie.

- Ce n'est pas... tenta-t-il de dire pour sa défense.

- Et si vous me disiez plutôt ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas dupe vous savez.

Faramir soupira. Il avait été démasqué. Bon, en même temps, il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour le cacher, mais bon. Lyra le regardait avec un petit sourire compatissant. Elle était certaine que ça lui ferait du bien de causer un peu, plutôt que de rester dans sa petite bulle.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle pour l'incité à raconter ses petits tracas.

- Et bien… Je suis le deuxième fils de Denethor et par conséquent, je ne suis pas son… enfin… comment dire… je ne suis pas son héritier direct. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Lyra hocha la tête. En fait, elle ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Mais bon ça n'empêcha pas Faramir de continuer.

- Et donc, mon père a toujours placé ses espoirs dans Boromir. Il a été son préféré et le restera à jamais quoi que je fasse, même aujourd'hui. Et ce matin encore, il me l'a fait comprendre. Il a dit qu'il aurait préféré que nos places soient échangés.

La jeune fille restait silencieuse. Le capitaine du Gondor venait de vider son sac. Lyra connaissait Denethor et comprenait le point de vue de Faramir. Ca devait être terrible de savoir que son père préférait le plus grand. Elle n'était pas celle qui connaissait le mieux Boromir, ça c'était du ressort d'Anhya, mais elle savait qu'il aimait son frère. Faramir semblait anéantit et la jeune fille ne savait pas comment faire pour lui remonter le moral. Finalement, elle le prit dans ses bras, sur un coup de tête. Ce qui surpris vraiment le capitaine du Gondor qui n'était guère habitué à ce genre de geste affectif. Il passa maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle recula de deux pas en rougissant. Faramir était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Ahem… Je… Excusez-moi, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce… Enfin… Pas de souci… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit également de…

Aucun des deux n'arrivait à trouver les mots pour s'excuser de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Le silence durait. Il devenait de plus n plus gênant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

- Sinon… Que faisiez-vous sur le marché ? demanda Lyra tentant de réengager la conversation.

- Je me promenais. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'ai aussi assisté au serment de Pippin. C'est très noble de sa part de faire ce qu'il fait pour la mémoire de Boromir.

- Mouais… répondit-elle.

En y repensant, Pippin devait sans doute s'en vouloir de la mort de Boromir car il avait connu le trépas en les sauvant lui et son cousin. Cependant, il ignorait dans quoi il mettait les pieds en se mettant au service de Denethor.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade tout en discutant de choses et d'autre. Ils n'évoquèrent plus ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants auparavant.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Trois jours durant lesquels Faramir et Lyra se virent fréquemment durant les journées. Il lui faisait visiter Minas Tirith, notamment les plus belles vues qu'on pouvait avoir sur le paysage environnant la citée blanche. La jeune fille découvrait la citée des rois avait émerveillement. Elle trouvait tout cela fascinant.

Le soir du troisième jour, Faramir la raccompagna à l'auberge où l'attendaient Gandalf et Pippin pour le diner. Quand elle entra dans l'auberge, le magicien blanc était assis en compagnie du semi-homme qui semblait épuisé. Elle s'assit à côté de ce dernier avec un immense sourire. A peine fut-elle assise que le patron arriva avec une assiette qu'il déposa face à elle.

- Alors ? demanda Gandalf. Votre séjour à Minas Tirith vous plait ?

- Oh oui ! Beaucoup ! Faramir m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de chose, répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire. D'ailleurs, Faramir doit être d'agréable compagnie non ?

- Oui !

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Gandalf la regardait les yeux rieurs. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et écarquilla de grands yeux. Que venait-elle de dire par là ?

Les heures s'écoulèrent. De longues heures pour Lyra qui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle ne cessait de penser au déroulement de ces trois derniers jours. Elle se souvenait particulièrement de la première fois qu'elle avait vue les yeux bleus de Faramir. Elle avait sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose. Ses pensées étaient plus que confuses et elle ne savait vraiment plus par où commencer. La réponse qu'elle avait fournie à Gandalf la tourmentait. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de dire ça à Mithrandir ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Lyra se leva de son lit qu'elle partageait avec Pippin. Elle s'habilla discrètement et enfila ses bottes puis sortit de la chambre. L'auberge était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le patron avait dû fermer il y a quelques heures déjà. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la porte était fermée à clé quand elle essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle soupira. Impossible de sortir dehors prendre l'air. A moins que… Une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit. Elle prit un des tabourets et se dirigea jusqu'à une des fenêtres. Elle ouvrit les battants et plaça le tabouret sous l'appui de fenêtre. Puis elle grimpa.

Dehors, l'air était frais. Une brise légère s'engouffra dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mission accomplie ! Elle ferma la fenêtre derrière elle de façon à pouvoir rentrer plus tard.

Elle marchait dans les rues de Minas Tirith. Tout était calme et paisible. C'était l'endroit rêvé. Sauf que d'ici quelques jours, le soi-disant « endroit rêvé » n'allait plus vraiment l'être. Le temps passait et quand Lyra sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua alors que ses pas l'avaient conduite au château. Face à elle, l'arbre blanc du Gondor. Lyra continua de marcher jusqu'au bord de la falaise où prenait fin la cours de pavés blancs. De là où elle était, elle avait vu sur Minas Tirith. Au loin, la lumière menaçante du Mordor déchirait le ciel. Mis à part cela, tout était calme. Elle contemplait le paysage quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. La température avait de nouveau baissé. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur le dos. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une cape de voyage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une demoiselle fait dehors à cette heure de la nuit ? demanda une voix masculine.

Lyra sursauta. L'homme qui venait de parler n'était nul autre que Faramir qui la regardait en souriant.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Surtout à cette heure –ci !

- Milles excuses ? Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à vous trouver ici. N'êtes-vous pas censée être à l'auberge ?

- Si, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Et comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, et bien je suis sortie. Et vous, Monsieur le capitaine du Gondor ? Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure si tardive ?

Faramir sourit et regarda un instant l'horizon. Son visage s'assombrit quelque peu, mais il se reprit très vite. Il regarda de nouveau Lyra.

- Figurez vous que le sommeil me manque à moi aussi. Je pensais qu'en marchant un peu, la fatigue viendrait, mais je me retrouve en charmante compagnie.

Il prit une mèche brune de cheveux de la jeune fille et la fit courir entre ses doigts. Lyra sentit alors le sang lui monter aux joues.

- Et… Et en quoi suis-je une « charmante compagnie » ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- La raison me semble évidente, répondit-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. De plus en plus rouge, elle baissa la tête. Faramir la lui leva en la prenant par le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Lentement, il approcha son visage. Lyra avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer tandis qu'elle le voyait se rapprocher. Etait-ce possible que… Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car leurs lèvres se celèrent dans un baisé passionné. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à cent à l'heure quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. La rougeur de ses joues n'avait pas disparut. Faramir lui prit la main et sans un mot, ils regardèrent le paysage nocturne.


	22. Toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive

**Chapitre 22**

**Toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive**

Lyra dormait. Elle dormait d'un air serein. Le soleil s'était levé il y a quelques heures déjà et pourtant, elle dormait encore à point fermé. Même les rayons du soleil qui caressaient ses paupières closes ne parvenaient pas à la réveiller. Elle était rentrée tard, la veille au soir. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse. Ce qui s'était passé resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Faramir avait tenu à la raccompagner à l'auberge quand elle avait déclaré commencer à tomber de sommeil. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la fenêtre par laquelle Lyra avait réussi à s'échapper, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envi de se séparer. Cependant, l'appel du lit pouvait être plus fort que n'importe quoi. Finalement, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Rien n'aurait pu troubler le sommeil de la jeune fille. Rien si ce n'est le brouhaha qui commençait à s'élever et à troubler son sommeil. A contre cœur, Lyra ouvrit les yeux. Elle distinguait de plus en plus le brouhaha. Elle se redressait sur son lit en baillant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer autant de bruit dans la rue ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Pippin et Gandalf étaient déjà partis. Sur le sol se trouvaient ses bottes qu'elle avait laissé tomber négligemment tant elle tombait de fatigue. Par contre, elle était toujours habillée.

Le brouhaha persistait. Lyra se leva et se rendit sur le balcon. Elle se pencha légèrement et observa la scène. Tous les habitants de Minas Tirith se trouvaient dans la rue. Ils discutaient tous l'air grave. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Lyra porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Un des habitants leva la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les cavaliers du Gondor repartent conquérir Osgiliath sous l'ordre du Seigneur Denethor, répondit-il.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Osgiliath. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle entra en catastrophe dans la chambre. Elle attrapa son épée et enfila ses bottes tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva au rez-de-chaussée en courant.

- Gandalf m'a dit de vous dire que... commença le patron de l'auberge, en la voyant arrivée.

- Plus tard ! répondit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle courut parmi la foule aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Les cavaliers étaient déjà passés devant l'auberge. Elle descendait la rue au pas de course jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Gandalf qui venait de tenter de faire changer d'avis Faramir. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui à bout de souffle. Un seul regard suffit au magicien blanc pour qu'il lui réponde :

- Il refuse de m'écouter.

Lyra se redressa et se remit à courir parmi les chevaux. Elle remonta jusqu'à Faramir et s'arrêta devant sa monture, bras écartés. Le capitaine s'arrêta surpris. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Faramir était surpris de la voir face à lui et lui barrant la route. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas voulu lui révéler que son père l'avait envoyé à la reconquête d'Osgiliath trois jours plus tôt. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne serait pas sur son cheval à cet instant-même, mais plutôt quelque part dans Minas Tirith à se promener. Mais l'idée que son père préférait Boromir à lui, lui faisait extrêmement mal.

- Ecartez-vous Lyra, je vous en pris, lui répondit-il.

- Non ! Ce que vous allez faire est inutile et vos soldats mourront pour rien ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle baissa les bras et s'approcha de Faramir. D'une de ses mains, elle prit un morceau de rêne et posa l'autre sur la jambe du capitaine.

- Je vous en pris, Faramir. Restez. Faites-le pour moi.

Résister à la tentation de descendre de cheval et la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il restait, fut difficile. Comment dire « non » à celle qui occupe vos pensées nuit et jour ? Et pourtant, il y arriva.

- Je suis navré Lyra, mais j'ai mon honneur à récupérer.

Il la contourna à contre cœur et poursuivit sa route en compagnie des soldats. Lyra le suivit du regard le cœur gros. On posa une main sur son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Gandalf. Elle reporta son attention sur les cavaliers. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une idée qui ne plairait peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais une idée quand même. Elle se dégagea de la main de Gandalf et se remit à courir, cette fois-ci, elle remontait la rue. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sans ralentir, elle entra en catastrophe dans l'écurie. Le box de Tylia n'était pas très loin de l'entrée. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Les accessoires de la jument étaient accrochés dans le box. Lyra sella Tylia aussi vite que possible. Elle lui passa les rênes et une fois que la monture fut prête, la jeune fille grimpa dessus et la lança au galop. Logiquement, les soldats ne seraient pas trop loin si Tylia ne ralentissait pas. Les habitants avaient commencé à se disperser, mais beaucoup la virent se précipiter à la poursuite des cavaliers. Elle passa notamment devant Gandalf qui l'appela et lui ordonna de revenir, mais Lyra ne lui accorda aucune attention. Tylia était lancée au galop et franchit les portes de Minas Tirith. Les cavaliers du Gondor n'étaient pas très loin. En fait, les chevaux trottaient tranquillement. Lyra se rapprocha de plus en plus et quand la distance fut minime entre elle et Faramir, elle l'appela. Les deux lignes de cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et de la première ligne sortit Faramir.

- Que faites-vous ici ? tonna-t-il une fois que la jeune fille fut face à lui.

- Je vous accompagne ! clama-t-elle.

- Il en est hors de question ! Lyra ! Retournez à Minas Tirith immédiatement !

- Non ! Si je retourne à Minas Tirith, vous y retournerez avec moi ! Dans le cas contraire, je reste et je vous accompagne. La discussion est close, Faramir !

La voix de Lyra s'était endurcie. Elle haussait rarement la voix, mais lorsqu'elle l'haussait, c'est qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et ce n'était pas la peine d'insister pour. Faramir ne broncha pas, mais la fixait durement. Il connaissait son potentiel en combat par le récit qu'elle lui avait fait de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Ce qui le poussait à refuser la présence de Lyra était la crainte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose sans qu'il puisse agir.

- Je ne réponds pas de ce qu'il vous arrivera, dit le capitaine.

- Je vous rassure tout de suite, je m'en sortirai toute seule.

Lyra avait obtenu satisfaction. Elle se plaça aux côtés de Faramir. Ils continuèrent leur route vers Osgiliath. Tout le monde avait un visage sérieux. Ils connaissaient tous l'enjeu de la bataille qui allait se dérouler. Lorsqu'ils furent tout près d'Osgiliath, Faramir lança ses hommes au galop. La charge était donnée.

_La maison est derrière,_

_Le monde est devant._

Les Orques les attendaient, arcs prêts à être utilisés. Lyra avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, non pas par le champ de bataille, mais par la façon dont allait tourner l'événement. Quand ils furent à une dizaine de mètres des contreforts, les flèches fusèrent dans leur direction. Beaucoup baissèrent la tête pour esquiver la première attaque. Certains furent touchés, mais ce fut un nombre minime par rapport au nombre de soldats du Gondor. Les Orques n'eurent pas le temps de lancer une deuxième envolée car les cavaliers pénétrèrent dans Osgiliath.

_Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends._

Lyra fonça droit devant elle, épée prête à l'attaque. Le choc entre les deux camps fut violent. La jeune fille transperçait ses assaillants de part en part. Tylia se frayait un chemin dans les rangs d'Orques. Bientôt, elle fut obligée de descendre de sa jument qui s'éloigna du champ de bataille comme lors de l'attaque des Ouargues. Bientôt, Lyra se retrouva entourée d'Orques en compagnie d'un des soldats. Le souvenir de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm revint dans sa mémoire comme si c'était hier, effaçant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis. Elle se souvenait particulièrement de son affrontement contre le chef des Uruk-haï. Elle s'était crue mourir lorsqu'il lui avait mis un coup sur la tête. Le souvenir de cette bataille fit surgir la peur. La violence du combat la faisait trembler. L'idée de « elle ou eux » revint également. Elle était déterminée à ce que ce soit eux qui aillent au trépas plutôt qu'elle. Le sang giclait de part en part. Le bras droit de Lyra en était plein.

_A travers l'Ombre,_

_Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit._

Elle heurta l'autre soldat qui s'était fait également entourer avec elle. Pour la première fois, ils prenaient conscience qu'ils étaient deux. Dos à dos, ils restèrent en position. Un seul regard avait suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, n'avaient pas le même style de combat et pourtant ils créèrent un duo plutôt efficace. Les Orques, qui les entouraient, tombèrent. Puis lorsqu'ils furent débarrassés, ils se séparèrent.

_Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit._

Lyra tentait de se rapprocher de Faramir afin de veiller sur lui. Elle l'aperçut au loin, combattant. Il semblait aller bien.

- Demoiselle Lyra ! appela une voix.

Lyra se retourna et eut juste le temps de dresser son épée droite devant elle avant qu'un Orque se fasse transpercer par la lame. Le sang de la créature gicla sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit au bout d'une seconde. L'Orque était mort. Il avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. La créature tomba et Lyra vit le soldat qui l'avait averti. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à Faramir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

_Brumes et nuages,_

_Noyés dans l'obscurité._

Quand elle fut enfin près de lui, elle remarqua qu'il avait perdu son casque. Pendant qu'elle combattait, elle analysait les alentours. Elle ignorait comment Faramir allait être blessé, ni même quand. De longues minutes passèrent quand l'inévitable se produisit. Lyra vit une flèche passer juste devant elle. Elle la suivit du regard. Elle ne put rien faire lorsque la flèche se planta dans la poitrine du capitaine du Gondor.

- FARAMIR ! hurla-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, elle repoussa ses ennemis et courut jusqu'à Faramir. Elle souleva légèrement le Gondorien qui avait les yeux dans le vague. La panique gagnait la jeune fille qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle le regardait les mains tremblantes. Une de des mains se posa sur la flèche et tira dessus. Quand elle lâcha le morceau de bois, sa main était rouge et poisseuse. Elle se redressa et traina le corps de Faramir à l'écart du combat. Son esprit était embué, incapable de réfléchir. Elle faisait confiance à son instinct de survis.

- Faramir ! Faramir, répondez-moi, disait-elle.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, Faramir ne répondait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle essuya sa main droite pleine de sang et porta deux doigts à sa boucle. Elle siffla de toutes ses forces. Elle s'y prit à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'un hennissement se fasse entendre parmi le bruit de fer. Tylia arrivait au galop. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la jeune fille. Cette dernière tira sur les rênes et la jument s'allongea. Lyra utilisa ses dernières ressources pour hisser Faramir sur Tylia. Une fois qu'il fut en place, la jument se releva. La jeune fille monta à son tour et lança Tylia au galop vers Minas Tirith.

_Tout va se mêler..._

_Oh oh ! Tout va... se mêler._

Des Orques tentèrent de l'empêcher de passer. Lyra se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais c'était plus que difficile car elle devait aussi maintenir Faramir qui était inconscient. Alors qu'elle pensait que c'était cause perdue, un des soldats vint à son aide.

- Fuyez ! s'écria-t-il en tranchant la tête d'un des Orques. Sauvez le capitaine !

- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne vous occupez pas de nous ! Sauvez votre vie !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lyra. Elle hocha la tête puis talonna Tylia qui reprit sa course. Le bruit de la bataille se faisait de plus en plus faible. La jeune fille s'essuya tant bien que mal les yeux. Un autre bruit attira son attention. Un bruit de pas. Un bruit qui la fit frissonner. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que sur sa droite toute une armée d'Orques venue du Mordor se dirigeait vers Minas Tirith. Lyra écarquilla de grands yeux puis talonna plus fort Tylia.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Minas Tirith. En les voyant arriver, les soldats firent ouvrir les portes de la Cité Blanche juste assez pour que Tylia puisse passer. Quand ils franchirent le seuil, les soldats les entourèrent. Des exclamations d'horreur furent exprimées en voyant Faramir à moitié mort. Lyra elle-même ignorait son état. Deux hommes arrivèrent avec un brancard et firent descendre le capitaine du cheval. La jeune fille descendit à son tour et confia Tylia à un homme à qui elle demanda de l'emmener aux écuries. Puis elle suivit les deux hommes qui menaient Faramir au château.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cour de pavés blancs, Denethor apparut, sortant du château en courant.

- Faramir ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur le brancard qui amenait son fils. Ne me dites pas qu'il est tombé.

Derrière lui, courrait Pippin aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il s'arrêta près de Lyra en larmes.

- Ils étaient trop peu nombreux, dit un homme. Nul n'a survécu, mis à part la Demoiselle Lyra.

- Mes fils sont morts, se lamenta Denethor en se relevant. Ma lignée s'est éteinte.

Pippin accourut au près de Faramir et l'observa. Lyra le suivit et s'accroupit.

- Il est vivant ! s'exclama le hobbit.

Lyra se mit à sourire et porta une main sur le visage de Faramir. Vivant. Il était vivant. Elle remerciait le ciel pour la clémence dont il venait de faire preuve.

- La Maison des Intendants a faillit, continuait Denethor.

- Il a besoin de soins, mon Seigneur ! s'exclama à nouveau Pippin.

- Ma lignée s'est éteinte ! s'obstinait l'Intendant.

On entendit ensuite Denethor qui hurlait à ses soldats de fuir. Gandalf arriva alors et avança vers l'Intendant. Lorsque se dernier se retourna, le magicien blanc le frappa avec son bâton jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre.

- Préparez-vous à vous battre ! s'écria-t-il ensuite.

Il n'attendit guère plus longtemps et repartit comme il était venu sur Gripoil. Denethor se releva, bouillonnant de colère. Ses soldats étaient partis se battre. Même Pippin était parti avec eux. Lyra y serait bien allée aussi, mais il y avait Faramir. L'Intendant revint vers le corps de son fils.

- Qu'on prépare le bois ! ordonna-t-il aux gardes de la citadelle qui entouraient le corps du capitaine.

- Non ! Il n'est pas mort ! s'exclama Lyra. Vous ne pouvez préparer les funérailles de Faramir !

- Taisez-vous ! vociféra-t-il. C'est en parti à cause de vous que mon fils est mort !

- Ma faute ? Non seulement, il n'est pas mort, mais c'est vous qui avez envoyé Faramir à la mort en le renvoyant à Osgiliath.

- S'il l'a fait, c'est pour vous. Avant son départ, il m'a fait part de son désir de s'unir à vous. Il m'a demandé d'accepter sa requête s'il revenait victorieux. Mais croyez-moi, jamais je n'aurais accepté, aussi victorieux soit-il ! cracha Denethor.

Lyra se redressa, écœurée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle contourna le brancard et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'Intendant du Gondor.

- Comment osez-vous ! Manipuler ainsi votre fils car il ne s'agit pas de Boromir est une honte !

Denethor la fusilla du regard. Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'adresse ainsi à lui, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il regarda les gardes qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Emparez-vous d'elle et enfermez là dans une cellule ! ordonna-t-il.

Deux des gardes obéirent à contre cœur. Ils saisirent la jeune fille, chacun par un bras. Lyra les regarda un à un stupéfaite.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je vais être clément envers vous, dit ensuite Denethor. Je vous accorde le droit d'assister aux funérailles car malgré tout, vous êtes encore l'aimée de mon fils ! Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux gardes obéirent et tirèrent la jeune fille vers le château. Lyra se débattait dans tous les sens, elle ordonnait à ce qu'on la lâche, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Vous le regretterez, Denethor ! hurla-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans le château.

Lyra fut enfermée dans une cellule comme l'avait demandé Denethor. On lui avait apporté de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller le visage qui était encore couvert de sang. Mis à part cela, elle n'eut aucune visite. De nombreuses heures s'écoulèrent. Le jour fit place à la nuit. Dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Les rues de Minas Tirith étaient jonchées de cadavres. La plupart était des Orques, mais aussi des soldats. Lyra était assise sur la paille de sa cellule, les genoux ramenés vers elle. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais la peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Faramir était présente. Elle avait tenté de faire comprendre à Denethor que son fils n'était pas mort, mais il s'obstinait à le croire.

Le sommeil commençait à la gagner lorsque le bruit de clés se fit entendre. Lyra releva la tête et vit un des gardes ouvrirent la porte de sa cellule. Il lui annonça que le seigneur Denethor la faisait demander. Elle se leva maladroitement. Ses muscles s'étaient quelque peu raidis à rester toute la journée dans la même position. Le garde lui attrapa le bras et la conduisit au caveau des Intendants du Gondor. La jeune fille le suivit sans rien dire. Sa gorge était nouée. Le caveau n'était pas très loin du château et ils furent arrivés assez rapidement. Denethor n'était pas encore arrivé. Au centre du mausolée, se trouvait un socle. Le garde s'arrêta là avec Lyra. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

- Nulle tombe pour Denethor et Faramir, entendit-on.

Il s'agissait de l'Intendant qui arriva en tête avec à sa suite, six gardes qui portaient le corps de Faramir.

- Nul long et lent sommeil de la mort embaumée, continua-t-il de dire. Nous brûlerons comme les rois païens de jadis. Qu'on apporte du bois et de l'huile.

- Denethor, je vous en pris ! tenta Lyra.

Le garde lui attrapa de nouveau le bras afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. L'Intendant fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et fit installer Faramir sur le socle.

- Je vous pris de m'écouter ! tenta de nouveau la jeune fille. Faramir n'est pas mort !

- Je pense avoir été assez clément à votre égard, jeune fille du Nord ! Je vous autorise à assister aux funérailles et vous osez encore psalmodier des balivernes ! Dois-je demander à ce qu'on vous coupe la langue pour avoir le silence ?

Lyra se tut. Denethor refusait d'entendre raison. Pourtant, il fallait bien tenter quelque chose. Des gardes partis cherché le bois et l'huile revinrent avec le tout. Ils placèrent le bois autour de Faramir. L'Intendant prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

- La demeure de son esprit s'écroule. Il brûle. Il brûle déjà.

- Il n'est pas mort ! s'écria une voix familière.

Surprise, Lyra tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Pippin qui était entré dans le caveau sans qu'on le lui autorise.

- Il... Il n'est pas mort ! s'énerva le hobbit en secouant le bois qu'on avait installé.

Denethor se redressa et empoigna le Semi-Homme. Il le traina vers la sortie. Pippin hurlait de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Elle frappa le soldat qui la tenait. Surpris, il la lâcha et tenta de se lancer à la poursuite de Denethor, mais deux gardes lui tombèrent dessus et l'empoignèrent.

- LYRA ! hurla Pippin.

- Allez chercher Gandalf ! s'écria-t-elle alors que les gardes la remettaient à sa place.

- Adieu Peregrin, fils de Paladin, entendit-on dire Denethor. Je vous libère de mon service. Allez maintenant et mourez de la façon qui vous paraîtra la meilleure.

L'Intendant revint aussitôt et ordonna à ce qu'on verse l'huile sur le bois. Lyra se débattait contre les deux gardes. Il fallait qu'elle tente de faire gagner du temps à Pippin. Logiquement, il ne devrait pas tarder à trouver Gandalf. Elle réussit à dégager un de ses bras et frappa un de ses assaillants sous le menton. Le deuxième garde fut surpris et la lâcha. Il tenta de la saisir à nouveau mais elle recula. Malheureusement, son dos heurta le mur. Le garde se rapprochait de plus en plus. Un truc vite !

- Attend !

Le garde s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Devine quel est mon ballet préféré ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il.

- Casse-Noisette ! répondit-elle en lui mettant un coup bien placé.

Le garde se plia en deux avec une plainte aigus. Cependant elle ne vit pas un des gardes s'approchés derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour se précipiter sur Faramir, mais le garde lui administra une gifle monumentale qui lui fit faire quasiment un tour sur elle-même. On l'empoigna à nouveau et cette fois-ci encore plus fermement que les fois précédentes. Ne pouvant plus bouger, les funérailles reprirent. Denethor monta sur le socle et tendit la main vers un des gardes qui tenait dans ses mains une cruche. Il la lui donna et l'Intendant se versa l'huile sur la tête.

- Mettez le feu à nos chairs, dit-il.

- NON ! hurla Lyra.

Les quatre gardes qui tenaient des torches s'avancèrent vers le hameau de bois. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à mettre le feu, les portes du mausolée s'ouvrirent en fracas.

- CESSEZ CETTE FOLIE ! tonna une voix qui inspirait le respect.

- GANDALF ! s'écria Lyra. Faites quelque chose !

Denethor s'était retourné, mais n'avait aucune intention d'obéir au magicien blanc. Il empoigna une des torches et la jeta sur le bois tout en fixant Mithrandir.

- NON ! hurla Lyra dont les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Gandalf attrapa une lance et lança Gripoil au galop jusqu'au socle. Il frappa Denethor qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva en dehors du feu. Pippin en profita et sauta du cheval pour atterrir sur le bucher. De toutes ses forces, le hobbit fit rouler Faramir en bas du tas de bois. Quelques flammes naquirent sur les vêtements du capitaine, mais le Semi-Homme s'empressa de les éteindre.

Lyra réussit à se dégager et se précipita sur Faramir. Denethor se releva en hurlant et empoigna Pippin qui était le plus près.

- Vous ne me prendrez pas mon fils !

Il secouait le hobbit de toutes ses forces. Lyra se leva et se jeta sur l'Intendant pour le faire lâcher prise. Elle lui décrocha un coup du droit qui fit claquer la mâchoire de Denethor. Ce dernier lâcha prise. Gripoil hennit, se cabra et le frappa avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva sur le bûcher. L'Intendant prenait feu.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Lyra tourna la tête et vit que Faramir avait ouvert un œil. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit la main. Le capitaine du Gondora avait la tête tournée vers le brasier. Il regardait son père qui venait de remarquer que son fils était vivant. Les flammes commencèrent à lécher la peau de Denethor. Il poussa une plainte de douleur. Quand il se releva, les flammes avaient prises possession de son corps. Il se jeta hors du bûcher et courut vers la sortie.

- Ainsi disparait Denethor, fils d'Etchelion, dit Gandalf.

- Faramir ! s'écria Lyra.

En effet, le capitaine se redressait doucement. La jeune fille l'aida à s'assoir.

- Oh Faramir, dit-elle en laissant couler des larmes de joies.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- J'ai rêvé qu'un jour, je me réveillerais avec votre visage penché sur le mien, ma douce Lyra, dit-il en murmurant.

Les joues de Lyra s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Faramir posa une main sur sa joue et grimaça de douleur.

- Oh ! Vous êtes blessé ! Il faut vous soigner, dit-elle alors en se rappelant de la réalité des choses.

Gandalf tourna la tête vers les gardes qui regardaient la scène avec les yeux ronds. Ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient faillit commettre un meurtre.

- Occupez-vous de lui, ordonna le magicien.

Les soldats obéirent, un peu perdus dans les événements. Ils prirent de nouveau le brancard et installèrent le nouvel Intendant. Aussitôt, ils le soulevèrent et le menèrent dans la Maison de Guérisons. Lyra les suivit.


	23. Une journée de l'épée! Une journée rouge

**Elodie : Les 3 chapitres sont super, même si j'aurai préféré que Lyra aille avec Haldir **_Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, lol, mais c'est pas moi qui choisit, c'est Lyra car n'oublie pas qu'on est deux et qu'elle a choisit Faramir._** Mais bon, si elle est heureuse avec Faramir, alors tout baigne. Mais Eowin? à la fin du 3, elle est avec faramir, tu vas la caser avec qui? **_Ah ah ! Oui, Eowyn ! Le grand dilemme d'Eowyn ! On a trouvé quoi faire avec elle ne t'inquiète pas ! Même si on lui retire son mari, elle aura une fin heureuse, elle le mérite quand même !_

**Tweetounette : Salut, 3 chapitres d'un coup, je les ai dévoré, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont sont introduites Lyra et Anhya dans l'histoire**_ merci !_** surtout maintenant qu'elles sont séparées, je trouve que ça donne beaucoup de dynamique à l'histoire,**_ Et oui, triste séparation hein ? Mais ça va pas durer, elles vont bientôt être ensemble à nouveau !_** c'est génial j'ai hâte de lire la suite! ps: j'ai adoré le passage casse noisette!**_ Ouiiii ! lol ! Il fallait le trouver celui là !_** Lol A bientôt**

**Melior : Trois chapitres d'un coup ?!? Pfouh, t'es rapide !**_ O_O Tu trouves ? J'ai rien posté depuis des lustres lol_** J'espère avoir la chance de reviewer chacun d'eux avant que tu publies la suite, tu vas si vite !**_ T'inquiète pas si tu peux pas, c'est pas grave !_** Mais je suis contente de voir que l'histoire continue. **_Et oui, l'histoire est éternelle !_** En effet, je doute que le mot "neurone" ait du sens pour eux.**_ Oui, hein ? Les neurones, c'est trop savant pour eux._

**EloBlack : Chapitre 20 ~ Alala toujours aussi bien. Maintenant kan je regarde le Seigneur des Anneaux je m'attends toujours à voir Lyra et Anhya !!**_ Toi aussi ? Lol ! Moi c'est pareil. A chaque fois que je m'attends à un truc je me dis : « Ah oui, c'est vrai… Y'a pas Nya Nya et Lyra ! »_** Excellent le coup de la tente qui ne veut pas se laisser monter ! Que ferait-on s'en le beau Dúnedain !! **_Rien ! Aragorn c'est le pilier principal de la Communauté de l'Anneau !_

**Chapitre 21 ~ Comment ils sont mignon Lyra et Faramir! Ils vont très bien ensemble !**_ Aaaaah ! C'est Lyra qui va être contente ^^_

**Chapitre 22 ~ Super ! Lyra qui part avec Faramir c'est sympa ! Et puis j'ai bien aimé la façon dont tu as raconté comment Faramir avait été blessé !**_ Oui ! Bon, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça parce que logiquement il se retrouve avec deux ou trois flèches, mais comme y'a Lyra, elle est intervenue avant._

**Cmwamisskika : Chapitre 20 ~ Ayé Le retour du roi! xD**_ Ouiiii ! La dernière ligne droite !_** Trop fort le coup des neurones lol **_Ouais ! j'imagine bien leur tête de pas compris quand elle leur sort ça._** C'est incroyable le fait que je commence à te lire et que j'arrive plus à m'arrêter! **_Héhé ! Sache que je ressent exactement la même chose avec tes fics !_** Je m'étais dit "je vais lire le chapitre 20, puis je vais écrire un ptit peu..."et ben nan! lol j'ai trop envie de lire le suivant!**_ xDDDD_** Alors j'y vais! Je cours! Je vole! Je... wi bon, au suivant quoi... ^^**

**Chapitre 21 ~ Youhou! Faramir et Lyra comment c'est trop mimi!!**_ Voilaaa ! Lyra a un amoureux ! Depuis le temps que tu te demandais quand elle en allait avoir un à son tour lol_** han... Un véritable conte de fée! Oui bon en omettant le fait que la guerre approche... lol continuons! ^^**

**Chapitre 22 ~ Han mais c'est cruel de finir comme ça ! mais euh! Je veux la suite moi! Les retrouvailles des deux meilleures amies et tout et tout!**_ Patience ! Patience est mère de vertue (O_o ????)_** J'en veux encore! J'espère que tu es inspirée pour ton chapitre 23 lol parce que chui super impatiente! xD Gros bisoux et bientôt j'espère!! Jess**

**Cleo-btz : Un seul mot d'ordre pour cette fic: Genillissime! J'aime trop! Et je trouve que Lyra et Faramir sont trop trop mignons! J'adore! Il me tarde la suite!Bisous les filles!**_ Merci ma petite Cléoooooo !!!!_

Coucou tout le monde !

Nous revoilaaaaaaaaaaa ! Et grâce à Jess qui m'a accordé plus de trois heures de son temps à m'aider à réinstaller Microsoft office alors qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier ! Comme je te l'ai dit sur MSN, tu serais devant moi, tu aurais eu le droit à un méga gros calin ! (Oui, je suis une fan de calin lol)

Oui, donc, comme c'est Noel, je vous offre le chapitre 23 ^^ Et oui, le papa noel est passé plus tôt que d'habitude ^^ Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel et une bonne lecture !

BISOUS !

**Chapitre 23**

**Une journée de l'épée ! Une journée rouge !**

Les fantômes acceptèrent la proposition d'Aragorn. Il avait su se montrer convainquant. Cependant, avant que les esprits n'acceptent, le Dúnedain leur avait clairement fait comprendre que s'ils refusaient, les portes du repos éternel leur seraient fermées à tout jamais.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cité morte. Aragorn et le capitaine de l'armée fantôme discutaient d'un plan d'attaque que le Rôdeur du Nord avait déjà en tête. Le capitaine donnait souvent son avis afin de peaufiner le plan qui était parfois abstrait. Leur discussion dura de nombreuses heures. Des heures durant lesquelles Anhya, Gimli, Legolas et l'armée des morts écoutèrent sans dire un mot. Parfois, on entendait Gimli qui soupirait de frustration. Etre patient n'était pas sa plus grande vertu. On entendait aussi des hoquets de surprise de la part d'Anhya à chaque fois qu'un fantôme passait trop près d'elle. Elle s'était collée à Legolas et le tenait par le bras. Lui, par contre, était imperturbable.

Au plus grand soulagement de tous, la discussion prit fin. Aragorn vint vers ses compagnons pendant que le chef de l'armée des morts allait vers les siens. Le Dúnedain leur expliqua le plan dans tous les détails. Il consistait à arriver à Osgiliath par la voie maritime et prendre les armées du Mordor par derrière. Là, où ils s'attendraient le moins à être attaqués.

- C'est bien beau de vouloir passer par les eaux. Mais vous comptez traverser comment ? A la nage ? Aucun de nous n'a un bateau caché dans ses poches.

- C'est une remarque très pertinente, Maître Nain, intervint le capitaine. Dans les profondeurs de la montagne, il y a une sortie. Un fleuve y passe. De notre vivant, nous avons dû construire un navire afin de pouvoir sortir.

- Génial ! Voila qui règle la question ! s'exclama Anhya. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on part ? Non, parce que si ça continue, je vais faire une crise de spectrophobie.

Gimli grommela dans sa barbe. Les Nains n'avaient pas pour habitude de se déplacer en navire. Mais au point où il en était, pourquoi pas un petit voyage en bateau.

Deux heures plus tard, ils montèrent sur le pont du navire. La Communauté de l'Anneau avait retrouvé leurs chevaux et avait réussi à les faire avancer à l'intérieur de la montagne. Ils les avaient fait descendre dans les calles. Sur le pont, Anhya s'extasiait. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans un bateau.

Aragorn prit les commandes du navire avec le capitaine. Ils se mirent en route pour Minas Tirith.

Sur les eaux, le navire était d'une rapidité incroyable. C'était comme s'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin naviguer et de se sentir libre à nouveau.

Anhya se trouvait à l'avant du bateau. Elle était montée sur le rebord de la proue, la partie avant du navire. La jeune fille se tenait aux cordages pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentait le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux blonds. Bizarrement, son imagination incroyable se remit en marche. Bien qu'elle se trouve dans un monde qui sort de l'ordinaire, elle s'imaginait voyageant en compagnie de pirates, partant à l'abordage, volant l'or des corsaires royaux.

- _« Hisse et oh ! Quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hisse et oh ! L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra ! »_ chantonna-t-elle.

- Une chanson de pirates ? demanda une voix. Prions pour que notre route n'en croise aucun.

Anhya se retourna et vit Aragorn. Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête. Il monta à son tour sur la proue. Il fixait l'horizon.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais, moi, quand je regarde l'horizon, j'ai l'impression que là-bas, il y a la paix, qu'elle n'attend que nous, dit-elle.

- Mais la paix n'est pas très loin. Si nous réussissons à vaincre les armées du Mordor et si Frodon réussit à détruire l'Anneau, la guerre sera terminée.

- Oui… Mais il nous faudra reconstruire la Terre du Milieu. Et après cela, combien de temps va durer la paix ?

- Vous posez trop de questions, répondit Aragorn en riant. Quand je vous ai vu, Lyra et vous, j'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez spéciales. Cependant, la première chose que j'ai pensé, quand Dame Galadriel m'a annoncé que vous veniez avec moi, c'est que c'était de la pure folie. On n'envoi pas deux enfants à la guerre. Mais je me suis trompé. Vous avez donné chaud au cœur à beaucoup d'entre nous.

Anhya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ca la touchait qu'Aragorn lui fasse cette confidence. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Aragorn, elle avait du respect pour lui. Il posa une main sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune fille et lui sourit. Puis il descendit sur le pont, la laissant seule avec sa sensation de liberté.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Legolas la rejoignit. Comme elle, il regarda l'horizon. Puis, après quelques autres minutes de contemplation, il dit :

- Quand nous étions en Lórien, Dame Galadriel m'a annoncé qu'elle avait vu que je ne résisterai pas à l'appel de la mer. Or, c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, mais… nous les Elfes, ne tombons amoureux qu'une seule fois dans notre vie.

Il tourna la tête vers Anhya. La jeune fille regardait droit devant elle et restait de marbre. Il savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle écoutait toujours quand on lui parlait.

- Anhya, mon choix s'est fait le soir même où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Je résisterais à l'appel de la mer seulement si je t'ai à mes côtés.

Là, elle bougea. Elle pivota vers lui, se tenant toujours aux cordages. Elle mit une main sur la joue de Legolas et l'embrassa.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, murmura-t-elle à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Le voyage dura deux jours. Ils approchaient d'Osgiliath. Au loin, la garnison était visible. Des navires avaient déjà accosté. Anhya se tourna vers Aragorn qui dirigeait le navire.

- Terre ! Terre à tribord ! cria-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai vu, merci Anhya, répondit-il.

- Désolée, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !

La jeune fille continua de regarder la terre approcher. Son épée avait déjà pris place contre son flanc. Une autre bataille les attendait. Une bataille encore plus terrifiante que celle du Gouffre de Helm. Elle avait peur, mais c'était son choix. Elle avait choisi sa destinée en Terre du Milieu. Peut-être allait-elle mourir ? Peut-être allait-elle survivre ? Personne ne pouvait répondre. Mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Enfin, ils accostèrent. Dans Osgiliath, une centaine d'Orques les regardaient venir. Quand le bateau fut à quai, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas rejoignirent Anhya. Ensemble, ils sautèrent du bateau et mirent pieds à terre, arme en main. Aragorn s'avançait vers les Orques d'un pas déterminé.

- Y'en a bien assez pour nous trois, dit Gimli en s'adressant à Legolas et Anhya. Que le meilleur des Nains gagnent !

Ils se mirent à courir vers la ligne d'Orques qui riaient de les voir venir vers eux. L'armée fantôme apparut et la frayeur se peignit sur les visages des Orques. Tous succombèrent. La première ligne était franchie. La véritable bataille les attendait. Les Oliphants étaient déjà sur place et faisaient des ravages.

- Vingt deux, vingt trois, vingt quatre, comptait Anhya.

Les Orques fonçaient droits sur elle et elle réussissait à leur donner le trépas. Sur un cadavre, elle retira une lance qui était planté dans le cœur et la lança sur un Orque qui donnait des difficultés à un soldat du Gondor plutôt en mauvais état. La trouille au ventre, elle fonçait droit sur leurs ennemis. L'armée fantôme était plus que bienvenue. Tout ce qui traversait son chemin mourrait sur le champ et bientôt ils entrèrent dans Minas Tirith pour achever tout ce qui restait.

Anhya, couverte de sang, finissait d'achever un Orque quand elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Autour de sa taille quelque chose de marron la serrait. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à un Oliphant et ce qui la tenait était la trompe. Les hommes qui se trouvaient sur l'animal se mirent à rire en la voyant. Celui qui dirigeait l'Oliphant ordonna quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Tout s'enchaina trop vite pour elle. L'Oliphant la secouait dans tous les sens.

Non loin de là, Legolas finissait de transpercer ses assaillants quand il entendit des hurlements aigue. Des hurlements féminins. Aussitôt, il se retourna et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'élança vers l'animal.

- LEGOLAS ! entendit-il Anhya crier entre deux hurlements.

Il s'accrocha aux cordes qui enserraient les pattes de l'Oliphant et sauta à la patte arrière. Il escalada le flanc de l'animal et arriva sur son dos. Les Hommes du Sud arquèrent des flèches, mais il fut plus rapide. Il en transperça quelques uns puis se jeta sur les cordages qui entouraient le ventre du pachyderme qui continuait de secouer la jeune fille. Il sortit une dague de sa botte et coupa les cordes. Il fit chuter les Hommes dans le vide et il se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos de l'Oliphant.

- LEGOLAS A MOI !

- Tiens bon ! lui répondit-il.

Il arqua trois flèches et visa le crâne. L'Oliphant eut un hurlement de douleur. Il balança sa prise dans les airs. Anhya hurla à nouveau. Legolas se laissa glisser sur une des défenses de l'animal et sauta. Il attrapa la jeune fille au vol. L'atterrissage n'eut rien d'héroïque. Ils s'étalèrent au sol et roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Le prince du Royaume Sylvestre reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un corps inerte.

- Anhya !

Il se précipita vers elle et la tourna sur le dos. Elle ne bougeait plus. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela ne se pouvait. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea en courant vers Minas Tirith.

La cité était détruite. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient péri pour protéger leurs femmes et leurs enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire évacuer. Legolas courrait dans les rues en direction de la Maison des Guérisons. Là-bas, ils pourraient faire quelque chose pour Anhya.

Deux soldats gardaient la porte de la demeure. En voyant le corps que tenait l'Elfe dans ses bras, ils ne posèrent aucune question et ouvrirent les portes. Legolas entra et n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois qu'il fut entouré de lit.

- Un médecin ! s'exclama-t-il en posant la jeune fille sur un lit vide.

- Legolas ? demanda une voix.

Le prince du Royaume Sylvestre se tourna vers la voix. Lyra était assise sur un fauteuil auprès d'un Faramir inconscient. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux en voyant le corps inerte d'Anhya. D'un bond, elle se leva et couru jusqu'à Legolas.

- Seigneur ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent. Elle leva la tête vers l'Elfe pour y trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'Anhya allait bien, que ce n'était pas grave. Malheureusement, elle n'y trouva que de la tristesse et de la peur. Lyra ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent à flots.

- Pourquoi… Je…

Elle secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Aragorn ?

Le Dúnedain ne répondit rien. Il prit place à côté d'Anhya et lui mit une main sur le front. Il sortit une bourse qu'il ouvrit. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et sortit une poignée de poudre qu'il versa autour de la tête de la jeune fille.

- Elle va bien, déclara-t-il.

Une vague de soulagement se fit sentir en Lyra et Legolas.

- La pression de l'Oliphant ajoutée à la brusquerie des mouvements l'ont poussé à la perte de conscience.

- _**Hantalë Mellyn**_, dit Legolas

Aragorn lui adressa un sourire. Lui aussi avait été pris de panique en voyant Legolas partir en courant. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait suivit, mais il devait accomplir sa promesse envers l'armée des morts avant tout car sans eux, la victoire aurait été impossible.

- _Enfant… Enfant…_

Plongée dans un monde sombre, Anhya regardait autour d'elle. Cette voix l'appelait sans cesse mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

- _Enfant…_

- Roh ! Mais ça suffit maintenant ! Je m'appelle Anhya, alors arrêtez avec vos « enfant » !

- _Joint toi à moi, Anhya, Enfant d'un autre monde._

- Ah mais, encore vous ! Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille, oui ?!

- _Ensemble, nous pourrons refaire le monde._

- Oh beurk ! Certainement pas ! Plutôt mourir ! Trouvez-vous une autre fille !

- _Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai une connexion._

- Ouais, bah, vous avez de la chance de ne pas connaître Lyra, car il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait cassé vos espoirs.

- _Tu ne peux m'échapper._

- Mais oui, mais oui !

Soudains, tout changea autour d'elle. Le sol sur lequel elle se trouvait se mit à trembler et le paysage défila. Devant ses yeux défilèrent plaines, montagnes, lacs et forêts. Les images défilaient à une allure incroyable. Jusqu'à ce que tout se stoppe. Anhya se retint de hurler en voyant ce qu'elle avait face à elle. Un immense œil de feu, sans paupière, la fixait. Sauron ! Elle recula de plusieurs pas, mais rien n'y faisait, l'œil ne s'éloignait pas d'un centimètre.

- _Viens…_

- Laissez-moi !

- _Approche… N'est pas peur…_

A mesure que Sauron parlait, une force attira Anhya vers lui. La jeune fille luttait pour ne pas y aller, mais rien à faire, la distance qui la séparait du Grand Œil diminuait dangereusement. Alors qu'Anhya s'apprêtait à être aspirer, elle poussa un dernier hurlement…

- ANHYA ! OUVREZ LES YEUX ! hurlait Gandalf.

La jeune fille se débattait et hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le magicien blanc la maintenait pas les épaules. Autour d'eux se trouvaient Lyra qui regardait la scène les yeux grands ouverts, Legolas donc le teint habituellement pale avait viré au cadavérique, Gimli qui répétait sans cesse d'une voix paniquée qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, Merry et Pippin regardaient la scène horrifiés et Aragorn qui tentait de garder son calme.

Gandalf récitait des formules, une main posée sur le front de la jeune fille qui continuait de se débattre. Puis, tout à coup, les yeux d'Anhya s'ouvrirent en grands. Elle se redressa d'un coup et s'agrippa au magicien blanc qui la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Mithrandir soupira de soulagement, comme tous ceux qui avaient vu la scène. On entendait Anhya pleurer. Gandalf essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'il put.

Quand elle fut enfin calmé, il la détacha de lui et leva son visage vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui terrifié de la jeune fille.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Anhya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous la regardaient intrigué. Elle regarda qui attendait patiemment qu'elle lui réponde. Elle s'exécuta et raconta ce qu'elle avait vu et la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sauron, omettant pour la seconde fois le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Tous l'écoutèrent en silence. Quand elle eut terminée, le magicien blanc se tourna vers Pippin.

- Avez-vous eu ce genre de rêve ?

Le hobbit secoua la tête. Jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose dans ce genre, mis à part quand il avait tenu le palantir dans ses mains. Gandalf parut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas mêlé à ça.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda faiblement Anhya.

- Je l'ignore. Je suis désolé. Néanmoins, s'il existe réellement une connexion entre vous et Sauron, il va falloir que vous écartiez toutes pensées se ramenant à Frodon.

- Je n'ai rien dit à propos de Frodon, répliqua-t-elle. Plutôt mourir que de faire une chose pareille. Jamais je ne…

- Je le sais, Anhya. Je le sais. Maintenant, prenez du repos, vous en avez besoin. Je ne pense pas que Sauron tente à nouveau quoi que ce soit. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut que vous soyez inconsciente pour qu'il puisse percer vos barrières. Or dans votre sommeil, elles sont encore dressées.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle sentit Lyra lui prendre la main tandis que les autres se dispersaient sous la demande de Gandalf. Legolas resta. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'Anhya se rendormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	24. Le danger approche

**Cmwamisskika : Bon bin finalement j'ai pu le lire :-P J'attends mon homme qui est parti au magasin et qui traîne en longueur je dois encore aller chercher de quoi m'habiller ce soir!! gr Donc plutôt que de tourner en rond et me ronger les ongles bin je lis ^^ Pauvre Anhya pas fort joyeux comme retrouvailles entre nos deux amies :-S Je me demande bien pourquoi Sauron la veut elle particulièrement c'est bizarre...**_ Oui hein ?? C'est très bizarre ! Mais tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre !_** En parlant de ça, les autres finiront par le savoir qu'elles viennent d'un autre monde? Est ce qu'elles y retourneront quand tout sera finit? Leur parents doivent s'inquiéter tout de même :-S **_Ah ah ! Bonne question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, sorry ! _**Brefouille, hâte de lire le suivant! =D Gros gros bisoux et encore joyeux noël! Kissouille**

**Cleo-btz : Wahou! Comment il déchire ce chapitre! J'adore ce que dit Legolas à Anhya, trop mignon!"**___Oui, hein ??_** "Terre ! Terre à tribord ! cria-t-elle.- Oui, j'ai vu, merci Anhya, répondit-il. "" Mouahahahaha!**_ Quoi ? On a l'âme de pirates ou on l'a pas !_** Pas mal le coup de l'oliphant!**_ Perso… Je testerais pas !_** Et quand elle répond à Sauron! **_Ah mais faut la comprendre ! Entendre toujours le même mot en boucle, ça soule ! xD _**Enorme! Gimli me fait toujours aussi rire! J'adore J'adore J'adore! ^^Joyeux Noël les filles!**

**Elodie : Comme tu l'as dit, je me répète beaucoup mais c'est dans ma nature, super chapitre en tout cas, j'essaye d'imaginer la scène avec Anhya et l'oliphant, la pauvre -_-.**___Oui ! La pauvre !_** Sinon, ton chapitre est super et vivement la suite.**_ Thank you !_

**Ashysa : Franchement j'aime ta fic c'est plaisant à lire**_ Merci !_** mais juste une remarque: dommage qu'il n'y ait aucun vrai rebondissement ( jusque là du moins) ça ressemble un peu trop à un script pour ceux qui connaissent bien le film. **_Je sais ! Mais c'est fait exprès ! Néanmoins, il y a tout de même des choses qui sortent de mon imagination ! Je ne me fis pas seulement au script du film. _**Mais les héroines restent attachantes ^^.**

**Livioute : Bonjour ! J'ai commencé cette histoire hier soir, et l'ai continué toute la matinée. Moi qui ne lis habituellement que des fictions sur Harry Potter, je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise. Bien sûr, comme rien n'est parfait, ta fiction ne peut l'être non plus. Quelques fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe gênent parfois la lecture, mais je ne peux pas en tenir rigueur. Je suis tombée sur ta fiction par hasard, d'ailleurs je ne me souviens même plus comment ! Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix. J'aime beaucoup le Seigneur des Anneaux, et j'harcèle mon frère tous les jours pour qu'il me ramène une fois encore les DVDs, versions longues. Alors, le fait de lire l'histoire, modifiée mais l'histoire tout de même, à travers tes mots soulagent un peu mon impatience. Je trouve l'idée plus qu'originale, et tu arrives à rendre tout cela possible grâce à ta façon d'écrire fluide et envoûtante. Je n'ai pas pu me détacher de tes phrases qui se suivent. C'est comme si je redécouvrais cette histoire que j'apprécie tant ! De plus, je trouve que l'idée d'avoir fait voyager les deux amies avec Aragorn et Légolas est fantastique. Dans les films en tout cas, ces parties du voyage et de l'aventure sont trop peu envisagées. L'idylle entre Légolas et Anhya est belle. Elle n'étouffe pas trop ton histoire, et permet que l'aventure reste au centre de l'intrigue. J'aime beaucoup ! De même pour Lyra et Farimir. Le suspens que tu arrives à intégrer dans cette histoire déjà pleine de surprises est impressionnant. Je suis comblée par tant d'imagination ! Pour toutes ces raisons là, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir écrit cette histoire, que j'apprécie réellement. Je continuerais de la lire !Gros bisous, Livioute. **_Alors, a mon tour, je voudrais te remercier pour tous les compliments que tu viens de faire sur ma fiction, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me pousse à me dépêcher d'écrire la suite. Certes, les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe persistent, malgré mes relectures incroyables pour en venir à bout. Tu trouveras des fautes surtout tout au début (je dis pas que j'en fais plus maintenant surtout !) A la base, moi aussi je ne lisais les fics que de Harry Potter parce que ça me semblait plus vraisemblable que le Seigneur des Anneaux. Et un jour, par une lubie soudaine, j'ai eu envie de voir s'il y en avait et tout ce que j'ai trouvé ne m'a pas vraiment plus, la plupart était des défis organisés par des membres… Bref, c'est pourquoi avec une amie, on a décidé de se lancer dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Contente que tu aimes aussi les couples formés ! Mon but n'était pas d'étouffer l'histoire originale pour celle des couples Legolas/Anhya et Faramir/Lyra. C'est surement ça qui rend les couples sympathiques (xD En fait, il y a des petits moments qui sont courts, mais très importants !) En tout cas, je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Gros bisous et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !_

**Basilico : Salut, autant être directe: c'est la première fois que je laisse une review pour cette fic et je dois avouer que je très très très très décue... de ne pas l'avoir découverte plus tôt.**_ Han ! Tu sais que mon cœur vient de faire des mégas bonds ?! J'ai eu peur que tu dises que tu n'aimais pas ma fic ! (Quoi que tu as le droit hein ? Chacun ses gouts après tout !) Mais quand même lol !_** J'apprécie beaucoup ton style d'écriture malgré quelques fautes (j'en fais des bien pires parfois :D ) qui ne gâchent presque pas le plaisir de la lecture. **_Et oui… Les fautes…_** J'ai lu ta fic' en deux jours et la je m'arrête: déjà fini? À quand la suite? Habituellement je ne lis et n'écris que du Harry Potter, mais récemment envoyant les tris DVD du SDA dans mon salon, je me suis lancée dans cette catégorie de fic'. J'ai eu de bonne surprise comme la tienne. Enfin voila, vivement la suite !**_ Contente que ça te plaise !_

**Padfoot-love-me : Chapitre 1 ~ J'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre... **_Thanks !_

**Chapitre 12 ~ Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que Lyra va être attirée par Faramir! ^^ **_Ah quoi bon essayer de cacher la surprise puisque tu vas arriver à la fin d'ici peu de temps !_

**kamisamaMyu : une suite! j'adore ta fic** _thank you !_

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !

Waouh ! Voila bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas évertuée à taper de chapitre ! En même temps, j'avais plus trop le temps en ce moment avec l'école, et tout, et tout, mais c'est bon ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Comme vous vous en doutez surement, on touche à la fin ! Si j'ai fait de bon calcul, il ne me reste plus que trois chapitres à écrire pour clôturer Bienvenues en Terre du Milieu. Et oui, je sais, c'est triste ! Même moi, j'ai une petite pointe au cœur en pensant que d'ici peu de temps il faudra lui dire au revoir.

Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 24 !

Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Le danger approche**

Les yeux d'Anhya papillonnèrent. La lumière du jour brûlait ses yeux encore habitués à l'obscurité. Autour d'elle tout était silencieux. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Le jeune fille se souvenait petit à petit de ce qui lui était arrivée des heures et des heures auparavant. Elle se revoyait secouée dans tous les sens par l'Oliphant. Elle s'entendait appeler Legolas. Elle se souvenait de Sauron et de Gandalf sur qui elle s'était jetée en reprenant conscience. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sauron avait-il une connexion avec elle ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle se joigne à lui ? Il voulait aussi Lyra. Toutes ses questions n'étaient qu'une série de « pourquoi ». Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Gandalf et le plus rapidement possible.

Anhya prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Autour d'elle se trouvaient des lits. La plupart occupé par des soldats. Alors qu'elle voulait se frotter les yeux, sa main droite ne répondit pas. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage endormit de Merry. De ses deux mains, il tenait la sienne. La jeune fille se redressa et de sa main gauche, elle caressa les cheveux bouclés du hobbit. Ce dernier réagit et releva la tête.

- Bonjour, dit Anhya avec un grand sourire. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci Anhya…

Le Semi-Homme se stoppa et regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds.

- Anhya ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille en riant. Il se redressa et la regarda avec un sourire long jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Si vous saviez la frayeur que nous avons eu quelques jours plus tôt. Vous hurliez dans votre sommeil. Nous étions tous très inquiet !

- Je vais bien, Merry. Ne vous inquiétez plus, le rassura-t-elle.

Le hobbit hocha la tête. Il était tellement content de voir qu'elle allait bien qu'il cessa immédiatement de se faire du souci. Il proposa néanmoins d'aller chercher le médecin pour savoir si elle pouvait sortir. Le jeune fille accepta et aussitôt Merry courut vers une porte située dans le fond de la Maison des Guérisons. Le calme revint dans la grande salle. Anhya était assis sur son lit quand elle se sentit observée. Elle se retourna et vit deux yeux bleus. La jeune fille écarquilla de grands yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne.

- Faramir ?

Le Gondorien sourit et hocha la tête. Cependant, il était surpris qu'elle le connaisse. Lui, la connaissait plus ou moins grâce à Lyra mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les deux amies n'avaient pas pu avoir de conversation.

- Je suis surpris que vous sachiez qui je suis, répondit-il.

- Oh ! Euh… Et bien, Boromir m'a parlé de vous pendant… Enfin…

- Alors tout s'explique. Tout comme Lyra vous connaissiez mon frère.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle ne put en dire plus car aussitôt le médecin, accompagné de Merry, arriva avec un grand sourire. Il s'avança vers sa patiente tout en lui disant qu'il était ravi de déclarer qu'elle pouvait sortir.

Dans la salle du trône, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient entrain de discuter des derniers événements en date. Ils faisaient le point lorsque Merry apparut.

- Excusez-moi.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers le hobbit qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et Anhya apparut avec un petit sourire dessiné aux lèvres.

- Nya Nya ! s'écria Lyra en courant vers elle. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Des maux de têtes ? La nausée ?

- Je vais bien Lyra. Je vais bien.

Lyra la prit dans ses bras, contente de revoir sa meilleure amie sur pieds. Tous la saluèrent, lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux. Gimli la serra tellement fort qu'elle cru étouffer sur le coup. Gandalf lui demanda comment elle se sentait, si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être observé. Anhya lui répondit qu'elle allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. Legolas vint en dernier. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Elfe.

- Pardon de ne pas avoir pu agir plus tôt… s'excusa-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Il l'embrassa. Tout le monde les regardait en souriant. Puis, alors que le silence régnait, Eomer toussota. La Communauté de l'Anneau se tourna vers lui ainsi qu'Anhya et Legolas.

- C'est mignon tout ça, mais comment savoir où en est Frodon ?

La question d'Eomer lança un froid dans la salle du trône. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Gandalf. Le magicien blanc fixa le vide pendant plusieurs secondes, puis enfin il déclara :

- Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision. Les ténèbres s'épaississent.

- Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions, intervint Aragorn.

Le Dúnedain venait de retirer l'idée que Frodon avait échouée. Sa confiance pour le hobbit était sans limite. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé qu'il échouerait.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répondit Mithrandir. Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai… mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe.

- On croirait entendre Boromir pendant le conseil d'Elrond, soupira Anhya. Paix à son âme.

- Comment peut-on perdre espoir alors qu'il y en a encore ? intervint Lyra. Frodon est surement proche de Sauron. Que craignons-nous exactement de ce tyran ? Il est toujours en Mordor.

- Et bien qu'il y reste ! répliqua Gimli qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe sur l'ancien siège de Denethor. Et qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

- Parce que dix milles Orques se tiennent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin, répondit calmement Gandalf.

Tous restèrent bouche bée en entendant le nombre d'ennemis qu'il restait. Dix milles… Jamais ils n'arriveraient à venir à bout d'une telle armée. Pas avec le peu d'hommes qu'il restait.

- Je l'ai envoyé à la mort, conclut le magicien.

- Non, fit Aragorn après un petit temps de réflexion. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Merci, Aragorn, dit Lyra.

- Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sur pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoth, continua le Rôdeur. Et cela, nous pouvons lui donner.

- Comment ? demanda Gimli

- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli, répondit le Dúnedain. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire.

Gimli manqua de s'étouffer avec sa pipe en entendant le plan d'Aragorn.

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes, fit remarquer Eomer.

- Pas pour nous, le rectifia Aragorn. Mais nous pourrons donner à Frodon sa chance, si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement.

- Une diversion, dit Legolas qui avait compris où voulait en venir Aragorn.

- Sauron soupçonnera un piège, intervint Gandalf. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât.

- Une mort certaine ! Une faible chance de succès ! Mais qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Gimli tout excité.

- C'est de la folie ! répliqua Eomer.

- On ne vous oblige pas à venir, Eomer du Rohan ! répondit Anhya au tac au tac.

Le capitaine la fixa quelques instants. La jeune fille ne baissa pas les yeux un seul instant.

- Il nous faudra les cavaliers du Rohan, dit Aragorn. Eomer, je vous le demande, chevauchez avec nous.

Eomer regarda le Dúnedain et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour reculer maintenant.

- Et bien, rassemblons les soldats sur le champ, conclu Gandalf.

Ils se dispersèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Anhya attrapa Lyra et courut derrière le magicien blanc. Quand elle le rattrapa, elle lâcha la main de sa meilleure amie et se planta devant Mithrandir.

- Gandalf, il faut que je vous parle, dit-elle.

- Je le sais, Anhya.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Sauron s'acharne-t-il à vouloir que je le rejoigne ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse concrète à vous donner, je suis désolé.

- Mais vous y avez réfléchit ? Vous avez tiré des conclusions ? Gandalf, je sais que vous vous doutez de quelque chose, insista la jeune fille.

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchit, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Bon sang, Gandalf, si quelqu'un est dans ma tête, je veux savoir pourquoi !

Anhya commençait à avoir la moutarde qui lui montait au nez. Elle voulait des réponses et Gandalf tardait à répondre. Lyra lui posa une main sur le bras, lui intimant de rester calme, qu'il ne servait à rien de hausser le ton. Anhya se calma un peu mais ne lâcha pas le magicien blanc des yeux. Au final, Mithrandir soupira.

- Je pense que Sauron sent sa fin arriver. La connexion qu'il a eu avec vous lorsque vous avez touché le _palantir_ a dû lui révéler que vous avez ramené Haldir à la vie. Et je pense que s'il vous veut à ses côté c'est…

- C'est pour le ramener à la vie en cas d'échec, continua Lyra qui avait comprit où Gandalf voulait en venir.

- Exactement, dit Gandalf. Mais je pense qu'il ignore qu'il faut que vous soyez toutes les deux.

- Sauron veut également Lyra, l'informa Anhya. Il ne me l'a pas dit directement, mais je le sens. Il pense que si moi je viens, Lyra suivra.

Cette dernière écarquilla de grands yeux. Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi était surpris par cette révélation. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait, mais les jeux étaient faits. On ignorait simplement à quel point la connexion entre Anhya et Sauron était importante.

- Alors il faudra veiller à ce qu'il ne vous atteigne en aucun cas. Vous venez en Mordor, toutes les deux ?

- Bien sur que oui ! répliqua Lyra. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on va rester ici à se tourner les pouces pendant qu'on se fait un sang d'encre pour vous !

- Il faudra faire attention. Votre proximité avec Sauron va grandir Anhya, mais vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Anhya hocha la tête. Oui, elle le savait. Tout du moins, elle s'en doutait. Mais elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Certes, Sauron lui faisait peur car d'une part, il pouvait hanter son sommeil et d'une autre part, c'était un être immatériel ; il n'avait pas de forme à proprement parler et ça, ça le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

Gandalf et Lyra la regardait pour savoir la réponse. Au bout d'une certaine réflexion, Anhya leva la tête fièrement et déclara :

- Je cours le risque ! Sauron n'aura qu'à bien se tenir !

Contente de la réponse de sa meilleure amie, Lyra la prit dans ses bras en souriant. Gandalf se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se retourna pour laisser les deux jeunes filles et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retirer, il croisa le regard de Legolas. Le magicien blanc secoua légèrement la tête. L'Elfe fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Dans Minas Tirith, tous les soldats du Gondor et du Rohan se préparaient. Tous ceux qui étaient capables de se battre physiquement avaient été recrutés. Les préparatifs prirent toute une journée. Aragorn avait déclaré qu'ils partiraient le lendemain aux premières lueurs du soleil.

Anhya et Lyra s'étaient rendues à la forge pour affuter leurs épées. Entre temps, Anhya avait absolument tenu à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur séparation. Lyra lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. La blondinette fut plus que ravie d'apprendre la relation qu'entretenaient Faramir et sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'on croyait. Personne ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Même les murmures étaient interdits. Tout le monde angoissait à savoir que d'ici quelques minutes ils partiraient pour les terres noires du Mordor.

Anhya et Lyra étaient prêtes. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'à seller leurs chevaux. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie du château, Lyra se stoppa.

- Nya Nya, je te rejoints aux écuries, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose !

- Ah ? Bien sur. Pas de problème, répondit Anhya surprise.

Lyra fit demi-tour et se mit à marcher en direction de la Maison des Guérisons. Avec tout ça, elle en avait momentanément oublié Faramir qui était toujours cloitré là-bas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'opposer au fait qu'elle parte, mais tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans dire au revoir. Elle marcha jusque là bas avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Cependant, il s'évanouit bien vite quand elle ouvrit la porte du lieu dit. Face à elle, Faramir tenant Eowyn enfin réveillée dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et aussitôt elle recula dans l'ombre. Ce n'était pas possible… Ca ne pouvait être vrai. Et pourtant, Lyra l'avait toujours su. Elle savait que dans la logique des choses ces deux personnes étaient faites pour être ensemble et que sa relation avec Faramir était vouée à l'échec ; et pourtant, elle y avait cru, elle avait mis de côté cette possibilité, profitant de l'instant présent. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était réel. Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir vers là d'où elle venait. Elle sécha rageusement ses larmes. Tant pis si ça faisait mal, c'était elle qui l'avait choisit.

Rapidement elle arriva aux écuries où se trouvaient la Communauté de l'Anneau au complet, mis à part Frodon et Sam. Ils finissaient de seller leurs chevaux. Sans un regard pour personne, Lyra entra dans le box de Tylia et la prépara.

Anhya avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle échangea un regard avec Aragorn qui n'était pas idiot non plus. Il lui fit signe d'aller la voir. La jeune fille finit de serrer ses étriers puis quitta Prince pour rejoindre Lyra qui s'évertuait à seller sa jument.

- Lyra ?

Pas de réponse. Anhya s'approcha et se planta face à son amie qui l'ignorait superbement.

- Lyra…

- Rien, laisse tomber Anhya, je ne veux pas en parler !

Quelque peu surprise du ton que venait d'employer sa meilleure amie, Anhya n'insista pas et quitta le box de Tylia. Aragorn l'interrogea du regard, mais la jeune fille haussa des épaules. Ne cherchant pas à en savoir d'avantage, elle rejoignit le box de Prince et le détacha. Ils sortirent des écuries en silence. Tous les soldats attendaient le départ qui serait donné par Aragorn. Ils montèrent en selle et ils se mirent en route vers le Mordor, là où les attendait la dernière bataille pour la Terre du Milieu…


	25. Pour Frodon

**Basilico : Que dire, que dire? Bon chapitre (bon d'accord, excellent chapitre). Cette fois j'évite de malmener ton coeur :D. **_MDR ! Merciiiii ! Oui mon pauvre petit cœur est fragile (ou pas ! xD)_** Par contre j'ai trouvé les retrouvailles entre Legolas et Anhya un peu froides comparée a celle avec Gimli.**_ Ah ? Tu trouves ? Moi non, je les trouve chou xD_** Mais c'est probablement volontaire. De leur coté, j'imagine bien les explications que va devoir fournir Faramir a Lyra. A moins qu'il n'emmène Eowyn sur son beau cheval blanc dans une contrée où la paix prospère et où ils pourront faire des enfants et les élever tranquillement au milieu des fleufleurs... Je m'arrête là je pense que le contexte a été compris.**_ Oh oui, Faramir va devoir des explications, et pas qu'un peu !_** Je veux la suite ! (Le mot magique? Euh... S'il te plait?)**

**Cleo-btz : Quoi? Faramir et Eowyn? Non, mais c'est une blague! Je veux pas! Ils allaient trop bien ensemble avec Lyra! Ne fais pas ca je t'en supplie! Je te supplie aussi pour la suite! :D**_ Ah ah ! Suspense !! Non, franchement, je peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, se serait gâcher le dénouement de l'histoire ! _** Vraiment une tuerie cette fic!**

**Padfoot-love-me : Waou! J'ai adoré ce chapitre! Sincèrement! ^^**_ Merci ! _**J'ai adoré le passage lorsque Anhya se réveille et que Merry se jette sur elle! Puis, avec Legolas aussi! Ils sont trop choux ces deux là! ^^ Par contre pour Lyra, c'est pas très joyeux. Tout le monde sait qu'entre Eowyn et Faramir il y' aura quelques chose. Mais bon, je me demande si sa va changer. **_Ah ah, le mystère reste entier ! Je dirais rien ! Même sous la torture !_** J'espère! xD Très Très bon chapitre!**_ Merci à toi !_** vivement la suite! Bises la miiss! (L)**

**Cmwamisskika : oh ben nan! Pauvre Lyra! C'est vraiment voué à l'échec? =( C'est tellement triste pour elle ...**_ Faut pas se mettre dans cet état là ! Lyra aura sa fin heureuse elle aussi, faut pas être déprimé ! xD_** Sinon, chapitre des réveils et des retrouvailles! =D néanmoins, quelque chose me chiffonne... Gandalf a regardé Legolas et a secoué la tête, pourquoi?**_ Ah bah ça… T'as pas compris ? Je pensais que c'était compréhensible ! La vie d'Anhya est plus qu'en danger si elle se rend au Mordor et Legolas, comme tout bon amant qu'il est, refuse qu'elle s'expose au danger, sauf que bah, elle est trop kamikaze pour écouter. Enfin, voila, c'était ça ^^ _** Si ce dingue croit qu'on va la ressusciter pf !**_ SAURON GOUVERNERA LE MONDE !!!! … OUPS ! J'ai spoilé ! xDDD_** Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore plus hâte de voir arriver la suite !! Pour savoir de quoi il en retourne! héhé... Gros bisoux! et bonne vacances si tu l'es toi aussi =) Jess**

**Elodie : A non, j'aime bien faramir mais on ne brise pas le coeur de Lyra ! elle ne le mérite pas. **_Non, hein ?_** Sinon j'espère qu'Anhya bottera le derrière de Sauron.**_ Tous à genoux devant maître sauron ! xDD_** J'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre**

**Coolcat : Hello Et bien, sache d'abord qu'il est rare que je laisse des reviews, je le fais uniquement pour les fics que je trouve géniales et dont j'attends la suite avec impatience. **_Oh ! Et bien ravie que ma fic' est l'honneur de faire partie de celles où tu laisse des reviews !_** J'ai découvert la tienne il y a une semaine et j'ai tout de suite aimé. Je cherchais de la lecture à emmener sur mon PC pour ma semaine à la montagne...bref! passons j'adore Lyra et Anhya! je les trouve trop attachantes! mais je suis déçue pour Lyra et Faramir, ils sont trop mimi! mais bon! Enfin voilà, j'attends la suite avec impatience! Biz!**

**Missy : Mais c degelase la pauvre Lyra , mais bon on y peut rien c la vie chui **_Et oui ! Mais bon_** comeme deg pour Lyra pref a par sa ce cap est tre bien ,**_ Merci à toi !_** bonne chance pour la suite**

**EloBlack : Super chapitre, comme d'habitude. J'aime bcp la façon dont tu as mit en forme l'histoire avec Sauron.**_ Merci ! Et oui, il fallait trouvé un truc avec notre Seigneur des Ténèbres !_** trop triste le passage avec Faramir. Tu ne la mettrai pas avec Eomer après, par Hasard? Lol Eh oui je sais j'adore le personnage d'Eomer!!**___Mdr ! Eomer addict ! J'y avais pas pensé. C'est une éventuelle possibilité !_

**Livioute : Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de poster cette review seulement maintenant, mais j'étais en période d'examens, et je n'avais pas de temps à moi.**_ Ah mais il n'y a pas de soucis ! Je comprend que tu fasses passer tes études avant, c'est normal, t'as pas à t'excuser pour ça ! _**Ce chapitre m'a permis une petite évasion, et m'a fait beaucoup de bien, jet'en remercie.**_ Non, c'est moi qui te remercie de me lire !_** Une fois encore, il m'a éclairé quant à la suite, tandis que d'autres questions se confirment..**_ Bah c'est normal, l'histoire touche à sa fin !_** J'attends donc la suite avec une grande impatience! Merci également pour ton petit message en début de chapitre =) Gros bisous, et bon courage pour l'écriture. Livioute**

**Namille : Hey ! Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que votre fic est tout simplement géniale !!**_ Merci ! _**J'aime beaucoup le SDA sans le connaitre vraiment, ayant 8 ans quand le dernier est sorti, mais je les ai vus quand même. Et avec ta fic, j'ai appris à redécouvrir le SDA et je me suis dit que j'allais re-regarder les films. Sauf quand j'ai mis le DVD dans le lecteur ce matin, au surprise ! Je me suis rappelé que Anhya et Lyra ne seraient pas là ! Parce que mine de rien, on s'y attache à ces filles !**_ Oui, hein ? T'es pas la seule à qui ça fait cet effet là ! Moi aussi quand je met les dvd je m'attend pas à ce que l'histoire débute en comté xD._** Ce qui ne m'a pas trop empêché de l'apprécier quand même ^^ Enfin bref, en ce qui concerne Anhya et Lyra, au début je croyais qu'elles étaient sensiblement pareilles (c'est à dire toujours de bonne humeur, un peu blondes sur les bords, folles du SDA et folles tout court) , mais j'ai découvert après qu'Anhya était plus sensible et moins encline à cacher ses sentiments, mais toujours prêtes à rendre service(surtout quand il s'agit de remettre à sa place Boromir (à propos, j'ai ADORE ce passage !!)), alors que Lyra est plus calme et posée (enfin ...),qu'elle arrive à maitriser ses réactions comme dans le chapitre 19, quand Denethor apprend la mort de Boromir, mais quand on énerve Lyra, ça rigole mais alors PAS DU TOUT !!**_ Oui, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont pareilles, mais elles sont différentes, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Avec mon amie (avec qui j'écris cette fic) on a fait nos personnages en fonction de notre image. Mais Anhya et Lyra se complètent. _**Enfin bref, sinon une petite remarque : tout le monde dit que tu laisses quelques fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe, mais bon moi je ne vois rien, alors ça gêne pas vraiment ma lecture ^^ En même temps, je suis nulle en français alors donc ... Mais si tu as besoin d'une correctrice, sache que j'ai du temps à tuer (surtout que c'est les vacances) donc n'hésites pas à me contacter (c'est vrai quoi, moi ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir les chapitres en avance ... bah quoi ?!).**_ Ah ? Merci de me proposer ton aide. Mais j'ai déjà une correctrice. Elle est entrain de me corriger tous mes premiers chapitres. Elle passe les mots au peigne fin. Mais c'est gentil de ta part. Si un jour j'ai besoin, je te le ferais savoir._** Un petit truc aussi : je me demandais au début pourquoi Anhya et Lyra n'utilisent pas ce qu'elles savent au propos du déroulement de l'histoire pour aider les autres et empêcher la mort de certaines personnes (genre Boromir) et c'est après la mort de Gandalf que j'ai compris le pourquoi du comment : si jamais il y a un truc important qui change, l'histoire ne sera plus la même et ça pourrait changer quelque chose par rapport à la fin, par exemple que Frodon ne réussit pas à détruire l'Anneau, ce qui serait, et vous serez d'accord avec moi, une grande tragédie.**_ Oh sacrilège ! Oui, oui, si Frodon réussit pas, c'est la fin des haricots ! Elles se sont mises d'accord pour ne rien dire car c'était quelque peu primordiale. _** Mais le fait qu'elles ne le disent n'empêche pas qu'elles y pensent ! En effet, je pense que ça ajouterait un petit effet au récit si elles échangeaient quelques fois des petites remarques sur la suite de l'histoire. Enfin après c'est mon avis ...Bon je vais vous quitter là, mais je voulais surtout vous dire que votre fic est absolument géniale, bien pensée et oui, c'est vrai, ton style s'améliore au cours du récit !!**_ Merci à toi !_** Vite la suite !!Biz namille**

**Chapitre 25**

**Pour Frodon…**

Les soldats sortirent de Minas Tirith sous les regards de l'ensemble de ses habitants. Nul ne parlait. En tête se trouvait la Communauté de l'Anneau avec Eomer à ses côtés. Aragorn chevauchait devant tous.

Personne ne savait s'ils allaient revoir le jour après ça. A chaque pas, la distance qui les séparait du Mordor diminuait. Et plus elle diminuait, plus la tension montait. Au dessus de leurs têtes, les nuages noirs assombrissaient le ciel qui rendait l'atmosphère de plus en plus inquiétante.

Anhya et Lyra chevauchaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles ne parlaient pas non plus. De temps à autre, Anhya regardait sa meilleure amie, mais cette dernière s'obstinait à fixer droit devant elle.

Au bout d'une demi-journée, la Porte Noire du Mordor fut enfin en vue. La peur se faisait palpable. Tout le monde fixait droit devant lui, n'osant pas regarder son voisin de peur de craquer et de faire demi-tour pour aller se réfugier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à près d'un kilomètre de la Porte Noire. Les rangs de soldats prirent forme avec à l'avant les lances et à l'arrière les archers. Toujours en première ligne, la Communauté de l'Anneau et les cavaliers. Tout le monde fixait la grande muraille en silence. Ils attendaient les troupes du Mordor, mais rien ne venait.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda alors Pippin.

En ayant plus qu'assez d'attendre, Aragorn talonna Arod et trotta jusqu'à la Porte Noire, suivit de ses compagnons. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la lourde porte.

- Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! clama le Dúnedain. Justice lui sera faite !

De nouveau un lourd silence. On entendait plus que le vent et les drapeaux des soldats qui claquaient au loin. Puis, les mécanismes de la Porte Noire retentirent et elle commença à s'ouvrir lentement. Par l'entre bâillement qui se formait, on pouvait voir une armée d'Orques qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ils étaient des milliers.

- On se repli, dit Aragorn.

Ils firent demi-tour et galopèrent jusqu'à leur troupe, où les soldats du Gondor et du Rohan attendaient. La panique monta en flèche lorsqu'ils virent le nombre d'ennemis restant.

- Tenez vos positions ! ordonna Aragorn en arrivant à leur hauteur. Fils du Gondor et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir où le courage des Hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons nos liens. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'Age des Hommes s'effondrera ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons pour tout ce qui nous est cher sur cette bonne terre ! Je vous ordonne de tenir, Homme de l'Ouest !

Chaque soldat sortit son épée en la mettant en position. Les troupes d'Orques s'avançaient d'un pas rapide, les encerclant. Avant que le cercle ne soit fermé, les cavaliers quittèrent leurs montures et les firent partir au galop dans les plaines.

En quelques secondes, les soldats furent encerclés par les Orques. Ils étaient prêts de vingt fois leur nombre, mais le discours d'Aragorn avait redonné espoir à chaque homme.

- Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un Elfe ! fit Gimli.

- Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? demanda Legolas.

Le maître Nain leva les yeux vers lui et déclara surpris :

- Oui… Ca je peux le faire.

Anhya et Lyra sourirent. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elles se prirent la main. « Ensemble quelque soit la fin » tout comme au Gouffre de Helm.

Quand ils eurent terminés d'encercler les soldats, les Orques sortirent leurs épées. Le combat allait commencer.

- _Aragorn_, fit alors une voix.

Anhya écarquilla de grands yeux. Cette voix, elle la connaissait.

- _Elessar…_

Sauron venait de reconnaître le futur roi du Gondor. Aragorn se retourna une dernière fois vers ses compagnons.

- Pour Frodon, dit-il dans un quasi-murmure.

Puis il chargea en direction des Orques. Merry et Pippin s'élancèrent derrière lui en poussant des cris de guerre. Voir les deux Hobbits charger donna le signal à tous les autres. La dernière bataille du Troisième Age commença.

Les épées s'entrechoquaient, les boucliers se brisaient. Nombreux sont les Orques qui tombèrent tout comme les Hommes qui se battaient avec hargne pour rester en vie. Tous savaient qu'ils ne viendraient jamais à bout de tous les Orques, mais chacun se battait pour ce qui leur était cher.

Alertés par la violence du combat, les Nazgûls, chevauchant leurs créatures ailées, apparurent dans le ciel.

- Nous sommes perdus, fit un soldat en les voyant arriver.

- Je vous interdis de penser cela ! rugit Anhya qui portait un magnifique balafre sur la joue.

- C'est pourtant ce que nous sommes ! argumenta le soldat. Nous ne viendrons pas à bout des Nazgûls !

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il ya de l'espoir, c'est clair ? intervint Lyra. Une femme a tué le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, l'un des neuf, alors pourquoi est-ce, vous, vous n'y arriverez pas ?!

Le soldat ne répondit rien et continua d'affronter ses ennemis. Les deux amies se regardèrent avec un sourire satisfait. Toutes deux détestaient les défaitistes. Les cris perçants des bêtes ailées firent plier plusieurs soldats. Certaines Orques profitèrent de l'instant, d'autres continuaient de charger sans se soucier qu'ils avaient des proies faciles. Alors qu'un Nargûls fonçait droit sur les soldats, une gigantesque créature au plumage marron le heurta, l'éloignant de la terre.

- Les aigles ! s'exclama Pippin. Les aigles arrivent !

En effet, cinq autres aigles, en plus de celui qui était intervenu, apparurent dans le ciel sombre. Tous ne purent s'empêcher de lever la tête et de regarder, les yeux pleins d'espoir, une aide qui était plus que bienvenue dans leur mésaventure.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? fit Lyra fière d'elle au soldat qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Les aigles prirent d'assaut les Nazgûls. L'espoir était revenu.

Les secondes semblèrent à des minutes, les minutes à des heures, les heures à des jours. La fatigue se faisait ressentir. On ne voyait pas le bout des Orques. On en tuait un, quatre autres apparaissaient.

Soudain, l'Œil de Sauron, qui était braqué sur le combat, se tourna vers la Montagne du Destin. Les Nargûls s'y dirigèrent, poursuivis de près par les aigles. Anhya leva les yeux vers eux. Frodon venait de passer l'Anneau à son doigt. Soudain, un rugissement énorme se fit entendre. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir un gigantesque troll en armure à quelques mètres d'elle. Aragorn lui faisait déjà face. Il combattit contre lui quand il reçut un coup de massue sur la tête. Le Dúnedain tomba à terre, sonné.

- Aragorn ! cria Anhya.

Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui et frappa le visage pour qu'il se réveille. Les pas du troll indiquaient qu'il marchait vers eux pour en finir. Au bout de quelques infimes secondes, Aragorn ouvrit les yeux. La gigantesque créature n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

- Aragorn ! Anhya ! cria Legolas derrière eux.

Le Dúnedain se redressa légèrement et repoussa Anhya au moment même où l'énorme pied du troll le plaqua contre terre. Il sortit une dague qu'il enfonça dans la peau noire et dure de la créature. Mais c'était à peine si cela fit de l'effet. Puis, le cri de Sauron retentit dans tout le Mordor. Tous cessèrent le combat. L'Œil Unique se déformait comme s'il se convulsait de douleur. Tout le monde avait le nez levé vers lui et le regardait. La tour sur laquelle il se reposait, sombrait. Soudain, un deuxième cri se joignit à celui de Sauron.

- NYA NYA ! hurla Lyra.

Aragorn, qui se relevait péniblement, fut alerté par les cris de la jeune fille couchée au sol et qui se tenait la tête en grimaçant de douleur. De nouveau, elle luttait dans son subconscient.

- _Anhya !_

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! criait-elle.

- _Aide-moi ! Redonne-moi la vie !_

- Non !

L'Œil se dressait devant elle comme lors de la fois précédente. Anhya tentait vainement de s'enfuir, mais rien ni faisait.

- _Alors tu le feras contre ton gré !_ cria Sauron

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, l'Œil grossit et une force attractive attirait la jeune fille à lui.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle tentait de s'agripper à quelque chose, mais tout lui échappait des mains. Puis, quelque chose l'agrippa. Une main. Elle se sentit s'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On la protégea alors. Anhya leva la tête pour voir le dos d'un homme qui faisait face à Sauron les bras écartés. Cet homme criait quelque chose, mais la jeune fille ne distinguait pas les paroles.

De nombreuses secondes s'écoulèrent et l'homme resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le Grand Œil eut entièrement disparut. Le calme revint. L'homme baissa les bras et se retourna. Quand la jeune fille put enfin voir le visage de son protecteur, elle tomba de haut. De très haut.

- Boromir ? demanda-t-elle. BOROMIR !

Elle se releva et se jeta dans les bras du Gondorien. Celui-ci l'enlaça puis la lâcha.

- Anhya, vous n'avez rien ?

- Non. Mais… Comment ? Vous… Vous êtes morts ! Alors moi aussi je…

- Moi oui, répondit Boromir, mais pas vous.

Il lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Retournez à la lumière, Anhya du Gondor, votre heure n'est pas encore venue.

- Venez avec moi…

Le Gondorien esquissa un sourire triste.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne peux venir avec vous.

- Alors Lyra et moi, nous partirons à la recherche de votre corps et…

- C'est impossible, le coupa Boromir.

- Mais… et Haldir ? Nous avons bien réussis.

- L'âme d'Haldir n'avait pas encore franchit les portes de la mort contrairement à la mienne qui l'a franchit il y a bien longtemps.

- Si seulement nous avions su plus tôt que nous étions capables de faire cela…

- Ne cherchez aucune excuse, Anhya. Je le sais. Cependant, j'ai une dernière chose à vous demander.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Boromir. Si c'est dans ma capacité, je le ferais !

- Vivez tous heureux. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Revoir sourire les habitants de la Terre du Milieu est ma seule requête. Me le promettez-vous, fille du Gondor ?

Anhya hocha la tête. Boromir sourit et lui embrassa le font.

- Partez maintenant ! Ouvrez les yeux !

La jeune fille obéit.

- Regardez, elle ouvre les yeux, déclara Merry.

Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre. Les yeux d'Anhya étaient pleins de larmes. Elle se les essuya une fois qu'elle fut reconnectée à la réalité. Aragorn la tenait dans ses bras tandis que tous les autres l'entouraient en la regardant l'air inquiet. Seul Gandalf manquait à l'appel. Il était parti chercher Frodon et Sam quand la lave avait commencé à s'échapper de la Montagne du Destin.

- C'est fini, dit Anhya faiblement. Sauron est mort.

Le soulagement se peignit sur les traits de l'ensemble de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

- Vous pouvez vous relever ? demanda Aragorn.

Anhya hocha la tête. Le Dúnedain l'aida à se relever. Le Mordor était détruit. Lyra soutint son amie qui était un peu bancale.

- Retournons à Minas Tirith, déclara Eomer en revenant avec les chevaux. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Le nombre de soldats tombés au combat, était minime. C'était moins que l'effectif prévu. Sur les chevaux, on fit monter les plus blessés et ceux qui étaient dans l'incapacité de marcher sans souffrir le martyre.

Au loin, on voyait les aigles qui volaient en direction de Minas Tirith. Gandalf avait récupéré Frodon et Sam.

L'avancée jusqu'à Minas Tirith se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent à la Cité Blanche tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde tombait de fatigue. Quand ils traversèrent les rues de la ville, les lumières s'allumèrent dans chaque maison. Les silhouettes se dessinèrent par les fenêtres. Le silence régnait. Seuls les martèlements des sabots contre les pavés blancs résonnaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivé dans la cour où se dressait l'arbre blanc du Gondor. On aida les blessés à descendre des chevaux puis on les emmena à la Maison des Guérisons.

- Lyra ! s'exclama une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Faramir arriver. La jeune fille le regarda venir vers elle le visage fermé. Anhya, qui se trouvait près d'elle, s'écarta quelque peu, faisant signe aux autres de retourner à leurs occupations.

- Bénis soient les dieux ! continua l'Intendant du Gondor. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous partiez ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Faramir se bloqua quelque peu, surpris par cette réaction.

- Mais… Mais, je m'inquiétais !

- Oh vraiment ? Je trouve que vous avez une drôle de façon de vous inquiéter dans les bras d'Eowyn.

- Que… Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… Enfin c'est…

- N'essayez pas de nier, je vous ai vu ! Vous êtes un bien piètre menteur, Faramir.

- Mais je ne…

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle. Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole, et ne cherchez pas à me voir ! Et… Vivez heureux…

Lyra se retourna et s'éloigna à grands pas les yeux pleins de larmes. A quelques mètres de là, Anhya et Legolas avaient assisté à la scène. La jeune fille regarda l'Elfe qui lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle s'élança derrière son amie tandis que le prince du Royaume Sylvestre s'avançait vers le capitaine du Gondor qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Anhya chercha son amie partout dans tout le château de Minas Tirith sans succès. Elle se rendit dans les jardins, dernier lieu possible. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle trouva Lyra assise sur un banc. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les épaules de son amie secoués de sanglots. Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Lyra et la retourna doucement. Cette dernière leva la tête, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Nya… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça fait mal ? articula-t-elle.

Elle repartit dans une nouvelle vague de larmes. Le cœur d'Anhya se sera et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Lyra…


	26. Les plans d'Anhya

**&mayelle : waw ce chap est vrm incroyable je lai adoré**_ Ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plu !_** jai hate a la suite ^^**

**Cmwamisskika : Ô joie!! Ô félicité! Je rentre chez moi et je vois quoi? Un nouveau chapitre! Lol**_ MDR !_** Han! Mais... han!! lool Pauvre Lyra =(=(=( La bataille était exceptionnelle dis donc! Pouf! Finit, plus de Sauron xD ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on arrive à la fin...**_ Et oui toute bonne chose a forcement une fin !_** est ce qu'elles vont rentrer chez elles? Était-ce un rêve? rah ça m'énerve de pas savoir! xD**_ Ahah ! Bonne question ! Surtout que bah, je dirais rien ^^ tu le sauras à un moment ou à un autre !_** Quant à Anhya, merci Boromir hein! Sans ça, ils étaient tous fichu ^^**_Oui ! Ca me faisait tellement mal au cœur de me dire que bah on ne reverrait plus Boromir que j'ai pas résisté !_** Très bon chapitre encore une fois, qui laisse un goût de trop peu dans les yeux =) **_Je sais, le sadisme est ma profession !_** A bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre! Jess**

**Padfoot-love-me : J'aime! J'aime et encore J'aimeuh! ^^ MDR Ca y est! Ils ont gagné la guerre! Alléluia! ^^ xD**_ Et oui, la guerre est passée !_** Anhya a failli y passer tout de même! J'ai eu assez peur pour elle... Enfin bref, c'était génial, comme d'habitude! (L)**_ Merci ! _**Pour ce qui est de Lyra & Faramir, j'espère qu'il y' aura des explications et qu'ils engageront une discussion pour tout régler! C'est tellement triste de les voir aussi peiné... Ils ont gagné la guerre, ils devraient être heureux zut! ^^ (Lyra est une vraie tête de mule! lol)**_ Muhuhuh ! Bah pour le savoir, lis le chapitre qui suit ^^ _**Enfin bon, chapitre très excellent! ^^J'ai hâte de voir la suite! Le couronnement, les explications & le mariage de Aragorn! (Car j'espère qu'il va se marier avec Arwen! (L) ).Voilà, bises la miss! ^^ FJ**

**Livioute : Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire après un tel chapitre. Je le trouve très émouvant. La bataille, les problèmes d'amour, mais surtout le retour de Boromir, entre guillemets bien sûr, et ce petit lien qui unissait toujours Sauron à Anhya. J'aime beaucoup. Merci pour cet instant de lecture fabuleux.**_ Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Je suis contente que le début du dénouement te plaise !_** Bien à toi, Livioute.**

**Namille : Hourra, un nouveau chapitre !! Haha, ils l'ont bien eu Sauron, comme si Anhya allait le sauver, ce qui peut être bête parfois ... **_L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit ! _**Enfin, heureusement que Boromir est intervenu, parce que sinon, Anhya serait surement morte et Sauron aussi !!**_Surement…_** J'ai eu un petit beug quand j'ai vu que Boromir l'a protégée, mais sinon c'était bien imaginé !**_ Merci ! _**Vivement la suite, même s'il ne reste que deux chapitres ...**_ HAN ? COMMENT TU SAIS ???!!!_** M'enfin, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Biiz namille**

**Cleo-btz : Non mais il nous fait quoi là Faramir? Il a intérêt à s'expliquer! Et correctement! **_Houla, attention tata Cléo s'y met ! xD _**Quoi qu'en fait, Lyra lui a pas vraiment laissé le temps et l'opportunité de le faire! :D**_ Pas vraiment, non ! _**" Taisez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle. Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole, et ne cherchez pas à me voir ! Et… Vivez heureux…" Dans tes dents Faramir! Le pauvre! Moi, je suis sure qu'il y a quiproquo! Enfin, j'espère! Sinon, c'est trop triste! :(**_ Tu verras, tu verras !_** Je me sens toute chose à l'idée que ce soit bientôt la fin! Snif! En plus, vous avez grave amélioré votre style! **_Thank you !_** Vivement la suite! Et merci les filles pour cette fic juste énorme!**

**Yzeute : j'adore cette histoire, cela montre une connaissance vraiment aigue des films(la fin de saroumane) et c'est trop bien vous devez être vraiment des fanatiques du seigneur des anneaux**_ Et pas qu'un peu ! On a du le visionner une bonne trentaine de fois !_** et ça me tarde de connaitre la suite et la fin meme si je vais surement etre triste a la fin (meme si c heureux) donc voila gros bisous a pluche bon courage!!**

**Elodie : Ce chapitre était magnifique, mon moment préféré, enfin un de mes préféré, c'est quand Aragorn fait son discours, j'adore ce passage,**_ Moi aussi, j'aime ce passage. Je sais pas, à chaque fois que je le vois, bah j'ai une monté d'adrénaline et j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir déplacer des montagnes xD_** et aussi lorsque Anhya revois Boromir, j'ai dû me frotter les yeux pour voir si je ne rêvais pas, c'est cool d'avoir pû le faire revenir pour un court instant, **_Oui, hein ? Moi je l'aime Boromir ! _**et Faramir est vraiment idiot, il a quoi dans la tête?**_ Hum ? Bonne question. Si je le croise, je lui pose la question ?_** en tout cas, vivement la suite.**

**Minto et Coolcat : Hello, c'est de nouveau Coolcat! je suis contente d'avoir pu lire ce nouveau chapitre. Mon internet bugé depuis 15 jours, l'horreur! Lol Bref, j'adore toujours et je suis pressée de savoir la suite. Mais surtout de savoir si Lyra et Faramir vont se réconcilier! **_Oui, c'est la question que tout le monde se pose ! _**Voilà, donc...la suite!**

**kamisamaMyu : Chapitre 24 ~ mon dieu j'ai pas lu ce chapitre!! honte à moi..;donc je me rattrape "Des maux de têtes ? La nausée ?"..la tous de suite j'ai envie de dire...est-elle enceinte?...non! Légolas tu l'as déjà mis en cloque mais quelle stupidité attendez au moins le mariage pour ça!!**_O_o NOOOOOON ! Anhya n'est pas enceinte !!!_** boromir durant le conseil d'Elrond..;mais ça fait de Gandalf un gars réagissant trop vite!! un mec sans cerveau..bien que l'idée ne me déplaise pas je préfere laisser ce role à Boromir..oui il s'est déjà suffisament humilier tous seul pour que l'on ne craigne pas grand-chose **_Ah bah, le ridicule ne tue pas comme on dit ! _**aragorn..censé??...j'ai un doute...;un peu gros le doute..;on n'envoie pas trois pecno contre 10 milles orcs!!**_ Il est kamikaze comme Lyra ! _**"Une mort certaine ! Une faible chance de succès ! Mais qu'attendons-nous?"...ça va bien dans sa tête?...il a hate de finir sa vie...moi je ne pourrais pas..pas sans ma tartine de nutella!**_ Non, mais le truc, c'est qu'ils sont tous suicidaire !_** ah...une dispute entre les filles...c'est balo ça...**

**Chapitre 25 ~ "- Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un Elfe ! fit Gimli. - Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? demanda Legolas. Le maître Nain leva les yeux vers lui et déclara surpris : - Oui… Ca je peux le faire."..eh ben ne jamais dire jamais..c'est la première chose que j'ai appris dans ma vie.. **_On peut dire que Gimli ne songe pas beaucoup non plus XD _**ensuite mais pourquoi toujours parler de mourir..pas qu'ils aient une chances de s'en sortir vivant mais faux être optimiste quand même!!"rugit Anhya qui portait un magnifique balafre sur la joue." Tellement magnifique avec ses ponpon et girlande violette, les petit confétti qui tombe aussi c'est marrant...ne fait pas attention..je commence à délirer **_O.o Oh mais je t'en pris, fais toi plaisir xD_** oh merde!! mais pourquoi est-ce que Eowyn est toujours là?! elle pouvais pas allez ailleurs non faut toujours qu'elle essai d'avoir les mecs déjà pris..enfin je crois...**_ MDR ! Mais on l'aime bien Eowyn au village ! _**sinon eh ben..continu!!**

**Dede.A : Ahh mon dieu ça fait trop longtemps!**_ Une revenante !_** J'avais arrêté de lire ta fic.. pour une raison que je ne me rappele plus! *Shame on me!" Je vais mettre ça sur le manque de temps! Bon, je me suis tappée le tout que je dois dire que ça PAS MAL évolué ton histoire hein? Hihi. Désolé, je ne vais pas faire un GROS résumé de mes impressions sur les 20 chapitres que je viens de lire, je pense que je ferais exploser le limite du10 caractères par review! XD Alors, je vais me contenter d'écrire, pour l'instant, sur le chapitre 25.J'ai bien aimé, j'étais TROP contente de revoir Boromir! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et je crois que tu as très bien fait ressortir sa personnalité qu'on voit dans "LOTR: Les deux tours" (Tsé quand lui et Faramir sont à Osgiliath, fêtant la victoire avec d'autres Gondoriens quandq ue Denethor vient péter le party? XD). **_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le retour de Boromir ait autant de succès ! xD Oui ce magnifique passage ou quand j'ai vu Denethor arriver j'ai crié devant ma télé : MAIS VA T EN ! _**Mais PAUVRE Lyra! J'ai bien hâte de voir comment tu vas remonter le moral de notre petite heroïne.. :) À plus**

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoila avec le chapitre n°26! Nous avons aussi l'honneur de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Et oui, vous commenciez à le sentir n'est-ce pas? Bah oui, ce moment est entrain d'arriver! D'ailleurs, je vous posterais le dernier chapitre demain car il est actuellement en relecture.

Nous sommes ravies de constater que le retour de (aussi bref soit-il) de Boromir vous ait plus. Et puis, c'était trop bête qu'il passe aux oubliettes car au fond, on l'aime tous le petit Boromir! Nous vous laissons lire ce chapitre et à demain

Bisous!

**Chapitre 26**

**Les plans d'Anhya**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent depuis la fin de la dernière bataille du Troisième Age. Les nuages noirs, qui se trouvaient au dessus du Mordor, avaient disparut, laissant place au même ciel bleu qui couvrait le Gondor. Sam s'était réveillé une semaine après. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que Gandalf était en vie. Il avait bredouillé toute une série de paroles comme quoi il l'avait vu tomber au pont de Khazad-dûm. Le magicien blanc lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et lui expliqua que sa mission n'était pas terminée lors de sa première mort. Sam avait écouté le récit les yeux grands écarquillés. Puis, à la demande de tous, le hobbit avait raconté l'aventure qu'il avait vécue avec Frodon. Tous constatèrent que sans Sam Gamegie, Frodon Sacquet ne serait pas encore en vie aujourd'hui. On le félicita pour la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

Dans les jardins du château de Minas Tirith, Anhya faisait les cents pas devant Legolas qui était assis sur un banc.

- Anhya… tenta-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Non ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Plus malheureux qu'eux deux, il n'y a pas ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais que veux-tu faire exactement ?

- Je n'en sais rien. N'importe quoi ! Que t'a dit exactement Faramir ?

Legolas soupira. Il lui avait reporté les paroles du capitaine du Gondor une bonne dizaine de fois.

- Faramir a dit qu'il y avait erreur, qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Eowyn et que ce n'était qu'un simple malentendu, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

- On est bien avancé, soupira Anhya en s'asseyant enfin.

Elle se cala contre l'Elfe tout en continuant à chercher une façon de réconcilier Lyra et Faramir.

- Lyra sort rarement de la chambre et le peu qu'elle sort, elle fuit Faramir comme la peste lorsqu'il essaye de l'approcher, résuma la jeune fille. C'est très problématique.

Legolas ne répondit rien. Certes, c'était problématique mais que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, Anhya avait essayé de raisonner Lyra sur le malentendu qu'elle avait surpris, elle l'avait supplié d'écouter ce que Faramir avait à lui dire, mais rien n'y faisait ; Lyra s'entêtait à refuser de voir Faramir, ni même en entendre parler.

- Il faudrait qu'ils soient enfermés dans une même salle pour que Lyra daigne lui parler, fit Legolas.

- Oui…

Le silence se fit durant quelques minutes lorsque d'un coup, Anhya ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa d'un coup.

- Mais oui !

Elle se tourna vers Legolas et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Legolas, tu es un génie !

Elle l'embrassa d'une façon qui ne laissa pas indifférent le prince du royaume Sylvestre.

- Aller, viens ! dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle attrapa la main de Legolas et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Aller Legolas, plus vite !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'il avait dit de particulier pour qu'Anhya réagisse de cette façon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu verras ! Trouvons d'abord Faramir !

En fin de matinée, Anhya, Legolas et Faramir se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre où elle et Lyra dormaient. La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux hommes et murmura :

- Bon, vous vous souvenez, vous attendez que je sorte, vous ne bougez pas. Et vous, dit-elle en montrant Faramir du doigt, vous entrez !

- Mais je ne vais pas entrer dans la chambre d'une Dame, répondit ce dernier en murmurant.

- Oh je vous en pris, Faramir ! Vous aimez Lyra, oui ou non ? Parce que si je fais tout ça pour rien…

- Non ! Non, enfin, je…

- Faramir, la réponse est simple : oui ou non ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-il. Oui, j'aime Lyra.

Anhya afficha un grand sourire et leva la tête fièrement. Elle entra dans sa chambre et reprit un air sérieux en fermant la porte.

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait le grand lit où se trouvait une silhouette qu'Anhya reconnut comme celle de son amie.

- Tadam, fit-elle.

Lyra leva la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main, l'air de rien, avant de se replonger la tête dans son oreiller. Anhya lâcha un petit soupire de frustration. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de son amie.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bof… et toi ? demanda à son tour la brunette.

- Moi… Ca va… Mais le plus important, c'est toi.

- Oh… Moi… On s'en fiche un peu.

- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas ! Moi je t'aime et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie. La vraie et l'unique Lyra !

Elle se leva et ouvrit les rideaux laissant passer les rayons du soleil au travers de la fenêtre. Lyra tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs secondes avant que ses yeux chocolat ne s'habitue à la lumière.

- Je veux t'entendre rire ! Je veux que tu chasses une bonne fois pour toute, toute cette obscurité qui t'enveloppe !

Elle revint près de son amie et la força à se lever. Une fois que Lyra fut debout avec la magnifique aide d'Anhya, elle la regarda sévèrement.

- Et maintenant ? Je suis debout et alors ?

- Oh ! Chasse donc ta mauvaise humeur au passage ! J'ai envie de jouer, comme quand on était petite !

- A quoi ? Barbie et Ken ? Je te signal qu'on est en Terre du Milieu !

- Non ! Je veux jouer à Cola Mayar !

Lyra la regarda l'air de dire : tu es sérieuse ? Mais Anhya était plus que sérieuse ; elle avait un grand sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. La jeune fille soupira.

- D'accord… Mais une partie.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Anhya en sautillant sur place.

Elle sortit un morceau de tissu de sa poche et le brandit sous le nez de son amie.

- Vu que tu es de mauvais poil, c'est toi qui cherche !

- Il fallait s'en douter ! Tu perds tout le temps quand c'est toi qui cherche, fit Lyra en attrapant le morceau de tissu.

- Han ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Lyra se mit à rire. La première fois depuis des jours entiers. Anhya eut un grand sourire. Enfin un son joyeux sortant de la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Elle attrapa le bout de tissu et contourna Lyra. Elle lui banda les yeux et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une dixième tour.

- Oui… A moins que je vomisse mon maigre repas sur tes bottes !

Anhya stoppa de faire tourner son amie et s'éloigna. Lyra mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver la stabilité. Elle mit ses mains en avant.

- Où es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- A droite ! répondit Anhya.

Aussitôt son amie prit la direction de la provenance de la voix de son amie. Elle s'y dirigea et Anhya s'écarta en riant. Elle lâchait de temps à autre des « là », « par ici », « raté ». Parfois même elle faisait bouger les quelques meubles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, on entendait les rires des deux jeunes filles. Legolas était appuyé contre le mur face à la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il regardait le vide tandis que Faramir tournait en rond.

- Vous me donnez le tournis, fit l'Elfe au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Excusez-moi. Mais… je suis nerveux. Lyra va me détester encore plus, je le sens, fit Faramir en s'arrêtant.

- Ne vous ne faites pas, elle remerciera Anhya pour ce qu'elle a fait, tenta de le rassurer Legolas.

Mais rien à faire, Faramir continuait à tourner en rond. Le Prince du Royaume Sylvestre leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit plus rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Anhya sortit de la chambre discrètement. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et sans bruit. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche et fit signe à Faramir de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta mais s'arrêta une fois devant la porte. La jeune fille le poussa à l'intérieur et referma doucement la porte. Legolas vint l'aider à maintenir la porte.

Le capitaine du Gondor se retrouva devant Lyra qui avait les yeux bandés et qui cherchait encore son amie dans la chambre.

- Hey Nya Nya, tu es où ? demanda-t-elle. Aller quoi, donne moi un indice !

Pas très sur de ce qu'il fallait faire, Faramir s'avança vers elle. En entendant les pas qui se rapprochaient, Lyra se stoppa et se tourna vers le Gondorien. Elle s'avança à son tour vers lui tout en croyant que c'était son amie. Puis, lorsque ses mains touchèrent le torse de Faramir, elle eut un sourire triomphant.

- Trouvée !

Elle retira le bandeau de ses yeux et leva les yeux. Son sourire s'évanouit en découvrant que sa meilleure amie, enfin ce qu'elle avait cru être sa meilleure amie, n'était nul autre que Faramir.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Lyra, je vous en pris, écoutez moi.

Lyra contourna Faramir et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais rien à faire, on l'avait bloqué. Elle tapa contre le bois.

- Anhya, laisse-moi sortir !

- Non ! répondit Anhya derrière la porte. Pas tant que tu auras écouté Faramir !

- Je te déteste ! hurla Lyra.

Derrière la porte, Anhya se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Legolas la rassura lui faisant signe qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

Rageusement, Lyra mit un coup de pied dans la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant.

- Lyra, ne vous ne prenez pas à votre amie, elle fait ça pour vous.

La jeune fille se retourna. Faramir tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle s'écarta un peu plus.

- Je vous en pris, fit-il d'un air suppliant. Écoutez-moi au moins. Accordez moi ne serait-ce que dix minutes.

Lyra le fixa durement. Le silence qui suivit fut plus que gênant pour le capitaine du Gondor qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Maintenant, tout dépendrait de la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Très bien… Vous avez dix minutes, après cela, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir !

Faramir soupira de soulagement. Il regarda passer Lyra qui s'assit sur rebord de la fenêtre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. De là où il était, le capitaine du Gondor se tourna vers elle.

- Vous vous méprenez, Lyra. Je vous jure que ce n'est qu'un malentendu.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Faramir.

- Je ne nie pas ce que vous avez vu. Lyra, il n'y a strictement rien entre moi et Dame Eowyn. Certes, elle est d'une beauté incroyable, elle a tout pour faire chavirer les cœurs, mais pas les cœurs qui ont déjà trouvé leurs propriétaires.

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas en voyant qu'il réduisait la distance qui les séparait. Arriver en face d'elle, il décroisa les bras de Lyra et prit ses fines mains dans les siennes.

- Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré, peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre elle et moi, mais… Mais vous avez croisé mon chemin avant, et je ne regrette pas de vous avoir choisit. Lyra, vous avez ma parole d'honneur. Eowyn est une femme charmante, mais c'est vous que j'aime.

En entendant ces paroles, les larmes commencèrent à inonder les yeux de la jeune fille. S'était-elle trompée sur toute la ligne ? Elle avait fait la sourde lorsqu'Anhya avait tenté de lui expliquer ce que Faramir venait de lui dire. Elle n'y croyait pas, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait y lire que de la vérité. Aucun mensonge ne s'y lisait.

- Oh seigneur… murmura-t-elle. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Faramir lui leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui essuya les larmes de ses joues de ses pouces.

- Ne pleurez pas, je vous en pris. Vous voir dans cet état me fend le cœur.

- Pardonnez-moi, Faramir. Je suis idiote.

Il la serra contre lui. Lyra passa ses bras autour de la taille du capitaine du Gondor et laissa aller sa tête contre son torse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis il leva sa tête avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis que Faramir et Lyra s'étaient réconciliés. Tout allait pour le mieux. Seul Frodon restait encore endormi dans la Maison des Guérisons. On attendait son réveil avec impatience. Réveil qui ne venait pas. On commençait à se poser des questions, mais Gandalf avait assuré que le hobbit allait bien et qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos. Son organisme se réveillerait seulement lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, on vint alerter les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Frodon venait de se réveiller. Aussitôt, Merry et Pippin se mirent à courir, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Quand ils arrivèrent là bas, ils ouvrirent la porte et n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux de voir leur ami rire avec Gandalf.

- Frodon ! s'exclama Merry.

Les deux cousins se précipitèrent sur le lit de leur ami en riant. Anhya et Lyra arrivèrent à leur tour.

- FRODON ! cria Lyra.

- Lyra ! Anhya ! s'exclama le Semi-Homme.

Elles s'approchèrent du lit en riant. Anhya prit le hobbit dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de vous revoir.

Lyra fit de même lorsque la voix rauque de Gimli se fit entendre. Il applaudit tout en lâchant des larmes de joies. Vint ensuite Legolas et Aragorn qui souriaient. Le réveil de Frodon était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait offrir à ce début de Quatrième Age. Ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Seul Boromir manquait à l'appel, mais ils étaient certains qu'il était présent, qu'il les voyait de là où il était. La promesse qu'Anhya lui avait faite allait se réaliser. Tous vivraient heureux dès à présent.


	27. Le retour du Roi

**Cleo-btz : Sacrée Anhya quand même! Elle a de ces plans! Je m'attendais à tout sauf au cola mayar! Mdr! Enfin, ca a marché, c'est le principal! **_Et oui ! Même Anhya a des plans farfelus ! _**Ils vont enfin vivre heureux et en paix! Chouette! Mais ca me rend triste de me dire que c'est la fin de votre fic... (Heureusement que je suis dans vos confidences, hein, pour ce que nous savons! Mdr!)**_ CHUT CHUT CHUT ! _**En tout cas, ce chapitre est excellent! Ça fait du bien de les voir un peu s'amuser! A bientôt pour votre dernier chapitre! Bisous!**

**Padfoot-love-me : Arg! J'adore! ****Faramir & Lyra sont enfin ensemble! ^^**_ Et oui, Lyra et Faramir sont ensemble! _**Très bon chapitre la miss! Bisous ;)**

**Cmwamisskika : Coucou!! Hann... c'est déjà la fin snif, encore un chapitre... Je suis soulagée pour Lyra et Faramir, quelle tête de mule alors!! Anhya est géniale avec ses plans! **_Bah oui ! Fallait bien trouver un truc pour les remettre ensemble ! C'était trop bête que ça finisse comme ça ! _**J'espère vraiment que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, maintenant qu'elles ont toutes les deux trouvé le bonheur! Mais le truc, c'est que leurs parents doivent s'inquiéter dans leur monde...j'espère vraiment que vous allez trouver une solution, ce serait triste sinon! lol **_Dieu seul te le dira mon enfant ! (Dieu, c'est MOUA !)_**Voila, j'attends impatiemment le prochain chapitre pour avoir des réponses lol A bientôt les filles et merci pour cette super fiction! Bisoux! Jess**

**Namille : Hey ! Déjà, j'adore ce chapitre. On pouvait se douter que Anhya aiderait Lyra à trouver l'amour puisque Lyra en avait fait de même pour elle, mais moi, j'y avait pas pensé ^^.**_ Effet de surprise ! _**Sinon pour répondre à ta question, tu as écris au chapitre 24 qu'il restait plus que trois chapitres à écrire avant de clôturer la fic, donc j'ai fait le calcul et voila !**_Maintenant que tu le dis !!! C'est pas faux !! MDR_** Quoique du coup, le prochain chapitre est le dernier !!Nan !Bref, trêve d'hystérie, Biz namille.**

Bonsoir à tous, et oui, ce chapitre est bel et bien le dernier ! Mais il sera aussi suivit d'un épilogue ! Bah oui, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié chez nous ! Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions auxquelles je ne peux vous répondre !

Je suis contente que notre fiction vous ait plus car nous y avons mis notre cœur dans ces chapitres. Pour tout avouer, à la rédaction de ce chapitre 27, j'ai pleuré comme Marie Madeleine tellement j'étais émue. Dans ma tête, ça me disait : NON c'est pas possible ! C'est pas la fin ! Et bah il faut croire que si. Même là en vous écrivant ces petites lignes, et bah je viens de verser une petite larme. Cette fiction est notre plus grande fierté !

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 27**

**Le retour du Roi**

C'est après le réveil de Frodon qu'on commença à organiser le couronnement d'Aragorn. Tout Minas Tirith se réjouissait de voir leur roi de retour. Depuis trop longtemps sa présence avait manqué.

C'est en début de matinée que tout le Gondor ainsi que le Rohan s'étaient réunis devant le château de Minas Tirith. Tous avaient mis leurs plus beaux habits. Un silence plus que religieux régnait. Aragorn se trouvait sur les marches du palais, dos à la foule et face à Gandalf qui le bénissait et le proclamait roi. Il leva sa couronne bien haut dans le ciel pour que tout le monde puisse la voir et la déposa lentement sur la tête de son ami.

- Et voici venir les jours du roi, dit Mithrandir d'une voix forte afin que tous puisse l'entendre. Qu'ils soient heureux.

Aragorn sourit et finit de monter les marches du château. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna face à la foule qui le regardait en souriant. Tous se mirent à applaudir le nouveau roi du Gondor. Anhya et Lyra qui se trouvaient au premier rang se mirent à crier de joie.

- Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, dit Aragorn lorsque le silence revint, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.

De nouveau les applaudissements retentirent. La paix était bien au rendez-vous, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Le Quatrième Age débutait sous le règne des Hommes. Des pétales blanches tombèrent du ciel.

_« De la Grande Mer_

_En Terre du Milieu,_

_Je suis venu._

_En ce lieu, je me fixerai,_

_Moi et mes hérités,_

_Jusqu'à la fin du monde. »_

Les quelques vers d'Aragorn provoquèrent le silence. Puis, il descendit les marches. Anhya, Lyra et Faramir inclinèrent la tête en le voyant passer. Puis, Eomer et Eowyn. Le nouveau roi du Gondor répondit à leur salut. Puis, Legolas s'avança, suivit des Elfes venus lui rendre hommage. Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule, et le Prince du royaume Sylvestre fit de même.

- _Merci_, dit-il en Elfique.

Legolas ne répondit rien. Il tourna très légèrement la tête sur le côté ce qui attira la curiosité du roi. Deux Elfes s'écartèrent pour laisser voir Elrond aux côtés d'un Elfe qui demeurait caché derrière une bannière où l'arbre blanc du Gondor était tissé. Lentement, la bannière s'écarta, laissant voir le visage d'Arwen. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, tandis qu'Aragorn restait stupéfait. Il la croyait morte. Il s'avança à son tour et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le silence qui régnait entre les deux êtres était profond. Arwen inclina la tête respectueusement vers le roi du Gondor, mais aussitôt Aragorn la lui releva. Il l'embrassa alors passionnellement ce qui provoqua les nouveaux applaudissements de la foule.

Ils continuèrent à marcher parmi la foule main dans la main, suivit des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Puis, ils arrivèrent face à quatre petits hommes. Tous s'arrêtèrent et les hobbits s'inclinèrent devant le roi.

- Mes amis… fit Aragorn en s'avançant vers eux.

Les Semi-Hommes relevèrent la tête sans comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner, termina le Gondorien.

Il se mit à genou devant les habitants de la Comté et tout le monde fit de même. C'était avant tout grâce à eux que la paix régnait à nouveau sur la Terre du Milieu.

Puis, un Cor déchira le silence. Tous se relevèrent, laissant apparaître Galadriel au bras de Celeborn. Derrière eux, les Elfes de la Lórien les suivaient. Tout le monde se releva stupéfait de les voir présent. Eux qui ne sortaient jamais de la forêt.

- Longue vie à vous, Aragorn, dit Celeborn.

- Mon Seigneur, Ma Dame, répondit le roi. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir.

- Nous ne restons pas longtemps, dit Galadriel. Que les Demoiselles Anhya et Lyra s'avancent !

Le silence se fit. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent lentement. Elles s'inclinèrent légèrement devant le couple royal.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit Galadriel d'une voix forte, il est temps que la vérité soit exposée.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Tout le monde dévisageait les jeunes filles qui commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elles savaient ce que voulait dire la Reine de la Lórien. Elles relevèrent la tête et firent un signe de tête.

- Anhya et Lyra ne viennent pas des Terres du Nord. Elles viennent d'un autre monde.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Les joues des deux jeunes filles devinrent de plus en plus écarlates quand les regards commencèrent à peser.

- Un monde où le notre n'est qu'histoire. Mesdemoiselles, les Valars vous offrent la possibilité de rentrer chez vous.

Elle tendit le bras à côté d'elle et un portail s'ouvrit. L'image qui se dessina était plus que familière aux deux jeunes filles ; il s'agissait du jardin de la maison de Lyra. L'endroit où elles avaient disparut. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule seconde depuis qu'elles étaient parties. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux des deux jeunes filles.

- Si vous rentrez chez vous, vous n'aurez plus jamais la possibilité de revenir. Si vous restez, vos familles, vos amis, tout ce que vous aviez de cher vous oublieront à jamais. Le choix vous appartient Mesdemoiselles.

Anhya et Lyra se tournèrent vers leurs amis qui les regardaient les yeux ronds. On pouvait lire la détresse de Legolas et celle de Faramir qui refusaient de les voir partir ainsi.

- Pardonnez-nous, fit Lyra. Nous avions promis de ne jamais révéler d'où nous venions. Nous avons crée une histoire de provenance, mais jamais nous ne vous avons menti. Nous sommes restés nous-mêmes pendant plus d'un an.

Aragorn eut un sourire fraternel.

- Je pense que je parle au nom de tous ici, mais nous ne vous en voulons pas. Votre aide a été plus que précieuse. Vos sourires nous ont tous réconforté et donné courage. Personne ne vous en veut. Nous vous aimons tous et nous respecterons votre choix. Sachez que personne ne vous oubliera, quoi que vous décidiez.

S'en fut de trop pour Anhya et Lyra qui éclatèrent en sanglots. Le choix était plus que difficile pour elles : être oubliées de leurs parents, ou ne jamais revenir en Terre du Milieu. Il s'agissait d'un dur dilemme. Pourtant, il fallait faire un choix.

Elles se tournèrent vers Galadriel qui attendait. Elles se prirent la main et attendirent de se calmer avant de parler.

- Nous restons, déclara Anhya.

Malgré le fait qu'on leur laissait le choix, des soupires de soulagements se firent entendre derrières elles.

- Vous en êtes sures ? demanda Galadriel.

- Oui. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous imaginer une autre vie que celle que nous vivons ici. Nous sommes attristées que ceux que nous aimons dans notre monde d'origine nous oublis, mais… mais s'ils se souvenaient de nous et qu'ils n'aient pas la raison de notre absence nous déchirerait encore plus. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils soient attristés.

- Votre raison est honorable, dit la Reine Blanche.

Le portail disparut. Il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière à présent. Aragorn s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles et mit ses mains sur les épaules des deux jeunes filles. Il les tourna vers tous afin qu'ils puissent tous voir ces deux enfants venues d'un autre monde.

- Je vous pris d'accueillir comme il se doit, Anhya et Lyra du Gondor, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Tous applaudirent les nouvelles princesses du Gondor. Legolas s'avança vers Anhya et la prit dans ses bras. Faramir posa une main sur l'épaule de Lyra et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elles avaient fait le bon choix, elles en étaient plus que certaines.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Trois ans s'écoulèrent depuis la destruction de l'Anneau Unique. Trois ans de paix. Jamais encore la Terre du Milieu n'avait été aussi paisible. Aragorn régnait sur le Gondor de manière juste. Son peuple l'idolâtrait. Arwen était constamment à ses côtés ainsi que leur fils Eldarion, âgé d'un an de quelques mois. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient repartis chez eux. Anhya et Lyra avaient été contrainte de se séparer, se jurant de se voir aussi souvent que possible. L'une avait gagné le Royaume Sylvestre, l'autre était restée au Gondor. Quelques mois plus tard, Lyra se maria avec Faramir alors qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit mois. Puis, se fut le tour d'Anhya et Legolas, près d'un an plus tard.

Dans la maison du capitaine du Gondor, sur la grande terrasse, une grande table avait été dressée. Sur l'une des chaises était assis Faramir. A côté de lui se trouvait une chaise haute où se trouvait assis Ryan tout juste âgé d'un an. Faramir tenait dans sa main une cuillère dans l'attente que son fils ouvre la bouche.

- Aller Ryan, soit gentil et ouvre la bouche !

Ryan tourna la tête pour montrer son refus. Pour la énième fois, le capitaine du Gondor soupira.

- Ryan, mange !

- Na ! Mama !

Soupire. En plus d'être têtu dans ses gestes, il l'était dans la parole. Faramir commençait sérieusement à désespérer de le voir manger sa purée.

- Non, c'est papa !

Ryan s'évertuait à dire le mot « maman », mais pour ce qui état de « papa », toujours rien.

- Mama !

- Tu sais quoi, on va faire quelque chose, si tu dis « papa », c'est maman qui te donne à manger. Aller, pa-pa.

- Mama !

Quand il parlait, on voyait clairement quatre petites dents. Faramir se redressa sur sa chaise et recula la cuillère.

- Ryan, si tu ne dis pas « papa », il n'y a pas de maman, menaça-t-il.

- Tu as une drôle de façon d'apprendre des mots à ton fils, fit une voix.

Faramir se retourna en sursautant. Derrière lui se trouvait Legolas et Anhya. Cette dernière avait le ventre bien arrondit. Elle entamait son neuvième mois de sa grossesse.

- Anhya ! Oh Seigneur, comme tu as…

Faramir laissa en suspend sa phrase ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. On ne pouvait plus qualifier nos deux amies de jeunes filles, elles avaient perdu de l'innocence et avaient pris trois ans.

- Grossi ? Oui, je sais, mais je ne me vexerais pas pour si peu.

Le capitaine du Gondor sembla soulagé de savoir que son propos ne l'avait pas choqué.

- Tata ! s'écria Ryan en levant les bras.

- Hey ! La terreur !

Anhya s'approcha de la chaise haute. Ryan souriait à pleines dents. Faramir regardait son fils les yeux ronds.

- « Mama » et « Tata » il sait dire, mais « Papa », il n'y a rien à faire !

- Tu ne sais pas t'y faire, répliqua Anhya.

Faramir secoua négativement la tête et se leva pour saluer Legolas qui venait d'arriver sur la terrasse. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme s'approchait, Ryan s'agitait sur sa chaise. Il s'agitait tellement qu'il envoya valdinguer son assiette de purée. Elle atterrit retournée sur le sol. La jeune femme s'arrêta et posa ses poings sur les hanches. Le sourire de Ryan retomba aussitôt et se pencha pour voir la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

- Vous voila déjà ? s'exclama une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver Lyra avec un immense sourire. Elle salua Legolas qui était le plus près d'elle. Puis quand elle vit sa meilleure amie, elle écarquilla de grands yeux. Son sourire n'avait pas disparut. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Anhya.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu m'as félicité il y a cinq mois, fit remarquer Anhya en riant.

- Oui mais là, on le voit vraiment que tu es enceinte. Enfin, je continue à croire que c'est stupide de ta part d'avoir refuser que nous venions ! Le voyage à cheval a dut être éprouvant.

- J'ai essayé de la convaincre de venir en calèche, mais elle a refusé, dit Legolas. Elle a prétexté que Prince le prendrait mal.

Lyra se mit à rire car c'était le prétexte le plus nul qu'elle avait entendu depuis des mois. Anhya prit Ryan dans ses bras. Le pauvre avait l'air déconfit. Il avait un doigt dans sa bouche et montrait sans cesse l'assiette qu'il avait fait tomber sans le vouloir.

- Dis, Lyra… Je crois qu'on a eu un petit accident.

- Quoi ? Il a fait ?

- Non, l'assiette est tombée et… Et il y en a partout.

Lyra remarqua qu'en effet, l'assiette de son fils se trouvait à terre. Elle fusilla Ryan des yeux.

- Dis donc jeune homme, tu commences déjà ? Hum ?

- Papa ! fit Ryan.

Faramir tourna la tête d'un coup avec la bouche en O. Legolas se mit à rire en comprenant pourquoi le petit avait dit « papa ». Lyra soupira et ramassa l'assiette. Par chance, la purée était majoritairement restée dans le fond de l'assiette. Tout en s'aidant de la cuillère, elle ramassa la purée restée sur le sol.

Le soir arriva relativement vite. La journée s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après le dîner, Lyra partit coucher Ryan qui n'avait pas lâché Anhya de toute la journée. Quand l'heure du couché arriva, ils se séparèrent. Anhya et Legolas dormaient dans une chambre d'amis.

En pleine nuit, la jeune femme réveilla son mari en catastrophe.

- Legolas ! Legolas réveille-toi !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je crois que… Legolas je suis toute mouillée !

- Comment ça ?

Il se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant strictement rien ce qu'elle racontait.

- Legolas, j'ai perdu les eaux ! J'accouche !

Le prince du royaume Sylvestre écarquilla de grands yeux. Anhya grimaça de douleur.

- Je le savais qu'on n'aurait pas du venir, je le savais !

Il se débarrassa des draps et se leva. Il sortit de la chambre et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Lyra et Faramir. Il frappa à la porte jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ouvre la porte. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit Legolas.

- Legolas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- LEGOLAS !!!!! hurla la voix d'Anhya à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Anhya accouche ! dit-il enfin.

Lyra écarquilla de grands yeux.

- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Je… Je… FARAMIR !!!!

Le Gondorien se réveilla d'un bond.

- Qui ? Quoi ? Une attaque ?!

- Anhya accouche ! Aller debout ! dit Lyra en le tirant du lit. Fonce chercher Arwen !

Pas très réveillé, Faramir enfila une chemise de satin beige et sortit de la chambre. Lyra attrapa un ruban et s'attacha les cheveux rapidement.

- LEGOLAS, J'AI MAL !

Le visage de l'Elfe vira au blanc, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Va la rejoindre et force la à respirer normalement. Moi je vais chercher de l'eau chaude et des serviettes.

Lyra laissa seule le Prince qui retourna dans la chambre au pas de course. Il arriva auprès d'Anhya qui se tordait de douleur. Le travail avait déjà commencé. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Là, là, ça va aller, Faramir est allé chercher Arwen, et Lyra est allée chercher ce qu'il faut. Tout va bien. Respire !

- Comment tu peux dire que tout va bien ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi ! Aaaaaaah !

Legolas grimaça quand elle pressa ses doigts. Lyra arriva avec une bassine de cuivre remplie d'eau fumante et toute une série de serviettes sur ses épaules.

- Ca va Nya Nya ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien !

- T'inquiète pas Legolas, c'est normal ! dit Lyra pour plaisanter.

Elle déposa la bassine sur un meuble et ce reçut un oreiller en plein dans la figure. Anhya la fusillait du regard. Faramir arriva en compagnie d'Arwen.

- Je suis là, Anhya, ne craignez plus rien, dit l'Elfe d'une voix rassurante.

Aussitôt la jeune femme se calma.

- Legolas, mettez lui les coussins sous sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle soit entre la position assise et allongée. Maintenant écoutez moi, Anhya. Respirez calmement.

Le prince du royaume Sylvestre s'exécuta et sa femme se retrouva dans la position voulut par la reine du Gondor. Cette dernière lui écarta les jambes et analysa le col ouvert.

- Bon, c'est bien parti. Quand je vous sentez une contraction, vous poussez, d'accord.

Pour toute réponse, Anhya cria de douleur.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?! cria-t-elle.

- Anhya, ça ne sert à rien de crier, tenta Legolas.

- Oh toi, tais-toi ! Dès que tout ça se termine, je te tue !

Legolas la regarda sans comprendre, l'air de dire : mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lyra posa une main sur son épaule et le rassura en lui soufflant qu'elle avait dit exactement la même chose à Faramir lorsqu'elle-même avait accouché de Ryan.

Pendant près d'une heure, les cris d'Anhya résonnaient dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un deuxième cri se joigne à elle. Celui d'un bébé venant de naître. Les cris de douleur de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent. Elle affichait une mine de soulagement. C'était fini. Lyra donna à Legolas une paire de ciseaux afin qu'il coupe le cordon ombilical. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Arwen enveloppa le bébé dans un drap et alla le laver dans l'eau qui avait tiédi avec le temps. Les pleures se stoppèrent rapidement. Quand il fut propre, Arwen donna le petit paquet enveloppé d'un drap blanc à Anhya. Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Toutes mes félicitations, fit Arwen. C'est une petite fille.

Legolas s'assit à côté de sa femme et écarta le linge pour voir le visage endormi de leur petite fille.

- Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu, petite Nelya, dit-il.

_« C'est comme dans les grandes histoires. Celles qui importaient vraiment. Celles où il y avait danger et ténèbres. Parfois, on ne voulait pas connaître la fin car elles ne pouvaient pas être heureuses. Comment le monde pouvait-il redevenir comme il était avec tout le mal qui s'y était passé ? Et enfin de compte, on ne fait que passer cette ombre. Même les ténèbres doivent passer. Un jour nouveau viendra. Et lorsque le soleil brillera, il n'en sera que plus éclatant._

_C'était ces histoires dont on se souvenait et qui signifiait tellement. Même lorsqu'on était trop petit pour comprendre. Je crois que je comprends. Je sais maintenant que les personnages de ces histoires avaient trente-six occasions de se retourner, mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils continuaient leurs routes parce qu'ils avaient foi en quelque chose. Il y a du bon en ce monde, et il faut se battre pour cela. » (Sam Gamegie, __Les Deux Tours__)_

* * *

C'est ici que se termine le Tome 1 de notre histoire. Et oui, qui dit Tome 1, dit Tome 2 ! Nous n'avions pas le cœur à laisser notre fiction, du coup, nous avons décidé d'inventer une suite. Elle sera postée d'ici quelques jours. Peut-être bien le week-end prochain. Ca faisait un petit moment que cette idée nous trottait dans la tête et bien nous la mettons à execution.

En One-Shot, vous découvrirez aussi le déroulement des mariages de Lyra et Anhya que je posterais dans la semaine. En espérant vous revoir dans la suite des aventures !

Gros bisous !

Nya Nya & Lyra !


End file.
